La Profecía Black HHr
by AnDRoCL
Summary: Luego de 4 años tras la caída de Voldemort, un nuevo enemigo amenaza la paz q retorna a la comunidad mágica. Harry y Hermione deberán detenerlo antes de q cumpla una secreta profecía y una maldición q desatará los miedos y un amor jamás imaginado.
1. El nuevo enemigo

Hola chicos,  
>He vuelto y con nueva historia. Hace un tiempo les dije que tenía en mente un fanfiction largo, como hace mucho que no hago, y bueno... ha llegado el día de sacarlo a la luz. Les confieso que esta idea lleva en mi cabeza más de 3 años, así q me decidí, releí lo que llevaba y comencé a ordenarlo todo de nuevo para entregarles esta trama q tendrá de todo, acción, romance, aventura, misterio, drama, etc. Pónganse cómodos porque ahora nos trasladamos 4 años post caída de Voldemort y bueno, no quiero adelantarles nada, pero conocerán un nuevo personaje que dará mucho d qué hablar ;)<p>

Un abrazo y buen viaje!

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

**El nuevo enemigo**

_Florencia, Italia_

**L**as luces y los aplausos siempre habían sido la mejor inyección de adrenalina para el gran Icarus, El Ilusionista. Sobre el escenario adquiría el poder de sorprender, maravillar y sobrecoger a su audiencia las veces que se le daba la gana. Resultaba embriagante para él después de cada función, las ovaciones que recibía en los periódicos, en la televisión, en las radios de la ciudad. Si había algo que Icarus no podía ocultar era, sin lugar a dudas, su excesivo egocentrismo.

Aquella noche, los suspiros de asombro del público causados por la inexplicable manera en que el mago atraía objetos con facilidad, reinaban la sala de ese anfiteatro repleto. El hombre de atractivas facciones y pícaro bigote respingado, conseguía hacer fuego con sus manos como también congelar el agua y provocar lluvia con truenos y relámpagos dentro del inmueble causando el llanto de algunos niños. Con el blandir de lo que parecía ser una varita insignificante de madera, aves coloridas brotaron desde la punta para revolotear por doquier y después perderse en el cielo raso del recinto, entre focos y gruesos telones. Todos pensaban que era un fenómeno, alguien que no podía ser un humano ordinario, era realmente desconcertante verlo desaparecer del escenario en un chasquido para luego aparecer en las últimas butacas como quien lo hace todos los días. Si alguien quería pasar una noche inolvidable, debía presenciar a ese ilusionista misterioso de capa color vino tinto y sombrero de copa. Era un espectáculo inigualable. Sin embargo, entre toda la fascinada multitud, aquella noche en particular un tipo con sombría expresión en su rostro, observaba la función con los labios apretados. No aplaudía como los demás demostrando molestia y fastidio en su ceño. Sentado en quinta fila, miraba todos los movimientos de Icarus sin perderse detalle alguno, como quien no aceptaba por nada del mundo lo que estaba haciendo sobre aquel escenario. Resopló sonoramente…

_-Signore,__i__loro__giornali-_ dijo un empleado del anfiteatro, encargado de cumplir con las demandas de los artistas tras bambalinas. Icarus volteó hacia la puerta del camerino recibiendo el montón de periódicos que le había pedido después del show.

_-Grazie-_respondió para luego dejarlos sobre una mesa cercana.

La noche había resultado tal cual esperaba. Los aplausos se elevaron junto a su soberbia y la excitación de ver cómo la aglomeración se ponía de pie para vitorearlo era siempre la mejor sensación experimentada jamás. Icarus se secó el sudor de su frente apartando algunos mechones de su cabello negro adheridos a sus mejillas, reposó en uno de los sofás de su camerino y estiró los músculos con relajo. Miró hacia la pequeña montaña de periódicos dispuesto a leer lo que la prensa había escrito sobre sus funciones anteriores. Necesitaba estar al tanto de las exigencias de su público y así mostrar más de su arsenal de trucos fantásticos, ir innovando. Recordó las grandiosas semanas en Atenas, Viena y Budapest, esos días en que había llegado como un perfecto extraño y salido de esas ciudades como un rey. No le preocupaba las preguntas que sus funciones generaban ni que lo tildaran de diabólico o que cuestionaran sus intenciones al recorrer continentes por completo. Siempre había considerado a la audiencia como niños impresionables, niños que con juguete nuevo hacían lo que él deseara. Bichos insignificantes. Rió de buena gana al pensarlo y un brillo de cruda perversidad se vislumbró en sus ojos claros. Cuando estuvo a punto de coger el primer periódico desde la mesa, la puerta del camerino se abrió despacio. Sobre el umbral, se reveló la presencia de un hombre calvo de raza negra y un pendiente de oro en su oreja izquierda. Estaba elegantemente vestido. Su traje gris a rayas se presumía perfecto y una capa oscura sobre sus anchos hombros completaba su impecable indumentaria. Al entrar de lleno a la habitación, Icarus dio un respingo para luego encender un habano sin prisa alguna.

-Vaya, vaya… pero miren quién vino a presenciar el show desde tan lejos- dijo exhalando el humo espeso- ¿A qué debo tal honor, Kingsley?- el aludido mantuvo la seriedad en su gesto y respondió.

-Sabes muy bien por qué estoy aquí.

-Supongo que por el mismo motivo que muchos… por el gran espectáculo que brindo, ¿no?

-No tienes remedio, Icarus- espetó el mago, extrayendo su varita desde el bolsillo interno de la capa con parsimonia. Ese movimiento no pasó desapercibido por el ilusionista que mordió la boquilla del puro- Siempre has desobedecido las reglas de nuestra comunidad mágica. ¿Qué invocaste esta noche? ¿_Accio, __Encantamiento __Atmosférico, __Glacius, __Fuego __Invocado__… _y todo frente a muggles? ¿Ya olvidaste el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto? ¿Te das cuenta de las faltas graves que has cometido en todos estos años?- al escuchar esas palabras, la mirada increíblemente azul de Icarus se ensombreció.

-¿Vienes hasta aquí para arrestarme?- preguntó luego de una breve pausa. Shacklebolt asintió dejando caer sus hombros. Se le veía agotado y con cierta preocupación en el rostro.

-¿Te parece poco? Has escrito varios libros de ocultismo, ventilado cientos de pociones y presumido hechizos como un pomposo circense… nos avergüenzas- anotó el Auror con cierto dejo de resentimiento- No entiendo esa idea tuya de entretener a los muggles, de sugerir nuestra existencia con acciones inexplicables para ellos.

-Me gusta hacerlos sentir pequeños, más de lo que ya son- replicó Icarus llevándose el habano a los labios otra vez. Kingsley alzó sus cejas de forma resignada.

-Todos en tu familia materna fueron iguales, arrogantes e impertinentes- ese comentario no le agradó nada al mago frunciendo su ceño.

¿Quién se creía que era ese tipo para decirle lo que no debía hacer? ¿Por qué hablaba de su familia así? ¿Acaso no sabía que los Black eran una larga estirpe de nobles e increíbles magos y brujas? ¿Cómo les podía faltar el respeto tan deliberadamente? Sin embargo, Shacklebolt hizo aparecer un texto en su mano para luego extender el brazo, entregándoselo. Era un ejemplar de El Quisquilloso y el mago de pelo azabache no estuvo muy motivado a cogerlo. Se sentía agraviado. Siempre pensó que esa revista era una burla para la prensa mágica y no supo cuál era su intención al entregárselo; pero a pesar de su recelo, lo recibió con la mandíbula apretada…

_**Caída final de Voldemort y sus secuaces**_

_Después de años de incertidumbre y división en la comunidad mágica, _

_se ha confirmado que Lord Voldemort ha perecido durante una batalla _

_sin precedentes en el castillo de Hogwarts. Según fuentes fidedignas, _

_el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, sostuvo una intensa lucha _

_en contra de Harry Potter, donde el joven- de tan sólo diecisiete años- _

_resultó triunfador. "Ha sido nuevamente el niño que vivió", declaró_

_con lágrimas en los ojos Arthur Weasley, testigo de los hechos._

_Una de las mortales víctimas fue la mortífaga y buscada fugitiva de Azkaban, _

_Bellatrix Lestrange. "Bellatrix siempre tuvo un historial muy arraigado _

_a Voldemort. Fue una de sus más leales seguidoras y si ha muerto _

_ha sido exclusivamente porque estaba dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo_

_desde el inicio de esta siniestra cruzada", dijo Andrómeda Tonks, _

_quien era hermana de la fallecida bruja, "Lamento mucho más _

_la muerte de mi hija Nymphadora y su esposo. Han dejado un _

_hermoso hijo en este mundo quien sin lugar a dudas se enterará_

_de lo valerosos que fueron sus padres. Unos héroes. Me encargaré _

_personalmente de que sea así" …_

En ese punto, Icarus arrugó la revista con impotencia y dejó de leer. Bellatrix había muerto… su prima favorita había muerto y tuvo que enterarse por una mierda de artículo en El Quisquilloso. Pensó unos momentos recordando las palabras de Andrómeda. "Sigue siendo una maldita traidora", masculló casi sin voz. A diferencia de Sirius, quien había huido del seno familiar para vivir con James Potter, Icarus Prewett Black adoraba las tradiciones familiares, detestaba a los impuros y se asqueaba de los desleales como muchos que fueron borrados del tapiz en Grimmauld Place. Era un amante de su familia materna. Nunca fue un mortífago, no por falta de convicción, sino porque odiaba seguir las órdenes de otros. Él era un hombre libre y famélico de poder.

-Me sorprende que no te hayas enterado, han pasado cuatro años desde que ocurrió esta batalla- dijo Shacklebolt cambiando su postura de un pie a otro.

-Dejé de leer noticias sobre nuestro mundo desde que me fui. Ese idiota de Riddle no me caía en gracia, mucho menos ver que mi familia lo daba todo por él.

-Si he venido hasta aquí para arrestarte… es para que entiendas que trato de prevenir nuevos conflictos- dijo el hombre calvo con su voz profunda- Has permanecido entre las sombras pero las autoridades no te han perdido de vista, Icarus. Tómalo como una nueva oportunidad que te estoy brindando.

-¿Quién eres tú para venir a decirme todo esto?- reclamó el aludido. Kingsley alzó un poco el mentón. Intentó por todos los medios no delatar la preocupación en su rostro. Elevó el mentón para desplegar seguridad.

-El Ministro de Magia- esa respuesta provocó que el ilusionista enarcara una de sus cejas y soltara una risa traviesa.

-¿Y quieres hacer tu buena acción del día? ¿Encarrilar a un Black perdido?

-Ya te lo dije. Quiero prevenir.

-No te metas en mis asuntos- cortó Icarus, flemático. El aura entre ellos se espesó de inmediato. Se miraban con incertidumbre y apatía. Los magos se midieron con ojos centellantes, preguntándose quizás lo mismo: ¿Quién estaba dispuesto a hacer el primer movimiento?

Estaba claro que llevarse a Icarus Prewett Black a Azkabán no sería una tarea sencilla. Aquel mago, rencoroso y de inquietante ceño suspicaz, conseguía poner muy nervioso al Ministro. Shacklebolt se caracterizaba por ser un hombre de correctas acciones y ecuanimidad a la hora de decidir. Si fue en busca de ese Black a tierras italianas después, fue exclusivamente para salvarlo de seguir cometiendo errores, de evitar nuevos tiempos de rencor, de división en la comunidad. Era uno de los últimos de aquella atávica familia, hijo de Lucrecia Black e Ignatius Prewett, y no valía la pena echar todo por la borda gracias al odio y resentimiento. Icarus, por su parte, no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo leído, sobretodo un dato que halló muy interesante… Nymphadora y ese hombre lobo, Remus Lupin, habían tenido un hijo. Algo le sopló al oído que no debía olvidarlo. Sus delgados labios se curvaron en una gélida sonrisa.

De repente, el movimiento sagaz de Kingsley lo puso en alerta y brincó a un lado para esquivar el "Expelliarmus" que éste le había lanzado. Icarus desenfundó su varita con gran agilidad para responder con un "Depulso" que rozó al otro mago estrellándose contra la pared. Miles de chispas volaron por los aires. Parecían dos felinos enfrentándose con reflejos impresionantes. Cuando Shacklebolt apuntó nuevamente hacia su enemigo, éste no se molestó en eludir nada. Esperó el momento justo en que su atacante vociferara el hechizo, y cuando lo hizo, Prewett dio un aplauso sobre su cabeza tan potente que el suelo tembló, los papeles remolinaron por el camerino y desapareció con un fulgor de luz impresionante ante la sorpresa de Kingsley, tirado en el suelo gracias a ello. Luego, sólo silencio y vacío. No había visto aquel despliegue de magia en nadie excepto en Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>Harry despertó sobresaltado de un sueño tan vivido que su piel estaba completamente erizada. El sudor que viajaba desde sus sienes había mojado la blanca almohada bajo su cabeza y se sentó en la cama para poder volver a la realidad. Imágenes de Teddy, su llanto, luces de hechizos, una risa desconocida… todo se confabulaba para espantar de sí la tranquilidad. Estaba tan acostumbrado a tener pesadillas que estuvo lejos de considerarlas como tales. ¿A qué le temía? ¿Qué sucedería con su ahijado? ¿Eran premoniciones de las cuales debía preocuparse?... su subconsciente le decía que sí, sin embargo trataba de mantener la calma. Quizás eran alteraciones post batalla que revolvían tardíamente su interior y debía ignorarlas. El sol de un nuevo día rayaba el horizonte entrando por su ventana hasta sus ojos adormilados. Debía ir al Ministerio, más precisamente al Cuartel General de Aurores y por primera vez no tuvo ganas. Estaba cansado.<p>

Harry, al igual que su mejor amiga Hermione, se transformó en poco tiempo en uno de los mejores Aurores en la comunidad. Él poseía un perfil mucho más arraigado a las Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras lo que encajaba a la perfección con la especialidad de la castaña que era la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Uno era la fuerza mientras que el otro la razón. No había dupla más perfecta que ellos en el campo de batalla. En los cuatro años de estudios en la Academia, Harry no quiso cederle terreno a Hermione. Ella siempre había sido la mejor alumna en Hogwarts pero bajo ese contexto, ambos compartían la excelencia y los motivaba la misma convicción: mantener la paz por la que se luchó por tanto tiempo.

Debido a la inteligencia lógica de Hermione Granger, Kingsley Shacklebolt movió sus influencias para becarla en una universidad muggle de Grecia y así estudiar Paleografía durante los últimos dos años. Razones que prontamente sacaría a la luz. Esa fue una oportunidad que la castaña aprovechó al máximo. Gracias a esos estudios, la joven se perfeccionó en el arte de traducir runas antiguas y aprender de lenguas muertas. Con la facilidad del Traslador, Hermione iba y volvía a Londres cada fin de semana sin problemas. De esa manera, no perdía el hilo en las materias de la Academia ni tiempo de compartir con el pequeño Teddy y traducirle el libro de cuentos de Beddle, El Bardo.

-No sé cómo lo haces- le había comentado un día Ron, al interior de la tienda de chascos en donde trabajaba para ayudar a su hermano George.- Vas a Atenas, estudias con esos cerebritos alfabetos que ya nadie maneja, y vuelves aquí a seguir las clases en la Academia. ¿Cuándo descansas de tanto estudio?

-Aún conservo el Giratiempo que me dio McGonagall, ¿recuerdas?- respondió ella enseñándole el objeto colgado a su cuello.

-No tienes remedio, Hermione- dijo Harry con cierta admiración.

Shacklebolt sabía que tanto Harry como Hermione llegarían a ser unos verdaderos profesionales en sus carreras, fue cosa de verlos cuando eran sólo unos inexpertos estudiantes en el colegio de magia y hechicería. Tantos peligros vividos ante un mago sin escrúpulos, sólo esperaba que sus presentimientos y certezas fueran mitigados con la paz que volvía de forma lenta a la ciudad. Luego de cuatro años desde la caída de Voldemort, la comunidad seguía remendando las heridas sufridas, la división entre simpatizantes y detractores de aquella época todavía resonaban por las esquinas como susurros, en las miradas turbias, en los sombríos semblantes de quienes desconfiaban de todos. Ante aquel escenario, los que luchaban por la unión sentían el estrés y agotamiento como un poncho pesado sobre la espalda. Durante las noches del último mes, Harry no conseguía conciliar un sueño reparador. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía claramente el destello de luces, sentía el llanto de su ahijado y la angustia de quien teme perderlo todo. Esa mañana de sábado, llegó al Cuartel General como alma en pena.

-No te ves muy bien, Harry- le dijo Hermione durante una reunión matutina de Aurores.

-He dormido poco- contestó a media voz el moreno simulando prestar atención a su superior.

-¿Has tenido pesadillas de nuevo?- era increíble cómo con la castaña no era necesario entrar en detalles. Harry asintió.

-Son sueños imprecisos que involucran a Teddy- dijo a media voz- No sé qué significan.

-¿Sigues pensando que esté en peligro de algún tipo?

-No lo sé, pero estoy preocupado.

En su nuevo papel de padrino asumido con mayor responsabilidad desde la muerte de Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks, Harry no perdía de vista al pequeño Teddy. Lo visitaba cada día después del trabajo, salía con él los fines de semana y lo llenaba de regalos como si fuera su propio hijo. Jamás se imaginó en sí mismo un instinto paternal como ése. Lo consentía en todo. Es que ese niño gozaba de un poder magnético, su personalidad tan atrayente, dulce e irresistible, generaba en los adultos a su alrededor un amor inconmensurable. El ojiverde no quería decirlo en voz alta, pero estaba convencido de que su ahijado no era un mago común y corriente, y eso lo inquietaba sobremanera. Cada vez que Teddy mostraba una emoción fuerte, las ventanas estallaban, la chimenea se encendía con alevosía y el piso temblaba ligeramente. Durante el último tiempo, el poder que residía en el pequeño daba muestras de estar despertando poco a poco. Harry no sabía qué pensar sobre ello.

Una noche, cuando Andrómeda junto a su nieto visitaron al moreno en la mansión de Grimmauld Place, la fuerza interna de Teddy se habría de demostrar de una forma íntima, casi intrínseca. Después de cenar, Harry lo tomó entre sus brazos y percibió una electricidad inusual en todo su cuerpo, como si breves toques de corriente hicieran contacto con su piel. El niño lo miró a los ojos y el color plateado de sus orbes proyectó una intensidad tal que Harry recordó sin querer el poder de la Varita de Saúco. En un gesto mundial de conexión, Teddy tomó el dedo índice del moreno con todo su diminuto puño. El joven creyó estar envuelto de extrañas ondas eléctricas. Desde que era un bebé, el hijo de Tonks y Remus era un enigma por ser mitad metamorfomago y mitad licántropo.

Al término de la junta, Hermione llevó a su mejor amigo hasta su escritorio para conversar y tranquilizarlo. Le recordó que todo había pasado, que no existía amenaza alguna que acechara en el horizonte pero Harry no se convencía. Le agradecía enormemente su apoyo pero el presentimiento no lo dejaba de azuzar. Estaba demasiado familiarizado con esa sensación como para llamarlo una simple corazonada o paranoia. Amaba tanto a ese niño que daría la vida por él. Revivir la imagen de Lupin y Tonks en su mente, verlos derrotados, muertos en el piso de Hogwarts, peleando por la liberación al igual que muchos otros le apretó el corazón. Odiaba la idea de que Teddy creciera sin padres, como pasó con él.

-Deja de pensar en eso- espetó Hermione cortando de raíz sus observaciones negativas.- Teddy no está solo, te tiene a ti, a mí, a Ron…- al nombrar al pelirrojo, la joven guardó silencio de golpe y frunció un poco el ceño. Harry reparó que todavía nombrarlo le causaba algo de dolor. Habló rápido para no dejar una pausa incómoda.

-Tienes razón, pero siempre me parecerá insuficiente.

Sus mejores amigos habían terminado su romance a mitad de las clases en Grecia de Hermione. Ron estaba avocado en sacar a flote el negocio de sus hermanos, ahora con un solo fundador, y sacar a su familia del luto. La ausencia de Fred golpeó tan fuerte como un rayo apoteósico en el techo de la Madriguera. El primer año fue terrible para George, Sortilegios Weasley casi se va al mismísimo demonio debido a que el pelirrojo había abandonado por completo su trabajo. Buscó refugio en los whiskys de Fuego que servían en Las Tres Escobas teniendo que ser salvado de la taberna muchas veces por Ron y sus amigos. Verlo así de decadente provocaba en la familia una oscuridad mayor. Hermione intentó abrirse espacio en la vida de su novio en medio de aquella tormenta. En honor al amor que sentía por él, trataba de acompañarlo en ese duro camino que era la superación pero Ron no se lo permitía. Poco a poco el sentimiento fue marchitándose hasta que con el apretado horario de la castaña terminó por disolverse. La distancia y el poco tiempo contribuyeron al abismo que estaba formándose entre ellos. Harry recordaba muy bien la noche en que rompieron. Hermione había llegado hasta la mansión mojada de pies a cabeza producto de la lluvia y se arrojó a sus brazos para llorar con desconsuelo. No tuvo que preguntarle nada, ya sabía perfectamente lo que había ocurrido. ¿Cuánto había pasado de eso? ¿Casi un año ya? Lamentó que su mejor amiga siguiera prendida de Ron. No lo decía en voz alta pero él la conocía como a nadie.

-Chicos, tenemos un problema. Los necesito en mi despacho de inmediato- les informó el actual Jefe de los Aurores, Gustav Lochrin. Los jóvenes intercambiaron miradas nerviosas al detectar un dejo de urgencia en su tono de voz. El grupo de magos se reunió frente al escritorio, removiéndose en sus lugares sin saber qué esperar. El rostro de Lochrin no pronosticaba buenas noticias.

-¿Qué sucede, señor?- preguntó Eddie Carmichael, un ex Ravenclaw de la generación de Harry y Hermione en Hogwarts.

-Tenemos una situación en la Abadía de Westminster.- dijo sin rodeos.- Tres empleados muggles han sido petrificados debido a la presencia de un mago desconocido en el interior del inmueble. No sabemos qué es lo que pretende, pero debemos ser precavidos e interceder antes de que ataque a más personas.

-Debemos apresurarnos- instó Hermione, rompiendo su silencio- Dentro de unos minutos comienza el Oficio Matinal y la concurrencia podría estar en peligro.

-Muy bien, adelante- dijo Gustav Lochrin y los magos salieron del Cuartel General rumbo a _Dean__'__s__Yard_.

El cielo encapotado de Londres pintaba todo de un gris furioso. El viento fresco acariciaba la piel descubierta de los transeúntes y turistas que se apostaban en las afueras de la Abadía para fotografiar y admirar la belleza del edificio. Entre el sonido típico de una ciudad en movimiento, un chasquido inusual resonó en los alrededores. Un conjunto de ocho personas con varita en mano Aparecieron lejos de los ojos ajenos para internarse en la Abadía por una de sus entradas laterales. El silencio era sagrado, cada movimiento estaba acompañado por un eco que por más delicado que fuese se asemejaba a un escándalo terrible. Cerca de la Sala Capitular, Gustav Lochrin decidió cubrir el perímetro por sus cuatro puntos más importantes. Dividió a sus subordinados en parejas indicándoles que procedieran en la búsqueda del intruso con el mayor cuidado posible. Lo que menos deseaba era alertar a los muggles de su presencia en aquel lugar.

Harry y Hermione se dirigieron hacia la nave central adelantando sus varitas sólo por si acaso. Si una cosa aprendieron luego de años de riesgo latente, fue mantenerse a la defensiva en todo momento. El sonido de oraciones rebotaba por las paredes, una letanía de plegarias que ambos muchachos sentían como un zumbido cada vez más alto. Al llegar a la gran sala, inmensa y hermosa, repararon en el elegante religioso de pie en el podio, ojos cerrados y dedos entrelazados. El Oficio estaba dando comienzo y decidieron desandar su camino para no ser vistos. Al dar la vuelta en una esquina, Harry tropezó con algo que creyó era un bloque de cemento cayendo de bruces. Uno de los empleados de la Abadía estaba tirado en el suelo con sus brazos pegados al cuerpo y sus ojos espantados. Estaba petrificado. Hermione se puso en cuclillas para revisarlo unos segundos dándose cuenta que no había sufrido mayor daño que ése.

-¿Cuál será la idea de este tipo? ¿Sólo divertirse?- preguntó la joven al ponerse de pie. Harry se frotaba la palma de la mano rasmillada producto de su caída.

-No creo que allane la Abadía de Westminster sólo por diversión- apuntó el moreno. Hermione analizó la dirección del cuerpo petrificado y un presentimiento le sopló al oído que debían caminar hacia el este.

-Tal vez está buscando algo.- supuso ella- Algo que lógicamente debe estar bien oculto, por lo tanto dudo se encuentre en la nave central, a la vista de todos.- Harry miró hacia el corredor en donde su mejor amiga posaba sus ojos ambarinos.

-¿Crees que esté en la nave meridional?- Hermione lo pensó unos segundos.

-Puede ser, fue un claustro utilizado por monjes para la meditación… tiene numerosas tumbas…- dijo recordando algunos textos leídos en su infancia muggle- No es mal lugar para usar como escondite.

Apenas terminó su deducción, el sonido de hechizos llevó a la pareja a correr hacia los muros para protegerse. Efectivamente en dirección este, las luces que proyectaban los ataques iluminaban cada recodo de ese sector. Precavidamente, Harry avanzó agazapado con Hermione a sus espaldas viendo que a pocos metros de distancia, Eddie Carmichael junto a su compañero estaban boca abajo en el piso, sangrando copiosamente. El primer impulso del moreno fue ir en su ayuda pero Hermione lo contuvo. El atacante debía de estar al interior de la nave, esperándolos para emboscarlos. Todo parecía indicar que le habían aguado las intenciones al desconocido de moverse por la Abadía con total impunidad. Harry miró a su compañera con ojos decididos y avanzó hacia el interior cubierto por los rayos que la castaña enviaba desde su varita para cubrirlo. El muchacho llegó hasta donde estaba Carmichael reparando que el corte en su hombro derecho era muy peculiar. No pudo precisar qué tipo de maleficio pudo provocar semejante herida en forma de cuña.

-Sal de aquí, Potter… es muy rápido…- masculló Eddie antes de caer en la inconsciencia. _¿Es __muy __rápido? __¿Quién __o __qué?,_pensó Harry. Y sin siquiera esperarlo, un par de manos fuertes lo tomaron por la capa para lanzarlo contra una de las tumbas como un saco insignificante de papas. Al volverse rápidamente sobre el suelo de mosaico, el ojiverde no encontró a nadie. Levantó su varita casi por sobre su cabeza para disparar ante cualquier movimiento.

-¿Estás bien?- escuchó a Hermione al otro lado de la nave.

-¡Sí, no te muevas ni vengas hacia mí!- le ordenó el moreno.

Aquel desconocido era talentoso. Parecía una verdadera sombra, ni siquiera sus pasos eran replicados por el eco como sucedía con los suyos. Harry estaba intrigado. ¿Dónde estaban los demás? Pensó en llamar a Lochrin a voz en cuello pero prefirió no hacerlo. Agudizó el oído para saber hacia dónde dirigirse. Caminó hacia Hermione unos pasos advirtiendo que una silueta pasó como un suspiro hacia la Sala capitular. La siguió sin dudar. Al llegar a la entrada se detuvo, sabía que sus pisadas lo delatarían. Maldito techo abovedado y su eco. De pronto, la presencia de su mejor amiga a un costado casi lo hace brincar. No la había escuchado. La castaña le hizo una señal de silencio, se concentró y apuntó hacia sus pies con la varita. De la punta bajó un brillo suave que se depositó entre sus suelas y el piso. Era como estar pisando nubes. Harry comprendió al instante que era eso lo que el intruso había hecho para no delatarse. Tan sigiloso como un gato. Ambos entraron a la sala en forma octogonal sin hallar a nadie. Todo estaba impecable, santificado. Sin embargo, por el rabillo del ojo, el moreno divisó un cambio extraño en los detalles de una pared y un rayo de color rojo salió despedido hacia ellos. Harry alcanzó a empujar a Hermione lejos de su trayectoria pero no a esquivarlo él mismo. Recibió el poderoso impacto en el estómago y aterrizó en el piso golpeándose la nuca para luego perder el conocimiento. _¡Harry!,_gritó la chica con tanta vehemencia que su voz se escuchó como un trueno. Corrió hacia él reparando que el extraño estaba mimetizado con un hechizo Desilusionador. Estaba allí, frente a ellos, pero camuflado como un camaleón. Hermione sintió pavor. Estaba dispuesta a lanzar un hechizo imperdonable de ser necesario, pero para su sorpresa, el intruso rompió su silencio.

Así que él es el famoso Harry Potter- su voz aterciopelada llamó la atención de la muchacha, quien casi por instinto se acercó al moreno como acto de protección.- Vaya, y veo que tiene un guardaespaldas. No te preocupes, cariño, no le haré nada a tu novio, sólo estaba buscando algo.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Hermione sin bajar su varita hacia él.

-Ya lo sabrás… y nunca olvidarás mi nombre.- y sin agregar nada más, el mago desapareció haciendo remecer el piso con su chasquido. La castaña tragó saliva que le supo a cloro. Tuvo un horrible presentimiento.


	2. El error de Shacklebolt

Hola de nuevo, mi gente!  
>He venido con nuevo capítulo el día de hoy.<br>Gracias por tan lindos posteos, me alegro mucho de que esta historia les esté llamando la atención y espero que siga incrementándose ;)  
>Ya conocieron a Icarus, un personaje muy inquietante y cierto poderoso, así q no lo pierdan de vista. Pronto comenzarán a odiarlo, como espero que suceda :)<br>Gracias de nuevo y acomódense porque comenzamos...  
>Buen viaje! <p>

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

**El error de Shacklebolt**

**I**carus Apareció en la antigua residencia de su madre Lucretia Black, ignorando los ladridos de los perros callejeros asustados. A pesar de la tranquilidad y sosiego de aquellas avenidas, el mago no pudo calmar el martilleo de sus latidos contra el pecho. Estaba enfurecido, tanto que con sólo apretar sus puños varios grifos de agua a orillas de la calzada estallaron como géiseres naturales… No había encontrado nada en la Abadía y aún no se quitaba de encima la rabia contra Kingsley Shacklebolt y todo lo que le dijo en Florencia. ¿Qué se había creído ese monigote? ¿En verdad pensó que podría convencerlo con tan patético discurso?... Jamás permitiría que lo dominaran, él no era un pelele de pacotilla sobre el cual se imponía cualquier castigo a gusto. Él era un ilusionista, hechicero sin precedentes, sólo con su ira podía hacer temblar tanto a magos como a muggles, de eso no tenía duda.

Como una ráfaga de viento, Icarus entró a la mansión dando un portazo que hizo vibrar el marco de las ventanas. Se preguntó desde hacía cuánto tiempo el Ministerio de Magia le seguía el rastro. Después de recorrer gran parte de Europa sembrando triunfos con sus libros de ocultismo y espectáculos de magia, saber que estaba siendo vigilado no le causó ninguna gracia. Ahora, con ese ingenuo de Tom Riddle muerto por manos de un chiquillo, a quien conoció en la Abadía y no le pareció ningún peligro, resultaba lógico que las autoridades mágicas desplazaran su atención hacia quien significaba una amenaza al corto plazo. Él mismo: Icarus Prewett Black, uno de los últimos integrantes de la ancestral familia y rebelde sin ley a quien nadie pudo controlar. No supo qué sentir al respecto.

El mago de bigote respingado y ojos fríamente azules, se quitó su elegante capa color vino tinto y su sombrero de copa para sentarse en uno de los sofás. La noticia de la muerte de su prima favorita Bellatrix le arañó la garganta. Sabía que terminaría mal, sabía que no debía meterse en los planes necios de Riddle pero nunca lo escuchó. Icarus recordó las veces que había discutido con ella sobre las intenciones de ese tipo y no pudo evitar suspirar. La había querido mucho…

_El golpeteo en la puerta de su alcoba sobresaltó al joven Icarus, quien estudiaba recostado en su cama en completo silencio. Al ponerse de pie, un presentimiento le sopló la nuca y abrió con recelo como si esperase un ataque indiscriminado contra su persona. Sin embargo, el rostro ansioso de su prima Bellatrix le saludó, haciendo ingreso al cuarto sin esperar invitación. El muchacho dejó su libro para mirarla con mayor detenimiento. Reparó en el bolso que colgaba de su hombro adivinando que había llegado la hora que temió por varios meses. Su prima se marcharía tras los pasos de ese autodenominado Lord Voldemort y frunció el ceño. No aprobaba su decisión aun compartiendo las convicciones de limpiar la comunidad mágica de la sangre sucia. _

_-¿Vienes conmigo?- le preguntó Bellatrix a quemarropa. Icarus lo pensó unos segundos observándola en todos sus detalles._

_-Sabes que no me motiva la idea de seguir a alguien como un empleado- le dijo con el mayor de los aplomos.- Tú tampoco deberías ir, Bell… somos Black, somos superiores a él con sólo comparar la sangre que corre por nuestras venas._

_-¡No digas eso enfrente de mí! ¡El Señor Oscuro es mejor que todos nosotros!- la afirmación lanzada por su prima provocó en el joven una decepción impensada. Ni siquiera se atrevía a llamarlo por su nombre o apodo y eso lo desequilibró. Voldemot no era más que un resentido con nombre muggle, y ver a Bellatrix tan sumisa ante él le desbarató todo lo que conocía de ella. La bruja le insistió alzando la voz- ¿Vienes conmigo o no, primo?_

_-Lo siento, pero servir a alguien parece ser cosa tuya, no mía- concluyó el muchacho de cabello negro viendo a su pesar cómo las facciones de Bellatrix se transformaban lentamente. La joven giró sobre sus talones y tomó el pómulo de la puerta con una determinación de hierro._

_-Eres igual a la estúpida de mi hermana Andrómeda…- dijo finalmente para luego salir tras un portazo descomunal. Icarus sintió aquello como un hechizo torturador estrujando sus huesos. Sería la última vez que la vería…_

Se detuvo a mitad de su recuerdo al escuchar cierto movimiento sigiloso por sus jardines. Como un barullo entre las hojas. Desde las cortinas de su ventana vio tres siluetas que rodeaban su casa y supo al instante que se trataba de ese insistente de Kingsley Shacklebolt en compañía de dos de sus Aurores. Icarus se hizo de su varita al instante, cerrando las cortinas con un par de aplausos. Todo quedó en penumbra. El enfado lo gobernó con rapidez al enterarse que el Ministerio estaba muy bien enterado de su paradero. Pasó años buscando la forma de mantenerse lejos del radar de esos magos entrometidos pero al ver que su esfuerzo había sido en vano, apretó sus dientes y esgrimió un hechizo hacia la ventana por donde distinguió una silueta de contextura delgada. El rayo rompió los vidrios de manera estruendosa hiriendo al intruso considerablemente. Los otros no tardaron en responder. Como soldados chinos se introdujeron a la mansión encontrándose con una resistencia inesperada. Icarus tomó la precaución de no permitir las Apariciones dentro de su hogar por lo que Shacklebolt, al querer sorprenderlo, sólo consiguió ponerlo en alerta y enfurecerlo más. Sin embargo, aquel detalle no le importó.

-¡No quería tomar estas medidas, Prewett, pero me has obligado a hacerlo!

-¡Eres una maldita punzada en el trasero!- le gritó el aludido sin demostrar desesperación. Con elegancia, se dio el tiempo de coger su capa desde donde la había dejado para luego correr hacia la puerta. El ministro contraatacó fallando sólo por un par de centímetros. Kingsley reparó en su grandiosa agilidad maldiciendo su mala suerte.

-No te será sencillo atraparme- las palabras de Icarus sonaron tan seguras que el mago del arete vaciló unos segundos. El otro Auror que lo acompañaba, blandió su varita hacia el fugitivo quien, con destreza, desplegó un escudo protector de color azulino para cubrirse. El rebote del hechizo fue directo hacia su gestor, aturdiéndose a sí mismo y cayendo como un muñeco al piso. Resultaba difícil sorprenderlo. Cuando Shacklebolt volvía a arremeter, Icarus aprovechó esos instantes para coger con la varita uno de sus pesados muebles de encina elevándolo desde su sitio. Con maestría, lo arrojó sin asco hacia su atacante logrando dar con él en el blanco. El ministro recibió el peso de la madera contra su cuerpo cayendo de bruces sobre la costosa alfombra persa.- ¡Tendrías que volver a nacer para igualarme, Kingsley!- se burló Icarus, saliendo de la mansión para perderse en el espesor de la bruma.

* * *

><p>Harry despertó con un dolor insoportable en la cabeza. Trató de moverla para mirar a su alrededor pero se quedó tumbado tras un gemido. Al enfocar bien la mirada, vio a Hermione de pie a su lado acompañada por Ron y su novia Ginny, quienes le sonrieron al verlo despertar. El hechizo recibido en su estómago dejó su piel delicada, como si la hubiera expuesto al fuego vivo. Se sentó en la camilla ignorando las indicaciones de la castaña de que no se moviera. Ginny por otra parte, se acercó para besarlo brevemente en los labios.<p>

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Harry mientras se calzaba los anteojos en el puente de su nariz.

-Después de atacarte, el intruso desapareció.- le informó Hermione- Estaba camuflado en el interior de la Abadía con el hechizo Desilusionador, por eso no podíamos verlo.

-Pero… ¿Qué era lo que quería?

-Tenía razón, estaba buscando algo.- respondió. A juzgar por el rostro preocupado de Hermione, Harry entendió que lo ocurrido se trataba de un asunto más grave de lo que imaginaba.

-¿No pudieron identificarlo? ¿No pudieron siquiera verle el rostro?- preguntó Ginny sonando como la reportera aguda que era. Cuando se mostraba así de inquisitiva y perspicaz, la castaña se sentía incómoda. No le agradaba darle tantos detalles de sus misiones para luego leerlos en algún reportaje de El Profeta.

-No se trataba de un mago ordinario, Ginny. Este tipo tenía talento- aseveró Hermione elevando un poco más el tono de su voz. Harry supo de inmediato que se había molestado un poco. Luna Lovegood ingresó al cuarto en ese momento interrumpiendo el repentino silencio. La joven rubia, vestida con su delantal de sanadora de St. Mungo, llegó con algunos frascos de poción para que Harry las bebiera y cesara su dolor de cuerpo y cabeza.

-¿Ya metiéndose en problemas ustedes dos?- preguntó Luna, divertida mientras lo atendía. Hermione se encogió de hombros mirando al moreno mientras que Ginny torcía los labios, ligeramente importunada.

-Es inevitable para Harry, es parte de su rutina de vida, ¿verdad, compañero?- comentó Ron, palmoteando al aludido en su hombro. El ojiverde frunció el ceño debido a la dolencia. Luna sonrió.

-Me alegra, de lo contrario me moriría del aburrimiento.- Hermione soltó una risa breve al oírla.

De un momento a otro, el recuerdo de ese mago de voz agradable, casi atrayente, estremeció la piel de la castaña. La forma en que se había comunicado con ella la intrigaba. No supo muy bien por qué tuvo miedo, como si se hubiera enterado que Voldemort había resucitado. Quizás algo tenía que ver con los sueños presagiosos de Harry, nunca estaba de más ser suspicaz con respecto a eso. Desde que era una niña de once años que aprendió que las corazonadas pueden ser avisos más que certeros. Hermione quería transmitirle su temor a Harry, decirle que nada bueno concluyó de ese encuentro fortuito en la Abadía, pero la presencia de sus amigos le obstaculizaba sus intenciones. Miró de reojo a Ron sintiendo que se ruborizaba. Aún sentía mariposas en el estómago por ese pelirrojo y no podía evitarlo. Sabía que habían pasado varios meses, pero todavía se convencía de amarlo como el primer día. Tenerlo allí no le hacía bien. No lograba pensar con claridad creyendo que jamás podría olvidarlo, sin embargo su vida daría un vuelco vertiginoso sin siquiera imaginarlo. De pronto, un chasquido hueco resonó y la pequeña criatura de Kreacher apareció dentro de la habitación del hospital. Harry se sentó en la camilla de un solo movimiento al verlo. Aquello resultaba tan inusual que a todos se les encogió el estómago esperando malas noticias. Harry no lo había liberado. Después del término de la batalla y del regreso de la paz, lo había puesto a trabajar en las cocinas de Hogwarts junto a los demás elfos domésticos aunque de vez en cuando, éste regresaba a la mansión Black cuando sentía nostalgia por la casa de sus antiguos amos.

-Kreacher, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó el moreno quitándole las palabras de la boca a los demás. El elfo se acercó a la camilla respingando la nariz al ver a Hermione.

-Kreacher ha venido a avisarle algo.- le dijo el elfo con su voz misteriosa- Kreacher se Apareció en Grimmauld Place para cuidar de las cosas de su ama como siempre, cuando alguien entró a la mansión.- Harry frunció el ceño de manera inmediata.

-¿Quién? ¿Lo reconociste?

-Kreacher no pudo verlo bien… estaba mimetizado- al escucharlo, tanto Harry como Hermione se miraron de manera inmediata. _Desilusionador, _fue la primera palabra que se les vino a la mente- Buscaba algo, desordenó todo y luego se marchó. Kreacher no pudo hacer nada más que venir a decírselo.

-¿Existe la posibilidad de que pudiera ser Mundungus Fletcher?- le preguntó Hermione y el elfo la miró con desprecio.

-¿Con qué derecho le habla esta Sangre Sucia a Kreacher?- Ron, como hace años lo había hecho, caminó hacia el elfo con intenciones de corregirlo por su insolencia de un sólo golpe, pero la castaña lo detuvo justo a tiempo. Harry reparó en el cambio en la mirada de su mejor amiga. Se dio cuenta que aquella reacción de Ron no fue más que gasolina ante su llama de esperanza. Sin preverlo, sintió rabia por primera vez.

-Responde- le ordenó el moreno. Kreacher negó con la cabeza.

-No pudo ser Mundungus. Kreacher lo ha visto robar cosas en el pasado y nunca se tomó la molestia de esconder su identidad.- Harry le dio la razón asintiendo con la cabeza- Este intruso buscaba algo específico que no pudo hallar.

-¿No pudo? Bueno, por lo menos el ladrón no se fue con el botín.- acotó Ron tratando de bajar el perfil de la conversación.

-Pero la pregunta es… ¿Qué es lo que está buscando?- dijo Hermione.

Después de unos minutos de lanzar supuestos sin ningún fundamento, Harry y compañía fueron hasta la mansión Black para ingresar a ella con extremo cuidado. Hermione invocó el hechizo _Homenum Revelio_ para asegurarse que no había nadie a excepción de ellos en el interior. Nada, sólo silencio. Al avanzar unos pasos y llegar al salón principal, dieron con un caos descomunal de papeles, tapetes arrancados, cortinas rasgadas y muebles repartidos por doquier, incluso destrozados. Un estropicio casi similar a cuando era el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix en quinto año. Harry caminó abriéndose paso entre las copas rotas y lámparas despedazadas. Ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar a limpiar. Suspiró con desanimo. Ginny se acercó a él para tomarle la mano. El moreno le agradeció pero cuando decaía muchas veces prefería estar solo.

-De acuerdo…- habló Hermione rompiendo el silencio.- Si queremos averiguar la falta de algo, tendremos que ordenarlo todo.

-Empezaré por la cocina- dijo Luna recogiéndose las mangas hasta los codos- Así aprovecho de cocinar, ya es casi la hora de la cena.- Harry le agradeció advirtiendo que tenía hambre y no lo había notado hasta ese momento. No obstante, antes de que alguien se moviera de su lugar, la llegada de Kingsley Shacklebolt a la mansión Black por vía chimenea los hizo sobresaltarse. El propio Ministro de Magia llegó acompañado del Jefe de los Aurores, Gustav Lochrin. Al ver semejante desastre, ambos magos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué ha sucedido, Harry?- preguntó Kingsley, alarmado. El ojiverde suspiró con amargura.

-Alguien entró a la mansión y provocó todo esto.- le informó. Lochrin miraba por los alrededores como si esperara que el responsable estuviera colgado en algún rincón del techo.

-Estoy segura que debe ser el mismo intruso en la Abadía- aventuró Hermione, sonando directa y determinada.- Kreacher dijo que había entrado a la mansión mimetizado y buscaba algo. Exactamente como lo vimos con Harry esta mañana.

Kingsley escuchó las palabras de Hermione tomando asiento en el enorme sofá sin importarle el desorden sobre él. Tenía una mirada perdida, incluso turbia de la angustia. Harry frunció el ceño y miró a sus amigos uno por uno buscando alguna idea del motivo de su reacción. Al parecer todo era más grave de lo que pensaba, tal vez no era un ladrón fortuito. Kingsley no sabía qué decir. La idea de que Icarus Prewett Black se estuviera acercando de tal manera le erizaba los cabellos de la nuca. Ese mago auto proclamado como un hechicero poderoso, sumido a su infinita arrogancia y vanidad, estaba ya entre ellos, justo lo que no deseaba que sucediera. Ahora, con las miradas de todos los jóvenes sobre él no le quedaba más que contar lo que sabía. Conociendo a Harry, se enfadaría muchísimo con él por no haberlo hecho antes.

-Iré por Andrómeda, reunámonos en La Madriguera en unos minutos- dijo al fin, poniéndose de pie.- Todos tienen que escuchar lo que tengo que decirles.

* * *

><p><em>Castillo de Colchester<em>

_Essex, Inglaterra_

_Abril de 1646_

_El frío de esa noche presagiosa realzaba de la hierba mojada una película de niebla espesa y cerrada. Los grillos aserraban sus patas para cantarle a la noche mientras que el viento no se molestaba en hacer presencia alguna. En ese escenario premonitorio no podía respirarse nada más que sólo ansiedad y expectativa. Eso sentía Kenneth Black. Internado en los pasillos de ese castillo adaptado como prisión durante la Guerra Civil Inglesa, miraba la luz de la luna sobre el piso de piedra proyectado a través de los diversos ventanucos. Estaba mentalizado en recuperar un grabado valioso desde una de las fosas del inmueble aunque perdiera la vida en ello. Aquella información había sido escrita por uno de los miembros de su familia y sabía muy bien que profetizaba el despertar del poder mágico que corría por sus venas. Sí, Kenneth y su mujer, Cassandra Gamp, eran magos de sangre pura y defendían los derechos de las brujas ante el sádico Matthew Hopkins, el más conocido cazador en el Estado de Essex y Suffolk. Aquel muggle había terminado con la vida de varios de sus parientes en su pira infame. Cada vez que Kenneth recordaba sus actividades y pruebas idiotas como la prueba de las lágrimas- ya que se creía que las brujas no podían llorar sometiéndolas a terribles tormentos- el impacto de la impotencia le daba directo en el pecho. Llegaría el día en que los muggles lamentarían haber asesinado impunemente a cientos mujeres por sus valores mágicos indiscutidos. Por eso mismo, agradeció que su padre le confesara en su lecho de muerte que en el interior de ese castillo había grabado en piedra una profecía que se le reveló durante uno de sus extraños sueños. Ese hombre había sido uno de los nobles que cuidaban las celdas para evitar las fugas y le pareció seguro inmortalizar su sueño dentro de esa misma fortaleza, como guiado por fuerzas superiores a él. Al enterarse, Kenneth no dudó en rescatar el grabado a pesar de las advertencias de su moribundo padre. Con la testarudez típica del ser humano, el joven ignoró el peligro que podría acarrear anhelando dejar esa vital información como legado a generaciones futuras. La magia jamás moriría en su familia. _

_Arriesgándose completamente, abandonó su residencia en medio de la noche y allanó el castillo rumbo a la fosa que su padre le había descrito. Sin tomar en cuenta los lamentos de los prisioneros recluidos, el mago apuró sus pasos hasta las profundidades del edificio sorteando el ojo vigilante de los guardias en cada esquina. Debía ser cauteloso. Con pies de seda se deslizó entre las sombras como un gato hambriento. Vislumbró una escalera de piedra y bajó por ella sintiendo el aire cada vez más viciado y contenido. Había dado en el clavo, esa escalinata desembocaba en varias fosas alineadas cerca de un enorme muro de concreto. Supo instintivamente que en una de ellas debía estar su respuesta. Escogió la más ancha atando una cuerda a su cintura para luego amarrar el otro extremo a un pilar cercano. Bajó como un alpinista empujándose con las piernas hacia una oscuridad absoluta. Rebuscó en el interior de su capa negra afirmando su varita entre los dedos. "Lumos", dijo a media voz, llenando de luz aquel agujero del demonio. Indagó con ojo crítico toda la pared a su alrededor sin hallar marca alguna. Maldijo por lo bajo, subiendo a la superficie nuevamente. Intentó lo mismo con las otras fosas hasta dar con la indicada. Sudoroso y cansado, vio ante él el escrito grabado por su padre y no entendió palabra alguna. Estaban escritas en un idioma que no supo identificar preguntándose desde cuándo su padre manejaba otro lenguaje. No pudo contestarse. Apurando su labor, no pudo más que calcar esos diseños en un pedazo de pergamino. Con la varita entre los dientes, Kenneth aplastó el papel contra el muro e hizo aparecer en su mano un trozo de cera roja. Envuelto en determinación, el mago pasó el elemento como brocha de un lado a otro viendo cómo se marcaba con claridad en el pergamino las agrietadas marcas grabadas debajo de él. Era una copia exacta una vez que hubo concluido. Enrolló el papiro calcado, lo guardó en su bolsillo interno y salió de la fosa sin mucha complicación. Revisó su trabajo con ojos ávidos sabiendo que le deparaba una tarea ardua al traducirlo. Sin embargo debía hacerlo. Su padre le había mencionado de dos poderes contrapuestos dentro de la familia y que se alzaría de ellos un hechicero sin límites. Sólo recordarlo se le hacía agua la boca. De pronto, una mano delgada se apoyó en su hombro haciéndolo brincar casi dos metros desde donde estaba. Apuntó hacia la amenaza sin vacilar. Los ojos negros de su mujer centellaban gracias a la luz de su varita y el súbito alivio lo desequilibró._

_-¡Cassandra! ¡Qué buen susto me has dado!- exclamó Kenneth tratando de no alzar mucho la voz debido al eco- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

_-Vine a buscarte… tengo un mal presentimiento, debemos salir de aquí._

_-Sabes que he venido para recuperar lo que nos pertenece. - le dijo, enseñándole el trozo de papel pintado con cera. Luego la miró, preocupado- No debiste venir, es peligroso para ti._

_-También lo es para ti. Hopkins está empecinado en descubrirte._

_-Acabaré con él esta noche- determinó Kenneth, apretando sus puños de la ira. Cassandra desorbitó sus ojos del espanto. Matthew Hopkins era un tipo peligroso para los de su condición mágica. Tenía un gran número de adeptos a favor de sus actividades y no era fácil de engañar. Había puesto los ojos sobre ellos dos desde que quemó en la hoguera algunas primas de Kenneth._

_Al intentar debatirle sus intenciones, su esposo no le dio oportunidad de hablar tomándola por el brazo. Subieron a la primera planta del castillo asegurándose de que no existiese alguna amenaza. La muchacha podía ver sin problemas el destello de ambición que gobernaba la mirada de Kenneth y lo desconoció por unos segundos. Kenneth había descubierto el escondite de aquel grabado misterioso y ella tuvo miedo de su relevancia. Ese papiro, al parecer, dictaba algo muy importante. Se detuvieron en una esquina para mirar con cuidado si algún guardia deambulaba por las cercanías. Por suerte, para esos muggles aquella noche no era más que una típica noche tranquila y rutinaria. No obstante, Cassandra estaba lejos de serenarse. Con su mirada atenta, buscaba la puerta por donde había hecho su ingreso para regresar hasta allá y montar su caballo negro que los esperaba en las afueras. Cuando encontró el camino de regreso obviando los susurros de los presos en los calabozos, escuchó alaridos de gente acercándose al castillo. Kenneth le apretó la mano con la suya transmitiéndole su infinito miedo a perderla. Corrieron hacia el final del angosto pasillo al tiempo que notaban que la muchedumbre iluminaba la noche con un sinfín de antorchas empuñadas. Kenneth abrió la puerta trasera sin medir el riesgo, encontrándose cara a cara con uno de los guardias de la prisión. El muggle, al ver que a los intrusos tan sorpresivamente, desenvainó su espada con furia atentando contra ellos. El mago no esperó a que dejara caer el acero y lo apuntó con la varita para petrificarlo como una perfecta estatua de piedra. Cassandra ahogó un grito._

_-¡No debiste hacer eso!- gimió - ¡Nos descubrirán!_

_-¡Esa gente sabe que estamos aquí, por eso han venido… y no creo que quieran platicar con nosotros!- esa aclaración desesperada logró estremecer a la bruja hasta la última célula de su cuerpo. Debían escapar antes de que fuese demasiado tarde._

_-¡Ya los hemos encontrado! ¡Esos malditos brujos deben morir!- se oyó la voz de Hopkins por sobre la batahola de voces y risotadas a distancia. _

_-Ese infeliz… - susurró Kenneth con tal odio y desprecio que pareció una blasfemia lanzada a pleno pulmón. Cassandra no distinguía esos ojos en el rostro de su esposo. Tenían la profundidad de dos pozos espantosos, vacíos y sin una pizca de amor en ellos.- Escúchame…- agregó de manera intrigante- Debes irte de aquí, no debiste seguirme._

_-¿De qué hablas? Nos iremos juntos…_

_-No, no… yo tengo una deuda qué saldar- la bruja no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Con todas sus fuerzas se colgó de su cuello iracundamente sin intenciones de soltarlo. Kenneth se liberó de su abrazo para aferrarla por los hombros.- Quiero que montes lo más rápido que puedas y te lleves el pergamino contigo._

_-¿Pero cómo escaparás tú?_

_-Me Apareceré cerca de casa- Cassandra desorbitó sus ojos del espanto. Ni ella ni él tenían la licencia requerida para efectuar tal peligrosa acción mágica. No sabían si tenían la capacidad para llevar a cabo una Aparición sin sufrir una despartición de alguna parte de su cuerpo. Ya habían visto accidentes como ése en muchos magos antes. Sin embargo, Kenneth estaba decidido. Sin perder más tiempo y haciendo caso omiso del llanto de su esposa, la llevó en vilo hasta el caballo ensillado forzándola a montar de un empujón.- ¡Cuida ese pergamino con tu vida! ¡Es el futuro del poder en nuestra familia!_

_-¡Kenneth!- el aludido la miró con los labios apretados- ¡Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo!- esa declaración tensó cada línea en su expresión. Suspiró viendo cómo la algarabía corría hacia ellos al descubrirlos detrás del castillo. Eso apresuró la despedida._

_-Entonces, cuida de nuestro bebé, traduce el mensaje y transmíteselo. ¡Ahora, vete!- tras esa orden, palmoteó al caballo para que éste relinchara enfurecido y plantara carrera hacia los árboles. _

_Invadido de agallas, el joven Black giró sobre sus talones para lanzar un hechizo a esos insurrectos sedientos de sangre mágica. No obstante, una daga atravesó su hombro, limpiamente. Su varita resbaló de sus dedos sintiendo cómo el ardor del hierro rompía sus tejidos. "Estúpidos muggles y sus armas", bramó Kenneth entre dientes. Matthew Hopkins lideraba el grupo pateando al mago en las costillas al tenerlo enfrente. Lo que menos tenía en mente era hacer preguntas. Otros de sus adeptos, iluminaron la entrada utilizada viendo que sobre el piso un guardia yacía petrificado. Todos ahogaron un suspiro impresionado agitando sus antorchas con rabia. Kenneth, arrodillado en la hierba húmeda, creía que su brazo pesaba una tonelada. La sangre brotaba fuera de él a gruesos chorros. Intentó llamar a su varita con un oportuno "Accio" pero Hopkins fue mucho más rápido pisando la vara partiéndola por la mitad. Chispas tristes saltaron de ella quedando invalidada como un trozo de madera cualquiera. Todos los presentes comenzaron a reír mientras que dos de los más fornidos, cogieron al mago por la ropa para incorporarlo violentamente. _

_-Estás condenado a morir quemado por ser un asqueroso brujo, Black._

_-Eres un insignificante muggle, Hopkins- el cazador lanzó una carcajada llena de malicia al oírlo._

_-No sé lo que eso significa, pero si es lo contrario a ti… te lo agradezco._

_-¡No moriré en tu hoguera, no lo haré!- aseguró Kenneth, apretando su herida con la otra mano. Hopkins alzó sus cejas mostrándose intrigado._

_-¿Y qué es lo que harás? He visto que los de tu clase no pueden hacer magia sin ese palo de porquería- junto con decir eso, levantó los dos fragmentos de varita para ilustrar mejor sus palabras. El mago lo miró con asco._

_-Algunos de nosotros pueden hacerlo- replicó tratando de liberarse. El golpe propinado por uno de los insurrectos en medio de su estómago lo dejó sin aliento. Con el espanto gobernando su mente poco a poco, Kenneth cerró sus ojos intentando en vano concentrarse. A lo lejos, Cassandra cabalgaba y al mirar por sobre su hombro se detuvo unos segundos para ver con horror cómo el cuerpo de su marido se desmembraba horriblemente en dos. Sólo su torso quedó en primer plano generando el grito perplejo de todos y su llanto explosivo ante la certeza que su Aparición había fracasado. Ciega por las lágrimas, continuó su camino hacia el sendero penumbroso…_**  
><strong>

La sensación del recuerdo quedó picando la piel de Icarus Prewett Black. Ver con sus propios ojos cómo el cuerpo de uno de sus antepasados se desmembraba en dos mitades, fue tan impresionante que casi se cae de rodillas en la alfombra. Tuvo que respirar profundo para evitar las arcadas que le nacieron desde el fondo del estómago. Después de escapar de un nuevo intento de arresto por parte de Kingsley Shacklebolt, el mago se Apareció en el único lugar seguro que se le vino a la mente: la casa de su abuela Melania. Las noticias que habían llegado a su conocimiento sólo le produjeron un mayor rencor hacia los muggles y un desprecio inesperado hacia la comunidad mágica. A su parecer, los primeros eran unas criaturas insignificantes que lo darían todo por ser magos o brujas mientras que por otro lado, estaban los pobres diablos de su raza que se vanagloriaban ante la muerte de ese inepto de Tom Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort. Icarus sintió un rechazo tal que deseó haberlo tenido enfrente para demostrarle que él era superior en todos los aspectos. Enterarse de la muerte de su prima Bellatrix lo había golpeado fuerte y buscó la forma experimentar algún consuelo. Ver a su abuela, quien ya estaba tan anciana que apenas podía caminar, le tranquilizó un poco el espíritu. Tras el fallecimiento de su abuelo Arcturus, ella se dejó vencer perdiéndose del radar del Ministerio de Magia absolutamente, al igual como lo hizo su nieto. La caída de muchos en la familia los tenía debilitados, el respeto y la honorabilidad del apellido estaba por el suelo debido a la entrega de ese mago tenebroso que sólo los utilizó como herramientas reemplazables. Qué rabia sentía la mujer al pensar en ello. Debido a todo eso, Melania optó por entregar a Icarus una información que había cuidado por muchos años bajo las órdenes de sus propios abuelos. La familia Black poseía un secreto tan radical que de ser develado en el pasado, hubiera ocasionado una guerra de poderes entre los que anhelaban las Reliquias de la Muerte y los pertenecientes al seno familiar más importante de Londres.

-¿Nunca te atreviste a encontrar este pergamino, abuela?- le preguntó Icarus luego de extraer su rostro del Pensadero. La anciana negó con la cabeza con cierta vergüenza. El hombre se acercó a ella hasta sentarse a los pies de la cama en donde estaba postrada.

-Tu abuelo y yo sólo fuimos encomendados a guardar el recuerdo de Kenneth y Cassandra.- dijo en voz baja y trabajosa- Lo único que sé es que ese manuscrito revela que en nuestra familia hay un poder mágico tan poderoso que al obtenerlo ningún otro mago podría vencerlo.

-¿Y qué hay de la Varita de Saúco?

-Esa varita tiene sus desventajas. Hablo de un poder real, eterno, nada de herramientas, sólo magia desde tus propias manos.- el rostro de Icarus se ensombreció de ambición y codicia. Recordar el sacrificio hecho por Kenneth Black para obtener esa información, el de decirle a Cassandra que divulgara el mensaje, sólo aumentó más su deseo por conocer toda la historia.

-Tendré que visitar ese castillo y hacer una copia de la escritura- dijo de manera determinante.- Me equivoqué pensando que estaba en la Abadía de Westminster y de paso me topé con unos odiosos Aurores.

-Imposible… esa parte del Castillo en Essex fue destruida hace muchos años.- Icarus se quedó pensativo unos minutos, evocando cada parte de ese recuerdo recién visitado. Suspiró antes de hablar.

-Ante la caída de Riddle, nuestra familia quedó por el suelo- comentó con rabia- Debemos recuperar nuestro honor, nuestra fuerza. Hemos tenido muchos traidores: Andrómeda, Sirius, Regulus… ya es hora de mostrar de lo que somos capaces.

-¿Encontraste algo en la casa de Walburga?- se refirió Melania a la mansión de Grimmauld Place, no tenía idea de que su nieto Sirius se la había dejado como herencia a Harry Potter. Icarus negó con la cabeza.

-No, pero regresaré.

* * *

><p>Arthur y Molly estaban cenando cuando de la chimenea comenzaron a filtrarse llamas verdosas que permitieron el ingreso de un grupo de visitantes en medio de la sala. El matrimonio se puso de pie para recibirlos y saludarlos afectuosamente. Como siempre, la señora Weasley tardó un poco más en soltar a Harry de su estrecho abrazo reclamándole lo delgado que estaba. Arthur estrechó la mano de Kingsley Shacklebolt notando que en su ceño no se presagiaba nada más que problemas. Aprendió a conocerlo muy bien luchando a su lado en los tiempos de Voldemort. El ministro los saludó cortésmente advirtiéndoles que debía entablar con ellos una conversación seria. Los invitó a todos a tomar asiento en los sofás mientras él caminaba de un lado para otro como si persiguiera las palabras que deseaba decir. Andrómeda lo miraba impaciente con Teddy durmiendo en sus brazos. Por otra parte, Hermione tomó ubicación entre Harry y Ron y miró al moreno de soslayo. Ambos sabían que la plática desembocaría en el intruso de la Abadía.<p>

-¿Qué pasa, Kingsley?- empezó el señor Weasley- ¿Hay problemas en el Ministerio?

Hace años que las autoridades mágicas le siguen los pasos a un hombre que puede resultar un gran riesgo para la comunidad, incluyendo a los muggles.- Hermione se removió en su lugar y Harry quiso tomarle la mano para calmarla pero no se atrevió. El ministro continuó- Este hombre no es un desconocido, bueno, lo es para ustedes las nuevas generaciones- con ello indicó a Harry y sus amigos- pero para nosotros, no. Hace unos meses fui en su captura a la ciudad de Florencia en Italia. Se resistió como era de esperarse rechazando mi oferta de reintegrarlo a la comunidad mágica. Este tipo es ambicioso y muy, muy poderoso. Desde que lo abandonó todo para vivir entre los muggles, se especializó en escribir libros de ocultismo, muy populares entre las personas impresionables. Presenta espectáculos de magia en diversos teatros del mundo y se ha ganado la admiración de muchos. Todo esto molestó al Ministerio de Magia debido a la falta grave de realizar magia ilegalmente. Él jamás se adhirió a las reglas.

-¿Fue un seguidor de Voldemort?- preguntó Harry.

-No, pero eso no quiere decir que no apoyara su convicción.

-¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama?- intervino Hermione representado la duda de todos bajo ese techo. Kingsley miró alternativamente a Molly y a Andrómeda.

-Icarus Prewett Black- ambas mujeres fruncieron sus ceños al mismo tiempo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaban ese nombre llegando a pensar incluso que había muerto. Harry y sus amigos se miraron entre sí sin saber de quién se trataba.

-¿Icarus? Pero… ¿Cómo es posible?- dijo Andrómeda sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. A juzgar por el tono de su voz, no eran buenas noticias. Harry hizo una rápida memoria del Árbol Genealógico de los Black sin encontrar ese hombre por ninguna parte. Le exigió respuestas a Kingsley debido a la mirada preocupante que le lanzaba a su ahijado en los brazos de su abuela.

-Icarus es primo de Molly y Andrómeda, Harry- informó el ministro tomando asiento por fin frente a ellos- Él estuvo en la Abadía de Westminster, y es muy probable que él haya entrado a la mansión de Grimmauld Place.- el moreno no terminaba de entender ni de hacer conexión alguna. Miró a Hermione buscando respuestas, siempre que se sentía confundido recurría a ella pero la castaña se veía tan absorta como él, tratando de agilizar su mente para buscar ese nombre entre todo lo leído en su vida. Ginny apretó un poco su mano para recordarle que estaba a su lado.

-Es hijo de mi tío Ignatius Prewett- corroboró Molly Weasley obteniendo el asentimiento tanto de Kingsley como de Andrómeda.

-¿Cuál es la gravedad del asunto?- quiso saber Ron al ver sus caras serias- Entró a la mansión y buscaba algo para robar. Es sólo un ladrón que hay que encerrar en Azkaban, ¿no?

-¿Escuchaste todo lo que he dicho?- respondió el mago, hastiado- No se trata de un mago común y corriente, Icarus es poderoso y si encuentra lo que busca… es posible que debamos temerle más que al mismo Voldemort.- luego de decir aquello, todos dentro de La Madriguera tragaron saliva trabajosamente. ¿Nuevos tiempos oscuros?, Harry no supo qué decir, sólo tenía una pregunta que hacer pero le aterraba pronunciarla. Shacklebolt volvió a tomar la palabra- Existe una profecía en la familia Black y una maldición que desconocemos.

-¿Una profecía?- repitió Harry mirando a Andrómeda, quien sólo negó con la cabeza demostrando también su ignorancia sobre el tema.

-Profecía que involucra a dos personas muy diferentes pero iguales en cuánto a poderes- luego de lo dicho, Kingsley miró significativamente al ojiverde.- Fue mi error haber esperado tanto tiempo en decirles todo esto… Teddy corre peligro.- justo lo que temía Harry, por esa razón lo observaba de forma tan extraña. Posó sus ojos sobre el niño y un hielo se apoderó de su espalda.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Hermione ya que el moreno parecía haberse quedado mudo.

-Porque la profecía habla de Icarus Prewett Black y Teddy Remus Lupin.


	3. La Sala de los Recuerdos

Hola a todos!  
>Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, chicos. He venido esta tarde con el tercer capítulo de esta historia que poco a poco va tomando forma.<br>Ya han conocido al ambicioso y misterioso Icarus. Ahora, para Harry y compañía comenzará una carrera contra el tiempo y contra este mago que será una verdadera amenaza, no sólo por la profecía sino que también por una maldición que se revelará a medida que avancemos.  
>Ahora, prepárense porque damos comienzo.<br>Buen viaje!

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

**La Sala de los Recuerdos**

-¿**P**or qué esperaste hasta este momento para decírnoslo?- preguntó Harry con un dejo de resentimiento. Shacklebolt sabía que el moreno le reprocharía aquello por lo que suspiró amargamente.

-Tenía la esperanza de que Icarus…

-¿Cambiara? ¿Se volviera noble y bondadoso?- le interrumpió Harry poniéndose de pie y perdiendo un poco su aplomo- Creo que esa lección la aprendimos muy bien con Voldemort, ¿no lo crees?

-Harry, por favor…- comenzó Hermione tratando de calmarlo, pero el joven no la escuchó. Bufó su molestia paseándose por la sala como un encarcelado. ¿Qué quería decir todo eso? ¿Teddy corriendo peligro? Recordó la maldita profecía por la cual sus padres acabaron muertos, Sirius, todo el mundo que en esos momentos estaba ausente… de pronto, y a pesar de sus veintiún años, se sintió tan cansado como un anciano decrépito. No sabía si podría pasar por todo eso de nuevo, ahora bajo un contexto mucho más angustiante: se trataba de su ahijado, por todos los cielos, un niño que era su responsabilidad. Kingsley se incorporó atajando al ojiverde por los hombros para mirarlo de frente.

-Escúchame, Harry, no quise decir nada hasta ahora porque tenía la esperanza de poder controlar la situación, fue un error, fue mi error y lo sé.- la voz del ministro se quebró justo en ese instante. Luna, quien no había pronunciado palabra hasta entonces, carraspeó para hablar en su destacado tono soñador.

-¿Qué es lo que busca este hombre? ¿La profecía?

-Así es. Y creemos que se trata de un pergamino- declaró Kingsley- No está en la Sala de Profecías como muchas otras, sino que reside en una especie de viejo manuscrito escondido.

-¿Y cómo lo saben?- intervino Ginny. Para esa respuesta, el ministro detuvo su mirada en Gustav Lochrin, el Jefe de los Aurores. El mago supo que era su turno de hablar.

-En el Departamento de Misterios existe una sala muy particular, secreta para muchos.- Ron resopló. Le molestaba las distintas conspiraciones que habían en la comunidad mágica. Tanto hermetismo lo volvía desconfiado. Lochrin continuó- Existen recuerdos almacenados allí y un Pensadero que se utiliza para recorrer muchos a la vez, atar cabos y extraer información.- los ojos de Lochrin destilaban seguridad por naturaleza gracias a la profundidad de su color oscuro, pero sin lugar a dudas, en aquel instante revelaban algo de temor al igual que los de Shacklebolt.

-¿Recuerdos? Pero… ¿Recuerdos de quiénes? ¿Por qué están allí?- preguntó Hermione.

-Son recuerdos de personas importantes para la comunidad. No son robados, si es lo que piensan. Todos los que desean archivar de forma segura los recuerdos propios o de cercanos, obtiene un lugar en esta Sala y acceso a ella cuando se necesite. Un recuerdo en particular fue extraído por alguien con permiso de la familia Black y sólo quedó una parte de él.

-Ese recuerdo pertenece a un antepasado de Icarus, Cassandra Gamp, el cual nos ayudó a determinar que en efecto existe una profecía y que es imperioso llegar a ella, impedir que se cumpla.- completó Shacklebolt sintiendo el silencio posterior como arañazos en un pizarrón. Nadie supo qué preguntar. Harry se sintió mareado con tanta información de golpe. Tomó asiento nuevamente a un lado de Hermione. Ella lo miró, preocupada, con unas ganas inmensas de saber Legeremancia y leer sus pensamientos.- Es por eso que hemos venido, necesitamos de su ayuda… sobre todo la de Hermione.- en ese punto, los jóvenes alzaron sus cejas y la castaña se mostró perpleja.

-¿La mía? ¿Por qué?

-En este recuerdo aparece el pergamino revelándolo todo, pero está escrito en un lenguaje perdido, runas antiguas que debemos descifrar.- Hermione comprendió inmediatamente que todo aquello estaba en el conocimiento de los magos desde hacía dos años, cuando el mismo Kinsgley Shacklebolt le facilitó la entrada a la universidad en Grecia.

-¿Por eso me ofreciste estudiar Paleografía?- dijo en un hilo de voz. El ministro asintió con la cabeza.

-Necesitaba de una mente brillante para traducirlo. Y no había mejor candidato que tú.- halagada, la joven sintió que la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas. Bajó la vista para mirar sus manos sin saber qué responder. Harry se enterneció al verla incómoda. Sabía que su mejor amiga no se llevaba bien con los cumplidos, pero Kingsley tenía razón. Si se debía confiar en la inteligencia de alguien, esa era la de Hermione Granger.

-Tenemos que ir a esa Sala y ver ese recuerdo- instó el moreno, impulsivamente.

-Prefiero que esperemos a…

-Nada, ya se ha esperado suficiente, cuánto antes mejor- rebatió Harry. El ministro no pudo negarse, después de todo tenía razón.

La noche cayó en el cielo sobre La Madriguera. El grupo de magos se organizó para ir al Ministerio hasta el Departamento de Misterios y escrudiñar el recuerdo hasta el último detalle. Kingsley condicionó la entrada al ver que Ron, Ginny y Luna tenían la intención de sumarse a la tarea. Dictaminó que sólo él y los Aurores del Cuartel General podían internarse hasta las entrañas del inmueble mágico. Esa información era muy delicada para que fuera un número grande de personas. Ron objetó al igual que Ginny y Luna, los tres le recordaron que con quince años habían ingresado al Departamento y pasado por peligros mayores. El ministro estaba consciente de ello pero le argumentó que en ese entonces, nadie de la Orden sabía de su allanamiento o de lo contrario, la prohibición no se habría hecho esperar y por ningún motivo hubiera ocurrido. Ahora que podía y tenía la autoridad para intervenir, no lo ponía en duda.

-Descuiden. Será algo sencillo- dijo Harry a modo de consuelo para sus amigos y su novia- Entraremos, vemos el recuerdo y salimos. Pan comido.

* * *

><p><em>Agazapado tras una estatua en los pasillos de Hogwarts, Icarus esperaba la aparición de cierta estudiante por la cual sentía una peligrosa antipatía. Se trataba de Celandia Bloom, una chica de quinto año quien desempeñaba el papel de prefecta hacía pocos meses. El joven Prewett Black, la observaba con un odio parido, no podía explicarse cómo esa muchacha, hija de una banal pareja muggle, podía obtener tales atenciones y premios cuando él y el resto de su familia podía superar a esa raza asquerosa sin ningún esfuerzo. Cuando Celandia giró en la esquina acercándose a él paso a paso, sintió ansiedad. Icarus sólo quería asustarla, jugar con ella a punta de varita y medirla en habilidad. Tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad, todos en la escuela estaban agasajándose con el odioso festín de Halloween por lo tanto, no había nadie cerca. De pronto y sin esperarlo siquiera, su mano derecha comenzó a arder, como si la hubiese sumergido en agua congelada. Puro hielo calcinante entumeciéndole los huesos. Se miró la palma notando que se encendía en un evidente tono rojizo y no pudo evitar el gemido de dolor que brotó de su garganta. Celandia alertó que no estaba sola en el pasillo y detuvo sus pasos. Icarus supo que se había delatado y salió de su escondite.<em>

_-Bloom, qué bueno encontrarte- la saludó él tratando de obviar el dolor que lo consumía. Celandia al saber que se trataba de él, reculó unos metros, temerosa. No le agradaba cómo ese chico de último año la miraba con esos ojos inquietantemente azules. _

_-¿Qué deseas, Prewett?_

_-Sólo quería conversar contigo._

_-No tengo nada qué conversar con un Slytherin- respondió ella utilizando el escaso valor que aún sentía en su interior._

_-Deberías, sería la única conversación decente que tendría alguien como tú._

_-¿Alguien como yo?_

_-Ya sabes, alguien de tu… procedencia- Celandia apretó los dientes. Odiaba que se refirieran a ella como Sangre Sucia. Estaba harta de los aires de grandeza que desplegaban todos esos insufribles de la Casa más repudiable de Hogwarts. Como acto reflejo, sacó su varita sólo por precaución. Recordó que ella era prefecta y tenía todo el derecho a ordenarle que se largara de allí, que no podía andar merodeando el castillo con tal impunidad. Icarus, al escucharle su mandato, no dudó en reírse a destajo. Luego se volvió serio de golpe y la miró tan intensamente que Celandia sintió ganas de llorar. El joven se acercó reparando que al hacerlo el ardor en su mano derecha se calmaba un poco. Dio otro paso más y el dolor volvió a menguar. _

_-Déjame en paz, Prewett- le pidió la chica sin dudar en apuntarlo con su varita. Icarus no hizo caso sintiendo una necesidad imperiosa de tocarla, de averiguar por qué esa fría dolencia disminuía al restar la distancia entre ellos. Estiró su brazo para alcanzarla y a sólo un par de centímetros de lograrlo, un sonido retumbó por las paredes de piedra._

_-Apártate de ella, Icarus- la voz de Sirius Black interrumpió la tensión que se había generado en ese pasillo. El aludido giró bruscamente hacia él rodando los ojos. Allí estaba, el imbécil de su primo acompañado como siempre por el mediocre de James Potter._

_-¿Qué pasa, primo? ¿Acaso no se puede fraternizar con nuestros compañeros?_

_-Te dije que te apartaras- repitió Sirius elevando más su varita dejando la punta dirigida justo al centro de sus ojos. Icarus obedeció y Celandia corrió hacia sus salvadores. _

_-Debería darte vergüenza, Sirius- comentó el moreno arrastrando sus palabras- No entiendo cómo puedes rodearte de gente tan insignificante, cómo puedes defender a personas de esa calaña… - apuntó a la chica con su mano que ya no ardía como minutos antes. Miró a James Potter con gesto despectivo- Y no olvidemos a Evans, la peor de todas.- James no dudó en abalanzarse sobre él pero Sirius lo contuvo a tiempo. _

_-Eres tan despreciable como Bellatrix. No puedo creer que seamos familia- ante esas palabras de su primo, Icarus frunció el ceño envuelto de ira. No le gustaba que ofendieran a quien consideraba la única merecedora de su cariño. Los muchachos se midieron con la mirada unos segundos eternos, como dos vaqueros esperando el primer movimiento. Aburrido de esa expectativa, fue Icarus quien lanzó el primer maleficio contra ellos. El reducido grupo se dispersó, James protegió a Celandia tras una de las estatuas mientras que Sirius respondió el ataque con un latigazo de su varita. No fue problema para Icarus esquivar el hechizo. Una de las cosas que más se le destacaba en los duelos eran sus grandiosos reflejos._

_-Ya llegará el día en que los Sangre Sucia dejarán de existir y tu débil intento por defenderlos será una tarea absurda, traidor- y tras decir eso, el joven Prewett se fue por el pasillo hacia las escaleras para dar por terminada la charla._

Icarus no necesitó de ningún Pensadero, sólo su memoria que lo transportó a ese momento cuando era estudiante. Aquel día estaba nítido en su mente, incluso su mano derecha volvió a escocerle un poco al recordarla ardorosa por un hielo inexplicable. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera tocado a Celandia Bloom? ¿Por qué disminuía el dolor al aproximarse a ella? Jamás volvió a sentir ese fuego helado y se preguntó qué lo habría producido, ¿el odio? ¿El rechazo? ¿La envidia?- _No_, se corrigió al instante, _envidia de una Sangre Sucia, jamás_. Icarus abandonó la casa de su abuela sintiéndose renovado. Necesitaba de la compañía de un pariente leal, de alguien de confianza. Saber que Bellatrix no estaba lo hizo sentir por primera vez solo, sin una conexión a ese mundo mágico lleno de pobres diablos. Si no fuera por la información otorgada por Melania, Icarus hubiera vuelto enseguida a sus andanzas nómades por diversos países como había hecho su estilo de vida, hubiera continuado escribiendo libros develando las pociones aprendidas en Hogwarts, desplegando los hechizos que maravillaban a esos insulsos muggles y sembrar una admiración que se había convertido en la gasolina de su infinita vanidad. No obstante, saber que existía una profecía de la que podía ser parte, una profecía que de cumplirse se volvería el hechicero más poderoso de la Tierra, la ambición fue mayor a cualquier otro sentimiento. Sus ojos azules destellaron como muchas veces lo hacían cuando deseaba algo con todas sus fuerzas.

Mientras caminaba por callejones sombríos de la ciudad de Londres envuelto como siempre en el hechizo Desilusionador para confundirse con el entorno, el mago recordó que aún le quedaba una prima que bien podía ayudarlo con información, con algún dato que pudiera ser de utilidad. Luego de pasar tantos años fuera de la comunidad mágica, Icarus se sentía un verdadero ignorante en cuanto a acontecimientos relevantes. Por lo tanto, no vaciló en dirigir su concentración y Aparecer en los extensos jardines de la mansión de los Malfoy tras un sonoro chasquido. La noche engullía los colores del ambiente oscureciendo todo en un escenario nocturno ideal, el recién llegado caminaba a largos pasos, seguros, bien plantados en el suelo como si todo le perteneciera por derecho. Una de sus características más destacadas. Tras consumir el largo camino hasta la puerta principal, Icarus llamó a la puerta con tres fuertes golpes. Esperó unos segundos hasta que la presencia de la misma Narcissa Malfoy se mostró al abrir. La mujer frunció el ceño al no ver a nadie ante ella. Icarus comprendió que seguía bajo el hechizo Desilusionador por lo que lo interrumpió para revelarse. Narcissa alzó las cejas con sorpresa y retrocedió un paso instintivamente.

-Icarus… ¿Qué estás…?

-Vaya, excelente recibimiento, prima- ironizó el hombre y sonrió de medio lado curvando su pícaro bigote negro. Se quitó el sombrero de copa de su cabeza a modo de cortesía.- ¿No me dejarás pasar?- Narcissa vaciló un instante hasta que no tuvo otra opción que permitirlo. Después de tanto tiempo, nunca imaginó volver a verlo. De pie en la sala principal y con el crepitante fuego de la chimenea como compañía, Icarus recorrió la estancia con la mirada despectiva, como si nada de lo que estuviera viendo fuera novedad alguna. Con tal confianza, tomó asiento en uno de los mullidos sofás.

-¿A qué has venido?- preguntó finalmente Narcissa tratando de fortalecer su trémula voz.

-¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mis parientes de vez en cuando?

-Renunciaste a la comunidad mágica hace muchos años.- apuntó la mujer manteniendo cierta distancia con el visitante.- ¿Qué es lo que te trae de regreso?

-Supe que el pelmazo de Riddle murió y con él Bellatrix- comentó Icarus consiguiendo una reacción nerviosa e incómoda de Narcissa.

-Eso fue hace ya cuatro años- dijo ella- ¿Por qué lo traes a colación?

-Bueno, fue una noticia nueva para mí. No esperaba que Bell sacrificara finalmente su vida por ese estúpido mestizo- Narcissa al oírlo no pudo evitar el estremecimiento en cada poro de su cuerpo. Tenía el terror a Voldemort aún tan metido en su sistema que ese tipo de insolencias sólo lograban volverla lívida. Icarus se puso de pie lo que llevó a la mujer a recular hacia la chimenea lentamente. El mago ignoró la prudencia que veía en su prima, de hecho la apreció de cierto modo. Le encantaba saber que producía miedo y respeto en la gente. Lo hacía sentirse poderoso. Con sus dedos índice y pulgar, acarició su bigote unos segundos, como si estuviera perdiéndose en insondables pensamientos.

-¿A eso has venido? ¿A hablar de mi hermana?

-No, por supuesto que no. Necesito de información.- dijo sin rodeos. Narcissa frunció el ceño. No existía información que pudiera compartir con él, por lo menos, no que recordara. Icarus, al ver que se debatía una lucha de ideas en su mente, continuó- Necesito que me digas todo lo que sepas sobre una profecía en nuestra familia- la mujer, al escucharlo, mordió sus labios. Esa fue señal para el hombre suspicaz de que ella sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Narcissa siempre le tuvo recelo a ese primo tan extraño, tan inquietante. Cuando eran niños, le gustaba atormentar a los animales, hacer temblar la tierra con un solo grito de rabia y siempre la hacía llorar junto a Andrómeda con su mirada terrible. Bellatrix era la única que se sentía cómoda en su presencia, es más, fueron inseparables desde la niñez hasta la adolescencia. Nunca comprendió por qué no se unió a Voldemort en su apogeo, tenía todas las odiosas características de un mortífago, aunque a juzgar por su personalidad dudaba mucho que soportara seguir órdenes.

-¿Profecía? No sé de qué profecía me hablas- Icarus no le creyó ni por un segundo. Agudizó la mirada fría y azul hacia ella, como dos estiletes de hielo rudo. Narcissa sintió las mismas ganas de echarse a llorar como cuando era una niña. Desvió sus ojos hacia cualquier otra parte de la sala. No podía aguantarlo. De pronto, sintió el ataque desvergonzado a su memoria, Icarus se había atrevido a violar la intimidad de su mente aplicando Legeremancia, varias imágenes la asaltaron desordenadamente pero con un dejo de valor que no sabía que tenía, opuso resistencia logrando sacar a ese intruso de su interior como si lo hubiera empujado de forma física. Resollando, la mujer se apoyó en la repisa de la chimenea para no caer e Icarus se tambaleó debido a la violencia del rechazo. Cuando se disponía a alzar su varita con la intención de castigarla y volver a invadirla, la intervención de una voz masculina lo detuvo.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Qué haces aquí, Prewett?

-Lucius, qué bueno verte.- saludó el aludido bajo una sarcástica entonación. Dedicó unos segundos para observarlo bien al tiempo que Narcissa, se escudaba tras su esposo.- Veo que los años han dejado mella en ti, te ves terrible.

-Y tú sigues tan imbécil como siempre. Sal de mi casa.

-Tendrás que disculparme pero no voy a hacerlo- dijo sin siquiera mostrarse ofendido. Bajo un movimiento elegante, Icarus extrajo desde el bolsillo interno de su capa color vino tinto, un habano que encendió con la punta de su varita. Le dio una calada para enseguida expulsar el humo espeso.- Ya le dije a tu mujer que necesito de información. Sé que sabe más de lo que dice, lo noto en su mirada. No puede mentirme.- Lucius miró a Narcissa de reojo y comprendió a lo que se refería el visitante. La bruja no podía disimular el miedo en su ceño y la expectativa en su semblante. Resultaba evidente. No obstante, el blondo se hizo de su varita para amenazarlo sin titubear. Desde la segunda caída de Voldemort que Lucius había prometido a su familia y a sí mismo nunca volver a permitir que le pusieran el pie encima. Cuando Malfoy se dispuso a lanzarle un maleficio Icarus ya estaba con todos sus sentidos alertas. Sabía perfectamente qué hacer por lo que esperó el momento justo del disparo, desvió el rayo hacia él con su varita y lo reutilizó para devolvérselo a su gestor con el doble de fuerza. Lucius brincó a un lado junto a Narcissa cayendo los dos de bruces en la alfombra. El hechizo reventó en una pared dejando un hueco considerable y una lluvia de escombros. Para mala fortuna de la familia Malfoy, el hijo único del matrimonio, Draco, hizo su aparición a mitad del enfrentamiento. El joven, sin saber lo que estaba pasando, llegó al salón principal viendo a sus padres derribados en el suelo. Intentó intervenir, auxiliarlos rápidamente pero Icarus no lo permitió. Con una nueva agitación de su varita, Draco voló por los aires como un muñeco de trapo para estrellarse de forma violenta contra algunos muebles ubicados en un rincón. Quedó tendido boca abajo.

-¡No, Draco!- gritaron sus padres al unísono. Los ojos de Prewett volvieron a destellar un brillo de maldad. Sonrió y se acercó al muchacho hasta tenerlo a sus pies.

-Narcissa… te lo preguntaré una vez más…- advirtió Icarus apuntando a Draco con su varita- ¿Qué sabes de la profecía Black?- la mujer temblaba de pies a cabeza abrazada a su marido. El intruso no le dio tiempo siquiera para pensar, inmediatamente aplicó un _Crucio_ sobre Draco haciéndolo gritar del dolor. El blondo se retorció en el suelo como si le estuvieran partiendo cada uno de sus huesos. Narcissa se puso de pie de un salto y rogó por su hijo.

-¡Detente, Icarus! ¡Detente, por favor!- exclamó entre llanto- ¡Lo único que sé es que existe la mitad importante de un recuerdo de la familia y está guardado en el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia! ¡Es un lugar llamado la Sala de los Recuerdos!- al escuchar esas palabras, el moreno se quedó pensativo y detuvo al fin la tortura. Narcissa y Lucius corrieron para asistir a su hijo. _Entonces el recuerdo que vi en casa de Melania está incompleto. La otra parte es la que revela lo que dice el manuscrito o mejor aún, dónde está, _dedujo para sus adentros. Narcissa agregó- La profecía es real, muy pocos la conocen. De hecho, se pensó en algún momento que se trataba de un engaño. Es lo único que sé, lo juro.

El silencio bajo ese alto techo colonial sólo se veía interrumpido por los jadeos doloridos de Draco que emergían de su irritada garganta. El tormento de ese hechizo era una experiencia espantosa. Icarus Prewett Black se paseó por la estancia como si él fuera el dueño de casa. Se detuvo un momento frente a la chimenea hipnotizado por el fuego que consumía remisamente los leños. En su mente ágil, sabía muy bien cuál era el siguiente paso. Tenía que ingresar al inmueble mágico sabiendo que las autoridades lo buscaban por sus constantes faltas a sus leyes mediocres. Suspiró con hastío. _Tendré que hacer otra parada, _pensó, ideando la forma de no alertar a sus perseguidores de su presencia en el Ministerio. Con total tranquilidad, Icarus cogió su sombrero de copa que había dejado en el sofá y se lo calzó en la cabeza. Lucius se incorporó despacio, la sombra en cada una de sus facciones demostró el infinito desprecio que sentía por ese pariente. El mago no se dio por aludido. Se despidió de ellos con una leve reverencia y salió por donde mismo había entrado.

* * *

><p>Ni Harry ni Hermione se acostumbraban aún a la entrada principal del Ministerio de Magia. Dirigirse a un estrecho callejón para ingresar a un baño público apestoso e introducirse al retrete y tirar de la cadena, no era una acción cómoda ni elegante. En Londres había comenzado a llover copiosamente por lo que los magos llegaron al Atrio con sus ropas mojadas. Hermione aplicó un hechizo para secar su cabello y así no coger una gripe molesta, lo mismo hizo con su mejor amigo y Harry le agradeció su preocupación. El moreno estaba silencioso, meditativo. No podía disimular su enfado hacia Kingsley, todavía no terminaba de digerir todo lo escuchado en La Madriguera, no podía pensar con claridad con respecto a su ahijado. Lo primero que pensó fue alejarlo de la comunidad mágica, de llevárselo lejos en donde ese tipo, Icarus, no pudiera encontrarlo. Sin embargo, estaba totalmente consciente que esa medida no podía ser eterna.<p>

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Hermione en voz baja mientras caminaban hacia los elevadores.

-Sí, descuida.- respondió y la castaña le enarcó una ceja a modo de reproche- De acuerdo, estoy algo asustado, pero estaré bien.- Hermione se mostró satisfecha, no podía mentirle a ella por más que hiciera el intento.

-No te preocupes, Harry, protegeremos a Teddy… cueste lo que cueste.- el moreno le sonrió, agradecido. Los cuatro magos ingresaron al elevador dirigiéndose a la novena planta del edificio. Luego de un minuto de viaje, la voz femenina ya tan conocida indicó que habían llegado a destino. Lochrin fue el primero en descender seguido por sus subordinados y el propio ministro. Anduvieron el largo pasillo iluminando con sus varitas como si estuvieran internándose en el centro de la Tierra. La joven se apegó más al brazo del ojiverde, acto casi instintivo, y decidió romper con la pausa.- El día en que fuimos a la Abadía, ese tal Icarus me habló.- confesó consiguiendo que Harry la mirara, sorprendido.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-No fue sólo lo que dijo, sino cómo lo dijo- la joven recordó el tono aterciopelado y suave de su voz, como un locutor de música romántica, sin embargo, a pesar de ello no pudo evitar que su piel se erizara por completo. No le había dicho su nombre, pero le advirtió que cuando lo supiera jamás podría olvidarlo. Recordar ese comentario le generó un terrible presentimiento y apretó los dientes. El moreno, gracias a la luz de su varita, pudo ver la expresión en su rostro. Tal fue su aire vulnerable que Harry bien pudo calcularle quince años de edad otra vez. Parecía una niña.

-Llegamos…- informó el Jefe de Aurores, deteniéndose frente a un muro negro que parecía duro como una roca. Harry y Hermione se miraron al mismo tiempo. Pensaron que debía de constar con el mismo mecanismo que la Sala Multipropósito para ingresar, pero su superior llevó la punta de su varita hasta su sien, extrajo la hebra luminosa y etérea de un recuerdo y la llevó hasta la pared. El recuerdo fue absorbido como si se lo hubiera tragado un extractor de aire. Inmediatamente después, una puerta plateada y hermosa se materializó ante a ellos. Lochrin, sin decir nada, giró el pómulo y la abrió, despacio.

La pareja de amigos quedó boquiabierta. Frente a ellos se desplegó una sala formidable en altura y colores claros. Por todas las paredes hechas de cristal, vieron infinitas gavetas rotuladas por apellidos, como un inmenso archivador de información ultra secreta. Hermione calculó que había a lo menos cincuenta pasillos extensos con gavetas por ambos lados, se tardaría toda una vida en recorrer cada recuerdo guardado allí. En el centro de la sala y merecedor de todas las atenciones, había un Pensadero gigantesco, similar a una laguna artificial. Harry comprendió al instante que, a juzgar por su increíble tamaño, la expedición de recuerdos podía hacerse con más de un visitante a la vez, y absolutamente con más de un recuerdo.

Al ver el Pensadero, Hermione inmediatamente recordó a la Fontana de Trevi en Roma Italia, no por la infraestructura, sino por su grandiosa dimensión. Se preguntó cuántos recuerdos podía albergar semejante artefacto. ¿Podría soportar los recuerdos de toda la comunidad mágica de manera simultánea? Imaginó el caos y la confusión de momentos que se produciría. Posiblemente los Inefables la utilizaban para reconstruir escenas de crímenes o revelaciones trascendentales. Concluyó de forma instantánea que si el recuerdo de Horace Slughron hubiera estado allí, resguardado y bajo debida vigilancia y escrutinio, quizás hubieran detenido las intenciones de Voldemort mucho antes de que siquiera las comenzara. Gustav Lochrin caminó con su capa ondeando tras su espalda hacia uno de los principales pasillos. El eco de sus pasos rebotaba por la inmensidad de esa sala y Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. No le gustaba esa parte del Ministerio. Harry se acercó al Pensadero hasta tenerlo cerca de sus pies, como si estuviera admirando un arroyo pacífico en día de verano. A los pocos minutos, el Jefe de Aurores apareció con un frasco largo entre los dedos, muy parecido a un tubo de ensayo.

-Aquí está…- señaló, alzando el frasco para mostrárselos- Vaciaré su contenido y nos sumergiremos los cuatro. Será bueno analizar el recuerdo bajo distintos puntos de vista.

-Muy bien, empecemos- dijo Harry, ansioso. Lochrin abrió el tubo, vertió el recuerdo con la misma contextura de humo líquido y brillante, remolineando el enorme Pensadero al caer en su interior. Los magos se inclinaron, introduciendo casi la mitad del cuerpo sin saber que un quinto mago había llegado a la sala justo en ese momento…

_Condado de Sussex, Inglaterra._

_Noviembre 1646_

_Cassandra Gamp había viajado largos kilómetros hasta dar con la residencia de Eugene, hermano de su fallecido esposo Kenneth. Necesitaba de su ayuda, necesitaba de alguien de la familia para no sentirse tan sola como lo había estado los últimos meses. A poco de dar a luz a su primogénito, la bruja aún despertaba a mitad de la noche gritando, recordando la horrenda imagen de Kenneth sufriendo una despartición brutal al intentar Aparecerse. Odiaba a ese maldito de Matthew Hopkins, el cazador de brujas más popular del país, y no tuvo más opción que salir de Essex o moriría en sus manos. Ella le había prometido a su marido cuidar de su hijo como también traducir ese extraño pergamino que llevaba siempre en el bolsillo de su capa. La joven intentó interpretarlo miles de veces pero la lengua que allí estaba redactada no se parecía en nada a lo que pudiera estar familiarizada. Desconfiaba y temía de todos, por lo tanto, no buscó ayuda para traducir lo escrito…- _Harry, Hermione, Shacklebolt y Lochrin la seguían dentro del escenario como sombras. La vieron extraer el trozo de papel y sostenerlo entre sus manos pero no lo desplegó volviéndolo a guardar. El recuerdo continuó.- _Cassandra sabía que sólo podía contar con la ayuda de su cuñado Eugene, un erudito que vivía al sur de Inglaterra, sin embargo tuvo que esperar un tiempo considerable hasta sentirse bien, la muerte de Kenneth la había debilitado tanto emocional como físicamente. Pasaron semanas en que la mujer no se atrevía a hacer magia detestando incluso la condición de ser una bruja. Tenía miedo de ser descubierta. _

_Luego de caminar por varias calles pedregosas, Cassandra dio con una casa que recordaba. Hacía casi tres años que no visitaba a ese pariente pero sabía que seguía allí, Eugene era un amante del océano y sus ventanas tenían una vista privilegiada de la playa. Golpeó la puerta y esperó a ser atendida. Al otro lado del umbral apareció el rostro armonioso de Eugene Black, era el retrato joven y acentuado de su esposo. La bruja no pudo evitar emocionarse y lo encerró en un abrazo poderoso. El dueño de casa quedó pasmado, sin capacidad de reacción. Jamás imaginó ver a su cuñada de pie, frente a su puerta._

_-¿Qué haces aquí, Cassandra? ¿Dónde está mi hermano?- la joven volvió a llorar con fuerza._

_-Kenneth murió. Hopkins lo atrapó y malogró su Aparición- Eugene no necesitó de más detalles. Pudo imaginar de inmediato que alguna parte vital de su cuerpo había sido desmembrada. El rechazo hacia ese muggle creció a dimensiones casi incalculables en su corazón. Acarició el largo cabello de Cassandra permitiéndole entrar a la casa.- _el grupo de magos también ingresó, ocupando gran parte de la estrecha sala. Eugene atravesó a Harry como humo insignificante para buscar un vaso de agua para su cuñada.

-¿Eugene tenía conocimiento en runas antiguas?- preguntó Hermione. Shacklebolt asintió.

-Él era un hombre intelectual y muy inteligente, pudo descifrar algo pero sólo a grandes rasgos... - _en ese momento, Eugene volvió a la sala con el vaso de agua. Cassandra bebió del líquido tratando de no seguir llorando. El hombre la observó con detenimiento._

_-No sabía de tu embarazo. Kenneth no me lo dijo._

_-Corría peligro en Essex, tuve que esconderme y viajé hasta aquí porque necesito que me ayudes.- tras decir eso, la joven extrajo el pergamino y se lo entregó a Eugene.- _En el momento en que el muchacho recibe el papel y lo desdobla para mirar en su interior, Hermione caminó hacia él rodeándolo y así poder leer sobre su hombro. Ambos compartieron la misma expresión de concentración en el rostro. Kingsley esperaba ansioso buenas noticias de parte de la castaña. Ella, por su parte, no despegaba su mirada ambarina del pergamino, al igual que Eugene. Harry estaba tan expectante como su superior y el ministro de magia esperando alguna palabra. Hermione empequeñeció sus ojos sumida en total labor de interpretar runa por runa. Sus ojos viajaban de izquierda a derecha, una y otra vez. Se mordió el labio inferior y aquello fue un gesto que el moreno no esperaba hallar tan fascinante. Se removió en su sitio, incómodo y desvió su atención hacia la ventana de aquella casa.

-Efectivamente habla de la profecía y sobre dos fuerzas contrarias… - dijo la joven rompiendo la pausa, mientras que Eugene todavía no decía nada.- No estoy muy segura, pero revela un lugar, un punto preciso en el mapa.- Shacklebolt curvó sus labios en una sonrisa suave, la joven Granger no lo había decepcionado. Fue entonces donde Eugene habló:

_-¿Una profecía? Este manuscrito habla de una profecía, Cassandra, una poderosa profecía que ocurrirá en nuestra familia- la joven embarazada, se acarició el vientre casi por reflejo y no quiso interrumpirlo. El hombre continuó- No estoy seguro, pero aquí creo que menciona futuras generaciones… dos fuerzas contrarias, una negativa y otra positiva… _- Harry miró a su mejor amiga con admiración, Eugene había llegado a la misma conclusión que ella y había tardado unos minutos más. Hermione seguía mirando el pergamino hasta que frunció el ceño de manera preocupante. El moreno borró de inmediato su expresión de dicha prematura.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué dice?

-Necesito de mis diccionarios y mi libro de interpretación de runas de la universidad- indicó la castaña con voz impaciente- Hay una estrofa que me parece un conjuro o tal vez palabras de un rito… habla del último integrante de la familia de sangre mestiza.

-Ted Remus Lupin- afirmó Shacklebolt. Esa parte ya la había deducido junto a Lochrin. Hermione guardó silencio unos segundos mirando al ojiverde frente a ella. No quiso aventurar nada más hasta tener lo esencial en sus manos. Tenía que estudiar detenidamente cada línea, cada párrafo allí escrito, no podía valerse de la inestabilidad de un recuerdo dentro de un Pensadero para sacar conclusiones. De pronto, lo inesperado.

-Vaya, sorprendentes dotes lingüísticos, _guardaespaldas- _una voz penetrante rompió con todo dentro del escenario en el que estaban. En un rincón de la casa de Eugene Black, Icarus Prewett Black los miraba, entretenido y sonriente. Su bigote negro se curvaba de manera graciosa sobre su labio superior y se fijaba en Hermione con los ojos brillantes. Al escuchar el apodo que le había dicho, la castaña evocó el encuentro en la Abadía y su instinto de proteger a Harry.

Todos los magos desenfundaron sus varitas al mismo tiempo pero Icarus se les adelantó dibujando un círculo sobre su cabeza y agitó el recuerdo como si estuvieran bajo el agua. Todo se volvió borroso e impreciso. El moreno movió sus manos tratando de disipar la niebla alocada que no le permitía ver con claridad. A causa de la interrupción, el grupo fue expulsado del Pensadero saliendo de él violentamente. Shacklebolt y Lochrin se pusieron de pie al instante buscando a Icarus con la varita alzada. Vieron que el intruso les lanzó un ataque llevándolos a separarse dentro de la sala. Harry, agudizando la vista, lo buscó entre las infinitas gavetas hasta que un rayo de potente color anaranjado fue hacia él, lo eludió por poco cayendo de espaldas en el suelo. Hermione intentó responder pero Icarus apuntó con su varita el interior del Pensadero con intenciones claras de extraer el recuerdo y llevárselo. El líquido efímero se arremolinó y como bruma sobre el mar el recuerdo comenzó a elevarse. _¡No lo conseguirás, Icarus!, _gritó Kinsgley y disparó un hechizo contra él que le rozó la sien. El mago del bigote se tropezó sin poder completar su robo. El recuerdo quedó volando en el ambiente como niebla. Lochrin buscó dentro de su capa el frasco para capturarlo, pero Prewett fue más rápido y lo petrificó al instante. Le arrebató de sus manos endurecidas el frasco y llamó el recuerdo con un _Accio_. El humo se volvió un hilo que avanzaba en dirección al mago.

-¡Reducto!- exclamó Hermione y el pequeño contenedor de vidrio se hizo trizas en la mano de Icarus. El recuerdo volvió a flotar sin dueño alguno.

-¡Si yo no puedo tenerlo, ustedes tampoco lo tendrán! ¡Fumos!- invocó el mago y toda la sala se llenó de humo espeso, no había forma de saber dónde estaba. Finalmente y tanto tiempo sin almacenamiento, el recuerdo se disipó, perdiéndose sin remedio. Icarus miró a Hermione al otro lado del Pensadero con una nueva furia, ¿quién se había imaginado esa niña? Nadie había sido tan rápida como ella, no pudo esquivar su hechizo. De repente, algo familiar para él ocurrió. Su mano derecha comenzó a arder de nuevo, sumida en un hielo terrible, como había pasado años atrás frente a Celandia Bloom. El dolor era insoportable y las ganas de aproximarse a esa castaña fue tentadora, irresistible. Intrínsecamente sabía que si lo hacía la dolencia cesaría. Hermione lo observó entre el humo, notando que la miraba con sus ojos azules tan directamente que sintió una congoja inesperada subiendo por su garganta. Retrocedió y Harry se interpuso en aquella línea visual para atacar al intruso. Icarus respingó su nariz con desagrado, ondeó su capa y desapareció de un sonoro chasquido. El silencio volvió a llenar la sala devolviendo la tranquilidad. Kinsgley, apareció tras un banco de humo sin parar de toser.

-El recuerdo… lo hemos perdido… - dijo entre balbuceos.

-Entonces habrá que encontrar ese dichoso pergamino.- sentenció Harry reparando que su mejor amiga volvía a morder sus labios. Un innegable miedo ensombrecía su rostro.


	4. En distintos bandos

Hola mi gente!  
>Gracias por tan lindos e interesantes comentarios que han dejado respecto a esta historia. Me alegra saber que este personaje, Icarus, ha logrado remover resentimientos y preocupaciones en ustedes. Recuerden que tenemos dos importantes asuntos q no debemos perder de vista: la profecía y la maldición que poco a poco iremos conociendo, será una pieza trascendental en esta historia. Muchas gracias por acompañarme y espero seguir interesándolos en el transcurso de la trama. No quiero extenderme más así q los dejo con el nuevo episodio.<br>Gracias de nuevo, un abrazo y como siempre digo... buen viaje! 

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

**En distintos bandos**

**D**esde su nacimiento que todo el mundo sabía que Teddy Lupin era especial. El niño de cuatro años poseía un color platinado en sus ojos tan tranquilizador y benevolente que bien podría ayudar a las personas a relajarse y dormir en sus insomnios, sin pesadillas. Su abuela Andrómeda lo adoraba. El pequeño era la viva imagen de su hija Nymphadora y tenía el aire siempre misterioso de su yerno, Remus. Cada día que pasaba, Teddy mostraba un crecimiento gradual en sus poderes mágicos siendo casi incontrolable en muchas situaciones. Un día de verano, al cumplir los tres años, incendió la alfombra de Molly Weasley al enfurecerse con un juguete. Harry, como buen padrino y protector, apagó las llamas al segundo y persiguió al niño por la sala, quien no dejaba de hacer travesuras a su paso. Sin embargo, fuera de su carácter explosivo, Teddy atraía a las personas con su sonrisa y llamativo cabello azulino. Parecía ser que la magia que corría por sus venas era puro magnetismo para quienes le rodeaban. Sobre todo para la hija de Bill Weasley, Victoire. La niña, quien a pesar de su corta edad de dos años, le encantaba estar al lado de Teddy en todo momento. Podían jugar por horas y para ellos sólo se trataban de breves segundos.

Aquella noche en La Madriguera, por orden explícita de Harry, Andrómeda se quedó con la familia Weasley por seguridad. El moreno había quedado muy atemorizado con lo informado por Kingsley, por lo tanto mientras pensaba en una solución permanente, le pidió a la señora Weasley que los acogiera mientras iba a la Sala de los Recuerdos en busca de información. Molly no tuvo inconvenientes preparando una de sus habitaciones para la bruja y su nieto. Al día siguiente, Teddy despertó gracias a la luz de la mañana entrando por la ventana. Con la energía que se les destacaba, el niño abandonó la cama interrumpiendo el sueño de todos bajo ese techo. Irrumpió en la habitación de George con total impunidad y se encaramó en su cama para despertarlo. El gemelo, quien se había vuelto un poco arisco debido al luto, tenía una paciencia especial con ese niño. Era al único que le permitía subirse a la cama de Fred y hablaba de él contándole las travesuras que hacían juntos en Hogwarts.

-Teddy le hace muy bien a mi hijo, Andrómeda- comentó Molly Weasley al ver que George abandonó su cuarto para jugar con él en los jardines de La Madriguera.

-Me da gusto saberlo. Ese pequeño es un sol.- un silencio inesperado acompañó sus palabras. Ambas mujeres tenían la conversación de Shacklebolt enredada todavía en sus tímpanos. La incertidumbre ocupaba cada rincón de esa casa y lo sabían.

-¿Te preocupa lo de la profecía?- la pregunta de la pelirroja hizo que la sonrisa de Andrómeda se esfumara al instante.

-Sí, me preocupa. Sin embargo, confío plenamente en Harry. Sé que él no permitirá que nada le pase a mi nieto.

Al mediodía, Bill Weasley llegó a La Madriguera acompañado de su mujer y su hija. Teddy había insistido tanto que Molly no tuvo más remedio que llamarlo vía chimenea para que los visitara cuanto antes. El niño, al ver a Victoire llegar con sus padres, corrió hacia ella para tomarla de la mano y llevarla a ver cómo George lanzaba gnomos con destreza y correr por los alrededores. Como dos pequeños exploradores, se sentaron en la hierba examinando los bichos que habitaban bajo las piedras enterradas. Sólo a esa niña, Teddy le mostraba sus talentos mágicos para entretenerla y maravillarla. Aquel día no fue la excepción. El peliazulino juntó sus manitas para generar una luz blanca entre ellas y al momento de separarlas una especie de Patronus diminuto flotó en ese reducido espacio. Era un lobo que alzaba su nariz oliendo el viento. Victoire le aplaudió el bello espectáculo riendo, encantada. De repente, en el cielo, ambos niños repararon en una bandada de aves sobrevolando el cielo de La Madriguera en perfecta formación, sin embargo una de ellas sostenía un vuelo errático, subiendo y bajando sin poder mantener una dirección constante. Cayó a tierra a pocos metros de ellos. Victoire, demostrando su temprano interés por los seres vivos, corrió para asistirla. El ave estaba herida y respiraba trabajosamente tumbada en la hierba. Teddy llegó a su lado viendo que tenía sangre cerca del cuello. Debió de estar herida por alguna pelea y apartó a la niña para evitar que la tocara. Segundos después, el ave dejó de moverse del todo. La pequeña Victoire comenzó a llorar al darse cuenta que no reaccionaba.

-Sánala… sánala- le pidió al niño con sus hermosos ojos llenos de lágrimas. A Teddy se le apretó el corazón invadido de amor infantil por ella. Sin saber bien lo que hacía, el peliazulino tomó el ave entre sus gordas manos con cuidado. Respiró profundo y se concentró en el calor gradual que comenzaba a sentir en sus palmas. Nunca antes le había sucedido, como si su torrente sanguíneo aumentara en temperatura y velocidad. Su propio corazón palpitaba con mayor vehemencia. Comenzó a sentir cosquillas y sonrió, lo que llevó a Victoire a sonreír también. Aquella calidez subió de forma inquietante pero Teddy no quiso soltar a la criatura. Un brillo inusual brotó de entre los plumajes y fue entonces donde, después de unos segundos, la liberó al fin. El ave aleteó, vigorosa y más viva que nunca, y echó a volar en círculos sobre sus cabezas para luego irse en dirección al horizonte. Ese fue un momento tan íntimo e importante, que ninguno de los dos quiso revelárselo a los adultos. Volvieron al interior de La Madriguera tomados de la mano.

* * *

><p>Harry se dejó caer en su escritorio como un saco de plomo. No estaba durmiendo muy bien y el peso de sus párpados resultaba casi insostenible. Miró en rededor por el Cuartel General dándose cuenta que estaba solo, había llegado demasiado temprano debido a que abandonó la cama al rayar el alba. Lo que había sucedido en el Departamento de Misterios pocos días atrás lo tenía malhumorado y descompuesto. Habían fracasado en su intento de obtener mayor información de un recuerdo trascendental que desgraciadamente ya no tenían. Aunque no desmereció todo por completo, Hermione había logrado sacar en limpio algo del texto pero de haber dispuesto de más tiempo, lo habría traducido en gran parte. No cabía duda. Evocar la presencia de ese tipo, Icarus Prewett Black, en el interior del recuerdo, su mirada burlona, el poder que desplegaba con una facilidad envidiable, la sonrisa que torcía sus bigotes… logró patearlo en el centro del estómago. Al fin pudo conocer a ese mago tan misterioso. Le llamó la atención el frío de sus ojos azules, como dos témpanos de hielo que no irradiaban nada más que codicia y un incómodo rechazo. ¿Cómo era posible que personas como Bellatrix e Icarus fueran parientes de otras tan cálidas como la señora Weasley y Andrómeda? ¿En qué consistirá la profecía de la que comenzaba a temer? La certeza de que Icarus hubiera escuchado a Kingsley nombrar a su ahijado justo en el momento en que apareció ante ellos, le volvió la sangre de escarcha.<p>

Poco a poco, el moreno se inclinó en su escritorio hasta apoyar su cabeza en sus brazos cruzados y rendirse al pesado letargo. Se durmió unos segundos que le parecieron horas, en donde miles de proyecciones fulguraban en su mente. La sonrisa gélida de Prewett Black, el llanto desgarrador de su ahijado, la luz del sol entrando por el hueco de un techo rocoso, claro sonido de agua y los ojos ambarinos que tanto conocía de Hermione. Todo ese torbellino de imágenes provocaba que sus párpados palpitaran sin descanso, como estar sumido a una bizarra pesadilla pero no era sencillo definirla como tal. Harry frunció el ceño al sentir angustia. El llanto de Teddy lo desesperaba mientras que vislumbraba lágrimas mojando las mejillas de su mejor amiga. Eran dos escenarios distintos pero se mostraban ante él bajo un mismo lienzo. ¿Qué quería decir todo eso? El suave golpe de papeles en su cabeza logró despertarlo de súbito.

-Buenos días… - le saludó Hermione con cierta seriedad en su rostro. El moreno se enderezó en la silla estirando un poco sus músculos- Aunque no sé si tan "buenos"- añadió y junto a lo dicho, la joven le dejó El Profeta con el cual lo había despertado sobre el mesón para que lo viera. Harry leyó el titular y tomó el periódico entre sus manos:

"**Frente a nuevos tiempos oscuros"**

_Por Ginevra M. Weasley_

_Es imperioso y trascendental para toda la comunidad mágica conocer la verdad._

_Después de haber vivido tiempos oscuros en donde Lord Voldemort_

_Nos mantenía bajo un miedo e incertidumbre constantes, _

_Se ha convertido en algo vital el estar constantemente informados y preparados._

_Hace varios años atrás, una profecía condicionó el futuro de Harry Potter,_

_Si bien se luchó para impedir que triunfara el mal, fue una época horrible para todos._

_Hoy, bajo el conocimiento de las autoridades mágicas, ha aparecido una nueva amenaza._

_Un desertor de la comunidad mágica ha regresado y con él el disturbio de la paz._

_Este mago llamado Icarus Prewett Black, uno de los últimos de esa antigua y conocida familia,_

_Se ha empecinado en encontrar detalles de una secreta profecía _

_Que bien podría involucrarlo a él volviéndose un riesgo para todos nosotros._

_¿Hemos de tomar precauciones anticipadas?_

_¿Podremos volver a luchar contra un desconocido peligro?_

_¿Ha llegado la hora de temer por nuevos tiempos oscuros?..._

El artículo continuaba pero Harry no pudo seguir leyendo debido a la molestia. ¿Cómo pudo Ginny ventilar esa información tan temprano? El moreno resopló sabiendo que Hermione lo miraba fijamente. Esperaba su "te lo dije" en cualquier momento. No era la primera vez que sucedía y el ojiverde estaba consciente de que era culpa suya por el simple motivo que comentaba algunas misiones y su novia las indagaba como reportera del crimen. La castaña, por su lado, entendía que era el trabajo de su amiga, que no existía una mala intención, pero realmente le colmaba la paciencia que no les consultara antes de escribir alguna columna que bien podía agitar los ánimos. Sin embargo, prefería no meterse en esas discusiones, suficiente de Weasley tenía con Ron. Harry se puso de pie enrollando el periódico.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece? Por lo menos te nombró, así que no deberías sentirte tan ignorado- se atrevió a bromear Hermione. El muchacho enarcó una ceja al escucharla.

-Tendré que hablar con ella- dijo sin elevar el tono de su voz pero no menos grave.

-Espero que esta vez te haga caso. No quiero que Ginny siembre el pánico con otro de sus artículos- Harry asintió sin decir nada y salió del Cuartel a paso apurado.

La menor de los Weasley había alquilado un piso en la intersección de las calles _Devonshire_ y _Harley. _Hermione, quien vivía a pocas cuadras de allí, en la calle _Paddington _con _Nottingham PL_, le había ayudado a encontrarlo apenas concluyó sus estudios. Podía decirse que prácticamente eran vecinas cerca de la Universidad de Westminster. El edificio era de ladrillo oscuro y angostas ventanas que recibían buena luz del día. Harry no quiso Aparecerse cerca de allí debido a lo transitado del lugar, contó el dinero muggle que guardaba para esos casos y tomó un taxi que lo dejó en las afueras del inmueble en pocos minutos. Tiempo que le fue de mucha utilidad para aplacar su enfado. Ginny llevaba pocos meses trabajando en El Profeta. La joven, gracias a su perspicacia y personalidad, había conseguido una columna semanal en el periódico en donde escribía agudos reportajes. No obstante, era justamente por agudezas como la suya que la prensa y la autoridad mágica muchas veces se trenzaban en discordancias poco agradables. El moreno llamó a la puerta principal y subió las escalas hasta el apartamento. Ginny le abrió apenas llegó hasta su umbral y Harry la saludó con un desabrido beso de labios cerrados. La pelirroja supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal. El ojiverde comenzó la discusión enseñándole la copia del periódico que había llevado consigo. Ginny miró el ejemplar y suspiró con cierto fastidio.

-Sabía que te molestarías.

-¿Y por qué lo publicaste entonces?

-Harry, no olvides que soy reportera, es mi trabajo informar…

-Sí, informar, pero no con tan pocos antecedentes, no debiste alertar a la comunidad tan pronto- su objeción quedó rebotando luego de la pausa posterior que se alzó como la niebla. Ginny lo quedó mirando como si buscara una retractación y disculpa de su parte. Harry se mantuvo serio e implacable.- ¿Te das cuenta que pudiste causar una inquietud innecesaria?

-¿Innecesaria? Viste el miedo en el rostro de Shacklebolt, escuchaste el desasosiego en sus palabras, es conveniente tomar precauciones lo antes posible ¿no te parece?- argumentó la muchacha. Ignorando su dura mirada, avanzó unos pasos hacia él con la intención de tomar sus manos pero el moreno no movió un solo músculo. Ginny le acarició una de sus mejillas sintiendo la leve barba que brotaba en ella.- No te molestes conmigo, por favor. – Harry la miró a los ojos sin poder apartar de sí el disgusto.

-Tenías que habérmelo dicho. Me enteré junto con el resto de la comunidad. Soy tu novio- le dijo fortaleciendo la voz y para su sorpresa ese término no se escuchó tan convincente a pesar de ello.

Algo estaba sucediendo. Harry muchas veces sentía que estaban en lados contrarios de un ancho río, como si no formaran un mismo equipo. La finalidad de una relación seria era remar en conjunto hacia un mismo sentido pero con Ginny parecía ser muy complicado. No la conocía tan bien como esperaba y el amor que creyó fuerte en su corazón se vislumbraba cada vez más confuso y sin sólidas bases que lo respaldaran. Prefirió no seguir pensando en eso o caería en un abismo de preguntas sin respuestas. Se dejó abrazar por ella unos segundos antes de zafarse suavemente y caminar hacia la ventana del apartamento. Miró hacia las afueras y Teddy se le vino a la mente como un relámpago. Trató de organizar sus pensamientos, ver la manera de mantenerlo a salvo. A juzgar por la grandiosa habilidad de Icarus Prewett Black en los enfrentamientos, tendría que tomar medidas drásticas y prepararse, entrenar duramente.

Ginny, por otra parte, no le quitaba la vista de encima a su novio. Sabía que había hecho mal en no comentarle del artículo pero no podía guardarse esa información, el público tenía derecho a saber. Luego de perder a su hermano Fred y varios seres queridos en la lucha contra Voldemort, le espantaba la idea de que todo volviera a repetirse. George no lo estaba pasando bien, seguía perdiendo los estribos cada vez que bebía, su interés por la tienda de chascos había disminuido y no había festividad en que no llorara a su gemelo fallecido. Por esto y mucho más, la pelirroja tomó la decisión de poner en aviso a la gente para que se preparara con antelación. Volvió a acercarse a Harry despacio hasta apoyar su rostro en su espalda.

-¿Qué sucede? Háblame, por favor- le pidió ella.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Además del hecho de que pasaste por sobre mí en un asunto delicado. No tengo nada que decirte- Ginny lo rodeó para mirarlo de frente. La expresión preocupada del ojiverde la llevó a fruncir el ceño. Desde que había vuelto de la misión en la Sala de los Recuerdos que su semblante había cambiado.

-¿Qué pasó en el Departamento de Misterios?- preguntó. Harry se mostró reacio en responder, como si en cualquier momento viera aparecer frente a él un Vuelapluma. Negó con la cabeza intentando no delatarse en su vacilación. No quería discutir porque el miedo en los ojos ambarinos de Hermione se le venía a la cabeza una y otra vez impidiéndole pensar. Ver temor en su mejor amiga no pronosticaba nada bueno. Comprendió que ella era su filtro natural de malas noticias y verla así despertó todas sus alertas.

-Pudimos dar con un poco de información que debe ser traducida. Hermione está en eso.- dijo el moreno sin querer entrar en detalles lo cual le molestó mucho más. Le fastidió el hecho de que no pudiera confiar completamente en la pelirroja. La preocupación volvió a él con mayor fuerza después de oírse a sí mismo. ¿Y si Hermione no consiguiera nada? _No, eso es imposible. Ella nunca falla, _pensó de inmediato consiguiendo un poco de calma. Ginny volvió a romper el breve silencio.

-Lo siento, cariño. No fue mi intención complicar las cosas, te lo juro. Sólo busco prevenir, que la gente se resguarde…

-¡Es mi ahijado el que debe ser resguardado!- contestó Harry sin importarle sonar egoísta ni brusco- Si Kingsley tiene razón en todo lo que ha dicho, es él quien corre peligro en primera instancia- la joven no pudo responder a eso. Tratando de no incrementar la discusión, le concedió la última palabra y lo abrazó.

-Lo siento- se volvió a disculpar y lo besó suavemente en los labios. Agregó- No te preocupes. Teddy estará bien, estará protegido… por todos nosotros.- fue curioso, pero al oírla Harry no pudo sentirse tan seguro, muy distinto fue como cuando Hermione se lo dijo en el Ministerio. La castaña tenía la ventaja absoluta de haberle demostrado por años su enorme valor y destreza en los momentos críticos. Concluyó, para su propia desazón, que la necesitaba más a ella que a Ginny a su lado en todo eso que estaba comenzando. No obstante, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que esa necesidad aumentaría sorprendentemente.

* * *

><p>Después de haber tenido que destruir un recuerdo importante por culpa de unos entrometidos Aurores, Icarus estaba de un humor terrible. A su paso, el asfalto de las aceras se partía como galleta al igual que los cristales de las ventanas en los edificios. No había sido sencillo irrumpir en el edificio mágico del Ministerio. El mago había tomado todas las precauciones de mezclarse entre los empleados y en ciertos momentos, mimetizarse con el entorno como había hecho su especialidad. Icarus conocía el inmueble a pesar de haber estado tanto tiempo perdido entre muggles. Utilizó el elevador, viajó hasta el noveno piso y se internó en la oscuridad del departamento más lúgubre e intrigante. Siguió las indicaciones de Narcissa pensando que le haría otra visita en caso de que le hubiera mentido. No le importaba que fueran familia, para obtener un buen omelette había que romper huevos, sobre eso no había discusión. Lamentó que el joven Draco hubiera pagado las consecuencias de su ambición pero se justificaba con la idea de recuperar el poder perdido en la familia Black. No dejaría que nadie se interpusiera en su camino.<p>

Al llegar a un pasillo especialmente estrecho, Icarus reparó en una puerta de color plata que brillaba intensamente. Era preciosa. El mago se perfiló en esa dirección leyendo la suave reseña esbozada sobre el marco: "Sala de los Recuerdos". _Muy bien, mi prima no me engañó_, anotó el moreno para sus adentros. Tomó el pómulo e ingresó a la sala, despacio. Una vez en el interior, Icarus escuchó algunas voces lejanas que causaban eco. Sin demora, se ocultó tras una de las paredes atestadas de gavetas y vio al Jefe de los Aurores Gustav Lochrin, extraer de una de ellas, un largo tubo de vidrio que agitó mostrándoselo a sus acompañantes. Allí estaba Kingsley Shacklebolt, el insufrible ministro de magia, y también Harry Potter con esa chica castaña que lo defendió en la Abadía. El fastidio lo obligó a ahogar un gruñido en su garganta. Supo de inmediato que estaban tras un mismo objetivo. _Muy bien, empecemos_, le había escuchado decir al joven Potter y los cuatro magos se sumergieron en el extenso Pensadero a sus pies. Icarus esperó unos segundos prudentes para acercarse. Se sintió ultrajado, casi asaltado por esa falta de respeto de las autoridades mágicas. _¿Quiénes se creen que son estos pobres infelices?, _se dijo en voz baja. Tratando de no alterar el transcurso del recuerdo, el mago se atrevió a introducirse en el artefacto con sumo cuidado hasta caer en una humilde casa del siglo XVI. Una plática se sostenía en ella y procuró no delatar su presencia. Observó todo desde cierta distancia, escuchando las palabras de la joven castaña que leía sobre el hombro de la proyección de un hombre sentado al frente de Cassandra Gamp. A ella no tuvo problemas en reconocerla gracias a la otra mitad del recuerdo.

Escuchó la plática con suma atención. Reparó en la sagacidad e inteligencia de la Auror mientras que de los ojos verdes de Harry Potter pudo distinguir un destello de admiración por ella. Algo ambiguo, incluso inexplicable. Registró ese dato en su mente, le pareció un descubrimiento interesante que podría serle de utilidad en el futuro. Cuando Shacklebolt nombró a Teddy Remus Lupin su ceño se frunció al instante. En la familia Black quedaba un mestizo y no le cayó duda de que se trataba del nieto de su traidora prima Andrómeda. Ese niño era la clave de la profecía y frotó sus manos a modo de ansiedad y anticipación. De repente, la idea de visitar a su padre Ignatius se le vino encima como avalancha. ¿Cómo no había pensado en él antes? Hace algunos años, su abuela Melania le había escrito una carta informándole de su delicado estado de salud en un hospital mágico de París. Icarus tuvo todo el presentimiento de que él podría tener información valiosa.

Luego de abandonar el Ministerio de Magia y de debatirse en un duelo cruzado con aquellos cuatro magos para él, indeseables, Icarus tomó destino hacia la ciudad de las luces Apareciendo cerca de la hermosa Torre Eiffel. Debido a su infinita arrogancia y desprendimiento, al bigotudo le importó un carajo que la concurrencia pudiera verlo materializarse súbitamente, sin embargo, a esas altas horas de la noche casi no había muggles en las inmediaciones. Sin poder aplacar todavía su rabia, Icarus se abrió paso por la bella _Quai Branly_ ondeando su capa vino tinto. Se topó con algunos turistas que fotografiaban la torre y bajo su insaciable deseo de admiración por parte de esa raza inferior, que era como las consideraba, desplegó unos sencillos hechizos desde sus manos que los llevó a ahogar suspiros de impresión. _Qué fácil es maravillarlos, parecen niños_, pensó para sus adentros. Embriagado de soberbia, Icarus necesitaba de una dosis de público para calmar su furia y jugó con ellos un rato. Cuando ya el aburrimiento comenzaba a invadirlo, se concentró unos segundos para desaparecer de un chasquido y generar el grito despavorido de los turistas.

El hospital mágico de París quedaba en la _Rue Saint-Antoine_ en un edificio el cual estaba negruzco y abandonado. Ubicado entre dos inmuebles en perfectas condiciones, era un lugar que muchos ignoraban al pasar. Icarus se acercó a la puerta desvencijada, tocó la madera con la punta de su varita y ésta se abrió sin producir ningún ruido. El mago hizo su ingreso sin demora. La típica carrera de un hospital se reveló inmediatamente ante él. La recepción estaba ocupada por algunos pacientes que buscaban indicaciones y la delgada empleada los enviaba a los distintos pisos. La única diferencia que encontró con St. Mungo fue el idioma. El mago se acercó al letrero que flotaba por la estancia e identificó la planta en donde se ubicaban los pacientes de enfermedades mentales. Subió un par de plantas y llegó hasta el cuarto común encontrando una desolación tal que lo llevó a sentir escalofríos. Frente a una amplia ventana, un hombre pequeño y delgado miraba a través de ella sentado en una silla de ruedas. Icarus se acercó lentamente. A pesar de los años, reconoció a su padre al instante.

-Ignatius- le dijo con voz clara y firme. El hombre de la silla no se inmutó. El moreno lo rodeó para mirarle de frente. Su padre estaba demacrado, tan flaco que la piel parecía colgarle de los huesos. Frunció el ceño sintiendo asco al verlo. Ignatius reaccionó dirigiendo sus ojos grises hacia la figura de pie ante él. Tardó unos segundos en reconocerlo.

-¿Icarus? ¿Eres tú?- preguntó con su voz tan oxidada como rieles de una antigua locomotora. Con temor, trató de alejarse empujándose con los pies pero Icarus no se lo permitió cogiendo la silla por los brazos.- No… aléjate de mí… vete… sanadora… sanadora…

-Silencio, viejo- le ordenó de un modo tan frío que bien pudo congelarle las venas.- No he venido por cortesía, te lo aseguro. Necesito información.

-No sé nada, estoy demente, loco de remate.

-Es curioso que un enfermo mental se diagnostique de tal manera- puntualizó Icarus torciendo su bigote en una gélida sonrisa.- Sé que finges en este hospital para perderte del radar del Ministerio de Magia.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- preguntó Ignatius, tiritando debido a esos ojos de azul violento sobre él.

-La Profecía Black, ¿dónde puedo hallar el manuscrito que habla de ella?- el anciano movió sus delgados labios sin atreverse a pronunciar una sola sílaba. Icarus se inclinó más hacia su rostro de forma amenazante.- Sabes de lo que hablo. No te hagas el imbécil.- gracias a la soledad de aquel cuarto inmenso y las horas de la madrugada, la voz del mago ocupó todo el espacio entre ellos. Ignatius sabía que no tenía oportunidad. Conocía a su hijo, sabía de su poder, de su capacidad mágica y de su destreza en los combates. Pensar en salir victorioso de esa situación era un pensamiento iluso.

-Desde que naciste supe que la profecía de la que hablaban tenía que ver contigo- dijo el anciano sin disimular su desprecio- Cuando eras un bebé y te sostenía entre mis brazos, podía sentir en cada fibra de mi cuerpo una sensación extraña, como si abrazara un trozo de hielo que me atravesaba los huesos.- al recordarlo no pudo evitar estremecerse, era el mismo hielo penetrante que veía en sus ojos azules. Continuó.- Tienes un poder oscuro en tu interior, Icarus. Un poder que tu madre y yo descubrimos cuando eras un niño y decidimos ocultarlo del resto de la familia. No queríamos que te utilizaran como una herramienta, sobre todo cuando apareció ese mestizo de Riddle y su resentimiento contra los muggles. Sin embargo, luego de que tu prima Bellatrix se fuera tras los pasos de ese mago, tú cambiaste y la rudeza en tus ojos despertó nuevamente sin poder controlarte. Te fuiste de la comunidad mágica sin saber que en ti una maldición crecía como un cáncer y una profecía esperaba por cumplirse.- Icarus lo escuchaba con tanta atención que casi no parpadeaba.

-¿Por qué no me dijeron nada antes de irme?

-Porque eras un peligro. Lucretia y yo no queríamos que nuestro hijo se volviera una amenaza peor de la que representaba Voldemort.- confesó el anciano viéndose todavía más vulnerable- No estábamos de acuerdo con lo que estaba pasando pero tuvimos que fingir o nos desterraban de la familia para siempre, como pasó con muchos otros. Mi miedo creció hace cuatro años al enterarme que Andrómeda había tenido un nieto, un niño de sangre mestiza. De hecho, el último mestizo de la familia Black.

-La profecía habla de él, escuché al inepto del ministro de magia decirlo.

-Y de ti, pero no sé con exactitud de qué trata. Según decía tu abuela Melania, se trata de un poder mayor al de la Varita de Saúco.- al terminar de hablar, Ignatius estrujó sus manos con nerviosismo. Icarus, por otro lado, recapituló todo lo platicado en sumo silencio. Se volvió hacia la ventana para mirar la noche serena de París.

-Y te hiciste pasar por un enfermo mental para que no te preguntaran dónde se encontraba el pergamino, ¿verdad?- al llegar a ese punto, los ojos de Icarus brillaron de expectación. El anciano suspiró sintiendo la garganta anudada.- Eres un maldito hijo de puta… has dejado que la familia Black se debilitara, que fuera pisoteada por Riddle y despreciada por todos sólo por miedo. No puedo creer que seas mi padre.

-Deja las cosas como están, muchacho- le suplicó el hombre, tartamudeando.- Olvida todo lo que has visto y escuchado. Vete y no regreses jamás.

-Dime dónde está el pergamino- le ordenó con su voz aterciopelada tan violenta que pareció invocar un hechizo imperdonable. Lo tomó del rostro fuertemente al ver que no respondía- ¡Dime dónde está!- Ignatius temblaba de pies a cabeza sin poder desenredar las palabras en su boca.

* * *

><p>Después de tres horas sumergida en el estudio de lenguas muertas, Hermione sentía los ojos doloridos de tanto leer y leer. La castaña no había renunciado a la tarea de traducir lo que recordaba de lo visto en el Departamento de Misterios, por lo tanto, se empecinaba en dar con alguna interpretación que fuese de ayuda. Había echado mano de sus libros de la universidad, de sus diccionarios de runas antiguas pero no conseguía nada que pudiera dejarla satisfecha. Tuvo miedo de fallar, tuvo miedo de decepcionar a Shacklebolt y a Harry. Ellos confiaban en ella casi ciegamente. Cuando su mejor amigo abandonó el Cuartel para ir a hablar con su novia, Hermione no perdió tiempo alguno. Inmediatamente se internó en diversas bibliotecas que pudieran serle de utilidad. Recorrió cientos de lugares, se perdió en altas torres de libros hasta que decidió hacerle una visita a su antigua escuela de magia y hechicería. Hogwarts tenía una biblioteca bastante nutrida, eso lo sabía muy bien. Con el permiso de la directora McGonagall, la joven fue hasta la Sección Prohibida en donde residían los más increíbles textos del mundo mágico. No obstante, no encontró nada que pudiera resolverle las dudas en ese momento. Al regresar al Cuartel General, Kingsley Shacklebolt estaba sentado al otro lado de su escritorio con un aire reflexivo. Al verla llegar, la saludó con un gesto caballeroso.<p>

-¿Alguna novedad?- le preguntó. La castaña negó con la cabeza.

-He estado investigando, pero sin algo concreto entre mis manos es demasiado complicado.- el ministro asintió con la cabeza. Haber perdido el recuerdo, el único atisbo seguro con el cual podían contar, le arrebataba la calma. Se sentía tan impotente frente a ese mago reaparecido que no sabía cómo diablos enfrentarlo. Era como capturar la lluvia con las manos. Siempre parecía estar un paso más adelante que todos ellos y eso lo exasperaba.

-Harry sigue molesto conmigo, ¿verdad?- ante aquella aseveración, Hermione se mostró incómoda.

-Bueno, ya lo conoces. Dale un poco de tiempo y estará bien.- Kingsley le agradeció sus palabras con una sonrisa. Por alguna razón, aquella muchacha le inspiraba una confianza absoluta.

-Excelente reacción en la Sala de los Recuerdos, Hermione- señaló con un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos. La aludida se sonrojó al instante- Lo digo en verdad. Tienes un rápido poder de decisión y eso es lo que destaca a un gran Auror. Escucha, quiero que tú y Harry se hagan cargo de la seguridad de Teddy Lupin. Sé que no es necesario que se los pida porque lo harán de todas formas, lo sé, pero ahora lo digo de manera oficial. Ya lo hablamos con Gustav y está de acuerdo conmigo con que es lo más lógico. Además, el niño se sentirá menos invadido si lo vigilan de cerca dos personas que conoce y quiere.- Hermione accedió sin dudarlo. Era una misión que de hecho llevaba intrínseca. Nunca dejaría solo a ese pequeño.

-Por supuesto. Cuenta con ello.- tras oír eso, el mago del arete abandonó la silla y se fue mostrándose satisfecho con la plática. Sabía que ambos jóvenes tenían las aptitudes de sobra para desempeñar una excelente labor.

Hermione necesitaba tomar aire. Después de leer con excesiva concentración, sintió su cabeza abombada. Masajeó su cuello con ambas manos y miró el techo dibujando con su mente las miles de runas y alfabetos que había repasado. Las veía con tanta claridad que creyó haberlas pintado ella misma con una brocha. Ya era hora de tomar un descanso. Caminando por las calles de la ciudad, la castaña decidió dirigirse al Callejón Diagon y beber una cerveza de manteca en El Caldero Chorreante. Al ingresar, y a pesar de toda la clientela y el humo que dificultaba la amplia visión del local, la indistinguible cabellera rubia de Luna Lovegood en una de las mesas la llevó a sonreír. Qué gusto le dio ver a su amiga allí. Restó la distancia entre ellas a largos trancos y tomó lugar en su mesa, sorprendiéndola. La joven sanadora estaba muy entretenida leyendo un libro de pociones y revisando algunas compras que había realizado en La Botica. Decenas de ingredientes estaban en sus respectivos frascos llamando la atención de Hermione.

-Eso es Avena Salvaje- le informó Luna cuando la castaña tomó uno de ellos entre sus manos- Es un bálsamo que se emplea tanto en la infertilidad como para atenuar la depresión. Muy bueno para tonificar el útero y tiene efectos afrodisíacos.

-¿Para qué tienes todo esto?- preguntó Hermione, divertida.

-En St. Mungo nos estamos quedando cortos de ingredientes para las pociones curativas. De aquí a que nos abastezcan, es muy probable que la avena salga primero por mis orejas… Supongo que leíste El Profeta- el abrupto cambio de tema sacudió a la joven quien reía de su último comentario. Hermione se volvió seria y asintió llamando al mesero para pedir una ronda de tragos.

-Sí, al igual que mucha gente.

-¿Qué dijo Harry al respecto?- la castaña se encogió de hombros.

-Casi nada, pero lo vi bastante molesto antes de salir a hablar con Ginny.

-Espero que esto no genere más temor en la gente- comentó Luna mirando a su alrededor, estudiando cada rostro hasta el más mínimo detalle- Aún se está estabilizando la paz en la comunidad como para que aparezca otro desquiciado y la perturbe.- Hermione bajó la voz y le relató lo sucedido en la Sala de los Recuerdos. Luna la escuchó con total atención bebiendo de su vaso.- ¿Crees que ese pergamino exista todavía? Digo, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Debe existir- aseguró la castaña- A juzgar por el empeño que vi en este tipo Icarus por conseguir el recuerdo, ese pergamino con la profecía debe estar en alguna parte escondido. Por ahora, tenemos que proteger a Teddy. Ese mago nos escuchó al nombrarlo.- Luna abrió más sus ojos claros y no disimuló la preocupación en su ceño. De pronto, la presencia de Ron distrajo las palabras de Hermione cortando la conversación. El pelirrojo había atravesado la puerta principal y se dirigió a la barra para hablar con el cantinero. La rubia, al percatarse del cambio en la mirada de su amiga, volteó para saber de qué se trataba. Bufó, decepcionada.

-¿Todavía, Hermione? No deberías invertir tu tiempo en él.- la joven se ruborizó al instante y bajó la mirada hacia su trago.

-¿Qué dices? Te equivocas, ya no siento nada por Ron.

-Siempre dices lo mismo y aun así no avanzas. No te he visto salir con nadie más desde que rompieron su noviazgo.- por toda respuesta, Hermione bebió un largo sorbo dejando el vaso casi vacío sobre la mesa sin decir nada. Luna continuó- Ron no luchó por ti, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo ahora?

-¿De qué hablan?- preguntó el aludido sin tener idea de que era el centro de la conversación. Tomó asiento a un lado de Luna y cogió uno de los frascos de ingredientes para mirar en su interior de forma descuidada. Las jóvenes se movieron en sus asientos, nerviosas.

-Nada, sólo le contaba a Hermione que la administración de St. Mungo nada hace por adquirir nuevos ingredientes. Las pociones escasean pero los enfermos no.- contestó la rubia.

-¿Dónde está Harry?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-En el apartamento de Ginny, de seguro.- le dijo Hermione- Le mostré la publicación de El Profeta esta mañana. No le cayó en gracia leer en el periódico sobre lo platicado en La Madriguera la otra noche.- Ron frunció el ceño y se mostró en desacuerdo.

-¿Qué es lo que le molestó? ¿Que mi hermana informara a la gente de un peligro que se avecina? Creo que fue lo más acertado- ante su comentario, la castaña enarcó una ceja y se enderezó en su asiento lista para debatir. Luna sabía que una discusión se les venía encima, como pronosticar una tormenta al otear el horizonte lejano.

-¿No crees que Ginny se apresuró demasiado en ventilar esa información?- protestó Hermione- A mi punto de vista, ella agitó las aguas sin ninguna necesidad. Por algo Kingsley no nos dijo nada antes hasta estar seguro…

-Creo que están exagerando. No es demasiado pronto, Kingsley lo sabe hace dos años.- anotó Ron provocando que la joven empequeñeciera sus ojos hasta volverlos dos líneas llenas de reproche.- Lo que publicó Ginny no es ninguna mentira. No es una Rita Skeeter que haya inventado un romance entre Harry y tú en una página. Hablamos de algo real, de algo en verdad preocupante.- esa comparación fue inesperada y fuera de contexto para Hermione. Ella, sin decir nada, recordó ese año en particular, cuando esa periodista de pacotilla causó revuelos con sus notas sobre el corazón roto de su mejor amigo por su culpa. Sintió el enfado escalando por su cuerpo, sin embargo, no supo si fue por la estúpida discusión con Ron o darse cuenta que nuevamente y para variar estaban en bandos contrarios. Lo miró unos segundos estudiando la expresión en su mirada. Se preguntó por qué estaba tan convencida de seguir enamorada de él cuando en momentos como ése, tan simples, no lo sentía jamás de su lado. Definitivamente, el hecho de que Fred falleciera, había cambiado casi todo en ese chico. Es más, se atrevería a decir que desde la búsqueda de los Horcruxes que Ron ya no era el mismo que había conocido en Hogwarts. Luna, al ver que ninguno decía nada más, decidió romper con la tensión.

-Creo que no compré suficiente Mirra.- dijo mirando el interior de uno de los frascos.- Ya que estamos en esto, no está de más usarlo en Teddy, para protegerlo de maleficios y males de ojo, ¿no les parece?- Hermione no respondió terminando el contenido de su vaso. Molesta aún por el intercambio de palabras con su ex novio, se levantó de la mesa para despedirse y salir de la taberna hacia el frío de la tarde.

* * *

><p>Después de aquella no muy agradable conversación con Ginny, Harry decidió dirigir sus pasos hacia el edificio en donde vivía Hermione. Necesitaba hablar con ella, saber si había conseguido alguna información extra en lo que había transcurrido la tarde. No obstante, al presionar el timbre de la puerta mil veces, comprendió que su mejor amiga aún no llegaba y volvió sobre sus pasos hacia un Café de la esquina, lugar que habían hecho frecuente durante los últimos meses para platicar. Era liberador para ambos tener ese espacio fuera del mundo mágico para analizarlo todo de forma excluyente. Harry sabía que todavía le restaba un poco de dinero muggle en sus bolsillos y tomó asiento en una de las mesas ubicadas al exterior del local. Desde allí tenía buena visibilidad de la calle para advertir la llegada de la castaña en cualquier momento. Mientras bebía de la botella de cerveza que había ordenado, el ojiverde pensó en lo que era mejor para la seguridad de su ahijado en el corto plazo. No pensaba arriesgarse a que Icarus hiciera el primer movimiento, por ningún motivo. Si ese maldito iba tras él, tendría que pasar sobre su cadáver primero. Recordó los sueños inquietantes que había tenido en el último tiempo. Pudo escuchar casi sin problemas el llanto de Teddy contra sus tímpanos y se removió en el asiento, nervioso. Sólo imaginar que fuera una premonición, una advertencia o una imagen de un futuro no muy lejano, le estremecía cada poro de su cuerpo.<p>

-Harry, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me estabas esperando?- la voz de Hermione a su lado lo sacó de cuajo desde sus pensamientos. Él asintió y le apartó la silla para invitarla a sentarse. Ella se acomodó y lo miró con cierto recelo- ¿Cómo te fue con Ginny? ¿Discutieron?

-No exactamente. Le reproché el hecho de no ponerme al tanto de la publicación, como si fuera cualquier otro de sus lectores- contestó el ojiverde suspirando con cierta amargura- Pero ya sabes cómo se pone. Argumentó que era su trabajo informar a la comunidad…

-Pero informar con bases sólidas, no con datos vagos que ninguno de nosotros conoce a fondo- Harry le dio la razón y bebió de su cerveza. Llamó al mesero y Hermione pidió una taza de té.

-En fin… ¿Pudiste averiguar algo más en mi ausencia?- preguntó dejando en claro que no quería hablar más del asunto.

-Investigué, leí todo lo que pude basándome en lo que vi del recuerdo, Harry, pero es difícil si no tengo en texto conmigo.- dijo la joven en un tono de disculpa. El moreno la entendió respondiéndole que no se preocupara, ya darían con ese famoso pergamino aunque se les fuera la vida en ello. Hermione lo puso al tanto de la designación de Kingsley Shacklebolt de proteger oficialmente a Teddy, como dos agentes especiales encargados de la seguridad de un presidente. Harry ni siquiera llamó a eso una misión o parte de su trabajo, sino que sencillamente su responsabilidad como padrino.- Lo sé, Harry, pero escúchame, Kingsley lo decretó con Lochrin de manera que puedas estar tranquilo y dedicar todo tu tiempo como Auror y padrino en Teddy, sólo eso. Ya deja de estar molesto con él. Tenemos que estar unidos en esto y detener a ese tipo antes de que las cosas empeoren.- Harry dedicó unos instantes a observarla en silencio. Quería conocer el porqué de su rostro ensombrecido de miedo en la Sala de los Recuerdos, como si la presencia de Icarus fuera la de un temible Dementor. Nunca la había visto así de atemorizada. Hermione, al ver la inusitada atención del moreno sobre ella, carraspeó incómoda.- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me miras así?

-Hubo un momento en que ese tipo te observó de forma diferente, tú también lo notaste y sentiste miedo, ¿no es así?- la castaña tragó saliva. Revivir en su memoria esa mirada azul tan fría como una laguna congelada la desconcertó. Jamás imaginó percibir en carne propia la intensidad de dos ojos tan penetrantes, profundos e indescriptibles, como si quisiera atravesarla y robarle alma. Le confesó que sintió exclusivas ganas de llorar y eso la estremeció sobremanera. Harry se acercó a la joven al ver que sus manos temblaban. Las encerró entre las suyas dulcemente.- Tranquila, no permitiré que se aproxime a ti. Te lo prometo.- Hermione le sonrió tanto con los ojos como con los labios.

-No te preocupes por mí, sólo son tonterías. Invirtamos nuestra energía en Teddy ¿sí?- la muchacha le guiñó un ojo y Harry sintió un claro brinco en su estómago. El mesero regresó con el té y él la liberó despacio para beber de su botella.

-Estuve pensando y creo que debemos ir a Sussex- dijo el ojiverde para cambiar el tema. Hermione alzó sus cejas al escucharlo, interesada- De acuerdo al recuerdo que vimos, la mujer le mostró el pergamino a Eugene Black, un erudito en su época, según Kingsley. Es posible que encontremos algo allí, ¿qué opinas?

-También lo he pensado y puede que tengas razón.- apoyó la joven- Aunque no descarto una idea, Harry. Puede que el manuscrito esté más cerca de lo que creemos. Han pasado siglos. Puede que ese texto haya recorrido todo el linaje Black para que termine en manos de alguien que lo ocultó en Londres. De esa forma, se tendría al alcance de la mano de ser necesario.- no era una idea descabellada. El moreno lo meditó unos segundos sabiendo que podía ser muy probable. Se aclaró la garganta y antes de volver a hablar reparó en la mirada ausente de su mejor amiga, como si hubiera recordado algo incómodo.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó. Hermione bufó sin poder quitarse la molestia pasada en El Caldero Chorreante. Le contó lo conversado con Ron y no disimuló la contrariedad en su voz. Harry la escuchó con cierto fastidio. Nuevamente estaban hablando de su amigo y sus típicas divergencias. La interrumpió y tomó la palabra- No sé por qué te disgustas tanto, sabes que Ron defenderá a su familia frente a cualquier persona y está bien. No podemos culparlo- argumentó el ojiverde- Bill fue víctima de Greyback, Fred murió y George quedó para siempre marcado por un maleficio. Son heridas en el alma difíciles de sanar.

-Lo sé, Harry, pero la objetividad en estos casos no puede perderse nunca. Somos un equipo.- rebatió Hermione alzando el volumen de su voz. El moreno asintió dándole la razón a su respuesta. Ella agregó- Bueno, por lo menos, nosotros estamos remando hacia un mismo lado.

-¿No es así siempre?- comentó Harry provocando que la castaña le sonriera y llamara al mesero para pedir la cuenta.


	5. Invasiones y consecuencias

****Hola chicos!  
>Gracias a todos por sus comentarios respecto a esta historia.<br>Espero que a medida q avanza se sigan interesando e intrigando con este personaje q espero de corazón que odien y detesten, esa es mi idea ;)  
>En el capi anterior vimos q Teddy también tiene lo suyo en cuanto a poderes, puede convertirse en un verdadero dolor de cabeza para Icarus.<br>No quiero adelantarles nada más que esto: prepárense q viene mucho más, esto recién empieza!

Besos y buen viaje a Sussex! 

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

**Invasiones y consecuencias**

**H**arry tuvo que pedir ayuda a sus amigos para poner la mansión de Grimmauld Place patas para abajo. Luego de la intromisión de Icarus Prewett Black y su búsqueda desesperada por el pergamino destruyéndolo todo a su paso, necesitaba de manos y varitas extras para ordenarlo todo. Entre esas cuatro paredes dominaba el desastre, el moreno no había tenido el tiempo de limpiar a fondo por lo que se le levantó de un salto poniéndose mano a la obra y recibir así a su ahijado. Sí, Harry había decidido que Andrómeda y Teddy se mudaran a la enorme casona ancestral con él. Tenía espacio de sobra, habían muchas habitaciones de las cuales podían disponer y era mucho más tranquilizador tenerlos bajo su mismo techo hasta que pudieran atrapar a ese fugitivo de la justicia mágica. Para Andrómeda no era fácil volver a ese lugar después de tanto tiempo de haber sido echada como basura por su tía Walburga. Nunca olvidaría cómo Sirius tuvo que defenderla frente a esa bruja desquiciada por la pureza de sangre al decirle que se casaría con un hijo de muggles. Desde entonces se había prometido no volver a poner un pie en esa casa.

-No se preocupe- le había dicho Harry cuando se lo propuso- la mansión estará mejor que nunca. Ni siquiera la reconocerá cuando terminemos de ordenarla con los chicos. Lo que pasó ya quedó atrás. Estoy seguro que a Sirius le hubiera encantado la idea.

-Quiero vivir con tío Harry, abuela.- intervino Teddy con una sonrisa ancha llenando su rostro debido a la expectación. La mujer vaciló unos segundos mirando al pequeño y luego a Harry.

-¿No crees que sea peligroso? Icarus conoce esta casa, estuvo aquí…

-Estuvo aquí… pero ya no volverá.- aseveró el ojiverde- Me aseguraré de que este lugar sea tan hermético y confiable como cuando era el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix. Nadie más que nosotros tendrá acceso a la mansión. Confíe en mí.- Andrómeda se mordió el labio inferior demostrando que los pensamientos libraban una lucha en su mente para obtener protagonismo. La audacia que proyectaba el joven de la cicatriz logró tranquilizarla y ver a su nieto suplicante le conmovió el corazón.

-¿Estás seguro que no seremos un estorbo para ti? Digo… ya tienes un estilo de vida…

-Ustedes son parte de mi vida- debatió Harry, inalterable- Y estaré muy complacido si acepta.- la bruja lo pensó unos segundos y no pudo negarse ante el rostro tierno de su nieto que tiraba de su vestido, apremiándola en su decisión. Ella sonrió.

-Está bien, iremos- respondió finalmente y Teddy se emocionó tanto que brincó hacia los brazos de su padrino con total desenfreno. Harry creyó que no podía amar más a ese niño.

Aquella tarde lluviosa de sábado, Hagrid fue el primero que llegó a ayudar. Harry recibió su abrazo siendo elevado del suelo unos centímetros. El semi gigante todavía tenía la costumbre de tratarlo como si tuviera once años. Al poco rato se unieron Hermione, Luna, Ginny y Ron, quien cerró la tienda de chascos por el resto del día. Se repartieron por la mansión en parejas para cubrir lo más posible. Sótano, comedor y vestíbulo fue lo primero que atacaron. Harry, acompañado por su mejor amigo, trataba de reparar los muebles con magia. Algunos quedaron decentes pero la mayoría quedaron inservibles y tuvieron que deshacerse de ellos. Ron sugirió cambiarlos por unos nuevos al ver que una de las estanterías se desplomaba como gigante herido luego de intentar levantarla. Limpiaron cada rincón apartando el estropicio. Icarus había tenido la dedicación de buscar por toda gaveta, puerta y peldaño suelto que se le ocurrió. Harry notó que varias cosas de Walburga estaban escondidas en la cocina pensando que de seguro había sido obra de Kreacher. Cuando la nostalgia volvía a él rescataba los objetos de su antigua ama para recordarla.

Mientras trabajaban afanadamente en la mansión, el ojiverde le expuso a Ron su deseo por viajar al sur de Inglaterra, en donde vivió Eugene Black, el último portador del pergamino gracias a la ayuda exigida por Cassandra Gamp. Tenía la esperanza de que el mago, debido a su razonamiento intelectual, dejara una copia del manuscrito en alguna parte a modo de respaldo o lo entregara a algún otro descendiente, un hijo o un nieto. Quizás hallarían miembros de antiguas familias que pudieran tener algún antecedente de él. No perdían nada con intentarlo. El moreno detuvo sus palabras al rememorar la casa de Eugene. No sería difícil dar con el sitio indicado, aunque esperaba que con el paso del tiempo las huellas de aquella época no se hubieran borrado.

-¿Por qué crees que el pergamino esté en Sussex, Harry?- rompió el silencio Ron al tiempo que limpiaban y reorganizaban el comedor.

-No lo sé, sólo es una idea que no podemos descartar- contestó encogiéndose de hombros- En alguna parte tenemos que comenzar a buscar, ¿no lo crees?

-Siento como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido y estuviéramos en la encrucijada de los Horcruxes otra vez- comentó el pelirrojo, sonriendo ante el recuerdo.- Espero que no sea tan complicado como entonces. No quiero volver a enfrentarme a serpientes o a horribles proyecciones en mi vida.- cuando mencionó lo de las proyecciones, Harry no pudo evitar la imagen de las figuras de él y su mejor amiga besándose como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. Supuestamente aquel Horcrux representaba los temores de Ron y se preguntó si acaso ese miedo seguiría latente en su corazón. De manera disimulada, miró hacia el vestíbulo en donde la castaña junto a su novia limpiaban los escombros con gráciles movimientos de su varita y se obligó a desviar la mirada para ocuparse en lo que estaba haciendo. Ron añadió- ¿Cuándo quieres viajar?

-Mañana, temprano.- indicó Harry dejando las vitrinas con la porcelana y las copas en su interior como nuevas.

Hermione, por otro lado, todavía no dejaba de estar algo molesta con Ginny por la publicación en El Profeta. Suficiente tuvo con Rita Skeeter para tener que lidiar ahora con las indiscreciones de su amiga para ganar una exclusiva. Si las cosas iban a ser de esa manera, entonces tendría que hablar seriamente con Harry al respecto. No quería otro artículo hablando de algún detalle importante para que el enemigo lo leyera en la primera esquina de Hogsmeade o el Callejón Diagón. Tenían que ser más cuidadosos, incluso paranoicos. Eso lo aprendió a fuego gracias a los tantos peligros vividos en el pasado. Con ayuda de su varita, ella y Ginny repararon los sofás que fueron mutilados a puñaladas. Era evidente que aquel intruso pensó que el pergamino estaría entre los mullidos cojines. Después de restaurar el mayor número de daños, Hermione se dio el tiempo de mirar las paredes a un lado de la chimenea y cambiar el color oscuro que tanto odiaba en ellas por otro mucho más claro e iluminado. La mansión inmediatamente cambió de rostro y de paso decoró con algunas flores frescas. Ron interrumpió sus quehaceres para observar a la castaña demostrando su talento. Siempre le asombraba su despliegue mágico, desde que eran unos niños en primer año de escuela. Algo se reactivó en su interior y Harry, quien estaba inclinado tratando de componer algunas tablas arrancadas del piso, lo percibió sin problemas. Notó la causa de la distracción del pelirrojo y una leve punzada de celos le atravesó el estómago.

Una vez terminada gran parte de la primera planta de la mansión, el grupo de jóvenes se reunió en la cocina en donde Luna y Hagrid se habían esmerado por dejar impecable. Harry sonrió al ver lo limpia y mejorada que había quedado. Se convenció que ni en los años en que Sirius vivía allí se había visto tan espléndida, todo en su lugar, brillante y elegante. Les agradeció a sus dos amigos y tomó asiento en la larga mesa para comer. La rubia había aprovechado el tiempo de aseo para preparar un estofado para relamerse los dedos. A su lado, Ginny tomó de su mano para besarlo en la mejilla. Harry entendía que estaba así de cariñosa como una forma de suavizar las cosas entre ellos. Sin embargo, él aún se mostraba receloso en disculparla tan fácilmente. La plática se desarrolló sin problemas intentando olvidar los últimos días de incertidumbre. Hagrid les contaba de sus clases en Hogwarts y de lo bien que le estaba yendo a Neville como profesor de Herbología. Por fin la eterna rivalidad entre los Gryffindor y Slytherin parecía haber disminuido hasta su nivel más bajo y se respiraba una tranquilidad nunca antes percibida en el castillo. Brindaron por eso chocando sus copas. Luego de la cena, Hermione apartó a Harry unos momentos para comunicarle su inquietud. No estaba de acuerdo en que Teddy se quedara en la mansión, después de todo, Icarus ya la había violentado e ingresado una vez, y bien podía hacerlo de nuevo. El sólo imaginarlo le ponía los pelos de punta.

-Dudo que Prewett regrese- respondió el moreno bajo un aire pensativo- Ya se dio cuenta que el pergamino no está aquí, destruyó casi todo buscándolo. No creo que se arriesgue a ser atrapado volviendo a la mansión.

-Estoy segura que eso de ser atrapado no le preocupa- argumentó Hermione- Ya viste lo que es capaz de hacer, es un mago muy impredecible. Además, si vuelve, tengo miedo de que sea por Teddy.

-Pero corre más riesgo en casa de los Tonks. Será el primer lugar al Icarus que acudirá. Estaré mucho más tranquilo si mi ahijado está donde pueda verlo, conmigo todo el tiempo- dijo HaHasdsdHarry sin conseguir la serenidad de su mejor amiga.- Escucha, sólo tenemos que resguardar el acceso a la mansión. Tú sabes muy bien cómo hacerlo. Icarus consiguió entrar antes porque bajamos la guardia después de Voldemort. Eso no volverá a ocurrir, estando unidos no podrá vencernos.- Hermione meditó unos segundos sus palabras y asintió no muy convencida.

-¿Desde dónde saldrá el Traslador a Sussex?- preguntó Ron tras terminar lo que quedaba de su zumo de calabaza. Harry lo miró alzando sus cejas.

-Desde la esquina de _Scotland Pl…_ ¿por qué?

-Iremos contigo- dijo Luna, completando las palabras del pelirrojo. Harry estuvo a punto de negarse, no quería que entorpecieran sus obligaciones por una simple corazonada. El viaje bien podía ser una pérdida de tiempo pero le impidieron hablar.

-No discutas. No pudimos ir contigo a esa sala del Departamento de Misterios la otra noche- agregó Ron, decidido- Ahora queremos acompañarte. Teddy es tan importante para ti como lo es para todos nosotros.- Harry llevó su mirada hacia Hermione, quien sin saber qué decirle sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros. No tuvo más opción que acceder.

* * *

><p>La taberna de Las Tres Escobas estaba atiborrada de gente aquella tarde. La lluvia no daba descanso en las afueras y ciertos relámpagos cortaban el cielo con su trueno posterior que erizaba los cabellos. Madame Rosmerta atendía a esa legión de estudiantes de Hogwarts que habían poblado sus mesas para consumir su exquisita cerveza de manteca y calentar el cuerpo. Los pedidos iban y venían mientras que entre los comensales, el profesor de pociones Horace Slughron, terminaba el resto de su ron de grosella sentado en un extremo de la barra. Después tantas clases y con los años más pesados encima, le resultaba cada vez más agotador rendir con el mismo entusiasmo que antes. El docente platicaba con la tabernera sobre los viejos tiempos, la memoria de Dumbledore y la época en que el miedo gobernaba el semblante de todos los habitantes de la comunidad mágica. Aprovechando la instancia, Madame Rosmerta extrajo una copia de El Profeta que guardaba bajo el mesón y se lo desplegó a Slughron con el titular boca arriba: <em>Frente a nuevos tiempos oscuros.<em>

-¿Leíste esta nota, Horace?- le preguntó la mujer mostrándose angustiada. El anciano asintió con la cabeza pidiendo una nueva ronda de licor.- ¿Y qué te parece?

-Sabía que Icarus daría que hablar tarde o temprano. Ahora que… Voldemort- dijo bajando la voz más por costumbre que por verdadero peligro- no está, querrá exponer su poder frente a todos los que salimos ilesos de aquella batalla para llamar nuestra atención.

-¿Es posible que se repita todo lo que vivimos…?- señaló Rosmerta sin poder terminar la frase.

-No pensemos en eso.- propuso Slughron de manera cortante- Han pasado tantos años desde que Icarus se fue que dudo quiera regresar realmente. Quizás sólo sea una advertencia de la prensa mágica.

-Si existe una profecía que pueda favorecerlo, no estaría tan confiada como tú- dijo la bruja llevándose ella misma un trago de ron de grosella a los labios. Tragó antes de hablar- Recuerdo muy bien a ese chico ambicioso, con unos ojos azules tan radicales que podría ser capaz de transformar el fuego de mi chimenea en un trozo amorfo de hielo. Era muy parecido a Bellatrix en la crueldad que proyectaba.

-Lo último que supe de él fue que estaba haciendo carrera como ilusionista, entreteniendo a los muggles con actos de magia y libros de pociones y ocultismo. Todo eso bajo el ojo del Ministerio que lo busca para encerrarlo, por supuesto.

-¿Como ilusionista?- remarcó Madame Rosmerta enarcando una ceja- No debería extrañarme. Ese Black perdido siempre buscaba la fama y la admiración, desde que era un mocoso.

Horace Slughron sabía bien a lo que se refería. Realmente le extrañaba que ese mago no estuviera entre las filas de Voldemort. Hubiera sido un miembro de igual o más importancia que su prima Bellatrix Lestrange o Severus Snape, pero hubiera sido cosa de tiempo que la competencia entre ambos por el liderazgo los hubiera dividido irreconciliablemente. Icarus no era de esos seguidores incondicionales, su naturaleza ambiciosa hubiese sido un estorbo para las intenciones de Riddle. Quizás hasta le hubiera quitado la vida para que no entorpeciera su camino. Sin querer hablar del asunto, Slughron se puso de pie desde su taburete, pagó los tragos consumidos y se enfiló hacia la salida. No se percató de que al otro extremo de la barra en donde estaba sentado, un sujeto encapuchado lo observaba desde hacía rato con mucha atención. No se había movido un sólo centímetro bebiendo de su whisky de fuego con total calma y sosiego, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para perder. El profesor de pociones salió de la taberna sintiendo el frío atravesar su capa oscura. Mientras caminaba por las húmedas calles del pueblo, su pensamiento se dirigió a lo leído en El Profeta. Sólo pensar en que pudiera existir otra profecía le apretaba el estómago de los nervios. Aún se sentía culpable por haberle otorgado información vital a Tom Riddle cuando aún era su alumno en Hogwarts. De haberse quedado callado, de haber sido más ético, nada hubiera sucedido. El anciano siguió su camino viendo la Casa de los Gritos a la distancia. Sintió un escalofrío cortándole la espalda. Siempre le sucedía cuando veía ese lugar entre la niebla.

-Buenas tardes, Horace… - escuchó Slughron detrás de él. Se volteó en el acto viendo que a unos cuantos metros, una figura cubierta de pies a cabeza lo saludaba con una voz de locutor de radio. Frunció el ceño al no ver su rostro.

-Buenas tardes… ¿quién es usted?- quiso saber, reculando un paso sólo por prevención. Fue entonces donde el extraño se quitó la capucha de la cabeza revelando un cabello tan oscuro como la noche. Horace Slughron abrió sus ojos como platos al ver que se trataba de Icarus Prewett Black, el rebelde mago que presumía sus poderes al mundo muggle. Lo conocía, sabía de su frialdad antinatural en sus ojos azules, de su soberbia y orgullo desmedidos. Años atrás había tenido el placer de impartirle clases a sus padres Lucretia e Ignatius en Hogwarts, dos personas muy afables a pesar de la altanería que abundaba en los de sangre pura. No entendía cómo ese hombre podía ser hijo de ellos. Volvió a hablar tratando de no mostrarse intimidado- Icarus… ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Así es, mucho tiempo- respondió el aludido, caminando descuidadamente con las manos atrás de su espalda. Tenía el aspecto típico de un turista que disfrutaba del paisaje.- Debo admitir que extrañaba la comunidad mágica y su estilo de vida. Los muggles se complican por todo. Mucho estrés, mucho interés por el dinero. Todo gira en torno a ello.- Horace no sabía qué contestar para mantener el diálogo de manera tranquila y desenfadada. No sabía qué era lo que quería y le daba pavor preguntarle.

-Por lo que he escuchado, tienes mucha razón…- fue lo único que se le ocurrió acotar sintiendo la boca seca. Icarus lo miró y sonrió. El anciano se estremeció sin poder concentrarse en nada más que en esos ojos inmensamente álgidos.

-¿No es esa la Casa de los Gritos? ¿El lugar más embrujado de Gran Bretaña?- preguntó el moreno mirando a través del claro hacia el desvencijado inmueble. Slughron asintió sin poder aguantar más la duda de su presencia y toda esa irrelevante conversación. Respiró profundo buscando las palabras correctas.

-¿A qué debo el placer de tu compañía, Icarus? Supe que tu padre está internado debido a problemas mentales… lo lamento mucho.- ante ese comentario, el mago lanzó una risa breve e irónica.

-Ignatius es un maldito cobarde, se oculta como un perro con la cola entre las patas- Horace alzó sus cejas con cierta impresión al detectar su total displicencia. Optó por cortar la plática y alejarse de allí lo más rápido posible.

-En fin. Ha sido bueno volver a verte, muchacho. Con tu permiso… - el hombre se dispuso a caminar de regreso al pueblo pero Icarus lo impidió obstruyéndole el paso.

-No tan rápido- dijo el mago plantándose frente a él y el anciano tragó saliva.- Usted es uno de los mayores conocedores en la elaboración de pociones, ¿no es así?- el profesor no disimuló su sorpresa ante lo escuchado. No supo qué decir por lo tanto guardó silencio- Necesito reducir el tiempo en la creación de una poción para tenerla lista antes de lo estimado.- su voz se tornó lúgubre, presagiosa. Horace Slughron inmediatamente recordó la conversación con Tom Riddle en su despacho, cuando quiso saber sobre los Horcruxes. Una señal de alarma sonó claramente en su cabeza. No quería cometer el mismo error.

-Todas las pociones tienen su tiempo determinado. Si no se cumple, es posible que el efecto sea nulo o, en el peor de los casos, se convierta en veneno- esa respuesta no logró satisfacer a Icarus, quien miraba al anciano como un bicho raro al cual debía eliminar de su capa con rapidez. Torció su bigote y posó una mano en el hombro del profesor. Slughron apretó los dientes.

-Sé que hay maneras de apurar un proceso. No me mienta porque será peor- advirtió el moreno consiguiendo que Horace se entregara al pánico. Comenzó a temblar, notoriamente.

-No… no lo sé…

-Si no me lo dice, tendré que buscarlo yo entre sus conocimientos- aquella amenaza sólo pudo traducirse en la intrusión a su mente de manera deliberada. El profesor volvió a negarse pidiendo que por favor lo dejara en paz. Icarus no hizo caso alguno. Con una destreza increíble, el mago extrajo su varita y lo apuntó entre las cejas para vociferar un _Legeremens. _El hechizo le permitió entrar al instante invadiendo la mente de Slughron con total libertad. El anciano, sin fuerzas para ofrecer resistencia, vio con cierta impotencia cómo cada una de las recetas aprendidas y métodos de preparación aparecían como una ronda alocada de imágenes frente a sus ojos. Entre los cientos de ingredientes que conocía, uno apareció y fue en el que Icarus se detuvo a husmear más tiempo. Cuando obtuvo lo que quería, abandonó su mente de forma violenta provocando que Slughron cayera de rodillas, jadeando y con un intenso dolor de cabeza. El silencio que se elevó entre ellos parecía volverse espeso, ni siquiera el canto de las aves se oía en aquel paraje. Icarus quedó meditabundo unos segundos, acariciando su bigote negro. Pensó en voz alta:- Los crisopos adultos emergen después de cuatro o cinco semanas. Por lo tanto, lo único que debe hacerse es reemplazarlos por sus huevos que eclosionan en sólo pocos días. Excelente.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Icarus?- preguntó Slughron a media voz. El aludido lo miró como si hubiera olvidado por un momento que estaba allí. Lo volvió a apuntar con su varita desplegando una ancha sonrisa.

-Pretendo ahorrar tiempo, es obvio ¿no?- le respondió.- Creo que ya no lo necesito más, _profesor_.- y bajo un movimiento suelto de su muñeca, gritó un _Avada Kedavra_ que iluminó el sendero con su luz verde y mortal.

* * *

><p>El vacío volvió a gobernar la mansión de Grimmauld Place cuando todos se marcharon luego de una larga jornada de orden y reconstrucción. Gran parte de la casona había quedado restaurada pero aún hacían falta algunas habitaciones como el salón, el desván y las alcobas, que también fueron víctimas de la violenta búsqueda del pergamino. Harry se dejó caer en uno de los sofás siendo acompañado por su novia Ginny, quien se quedó con él con intenciones de platicar. El ojiverde no estaba de ánimo para volver a tocar el tema de la publicación del artículo. Tenía la cabeza puesta en una sola parte: la protección de su ahijado. Resopló, cansado, quitándose las gafas unos momentos para frotarse los ojos. Ginny se acercó y lo besó en la sien.<p>

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó. Harry asintió sin querer hablar.- ¿Sigues molesto conmigo?

-¿Realmente quieres que responda a eso?

-Quiero saberlo.

-Bien. Sí, sigo molesto contigo… y con Kingsley. Él por ocultarme información y tú por ventilarla. ¿Acaso creyeron que eso ayudaría en algo?

-Sólo estaba haciendo mi trabajo, tal como tú haces el tuyo.- Harry negó con la cabeza como si no quisiera volver a escuchar esa frase en su vida.

-¿Sabes? ¡Me fastidia pensar que si me acompañas a Sussex, todo lo que suceda allá esté en primera plana al día siguiente!- le refutó con más mordacidad de la esperada y la pelirroja se mantuvo seria. Una línea de pesar se esbozó claramente en su ceño. Harry sintió que esa expresión le estaba pesando en el estómago y suspiró, dejando caer sus hombros.- Lo siento, no quise ser tan brusco. Sólo quiero que entiendas que si quieres estar conmigo en esto, no es la manera de hacerlo.

-Estoy contigo, yo te amo- sus palabras causaron una rara incomodidad en el moreno al no saber si responderle de la misma forma o no. Esa inseguridad logró asustarlo. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él? Para ahorrarse una pausa que bien podía tomarse como ofensiva, se acercó a la joven para besarla en los labios. Ginny lo sujetó de las mejillas para evitar que fuera sólo un beso breve y poco a poco se encendieron los ánimos de la sangre joven en sus venas. Durmieron juntos esa noche, rodaron bajo las sábanas pero sin cruzar más palabra porque Harry sabía que lentamente una grieta se estaba abriendo entre ellos. Ya no podía confiar en esa muchacha rendida entre sus brazos.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry habló con Shacklebolt vía chimenea para pedir algunos antecedentes que pudieran serle de utilidad en Sussex. El ministro le informó que todas las antiguas estancias se habían demolido en las últimas décadas pero que era muy probable que todavía perduraran algunos sitios mágicos por los alrededores, personas herederas de historias pasadas y objetos valiosos. El muchacho lo escuchaba con atención viendo su rostro lamido por las llamas. Trató de registrar todo lo informado por él sin obviar detalle. Quería viajar con rapidez, tardar lo menos posible. No soportaba la idea de que Icarus pudiera adelantársele, hacerse del pergamino, traducirlo y entender lo que significaba Teddy en todo eso. Perder a su ahijado le quitaba el aliento. Kingsley, a pesar de lo difuso que veía a Harry al otro lado del fuego, adivinó su turbación al instante. Para calmarlo, lo puso al tanto del resguardo de la casa de Andrómeda con dos Aurores, entre ellos su ex compañero de Hogwarts Eddie Carmichael, apostados en la puerta mientras se ausentaba en el viaje. El ojiverde le agradeció.

-Teddy es mi preocupación también, Harry- le dijo el mago tratando de limar las asperezas.- Haremos todo lo posible para protegerlo, ¿está bien?- mientras hablaba, Ginny descendía por las escaleras escuchando la conversación a lo lejos. Disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos- Hablando de eso, ¿Hermione te dijo que Gustav y yo los liberamos de sus otras tareas en el Cuartel para que se concentren sólo en este caso?

-Sí, me habló de la asignación de ambos. Gracias. Sabes que confío mucho en ella.- esa respuesta causó una punción en el pecho de la pelirroja y se detuvo a los pocos peldaños. No podía evitar sentir celos de la relación entre Hermione y su novio. Desde que eran unos niños que su complicidad era capaz de aislarlos del resto del mundo. Odiaba no poder conseguir lo mismo. Kingsley volvió a hablar.

-Escucha, Harry. En Sussex vive un hombre muy anciano, un alquimista, quizás el último que pisa la faz de la Tierra.- el moreno frunció el ceño de inmediato, el recuerdo de Nicholas Flamel resonó en sus oídos con total claridad pero era imposible, después de la destrucción de la Piedra Filosofal, Flamel había muerto.- Se trata de Erasmus Agrippa, tiene más de cuatrocientos años de vida y es hijo de Cornelius, un famoso escritor y luchador contra la persecución de brujas, de quien heredó la práctica de la Alquimia.- Harry supo quién era gracias a que su imagen aparecía en los cromos de las ranas de chocolate. No quiso decirlo en voz alta por sentir vergüenza de la fuente.

-¿Él tiene información de Eugene Black y el pergamino?

-Puede ser. Sólo te doy este dato como una ayuda. Nadie ha visto a Erasmus desde hace mucho, espero que puedas encontrarlo- ese último comentario de Kingsley logró desalentarlo un poco. Luego de zanjar los detalles finales, el mago le deseó suerte y se despidieron viendo cómo el fuego de la chimenea se extinguía.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Ginny llegando a su lado. Harry la miró y le asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que se ponía la chaqueta para salir.

En la esquina de _Scotland Pl, _el Traslador en forma de periódico viejo esperaba a sus pasajeros pacientemente junto a un traste público de basura. El resto de los chicos ya había llegado al punto de encuentro frotándose las manos por culpa del frío. Harry los saludó y notó que la expectación brillaba en los ojos de Luna. Sabía muy bien que a esa chica rubia le emocionaba compartir aventuras de ese estilo y le agradecía su inquebrantable lealtad. El grupo se acercó al Traslador para tocarlo y sentir el conocido jalón conjunto al remolino de colores alrededor. Luego de unos segundos de confusión, cayeron en tierras sureñas tan cerca de una leve quebrada que Ron casi pierde el equilibrio si no hubiera sido por Hermione, quien lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa para estabilizarlo y evitar que cayera. El pelirrojo le agradeció y Harry pudo distinguir en su mirada el mismo embeleso hacia ella de cuando eran estudiantes. Se preguntó si su amigo estaba considerando el hecho de volver con Hermione. La molestia lo asaltó y no pudo evitar recordar esa lejana noche cuando la castaña lloró en su hombro el rompimiento. Detestaría que su amiga volviese a sufrir por él, no lo soportaría. Ron no supo cuidarla y estaba convencido de que eso no había cambiado…

_-¿Qué sucedió?_

_-Lo intenté, Harry. Intenté apoyarlo, estar a su lado pero no me lo permitió. Terminamos- le dijo Hermione, sentada a su lado llorando. El moreno torpemente la rodeó con su brazo y ella reposó la cabeza en su hombro._

_-Tranquila.- respondió el ojiverde- Él se ha equivocado al perderte, tú has hecho todo lo posible._

_-No lo sé. Pude haber luchado más…_

_-¿Luchado más? ¿Tú sola? ¿Te parece que esa lucha deba enfrentarse solo?- rebatió Harry consiguiendo que la joven lo mirara a los ojos. Su expresión reemplazó las palabras. Las lágrimas colgaban de sus pestañas y el moreno reconfirmó en la bella mujer que se había convertido. Lamentó que Ron no la apreciara como debía, que siempre le buscara discusión cuando era mucho mejor tan sólo amarla. Esa noche, con una lluvia gorda y abundante azotando las calles fuera de la mansión, Harry le ofreció hospedaje y Hermione aceptó. No quería estar sola en su apartamento pensando estupideces, atormentándose con preguntas sin respuestas. Durmieron en la enorme cama de la habitación principal, ella se recostó de lado bajo las cobijas y él se quedó vestido sobre la cama velando su sueño…_

-Gracias por eso, Hermione- dijo Ron resoplando de alivio y mirando hacia el mar que se extendía a metros de distancia más abajo. Harry detuvo el recuerdo de golpe- De haber caído no hubiera sido precisamente una zambullida de profesionales, se los aseguro.- la castaña lo soltó para acto seguido recoger el Traslador y guardarlo.

-De acuerdo, consultemos el mapa para ver dónde nos encontramos precisamente- indicó el moreno desdoblando el pergamino para extenderlo frente a sus amigos. Posó la varita sobre el papel y murmuró un _Oriéntame_ que la movió como brújula señalándole los puntos cardinales. Caminaron hacia el oeste por la ruta en la que se encontraban llamada _The Esplanade_.

El verde del césped brillaba bajo la luz de un sol claro y renovado. Las nubes corrían gracias al viento dibujando en la tierra formas imprecisas que paseaban lentamente en una delicada marcha. Las casas muggles eran hermosas. Harry no pudo pasar por alto lo increíble del paisaje. A lo largo del camino, observó algunas familias que preparaban sus mesas de picnic en los jardines y aprovechaban el día templado. Los cinco jóvenes avanzaron tratando de no parecer demasiado ansiosos. Hermione sintió el calor del ambiente encendiendo su abrigo por lo que se lo quitó guardándolo en su bolso mágicamente expandido. Revisó que tuviera todo a la mano en caso de emergencia, esencia de Díctamo, libros de diversas materias, su diccionario de runas antiguas, la capa de invisibilidad de Harry y muchas otras cosas más. Siempre preparada para no lamentar ninguna falta.

Después de caminar cerca de treinta minutos, el grupo llegó hasta una esquina que unía _The Esplanade_ con _Sussex Way._ La castaña detuvo sus pasos de pronto, recordando la visión de Cassandra Gamp dirigiéndose a la casa de su cuñado. La misma distancia con el mar, el sendero y las bajas colinas. Ese punto determinado del camino le pareció muy familiar y la llevó a mirar hacia la calle flanqueada por casas de ladrillos muy parecidas entre ellas. Guiada por el instinto y la memoria, les indicó a sus amigos que la siguieran por _Sussex Way_ sin saber muy bien si estaba en lo correcto o no. Al cabo de un rato, el tráfico típico de una avenida principal los detuvo. Harry miró a Hermione reconociendo al igual que ella el entorno en el que se encontraban. El pasar de los años no había hecho mucha mella en el lugar. Seguía manteniendo ese aire colonial detenido en el tiempo. Sin embargo, donde esperaban encontrar las ruinas de una casa de hace muchos años, hallaron un restaurante de comida japonesa. El ojiverde se mostró decepcionado aunque no esperaba nada menos.

-Tal vez no sea el lugar…- dijo Luna buscando la forma de reanimarlo.- Tal vez sea la calle siguiente.

-Puede ser, aunque estoy casi segura que hasta aquí fue donde seguimos a Cassandra Gamp.- se aventuró a decir Hermione quitándole el mapa al moreno de las manos para echarle un vistazo.

-Recorramos los alrededores. No perdemos nada con investigar- propuso Ginny. Y así lo hicieron, sin embargo, toda la zona se convirtió en un prado extenso, descampado, un mar de vegetación que se confundía con la playa cercana. Ningún rastro de edificación antigua ni pista de arquitectura que pudiera guiarlos. Ron pensó en seguir avanzando pero Hermione eliminó esa idea de raíz o perderían gran parte del día dirigiéndose a ninguna parte.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Es absurdo que encontremos algo sobre Eugene Black aquí- opinó la castaña sin despegar la nariz del mapa. Continuó- Creo que lo más lógico es que nos dirijamos a su _última morada_ en vez de esperar que ese restaurante nos revele algún dato.

-¿A qué te refieres con su última morada?- preguntó Harry intercambiando miradas con sus amigos al escucharla.

-¿No es obvio? Hay que dirigirnos al cementerio más antiguo del condado.- estiró el papel entre sus manos y apuntó en dirección a _Eastbourne_- Existe uno desde hace dos siglos aproximadamente, el cementerio Langney, y puede que encontremos un indicio allí. He leído que se han hecho reducciones de cadáveres enterrados con sus pertenencias y aún permanecen en el sitio, intactos.

-No estarás sugiriendo que profanemos una tumba ¿verdad?- advirtió Ron con un dejo de alerta en su voz. Hermione volvió a enrollar el mapa y respiró a todo pulmón para luego añadir, desenfadadamente.

-¿Alguno de ustedes es supersticioso?

* * *

><p>El grupo de magos esperó hasta la noche para dirigirse al punto referido por Hermione a más o menos una hora de distancia en transporte muggle. No podían arriesgarse a Aparecer allí, no conocían el terreno, mucho menos creer que nadie los vería al llegar. El sol se sentó lentamente en el horizonte hasta perderse y permitir a las estrellas iluminar el cielo nocturno. Los jóvenes, a bordo de un autobús con destino a Eastbourne, descendieron en Hide Hollow justo enfrente del camposanto. En uno de sus bajos muros de ladrillos se leía la reseña de <em>Langney Cemetery<em> y repararon que estaba cerrado para el público. Eso era justo lo que estaban esperando. Cobijados por la penumbra de la noche y el nulo sonido de sus pasos en la grava gracias a la magia, Harry cortó los alambres de la cerca y cruzaron hacia el terreno sorteando la espesura de los arbustos. El canto de los grillos reemplazaba el diálogo entre ellos y apuraron el paso. Un cementerio de noche era de lo más escalofriante.

Al llegar a la llanura en donde el brillo metálico de la luna se derramaba como plata fundida, vieron ante sus ojos centenares de lápidas de todos los tamaños y formas. Ordenados por líneas cerradas y pasillos angostos, las tumbas parecían soldados de un pelotón firme y preparado. Hermione, sólo por reflejo, apretó más su varita encendida en su mano. El silencio de aquel lugar le aplastaba los pulmones. Caminando en una sola fila, cruzaron una segunda entrada escoltada por dos figuras de piedra con forma de león, horribles bajo el punto de vista de todos. Tras avanzar unos pocos metros, Harry ordenó separarse y así encontrar más rápido la tumba de Eugene Black. Ron quiso objetar esa idea pero tuvo que tragarse las palabras. Ya no era un niño para sentir miedo en casos como esos. Todos tomaron una ruta determinada. Cinco diferentes caminos para recorrer el campo de punta a cabo. De vez en cuando, Hermione alzaba la mirada hacia el pasaje principal que conectaba el cementerio con las oficinas principales, esperaba que los guardias todavía no hicieran su ronda habitual. Al doblar en una esquina, la castaña vislumbró una deforme silueta a lo lejos pero fue tan volátil que creyó haberla imaginado. Iluminó hacia el lugar pero fue inútil, no halló nada. Volvió a posar sus ojos en cada epitafio roñoso y lápidas de concreto rudo de siglos incalculables. Luna, a unas tumbas de ella, acercaba la luz de su varita a las piedras talladas con nombres ancestrales. De pronto, tropezó con una gruesa raíz prominente del subsuelo y cayó sobre un nicho tan maltratado por los años que se asemejaba a una ruina egipcia. Se sacudió y alumbró el encabezado: _Eugene Theophilus Black. Hombre erudito y de Sangre Pura._ Luna se incorporó de un salto y llamó a los demás tratando de no alzar la voz. Todos llegaron hasta la tumba con cierta dificultad y se quedaron mirándola unos segundos sin decir nada. La adrenalina les agitó la respiración.

-¿En verdad crees que pudo ser sepultado con el manuscrito, Hermione?- preguntó Harry. La castaña iluminó un libro que había sacado del interior de su bolso y leyó algunos datos.

-Antiguamente, las personas deseaban ser enterradas con sus pertenencias más preciadas. Absurdo pero cierto- dijo sonando casi como una profesora de Historia de la Magia.- Creo que sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo ¿no?- sin esperar que agregara algo más a su explicación, el ojiverde llevó su mirada hacia el nicho y apuntó con su varita: _Defodio_, exclamó y el hechizo propio de excavación abrió un hueco en la tierra lo suficientemente profundo para deducir que el ataúd había quedado a sólo unos centímetros de la superficie.

-Supongo que ya no lo someteremos a votación- comentó Ron, alumbrando el interior. Harry brincó hacia la fosa escuchando el sonido de madera hueca al aterrizar con sus pies.

No obstante, reemplazando el ruido de la noche y de los grillos, un leve gruñido los alertó. Los jóvenes miraron hacia una esquina del pasillo al final de las lápidas y una criatura enorme, de casi dos metros de alto, los observaba con sus encendidos ojos rojos. Ginny retrocedió cuando lo vio pero al otro lado, cerrando la segunda esquina, otra criatura idéntica apareció gruñendo un poco más fuerte. Eran Manticoras, seres monstruosos con rostro de hombre, cuerpo de león y una larga cola de escorpión con la cual debilitaban a sus víctimas. Su trabajo era proteger las tumbas mágicas de los saqueadores y no dudaron en intimidarlos. Hermione no tuvo problema en reconocerlas como las estatuas de la entrada, tampoco Luna, sin embargo, no tenían idea de cómo reducirlas en un espacio tan complicado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se quedaron estáticos como si hubieran visto al diablo?- quiso saber Harry, quien desde la fosa no lograba ver lo que pasaba un par de metros más arriba.

-No te muevas, Harry… tampoco abras el ataúd - le dijo Hermione entre dientes.

-¿Qué? Pero si tú misma lo dijiste. No perdamos más tiempo y salgamos de la duda, _¡Reducto!- _lanzó el ojiverde sin esperar, causando con el destello prominente el inmediato enfado de las Manticoras que corrieron hacia los intrusos. La castaña empujó a Luna para protegerla tras un epitafio mientras que Ron, por su parte, la tomó de la muñeca al igual que a Ginny para alejarlas de allí corriendo entre las tumbas.

-¡Espera! ¡Harry aún está en la fosa!- gritó la castaña zafándose del pelirrojo. Al regresar sobre sus pasos, Hermione apuntó con su varita y arrancó de cuajo una roca enterrada para arrojarla a la primera criatura. La piedra la golpeó de lleno en la cabeza aturdiéndola unos segundos preciosos. Harry escaló fuera del sepulcro sin entender lo que estaba pasando. Al ver aquellos espantosos animales amenazándolos la sangre se le congeló sin saber qué hacer. La segunda Manticora agitó su cola de escorpión hacia ellos y el moreno, reavivado por el instinto, apartó a la muchacha recibiendo en su lugar el aguijón en su hombro derecho. El dolor fue tan intenso que ahogó un grito a mitad de la garganta, sentía que todo el brazo se consumía por un ácido químico. Luna, desde donde estaba agazapada, disparó un hechizo hacia el atacante logrando que retrocediera, desorientado. Hermione vio cómo la piel de su amigo estaba hecha jirones y lo arrastró detrás de la tumba de Eugene Black.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, déjame ver… - envuelta en nervios, la castaña le rajó la manga de la camisa para ver la herida. Una espantosa abertura en la carne dejaba distinguir lo amarillento del veneno supurando. Sabía que sólo con Esencia de Díctamo no podría curarlo. Imposible.

-¿Dónde estás, Hermione?- preguntó Ron a lo lejos.

-¡Harry está lastimado!- vociferó ella. Entre sus brazos, el ojiverde temblaba perdiendo poco a poco la fuerza en su cuerpo. La castaña quiso pedir ayuda a Luna, la sanadora del grupo, pero ella junto a Ron y Ginny alejaban a las Manticoras con una lluvia de hechizos sin clara dirección. Volvió su mirada hacia su mejor amigo y sólo una cosa se le ocurrió hacer. Apretó la herida con ambas manos y sin asco, presionó sus labios abiertos contra ella para succionar el veneno y escupirlo como si se tratara de una mordedura de áspid. Una, dos y tres veces fueron suficientes hasta sentir sólo el sabor metálico de la sangre. Harry dejó de apretar sus dientes del dolor hasta recuperar la serenidad y el color en sus pálidas mejillas. El brazo dejó de escocerle terriblemente. Ginny, asediada por el miedo, llegó corriendo a su lado viéndolo derrumbado y lánguido, como despojado de sus huesos.

-¿Qué sucedió?- sollozó la joven notando que Hermione tenía manchas de sangre ajena por todo su mentón.

-Una de las Manticoras… lo hirió con su cola de escorpión.- respondió.

-¿Y le extrajiste el veneno con la boca?- preguntó Ginny, asombrada al saber que no se equivocaba.

-Yo… tuve que actuar rápido, estaba muy mal herido… no se me ocurrió qué más hacer- se justificó Hermione sin saber por qué sentía como si los hubiera atrapado besándose.

-¡Cuidado!- escucharon la advertencia del pelirrojo y ambas voltearon para ver con horror cómo una de las criaturas iba hacia ellas con la velocidad de un toro. De repente, una voz anciana y potente se dejó escuchar en el cementerio y la luz dorada de un hechizo cayó sobre la Manticora como una afilada guillotina rebanándole la enorme cabeza. Se desplomó sin vida a sólo unos pocos pasos de ellas gracias al desconocido. Harry alzó ligeramente la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba. Sólo logró ver una forma imprecisa gracias a su vista borrosa. La mirada de preocupación de Hermione sobre él fue lo último que distinguió antes de desmayarse.


	6. El mensaje es poder

****Hola chicos!  
>Me tardé, lo sé, pero no ha sido por irresponsable, lo juro. Me da rabia no contar con todo el tiempo que quisiera para poder escribir libremente pero trato de hacer lo posible y no tomarme muchos días de un capítulo a otro. Gracias a todos por sus impresiones. Me alegra saber que la intriga juega un papel importante en la trama y logro envolverlos en ella. No quiero alargarme en la intro, los dejaré con la lectura q ojalá disfruten tanto como yo al escribirla.<br>Cuídense, prepárense porque estamos recién comenzando!  
>Buen viaje!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>VI<strong>

**El mensaje es poder y sólo el poder importa**

-¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo allí? ¿Acaso esperaban robar a sus anchas sin consecuencias?- les reprendió el mago de largo cabello blanco al asustado grupo de jóvenes. Luego de salvarles el pellejo en el camposanto frente a las Manticoras, el anciano los condujo hasta su pequeña casa, oculta a un costado del cementerio Langney, y les ordenó recostar a Harry en su amplio sofá de la sala.- ¿Están ustedes locos? ¿Qué pretendían?

-Disculpe, señor, pero… ¿Quién es usted?- preguntó Luna con su cabello alborotado y con restos de hojas secas.

-Mi nombre es Erasmus Agrippa, jovencita- al decirlo, Hermione alzó sus cejas al instante.

-¿Hijo del alquimista Cornelius Agrippa?- el anciano la miró, orgulloso, y le asintió con el más caballeroso de los gestos. Se acercó a Harry, quien aún no recobraba la consciencia y revisó su brazo minuciosamente, como si se tratara de un ciego leyendo en sistema braille. Se percató que la herida había sido limpiada del veneno de manera oportuna y se volvió hacia los muchachos bajo un semblante de sumo interés.

-¿Quién se ocupó de esto? ¿Usted?- se dirigió a Hermione al ver que su rostro estaba manchado de sangre que no era la propia. La joven no respondió sólo movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Erasmus le celebró la decisión con una sonrisa de boca casi desdentada- Muy bien hecho, señorita. Su amigo pudo haber perdido la movilidad de todo su cuerpo de no haber actuado con rapidez.- el rostro de Ginny se endureció al escucharlo. Los celos volvieron a importunarla. Por otro lado, Luna estaba realmente confundida. Después de meses de escuchar a la castaña lamentarse de que su relación con Ron se hubiera ido al carajo, en el cementerio había visto una cosa totalmente opuesta. Se había zafado del pelirrojo cuando éste la cogió de la muñeca para salvarla de la Manticora. Una señal que de haberse presentado tiempo atrás ella habría estado saltando de alegría por esa muestra de preocupación. Sin embargo, algo inconsciente y poderoso se apoderaba de sus instintos cuando Harry se encontraba en peligro. Anotó eso en algún lugar de su mente para no olvidarlo. Se dedicó a vendar la herida del moreno para que dejara de sangrar.

-Perdón, pero… no entiendo… ¿Quién es Cornelius Agrippa?- quiso saber Ron, perdido en la conversación.

-¿Cómo puedes no conocerlo?- exclamó el hombre ciertamente indignado. Arrugó sus frondosas cejas blancas al tiempo que agitaba su mano para ilustrar mejor sus palabras.- ¡Mi padre fue todo un luchador! ¡Estuvo en contra de la represión de las brujas y los muggles lo encarcelaron porque pensaban que los libros que escribía eran diabólicos! Obviamente, no pudieron retenerlo mucho tiempo en sus patéticas jaulas - su último comentario lo hizo reír a carcajadas agitando su generosa panza.

-Aparece en los cromos de las ranas de chocolate, Ron…- agregó Harry con una voz ronca que denotaba su decaimiento físico. Todos volvieron sus miradas hacia él al escucharlo despierto. Ginny lo encerró entre sus brazos ignorando su quejido de dolor.

-¿Estás bien, Harry?- preguntó Hermione provocando que Erasmus Agrippa enarcara una ceja y mirara al ojiverde con una atención diferente.

-¿Harry? ¿Eres Harry Potter?- el moreno asintió sentándose más erguido en el sofá. El hombre cambió la expresión de su rostro a otra más amigable y respetuosa. No obstante, no dejaba de mostrarse molesto con ellos por tener que salvarlos de una situación como aquella.- No puedo decir que es un placer conocerte bajo estas circunstancias. ¿Por qué estaban saqueando la tumba?

-Es mi culpa, señor Agrippa- habló la castaña tratando de no sonar condescendiente consigo misma- Y no estábamos saqueando, sólo buscábamos algo específico, algo en verdad muy importante que no tiene nada que ver con la codicia ni la ambición.

El anciano no se convenció mucho de sus palabras. Había pasado años viendo cómo muchos ladrones de tumbas se aprovechaban de la situación y buscaban reliquias y objetos que pudieran ser valiosos y venderlos en el mercado negro. ¿Por qué otra razón habrían abierto una tumba? Aunque, a juzgar por el sepulcro que habían escogido, un soplido en el oído le advirtió que quizás estaban allí por un motivo poderoso. Con movimientos pausados y cansinos, Erasmus Agrippa se dirigió hasta la cocina para calentar un poco de agua y servir café en amplias tazas de porcelana. Le ofreció uno a uno al ver que temblaban del frío. Atizó el fuego en su rústica chimenea avivando las llamas para reconfortar el ambiente. Los jóvenes le agradecieron.

-Señor, ¿Por qué ha estado oculto de todo el mundo? ¿A qué se debe su aislamiento?- habló Harry dejando su taza a un lado para entrar en materia.

-Créeme, hijo, cuando eres un alquimista, probablemente el único que existe todavía, te ganas una atención que no deseas- comentó sentándose en el que parecía ser su sillón favorito- Ni te imaginas las incontables visitas que recibía de personas que me pedían vivir largamente. Un fastidio. Abandoné todo y me vine aquí, hace mucho tiempo. La tranquilidad de los cementerios me fascina.

-Esos animales no son precisamente un ejemplo de eso- dijo Ron a modo de despecho.

-Las Manticoras que vieron cuidan las tumbas mágicas de los profanadores- informó el mago- Al verlos abriendo una de ellas lógicamente cumplieron con su labor de expulsarlos.

-De tratar de matarnos, querrá decir- volvió a debatir el pelirrojo. Ginny intercedió.

-¿Los muggles pueden ver esa parte del cementerio, señor?

-No. Por eso supe de inmediato que ustedes eran gente mágica cuando escuché el alboroto- dijo tras un largo sorbo de su taza de café. Agregó- Los muggles sólo ven un terreno árido, sin ningún atractivo ni valor para ellos.

-Entonces los profanadores a los que usted se refiere, sólo se trataban de magos- confirmó Luna.

-No se imaginan la cantidad de cosas con las que muchas personas pedían ser sepultadas. Joyas, ropa, retratos, escobas, cantidades exorbitantes de dinero mágico, varitas, libros… - de pronto, el anciano dejó de enumerar para detenerse al recordar qué tumba habían abierto. Volvió a adoptar un semblante molesto y reposó la taza en la mesa de centro.- ¿Qué buscaban en la tumba de Eugene Black?- preguntó de golpe. Harry sintió que la sangre que había perdido le volvía al cuerpo en una oleada frenética. Kingsley tenía razón, ese viejo podía tener información valiosa y se humedeció los labios tratando de no bombardearlo con preguntas. Hermione se removió en su lugar, mostrando la misma agitación.

-¿Usted lo conoció?- preguntó la castaña adelantándose.

-Sí, lo conocí… y a su hijo, Adelphos Black- al pronunciar ese nombre una expresión de asco se apoderó de su rostro surcado por infinitas arrugas. Harry sintió una simpatía extraña por ese mago. Tenía la misma mirada benevolente de Albus Dumbledore. La nostalgia lo azotó sin esperarlo.

-¿Qué podría contarnos de ellos?- habló Harry tratando de ir despacio y sin atosigarlo.

-Eugene era un hombre sabio pero como todos los de su familia, un ambicioso y arrogante hijo de perra- esa denominación hizo reír a Luna. Erasmus continuó- Conocí a Eugene cuando me largué de Londres. Me llamó la atención su nutrido conocimiento en historia antigua, lenguas muertas y hechizos curativos que ni el mejor sanador había aplicado jamás. Fuimos amigos un tiempo breve, podría decir que en esa época llegué a estimarlo mucho. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a su vida una mujer, todo cambió en él.- Harry supo de inmediato que se trataba de Cassandra Gamp. Pudo hacerse la idea en su cabeza casi al instante. Eugene Black debió de cambiar cuando se enteró de la Profecía y quizás se obsesionó tanto con ella que se alejó de todo el mundo tratando de descifrar de quién se trataba, quién sería el beneficiado con su cumplimiento. Erasmus hizo una pausa y prosiguió- Eugene se casó con ella a los pocos meses. Crió al hijo que llevaba en su vientre como propio y la dureza y desprecio en su rostro lo alejaron de todos. Intenté hablar con él muchas veces, recuerdo que me miraba como si quisiera arrebatarle algo de sus manos. Siempre alerta y a la defensiva. No obstante, un buen día me dijo que cierto manuscrito lo estaba volviendo loco, la obsesión lo había hecho su presa. Optó por entregármelo y bajo sus estrictas órdenes tuve esconderlo de personas inescrupulosas sin saber muy bien por qué. Yo quise leer de qué se trataba una vez solo con el trozo de pergamino, pero no entendí nada. La escritura era más bien un calco, como si lo hubieran grabado con cera desde una piedra tallada y estaba escrito en una lengua desconocida para mí. Pasaron los años y Eugene murió de peste negra al viajar al norte del país. La mujer, al poco tiempo después, se fue con su hijo y no volví a verla.

-Usted mencionó a Adelphos- intervino Hermione- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué rol cumple él en todo eso?- Erasmus se removió algo incómodo por tener que responder a esa pregunta. Parecía tema que no había tratado en siglos. Respiró hondo antes de contestar.

-Adelphos vino a visitarme un día. Se trataba de un muchacho atractivo y de profundos ojos color cielo. Se presentó de inmediato como el hijo de Eugene y me pidió un minuto de mi tiempo. Amablemente lo dejé pasar y ese fue mi error- tras decir eso se apuró un poco de su café hasta acabarlo. Retomó la palabra- Nunca imaginé que había regresado a Sussex por el pergamino que su padre me había pedido guardar. La luz en sus ojos cambió de súbito y sentí un miedo horrible trepar por mi espalda. Le mentí diciéndole que no sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Me dijo que su madre le había hablado de un poder dormido en la familia y que los detalles estaban escritos en papel. Como si estuviese poseído por fuerzas superiores, al chico se le había metido en la cabeza que yo, el amigo alquimista de su padre, tenía esa información en mi poder. Traté de oponer resistencia pero me torturó violentamente hasta que tuve que entregarle el manuscrito en sus manos.- los jóvenes se percataron de que a pesar de todos los años transcurridos, el anciano aún revivía esa sensación como si hubiese ocurrido el día anterior. Harry lamentó que hubiera pagado por la codicia de otros. Dejó pasar una pausa prudente antes de preguntar.

-¿No supo qué pasó con ese tipo después de atacarlo?

-No. Se informó en el condado de que Adelphos Black había matado a tres magos que se burlaron de él ante su presunción de ser heredero de un poder mágico sin precedentes. La obsesión también se había apoderado de su vida- inconscientemente, Erasmus se estremeció de tan sólo imaginarlo.- Como supondrán, después de lo que pasé, no quise saber nada más del tema.

Después de lo relatado, el silencio ocupó la casa por completo. Nadie quiso siquiera carraspear para no perturbar el ambiente de ensimismamiento que se había generado. Luna miraba a Erasmus Agrippa con cariño, como si al escucharlo contar de su tortura, quisiera sanar sus heridas con su mirada compasiva. Como sanadora de St. Mungo, conocía muy bien los efectos que causaba en el cuerpo el ser expuesto a tal tormento. Muchos de sus pacientes habían sido víctimas de ex mortífagos que trataban de importunar el orden y las secuelas de ese maleficio resultaban evidentes. Frente a ella, Hermione se mordía el labio inferior y dirigió sus ojos fijos a un punto del suelo. Se veía tan concentrada y perdida en sus pensamientos que casi se podían escuchar los engranajes de su mente trabajando empeñosamente. La castaña miró a Harry de forma significativa. Estaba molesta consigo misma al verlo herido por su culpa. Al fin y al cabo habían llegado hasta ese camposanto gracias a su sugerencia.

-¿Es eso lo que buscaban en la tumba de Eugene? ¿El pergamino?- preguntó de pronto, Erasmus. El mago los miró uno por uno admitiendo que no tenían el aspecto de saqueadores de tumbas. Quizás la muchacha castaña le estaba diciendo la verdad al asegurar que estaban allí por algo específico.

-Pensamos que por su valor, Eugene había decidido ser enterrado con él- respondió Harry quitándole las palabras de la boca a su mejor amiga.

-No es una conclusión descabellada- razonó el anciano- Pero lamento informarles que ese manuscrito no yace aquí, en el cementerio Langney. Me lo arrebataron y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo- Harry se decepcionó tanto que sintió más agudo el dolor en su hombro. Ron frunció los labios observando a sus amigos. Le frustraba estar en medio de un misterio sin resolver. Cuando estuvieron tras los Horocruxes, no podía dejar de sentirse impotente y extraviado en conjeturas muchas veces inútiles. Erasmus rompió el breve silencio- ¿Por qué necesitan dar con ese pergamino de forma tan urgente?

-Señor Agrippa, ese pergamino habla efectivamente de una profecía- informó Hermione- Ahora, si lo encontramos, podría traducirlo y entender de qué se trata para evitar que se cumpla. El problema es que no sólo lo estamos buscando nosotros, sino que también un descendiente de los Black, un retornado a la comunidad mágica llamado Icarus Prewett Black.- al escuchar ese nombre, Erasmus abrió más sus ojos y meneó la cabeza, despacio.

-El gran Icarus, El Ilusionista- comentó como pensando en voz alta.- Ese tipo le ha dado muchos dolores de cabeza al Ministerio de Magia. Los desmemorizadores han tenido mucho trabajo debido a sus funciones para los muggles.

-La Profecía habla de él… y de mi ahijado. Por eso debo conseguirlo a como dé lugar- intervino Harry haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible por no escucharse demasiado aterrado ante la idea de que pudiera perder al pequeño Teddy en el corto plazo. Erasmus comprendió la urgencia y compartió su preocupación.

-Entiendo. Lamento no poder ayudarte más, muchacho- dijo el alquimista y se levantó de su sillón dando por terminada la plática. Ginny apretó la mano de Harry para darle apoyo. Sin embargo, al mirar de reojo a Hermione, reparó que en su expresión no se veía ningún indicio de derrota sino que de cierta intriga y expectación. Adivinó que su novio lo había notado también, si era evidente para ella lo sería obviamente para él también. Los jóvenes le agradecieron a Erasmus Agrippa por su tiempo y por haberles salvado el pellejo, y salieron al frío de la noche para viajar de regreso a Londres.

* * *

><p>Teddy estaba feliz en la mansión de Grimmauld Place. Había tanto espacio para jugar que supo de inmediato que le tomaría bastantes días recorrerlo todo y descubrir hasta el más inaccesible rincón. Harry no cabía en sí de gozo al tenerlo por fin a su lado. Esa mañana, dos días después de regresar de Sussex, el moreno recibió a sus huéspedes con un desayuno abundante. A pesar de lo delicado aún de su brazo, no fue obstáculo alguno para preparar las cosas y darle la bienvenida al pequeño. Andrómeda apareció con su nieto vía Red Flú y apenas puso un pie en la sala los recuerdos de quién había sido su primo favorito le cayeron encima como sacos de cemento. Después de haber anunciado su matrimonio con Ted Tonks, muchos de la familia la habían discriminado como lo peor de la raza humana. Ninguno pudo comprender la fuerza de su amor rompiendo las reglas impuestas. Para ella, era una verdadera locura comparar sus tipos de sangre cuando era tan roja y espesa como en las venas de todo el mundo…<p>

_-No hagas caso a mi madre, prima- le dijo Sirius una tarde, sentados en el sofá a merced del exquisito fuego de la chimenea.- Lo único que debe importarte es tu felicidad. Tus hermanas son unas entrometidas, sobre todo la arpía de Bellatrix. Que no te afecten ni por un segundo sus palabras._

_-Temo que pueda sucederle algo a Ted.- confesó la mujer cobijándose en el amplio pecho de su primo. Sirius la abrazó con ternura- Sabes tan bien como yo que en nuestra familia, la pureza lo es todo. Y no logro entenderlo. La magia puede estar en cualquier parte, originarse en cualquier persona.- Sirius la apartó unos centímetros para mirarla a los ojos. Su parecido con Bellatrix era innegable, pero la dulzura en sus ojos la hacía mil veces más atractiva._

_-Al parecer, aún quedan almas nobles con apellido Black- señaló él, sonriendo. Andrómeda no le devolvió el gesto mostrándose angustiada y triste._

_-Cuando te vayas, júrame que te cuidarás e irás a visitarme- pidió la muchacha. El aludido suspiró. Ella era la única en la familia enterada de sus planes de huir a la casa de los Potter._

_-Por supuesto.- le aseguró, y tras decir eso, la besó en la mejilla sonoramente…_

Andrómeda respiró hondo para liberar su garganta del nudo que la había atado. Habían pasado muchos años de aquella conversación, sentados en ese mismo sofá que tenía ahora frente a ella. Comprendió de golpe que lo extrañaba muchísimo. Sirius había sido su cómplice, su mejor amigo. Después de esa conversación, no volvería a verlo nunca más. Deseó haber tenido más tiempo o una mínima sospecha de lo que sucedería posteriormente con él, de esa manera no habría permitido la distancia entre ellos con las típicas excusas de una vida atareada. Así era el ser humano, mágico o no, siempre subestimando las oportunidades ante la seguridad absurda de que volverán a presentarse. La bruja se paseó por la estancia bajo la mirada atenta de Harry. La siguió hasta el tapiz del árbol genealógico de donde su nombre había sido eliminado. Ambos se quedaron observando la pared con Teddy corriendo de un lado a otro.

-¿Está bien, Andrómeda?- la mujer asintió tragando saliva con dificultad.

-Esta casa siempre me trae recuerdos, Harry. Buenos y malos. Los buenos siempre los pasé con Sirius, sin excepciones. Los malos, por otro lado, eran producto de mi tía Walburga, tan amorosa como una serpiente famélica- ante los recuerdos intermitentes de su juventud, sonrió- Realmente siento que no hayas podido compartir con él el tiempo que merecías. A Sirius le habría encantado tenerte a su lado como un hijo.- Harry sintió perfectamente cómo se le encogía el corazón con sus palabras. La pena aún lo atacaba como el mismo día en que su muerte había sucedido. Entendió que podía sobrellevar una ausencia pero sin hablar de ella. Eso lo hacía mucho más complicado.

-Lo sé. Y es lo que quiero hacer con Teddy- respondió después de sentir su voz más firme- Es mi ahijado, Remus y Tonks confiaron en que haría un buen papel como padrino. Cuidaré de él con mi vida.

Harry jugó el resto de la mañana con el pequeño. La antigua habitación de Regulus tenía un sinfín de excentricidades y cosas interesantes que extrajeron para estudiarlas y sorprenderse con sus virtudes, como esa cajita de música que a pesar del sonido ya oxidado de sus embragues internos, movía todo al interior de la alcoba al mismo compás de sus notas. Teddy aplaudía feliz de poder compartir con el moreno sin preocuparse de tener que verlo partir hasta una nueva visita. La mansión había vuelto a cobrar vida gracias a su risa. Cerca del mediodía, mientras Andrómeda preparaba almuerzo en la cocina y Harry le enseñaba a Teddy cómo predecir los movimientos de su Snitch Dorada, el fuego en la chimenea comenzó a crepitar más fuerte. Las llamas se elevaron con mayor potencia por lo que el ojiverde retrocedió escondiendo al niño tras él. Sin embargo, el rostro de Gustav Lochrin se distinguió entre las llamaradas y Harry suspiró bajando la guardia. Tenía que tranquilizarse. Había resguardado la casa con hechizos protectores, miles de ellos. Hermione lo había ayudado en eso y viniendo de su varita, nada podía salir mal.

-Potter, qué bueno que te encuentro- le saludó su superior. El moreno le hizo un gesto con la cabeza reparando en la línea intensa de su ceño. Aquello no eran buenas noticias.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Han sabido algo de Prewett?

-No precisamente…- su voz sonó tan contenida que Harry se acercó un poco más a la chimenea.- Hubo un ataque, Harry, en Hogsmeade. Se trata de un profesor de Hogwarts, Horace Slughron.- al escuchar el nombre, el moreno sintió un vaivén en el estómago. Pensar en que alguien pudiera hacerle daño a ese débil anciano, le erizaba los cabellos de rabia. Slughron siempre había sido un hombre pacifico.

-¿Él está bien?- Lochrin negó con la cabeza, despacio.

-Murió. Un hechizo imperdonable le quitó la vida.- esa información estrujó las entrañas de Harry. Desde la caída de Voldemort que no había escuchado semejante sentencia. Le pareció que había pasado una eternidad desde que no lamentaban una pérdida en manos de un desquiciado. No dudó en ningún segundo que el responsable se trataba del mismo mago.

Gustav Lochrin lo puso al tanto de los servicios fúnebres y se desvaneció entre las llamas para dejar un silencio gélido en la sala principal de la mansión. Andrómeda estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina. Había escuchado la noticia y apretó los dientes pensando lo mismo que Harry: el regreso de Icarus ya comenzaba a cobrar horribles consecuencias. El joven Auror no quiso estar ausente en el funeral de quien fue su maestro en Hogwarts. Horace Slughron había sido un hombre valiente y leal con la escuela de magia a pesar del error cometido frente a Tom Riddle, pero… ¿quién iba a saberlo? Harry fue hasta su alcoba para cambiarse de ropa. No acostumbraba a usar trajes, sin embargo, se vistió con un saco y pantalón oscuros que contrastaban muy bien con su almidonada camisa blanca. Al descender por las escaleras, les indicó a la bruja y a su ahijado que no tardaría más de una hora. Se despidió de ellos, descolgó su abrigo largo desde el perchero y salió de la mansión a paso apresurado.

Una vez en el camposanto indicado, Harry sintió la lluvia fría deslizarse por su cabeza. Había olvidado coger un paraguas antes de abandonar la mansión pero con todo el desorden de ideas y conjeturas que le taladraban la cabeza, no podía pensar con claridad. Había mucha gente en los verdes terrenos del cementerio y esperó unos minutos antes de entrar. Entre las tubas, el grupo de magos y brujas guardaba un silencio y respeto sagrados siendo hasta el más mínimo sonido, un escándalo de proporciones. Harry procuró avanzar sin inquietar demasiado la hierba con sus pasos. Al restar distancia, su mirada se cruzó con la de Minera McGonagall, quien se abrió paso entre la gente y se acercó al ojiverde. Se saludaron en voz baja y se quedaron de pie uno al lado del otro. Harry paseó la mirada entre los presentes viendo a Hagrid con la mitad de su cuerpo sobresaliendo de la multitud, la profesora Sprout, Madame Pomfrey, la profesora Trelawney, Luna Lovegood acompañada por su padre y algunos ex compañeros de escuela como Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas y por supuesto, Neville Longbottom. Las palabras del religioso prevalecían por sobre los sonidos del ambiente. Honró el valor de Slughron en todos los años de servicio y destacó su fidelidad con los alumnos cuando Hogwarts estaba gobernado por el enemigo. El servicio continuaba y Harry vio a Ginny llegar con Ron. Ambos lo saludaron desde la distancia y se acercaron a él caminando en silencio.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó la pelirroja en un susurro mientras le tomaba la mano y lo cubría con su paraguas.

-Impactado, pero estoy bien. Descuida- respondió sin expresión alguna en su voz. De pronto, alzó la vista nuevamente hacia la entrada del cementerio y una empapada Hermione llegaba abrazada a un grueso libro. Harry se convenció de que siempre la vería de la misma manera, aferrada a sus textos que tanto les habían salvado la vida en el pasado. La castaña mantuvo la distancia debido a lo atestado del lugar. Intercambió una mirada con el moreno y él supo de inmediato que había descubierto algo importante. Se notaba en el brillo de sus pupilas, en la forma discontinua en que fruncía el ceño.

-¿Qué sucede?- quiso saber Ginny mirando hacia el lugar en donde Harry no quitaba la vista. Al otro lado de la muchedumbre, el rostro elocuente de Hermione llamó su atención. Reparó que la castaña modulaba algo hacia su novio pero no pudo leer sus labios. Sin embargo, sintió a Harry tensarse a su lado, como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica.

-Hermione sabe dónde está el pergamino- dijo el moreno sin siquiera vacilar. Ginny no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante su seguridad. Ese diálogo mudo y entendimiento intrínseco fueron una prueba concluyente de que jamás podría tener una conexión así con él. Suspiró, vencida.

Luego del velatorio y los saludos correspondientes, el grupo de amigos fue hasta la mansión de Grimmauld Place para escuchar las novedades que traía consigo Hermione. La lluvia no se interrumpía con nada, las ventanas de la casona repiqueteaban con las gotas obesas y al llegar, Harry tuvo que secar el piso de la entrada con su varita. Los jóvenes se agruparon frente a la chimenea para recibir el calor de sus llamas en sus manos frías. Teddy al escuchar ruido en la sala, asomó su cabeza azulina por la puerta de la cocina. Al ver a los recién llegados, su sonrisa pícara le llenó el rostro. Sin dudarlo un instante, abandonó la habitación para correr hacia ellos con sus pasos aún inexpertos.

-¡Tía Hermione!- vociferó al ver a la castaña que tanto quería. Hermione lo abrazó y despeinó su azulada cabellera notando lo mucho que había crecido en los días que no lo había visto. Sus preciosos ojos perlados le recordaron a Tonks y como siempre, un nudo ató su garganta. Lo llenó de besos hasta cansarlo. Harry estaba ansioso por enterarse de lo que había descubierto. Se quitó el abrigo mojado y se sentó en el sofá entrelazando sus dedos con cierta impaciencia. Hermione no quiso perder tiempo. Despejó la amplia mesa de centro y reposó allí su libro y algunos papeles que llevaba en los bolsillos internos de su gabardina.

-Estuve investigando en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, en la Sección Prohibida específicamente, y encontré algo- señaló la joven como introducción.- Desde el momento en que Erasmus Agrippa nos dijo que Adelphos Black había matado a tres magos, no pude quitarme de la cabeza la idea de que ese crimen debió de quedar registrado en alguna parte. Por lo tanto, busqué en textos como _Historia de la Magia_, _Los Magos Más Buscados, _entre otros… hasta dar con uno que respondió lo que quería saber.

-¿Adelphos Black aparece nombrado en esos textos?- preguntó Luna, creyendo saber hacia dónde iba su amiga. Hermione asintió mostrándoles la cubierta del libro grueso al que estuvo abrazada durante el servicio fúnebre. _Crímenes Mágicos de Todos los Tiempos_.

-Resulta que nuestro amigo dio mucho qué hablar en aquellos años.- dijo Hermione de manera misteriosa. Para fundamentar mejor sus palabras, abrió el texto reposándolo en su regazo- Se cuenta que hubo una fuerte pelea entre los que creían en las Reliquias de la Muerte y Adelphos, quien consideraba esos artefactos como inútiles e insignificantes frente al poder que presumía tenía su familia. Por supuesto, nadie le creyó e intentaron arrebatarle el pergamino para romperlo y enseñarle a no faltarle el respeto a los hermanos Peverell, pero Adelphos perdió la cabeza. Fue enceguecido por la rabia matándolos en su intención de asaltarlo.

-Entonces… ¿no consiguieron destruir el pergamino? No me digas que tendremos que profanar otra tumba porque no tengo deseos de ser perseguido por horribles animalejos- comentó Ron con cierto hastío. Hermione enarcó sus cejas y negó con la cabeza.

-Erasmus dijo que no quiso enterarse de nada más que tuviera relación con los Black, ni con el dichoso pergamino… - continuó Hermione. Harry pudo predecir que se acercaba a la resolución al percibir el cambio en su entonación- Bueno, Adelphos, luego de quitarle el manuscrito a Erasmus, no se despegó en ningún momento de él. Se había obsesionado tanto o más que su propio padre adoptivo, Eugene. Al poco tiempo del crimen, Adelphos fue arrestado, sentenciado y encarcelado de por vida. Se dice que gritaba con lo último de sus fuerzas ser el portador de un poder sin límites, que tenía en sus manos un antecedente histórico y que llegaría el día en que saldría a la luz desde ese agujero negro.- Hermione se detuvo unos segundos sabiendo que Harry ya estaba descifrando la conclusión. Continuó- Nadie a excepción de Sirius ha podido escapar de allí, todos finalmente enloquecen y mueren en su interior consumidos por sus propios demonios… por lo tanto…

-¡Por lo tanto, el pergamino quedó en la celda en que pereció Adelphos Black! ¡En Azkaban!- completó el moreno poniéndose de pie, emocionado. La joven asintió, satisfecha. No obstante, Ginny se mostró dubitativa y como reportera que era por vocación y profesión, quiso indagar un poco más allá.

-¿Estás segura? ¿No pudo entregárselo a otro integrante de la familia? ¿Un hijo, por ejemplo? Han pasado generaciones…

-Adelphos Black no tuvo descendencia- respondió la muchacha- Los Black siguieron su estirpe por otra rama del árbol genealógico. Este mago se obsesionó con la idea egoísta de ser invencible, pero no sabía cómo lograrlo. Tenía la esperanza de traducir algún día el pergamino pero terminó sus días encerrado, leyendo runas que sólo eran garabatos para él. Estoy convencida de que lo ocultó en la misma celda con la esperanza de que alguien pudiera hallarlo en el futuro.

-¿Tan convencida como lo estuviste en el cementerio Langney?- rebatió la pelirroja agudizando la mirada hacia Hermione, quien sintió esa pregunta como un reproche- Espero que esta vez tengas razón, así Harry no terminará nuevamente lamentando heridas que bien podrían evitarse. Te recuerdo que aquella suposición tuya casi nos cuesta la vida.

-No creo que haber ido a ese lugar resultara una pérdida de tiempo si es lo que quieres insinuar, Ginny- objetó la castaña a modo de defensa- Conseguimos información importante de parte del alquimista, de lo contrario estaríamos perdidos, dando bastonazos de ciego. Además, tú quisiste viajar con nosotros, nadie te obligó.- aquellas palabras fueron vapor que condensó el ambiente. Harry no supo qué decir para intervenir. Por alguna razón, su novia estaba a la defensiva causando la molestia explosiva de Hermione. Su corazón le decía que debía decir algo, pero su mente le frenó las palabras en la boca. Ron, por su parte, se hizo escuchar.

-Si Hermione dice que el pergamino está en Azkaban, es porque lo está- apoyó provocando en Harry un profundo fastidio. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, sabía que lo decía sólo como una forma de ganar puntos frente a ella. Lo conocía muy bien. Definitivamente buscaba la forma de reconquistarla y confirmarlo lo entristeció de extraña manera. Prefirió guardar silencio y Andrómeda rompió la pausa.

-¿Qué harás ahora, Harry?

-Daré aviso en el Cuartel General e iré hasta la fortaleza- dijo sabiendo que tenía la mirada de su novia encima- Hoy tendré ese pergamino en mis manos de una vez por todas.

* * *

><p>La noche no tardó en cubrir el cielo y las abultadas nubes pronosticaban que la lluvia continuaría sin descanso hasta la madrugada. Después de la conversación, Harry y Hermione salieron de la mansión para dirigirse al Ministerio de Magia y comunicarles a Kingsley Shacklebolt y Gustav Lochrin lo descubierto. El ministro escuchó a la castaña con atención sorprendiéndose tanto de lo sucedido en Sussex como en las conclusiones obtenidas de una plática con el aparecido alquimista Erasmus Agrippa. Aquello lo dejó atónito. Ese viejo no se dejaba ver en público desde hacía muchos años. Harry apremió la tarea de viajar al Mar del Norte para entrar en la fortaleza de Azkaban y encontrar la celda en poco tiempo. Se alegraba saber que desde que Kingsley había tomado el cargo de ministro, los Dementores ya no eran los guardianes de la cárcel de los magos. Detestaría tener que lidiar con esas criaturas horrorosas mientras recorrían el edificio.<p>

Sin darse vueltas en más explicaciones, revisaron conjuntamente los extensos archivos de los prisioneros a lo largo del tiempo y después de casi una hora, los registros más antiguos develaron el nombre de Adelphos Black encerrado en una de las celdas del décimo nivel. Kingsley gestionó un Traslador con rumbo a la pequeña isla en el Mar del Norte y cada uno provisto de una escoba, desaparecieron de la oficina en un destello de luz y colores. Cayeron a tierra mojada cerca de un acantilado y el mar explotaba con furia a sus pies. El clima no favorecía mucho el vuelo pero no tenían otra opción, la Aparición estaba restringida en la cárcel de los magos. El grupo de cuatro Aurores voló hacia la fortaleza que se alzaba como un gigante soberbio desafiando el viento. Hermione tuvo que aferrarse al palo de su escoba con todas sus fuerzas debido a las ráfagas que la desestabilizaban ocasionalmente. Odiaba despegar sus pies del suelo. Sin embargo, saber que Harry volaba a su lado le devolvía un poco la confianza. Él jamás la dejaría caer.

-¡Tenemos que dirigirnos hasta la oficina de Corban Yttredal!- les gritó Kingsley tratando de hacerse escuchar por sobre el sonido furioso del océano- ¡Él es el encargado de la seguridad en Azkaban!

Así lo hicieron. Dirigieron sus escobas hasta la imponente entrada principal y les permitieron el acceso al momento de verlos. A pesar de que los Dementores ya no estuvieran, el frío y la desolación que provocaban parecían haber quedado arraigados en cada techo y muro de ese lugar. Harry sintió escalofrío y apuró el vuelo para no perderse entre esos serpenteantes pasadizos. Al llegar a la oficina, Corban Yttredal, un mago de aspecto joven y ancha contextura, les indicó en un mapa dónde se encontraba el nivel requerido de acuerdo a las escaleras infinitas que lograban confundir hasta al más orientado de los magos. Kingsley le agradeció su ayuda y dirigieron su rumbo por el camino señalado…

Después de haber eliminado a Horace Slughron como si fuera una mosca insignificante, Icarus Prewett Black dedicó su tiempo en elaborar la poción con la esperanza de que estuviera lista en pocos días. Hizo un resumen mental de lo que le hacía falta y recordó la información otorgada por su padre aquella noche en el hospital de París. Se frotó las manos con anticipación. Ya sabía dónde encontrar ese pergamino, sólo debía explorar hasta el más recóndito espacio de esa mugrosa cárcel para tener en sus manos la revelación de la Profecía. Una vez con ese documento, sólo tendría que traducirlo e ir por ese niño que era la clave de todo eso. Lleno ansias, Icarus tomó una de las alfombras persas de su madre, agitó su varita sobre ella y la encantó para utilizarla como medio de transporte. Era del conocimiento popular que la Aparición en la misma fortaleza, al igual que en Hogwarts, era imposible. Estaba consciente que hechizar un objeto definido como artefacto muggle era ilegal para los mojigatos del Ministerio, pero ya había roto tantas reglas a lo largo de su vida que simplemente hizo caso omiso. Se abrigó con su capa color vino tinto, se calzó guantes de cuero en sus manos y se Apareció con destino al norte, cerca de la isla de Azkaban. Se quedó mirando el gigantesco edificio a la distancia pensando que no sería un problema para él entrar. Ignoraba por completo que cuatro Aurores ya estaban en el interior con sus mismas intenciones…

Al desmontar sus escobas, Harry notó a Hermione todavía contrariada por el intercambio de palabras con Ginny. De seguro ella no quería tocarle el tema, se trataba de su novia y no deseaba ponerlo entre la espada y la pared pidiéndole tomar un partido, pero si así lo hiciera, el moreno ya sabía por quién abogar. Lamentablemente Ron se le había adelantado. Mientras subían por las escaleras inclinadas y pedregosas, tenían especial cuidado de no pisar las indicadas por Corban Yttredal. Azkaban estaba lleno de hechizos de seguridad para evitar que los detenidos escaparan. No podían deshabilitarlos todos sólo por su visita, por lo tanto, debían fijarse bien en cada uno de sus pasos perpetuados.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Harry a la castaña. Ella lo miró y asintió algo dubitativa.

-Sí, sólo algo nerviosa…

-¿Por qué?- Hermione se mostró reacia a contestar. Dejó pasar unos segundos antes de hablar con la voz apagada.

-¿Y si el pergamino no está? ¿Si Ginny tiene razón?- su inseguridad remeció los cimientos del ojiverde como un cataclismo. Se detuvo un momento dejando que Kingsley y Lochrin avanzaran por el pasillo. Se dirigió a ella con voz determinada.

-No dudes de ti. Si estamos aquí es porque confiamos en tus capacidades…- dijo siendo algo disperso en su afirmación. Decidió ser más directo dejando a un lado las repentinas mariposas en su estómago- Yo confío en ti, Hermione, ¿cómo no hacerlo después de todo lo que hemos pasado?- la joven le sonrió reparando que algo había cambiado en el brillo de sus ojos esmeraldas. Creyó que lo había imaginado y bajó la mirada, ruborizada.

-Chicos, por aquí- los llamó Kingsley Shacklebolt desde el final del pasillo. Los jóvenes corrieron hacia él vislumbrando un letrero flotante y deteriorado sobre su cabeza que señalaba _Nivel 10_. Una escalera más roñosa que las anteriores se elevaba hacia la oscuridad superior.

-Vamos- ordenó Harry y los magos continuaron el camino.

Aquel pasillo era mucho más ancho y extenso. En ambos costados, una serie de puertas se perfilaban hasta la otra esquina como miles de vestidores en una tienda de ropa. Lochrin agitó su varita abriéndolas todas de golpe. No había prisioneros en esa parte de la cárcel, lo que facilitaba enormemente la búsqueda aunque la escasa luz de las antorchas en las paredes no ayudaba mucho a la visión. Los magos encendieron sus varitas y se repartieron por las celdas revisando todo su interior. Harry peinó cada centímetro de la primera y la segunda. Levantó las camillas desmochadas e iluminó las piedras sin querer pasar por alto ninguna grieta. Hermione, por su lado, abrió las colchas con un _Reducto_ extrayendo el relleno como un forense examinando un cuerpo. Su pulso estaba acelerado debido a la esperanza. Se aferraba a su fiel bolso donde guardaba sus diccionarios y su guía de hechizos echando mano del viejo _Accio_ para llamar al pergamino. Lógicamente no pasó nada. Después de unos eternos minutos, el monótono silencio fue interrumpido.

-Harry, Hermione…- habló Kingsley desde una de las celdas a mitad del pasillo causando eco. La pareja no dudó en acudir al instante. El ministro estaba inclinado sobre una piedra dispareja del suelo a los pies de la cama, tocando la superficie con las manos. La castaña se acercó hasta quedar a su lado, se arrodilló y alumbró el lugar. Con sus dedos finos, percibió que esa parte de la roca estaba cincelada, como si hubieran escrito algo de manera burda.

-Necesito más luz- dijo Hermione consiguiendo la cooperación extra de su mejor amigo y el Jefe de Aurores, de pie unos pasos más atrás. Efectivamente, alguien había tallado unas palabras que no pudo distinguir en una primera instancia hasta que luego de soplar las piedrecillas y acomodar las sombras según los relieves, pudo leerlas: _El mensaje es poder y sólo el poder importa. A.B. _El corazón de la castaña terminó por desbocarse. Su boca se secó y lo leyó de nuevo en voz alta. Nadie quiso siquiera respirar- El pergamino está aquí, bajo la roca.- aseveró.

Entre Harry y Kingsley Shacklebolt, rompieron con un hechizo de sus varitas todo el contorno de la piedra maciza. Habían pasado tantos siglos que la solidificación en sus orillas llenó las grietas de un duro sellado. El moreno sentía el sudor corriendo por su rostro sin embargo no sentía calor. Sabía que era una reacción corpórea de su ansiedad incontenible. Hermione sacó del interior de su bolso un par de guantes de algodón y unas pinzas para tocar lo menos posible el pergamino. Aquel trozo de papel podía desvanecerse como hecho de Dientes de León si no tenían el cuidado adecuado. El papel podía presentar graves deterioros si tenía contacto con materiales ácidos, así que buscó uno de sus libros para almacenarlo entre sus hojas secas. Con un último repaso del hechizo, la piedra se movió de su raíz. El moreno hizo palanca de un lado mientras que Kingsley tiraba del otro. La roca se desprendió revelando un espacio hueco debajo de ella. Los magos quisieron iluminar en el interior pero fueron detenidos por Hermione. Tenían que proteger el papiro de los rayos de luz o podrían dañarlo. La joven introdujo la mano despacio encontrándose con una sorpresa. El pergamino estaba en perfectas condiciones, como si estuviera protegido o escudado mágicamente de las inclemencias del tiempo y del ambiente. Impresionada, lo examinó de cerca como si fuera un doblón de oro blanco. Miró a su mejor amigo y ambos sonrieron.

-Bien hecho, _guardaespaldas-_ se escuchó la voz penetrante de Icarus Prewett Black a sus espaldas, en la entrada de la celda. Harry, Hermione y Kingsley se volvieron hacia él viendo que tenía a Lochrin reducido entre sus brazos y con la varita enterrada en su sien. Estaba bajo el hechizo Desilusionador como había hecho su costumbre y sólo vislumbraban una silueta difusa que se confundía con los detalles de los muros.- Me alegra ver que son insistentes y testarudos. Hacen que este juego sea mucho más entretenido.

-Suéltalo, Icarus.- le ordenó el ministro.

-Sabes muy bien que no lo haré.- respondió presionando más el cuello de Lochrin. El hombre soltó un gemido- Entréguenme el pergamino ahora… y nadie saldrá herido de aquí.

-¡Olvídalo, Prewett! ¡El pergamino es nuestro!- espetó Harry tratando sonar lo más desafiante posible. El aludido torció los labios en un gesto de desagrado, no soportaba los entrometidos.

-Ese pergamino pertenece a mi familia, Potter- dijo sin perturbar el tono cadencioso de su voz- Si no quieres llevarte a tu amigo en pedazos, te sugiero que me obedezcas. Entrégamelo- Hermione, como acto instintivo, escondió el papel tras su espalda junto a su varita. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero debía hacerlo rápido, sin que nadie lo notara o arruinaría su idea. Manteniendo el rostro serio e inexpresivo, susurró entre dientes el hechizo de manera imperceptible logrando su objetivo.

De pronto, Kingsley tomó la iniciativa y empujó a Harry a un lado para lanzarle un _Petrificus Totalus_ al mismo Gustav Lochrin, volviéndolo tan rígido como una tabla. Icarus, sorprendido ante su acción, no pudo retenerlo viéndose en la obligación de soltarlo. _¡Confringo!, _gritó como respuesta automática apuntando el techo de la celda y la explosión golpeó las rocas provocando un pequeño derrumbe sobre los tres Aurores. Hermione recibió algunas piedras sobre su cuerpo cayendo de rodillas. Icarus corrió hacia el otro extremo del pasillo esquivando los hechizos que Harry le enviaba conjuntamente con el ministro. Kingsley se cercioró de que Lochrin estuviera bien mientras que el moreno se volvió hacia su mejor amiga ayudándola a incorporarse. Su espesa melena castaña estaba cubierta de tierra. La breve pausa resultaba molesta, como si el silencio y la calma se hubieran transformado de un momento a otro en enemigos. Harry agudizó el oído. Sabía que Icarus seguía allí, a la expectativa, buscando el menor descuido para atacar a su antojo. No se iría sin el pergamino. Cuando Kingsley se disponía a realizar un _Finite Incantatem_ para que Lochrin recuperara la normalidad, el movimiento en un rincón del corredor los alertó y una lengua de fuego avanzó hacia ellos exigiéndoles brincar a un lado para protegerse. Hermione apretaba el pergamino enrollado en su mano y se levantó ágilmente para responderle del mismo modo. Los hechizos que involucraban el fuego eran su especialidad. _¡Incendio!_, exclamó. Las poderosas llamas reventaron contra las paredes pero no alcanzaron al escurridizo mago. _¡Crucio!, _se escuchó a Icarus alcanzando a Harry quien gritó y cayó al suelo retorciéndose del dolor. Su risa desdeñosa llenó esa parte de la fortaleza y la castaña sintió que la piel se le erizaba. Con toda la concentración que pudo adquirir, cerró los ojos y bramó un _Bombarda_ con tanta rabia que todas las celdas estallaron en un gran estruendo. El maleficio en el ojiverde se vio interrumpido permitiéndole soltar sus músculos recogidos.

Icarus cayó de bruces con el estallido. Tragó tanta tierra que se vio atacado por una tos irreprimible y trató de recuperar la compostura rápidamente antes de que el polvo se disipara. Siendo invadido por una furia terrible hacia esa muchacha, el mago sintió que su mano volvía a congelársele. La dolencia gobernaba sus huesos incitando a que engarfiara los dedos y apretara la mandíbula. El hielo que le atravesaba la carne lo hacía perder el control y supo que acercándose unos pasos a ella, el padecimiento cesaría, lo había comprobado. Sin esperarlo, recordó las palabras de su padre, Ignotius: _Tienes un poder oscuro en tu interior, Icarus. Un poder que tu madre y yo descubrimos cuando eras un niño y decidimos ocultarlo del resto de la familia. No queríamos que te utilizaran como una herramienta. _¿Un poder oscuro? ¿Una maldición?, se preguntó, y en cosa de segundos la sonrisa volvió a estirar sus delgados labios. A pocos metros, vio que los Aurores recogían sus escobas para salir de allí y fue donde la energía volvió a recargar sus baterías. Las montaron y salieron del pasillo para bajar los niveles hacia la primera planta pero Icarus lanzó un hechizo Derribador, el cual produjo que las escobas se sacudieran bruscamente a mitad del vuelo hasta hacerlos caer por las escaleras. El pergamino se soltó de la mano de Hermione al rodar cuesta abajo quedando tirado en uno de los escalones. _¡Accio pergamino!, _gritó Icarus. No dio ningún resultado. Harry, quien había caído de la escoba más cerca del pedazo de papel, corrió para cogerlo. _¡Glisseo!_, dijo Prewett Black y cuando los peldaños se colocaron en diagonal, el ojiverde tropezó y él se abalanzó de estómago para deslizarse un tramo hasta darle alcance. Al tenerlo seguro en su mano, Icarus se aferró al muro evitando seguir resbalando y dejó que sus enemigos se perdieran por ese improvisado tobogán. Devolvió la normalidad a la escalinata y volvió a subir para buscar su alfombra.

-¡Icarus! ¡No te saldrás con la tuya, maldito!- vociferó Harry persiguiéndolo, enceguecido.

-¡No! ¡Harry, espera!- la voz de Hermione se escuchó lejana y confusa entre tanto eco. Los guardias de Azkaban habían llegado gracias al escándalo que había hecho temblar los pisos de la fortaleza, ayudando a los Aurores a recuperarse de la estrepitosa caída.

El poderoso mago esperó a que Harry llegara hasta el umbral del pasillo y lo golpeó duramente en el estómago. El moreno se dobló a la mitad totalmente desprovisto de aliento. Icarus lo tomó por las solapas de su abrigo y lo enderezó hasta tenerlo a la altura de sus ojos azules. Sin querer desperdiciar saliva con ese chico, lo azotó contra la muralla para soltarlo como una bolsa de basura sin decirle nada. Harry sintió náuseas debido al duro golpe en su nuca y sus anteojos habían abandonado el puente de su nariz. Los buscó de forma frenética mientras que el enemigo apuntaba hacia el muro contrario que daba hacia el océano. Esgrimió su varita como una espada y las piedras volaron en mil pedazos dejando un boquete lo suficientemente grande para salir por él. La desordenada lluvia entró por el acceso e Icarus abordó su transporte para volar lejos de allí. Sin embargo, cuando se alejaba un par de metros de la fortaleza, Harry saltó hacia él cogiendo la alfombra por el borde trasero. El viento, la lluvia y el sobrepeso, hicieron que Icarus volara erráticamente, ascendiendo y descendiendo. _¡Harry!_, gritaba Hermione desde el agujero espantada ante la escena de su amigo colgando a varios metros de altura.

-¡Suelta la maldita alfombra, Potter!- rugió Icarus.

-¡No dejaré que te lleves el pergamino! ¡Si hemos de morir los dos, que así sea!- dijo el moreno tan seguro que el otro mago no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Giró sobre su eje y le propinó dos patadas en el rostro logrando que Harry liberara el transporte mágico y cayera sin más al encrespado océano. Hermione se tapó la boca, esperando con el pulso detenido que su amigo apareciera entre las olas. A pesar del dolor en su quijada y nariz, el ojiverde apuntó hacia la superficie y moduló su _Ascendio _ que lo expulsó fuera del agua hacia la torre de Azkaban. El impulso lo dejó en la orilla del boquete, siendo ayudado por Hermione y el resto de los magos a ingresar de vuelta a la fortaleza. La muchacha lo envolvió entre sus brazos, feliz de no haberlo perdido.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Un idiota, Harry!- le increpó sin querer soltarlo- ¡Nunca me haces caso! ¿Intentabas matarte? ¿Eso era lo que Intentabas hacer?

-¡Intentaba evitar que Icarus se llevara el pergamino, Hermione! ¡No quería que todo fuera en vano y nos derrotara! ¡Pero se lo llevó! ¡No tenemos nada!- la castaña lo miró negando con la cabeza. Desde el bolsillo interno de su abrigo mojado, sacó lo que parecía un papel algo arrugado y se lo enseñó.

-En el interior de la celda dupliqué el pergamino- le dijo- Icarus se llevó la copia, nosotros tenemos el original.- Harry tuvo que repetir esas palabras dos veces en su mente para creerlas. Olvidó por completo el sangramiento en su nariz y la besó en la mejilla con tanto ímpetu que sólo deseó una cosa: besarla por primera vez en los labios.


	7. Amigo o enemigo

****Hola chicos,  
>Siento en verdad haber tardado tanto en esta publicación. Realmente la falta de tiempo juega en contra, me sentaba a escribir y siempre se presentaba algo.<br>Quiero agradecerles a todos sus comentarios, en verdad gracias por acompañarme, por opinar, por seguir esta historia. Estoy ansiosa por seguir escribiendo, entramos poco a poco al tema central que cambiará todo en el curso de la historia. En este episodio veremos cómo Icarus busca una forma de interpretar el pergamino, por otro lado, Hermione esforzándose por traducirlo, Harry combatiendo un remolino de emociones que no consigue entender... en fin... no seguiré contando porque quiero que lo lean ustedes ;)  
>Un besote enorme, gracias de nuevo y buen viaje! <p>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**VII**

**Amigo o enemigo**

_Universidad de Florencia_

_Escuela de Paleografía_

_Italia_

**A** Icarus Prewett Black le importó una mierda que las Apariciones estuvieran reguladas por el Ministerio, sobre todo cuando se trataba de movilización de un país a otro. Lo sabía muy bien gracias a su nómade vida. No podía perder más tiempo, ya había dejado pasar un día. Luego de arrebatarles el pergamino a esos insufribles Aurores que no sabían hacer otra cosa que entrometerse en asuntos ajenos, el mago regresó a la mansión de su madre Lucretia y se dejó caer en el amplio sofá de fines de siglo. Extrajo un habano que guardaba en el interior de su capa para fumar y celebrar lo que consideraba un triunfo frente a las autoridades. El cigarro estaba algo húmedo gracias a la lluvia pero secó el tabaco con la punta de su varita. Fumó tranquilo sabiendo exactamente cuáles eran sus siguientes pasos. Se incorporó dirigiéndose a la cocina. Sobre el fogón central un pequeño caldero humeaba tranquilamente e Icarus se acercó para mirar en su interior. La poción efectivamente estaba muy avanzada. Sólo faltaría un ingrediente y unos cuantos días para que estuviera lista y fuera por fin tras ese niño que significaba un nuevo comienzo o su final, que obviamente no estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Por lo pronto, necesitaba un traductor para aquel lenguaje lleno de runas que no lograba comprender. Gracias a la información proporcionada por Ignatius, ese cobarde que sólo tuvo que presionar un poco para que cantara como un canario, sabía hacia dónde debía dirigirse. Durmió un poco para recuperar fuerzas y claridad en su mente.

Al día siguiente, Icarus se Apareció en uno de los tantos callejones de la ciudad de Florencia, ciudad que conocía muy bien debido a sus constantes funciones para los muggles. El sol despuntaba entre los edificios y el mago acomodó el sombrero de copa sobre su cabeza saludando muchas veces de forma cortés a las mujeres que pasaban por su lado. Le gustaba alardear su elegancia e ironía frente a los que consideraba una raza inferior. Transitando por varias cuadras, una de las avenidas desembocó en la Piazza di San Marco donde corrían algunos vehículos con el apuro típico de la mañana rutinaria. Icarus avanzó por ella hasta la Universidad de Florencia donde varios estudiantes ingresaban por las puertas principales riendo y platicando. Se dirigió a uno de ellos preguntando por el profesor de Paleografía, Biagio Fornazzari. El joven no vaciló en indicarle la dirección de su oficina en la segunda planta. El moreno le agradeció educadamente y caminó hacia el interior del inmueble sin mayores complicaciones, mezclándose entre la gente.

-¿Es usted el profesor Fornazzari?- preguntó Icarus en perfecto italiano, una vez detenido en el umbral del despacho. Dentro, un hombre de delgada contextura y anteojos de gruesos marcos dejó de escribir para volverse a él. El moreno tuvo que obligarse a no rodar los ojos. Aquel hombre tenía el típico aspecto de un erudito, saco a cuadros, parches en los codos y peinado relamido hacia un lado. _Estos muggles son tan predescibles, _pensó.

-Sí, soy yo. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?- para el facultativo fue muy llamativa la apariencia de ese personaje. La larga capa color vino tinto y su mirada profunda fueron dos aspectos que no pudo pasar por alto. Icarus se acercó a él despacio y tomó asiento al otro lado de su escritorio sin esperar a ser invitado.

-Mi nombre es Icarus Prewett Black- se presentó con su voz armoniosa y seductora.- Necesito de su asesoría con respecto a este manuscrito- dijo, estirando el pergamino hacia el profesor. Biagio Fornazzari frunció el ceño frente a su falta de rodeos y se acomodó mejor las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz. Tomó el texto entre sus dedos para mirarlo de cerca. – Es un manuscrito muy antiguo e importante. Es imprescindible traducirlo lo más pronto posible.

-¿Es un pergamino de valor arqueológico?- preguntó el italiano provocando en Icarus mayor seriedad en su rostro. Torció su pícaro bigote meneando la cabeza.

-El que tenga valor arqueológico o no, no es el tema de esta conversación- zanjó el mago de raíz, ya que sabía hacia dónde apuntaba la sugerencia del facultativo: donar el documento a alguno de esos estúpidos museos exhibicionistas de huesos.- Sé que usted es uno de los mejores en el campo. ¿Qué puede decirme de ese texto?- Biagio volvió a posar la vista en el pergamino y recorrió cada línea de izquierda a derecha. Sentía la mirada del moreno sobre él como un peso sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos infinitamente azules tenían el extraño efecto de provocar frío subiendo por su espalda. Acometido por unos nervios inesperados, se puso de pie para apoyarse de uno de sus diccionarios de runas antiguas ubicado en la repisa a su costado. Buscó algunos símbolos reparando que muchos de ellos no estaban en el texto. Volvió a fruncir el ceño, intrigado.- ¿Qué sucede?- quiso saber Icarus después de unos minutos de total silencio.

-Este lenguaje es curioso, nunca antes había visto semejante alfabeto.

-¿Puede traducirlo o no?

-No lo sé… esto requiere tiempo…

-Pues es precisamente de lo que carezco- interrumpió el mago, impaciente. Recordó que aquella Auror, la muchacha castaña, había sido capaz de traducir unas cuantas líneas sólo a simple vista cuando estuvieron dentro de la Sala de los Recuerdos. Se convenció aún más del talento que poseía esa chica.

-Creo que habla de un poder oscuro…- aventuró Fornazzari, no muy seguro- Una maldición que desatará una reacción en cadena al ser iniciada.- Icarus alzó las cejas instantáneamente. Se apoyó en el escritorio, envuelto en renovado interés. El facultativo añadió- Dice algo… una palabra que no comprendo… creo que dice… _¿muggles?- _Bingo, fue la palabra que resonó en la mente del mago. Con sus movimientos pausados, Icarus se puso de pie paseando dentro de la oficina de un lado para otro, persiguiendo sus conclusiones. Aquello había sido un dato importante. Celandia Bloom era hija de muggles, ya lo sabía… esa Auror, amiga de Harry Potter, ¿lo era también? ¿Era posible que ese dolor intenso en sus huesos tuviera relación con la condición de sangre? Aquella hipótesis era tan apetitosa que no pudo reprimir la sonrisa en sus labios. Se volvió hacia el italiano tomando asiento nuevamente.

-Bueno, profesor…- dijo sacando su varita del interior de la capa y apuntando la puerta entre abierta tras él- Parece ser que nos espera un arduo trabajo de traducción- y para sorpresa de Biagio Fornazzari, la puerta de su oficina se cerró de golpe por sí sola.

* * *

><p>A Harry le desagradaba el ácido aroma a hospital, pero no pudo eludir a Hermione en su insistencia de que fuera a St. Mungo para atenderse con Luna, quien cumplía su turno de medianoche. Después de recibir dos patadas en pleno rostro, era obvio que necesitaba de la atención de un sanador y quien mejor que su rubia amiga. La castaña dejó a Harry en buenas manos y se fue con rumbo a la mansión de Grimmauld Place para cuidar de Teddy. Uno de los dos debía estar con él por seguridad, y con mayor razón luego de que Icarus obtuviera una copia de la Profecía. Hermione se despidió de sus amigos encaminándose a la salida del cuarto bajo la atenta mirada del ojiverde.<p>

Harry estaba totalmente embrollado, perdido en un callejón sin salida. Haber deseado besar a Hermione con tanto fervor, logró echar abajo todo un castillo de naipes que juró estúpidamente sólido. Trató de justificar su impulso a que estaba muy emocionado al saber que no había perdido el pergamino, a que su mejor amiga siempre estaba allí para salvarle la vida; pero su maldito corazón no dejaba de molestar, de bombear más sangre cada vez que pensaba en ella o recordaba que todavía estaba prendida de Ron. Aquello le punzó el estómago. La certeza de que el pelirrojo estaba actuando en pos de recuperarla, le molestaba tanto que ya no respiraba con libertad. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo con él? Estaba completamente asustado de sus nuevas emociones, no eran normales. Mientras que Luna preparaba un brebaje para calmar el dolor, Harry tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo de la habitación. La rubia notó cierta tristeza en su mirada y antes de preguntarle la razón, le corrigió el hueso de la nariz con la punta de su varita. El moreno gimió saliendo de súbito de sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué esa cara, Harry? Cualquiera diría que no tuvieron éxito en la búsqueda. Deberías estar contento. Hallaron el pergamino, Hermione lo traducirá y sabremos de qué trata la Profecía. Nos prepararemos para lo que sea.- el joven la escuchó algo ausente y asintió, despacio.

-Sé que así será, Luna- dijo sin sonar muy enérgico.

-¿Pasó algo más en Azkaban? Aparte de tus típicas peleas que me dan trabajo- comentó ella tratando de sacarle una sonrisa. Harry no sabía qué decir, sólo una cosa ocupaba su mente.

-¿Ron te ha dicho algo sobre querer volver con Hermione?- aquella pregunta fue tan inesperada que Luna frunció el ceño, gesto poco común en ella. Limpió la sangre en el rostro del moreno y le dio el brebaje para que lo bebiera mientras estuviera caliente.

-Sabes bien que Ron no es de los que cuentan algo así, es muy reservado con sus sentimientos.- Harry lo sabía tan bien como ella. Bebió del líquido sintiendo un fuerte sabor salado en su lengua, sin embargo, el dolor permanente en su nariz y quijada menguó hasta desaparecer.- ¿Por qué me preguntas?

-Sólo por curiosidad. He notado algunos cambios en él y sólo confirmaba mis sospechas.- Luna asintió, mostrándose satisfecha con la simple respuesta. Giró sobre sus talones para ordenar sus instrumentos y botellas en las vitrinas de un costado.- ¿Crees que Hermione siga enamorada de él?- la rubia se volvió hacia él repitiendo el fruncimiento de su ceño. Dos preguntas muy extrañas y totalmente fuera de contexto. Se quedó pensando unos segundos que Harry sintió eternos.

-Hace unos días conversamos sobre eso. Me aseguró que no pero…

-¿Pero?

-No lo sé, creí que me estaba mintiendo, que aún le interesaba, sin embargo esa noche en el cementerio noté que puede hacer oídos sordos a esos sentimientos cuando se trata de ti- esa afirmación de Luna casi lo hace caer de la camilla en donde estaba sentado. Harry sintió su estómago subir y bajar a una velocidad que logró marearlo un momento. Se dio cuenta que una sonrisa luchaba por dibujarse en sus labios.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-No estoy segura, Harry. Quizás su amor fraternal vence muchas veces su amor por Ron- no era precisamente lo que el ojiverde esperaba escuchar. Dejó caer sus hombros de modo casi imperceptible. Lo de _Amor fraternal_ le quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza como el molesto zumbido de una mosca. Se sentía decepcionado, y mucho más enojado al saber que tenía la inapropiada esperanza de que Hermione pudiera sentir algo más que sólo eso. No estaba bien. Tenía que concentrarse en Ginny, ella era su novia, por ella había esperado tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, una idea cruzó por su mente y su cuerpo se llenó de plomo. A veces se puede esperar mucho por algo… pero al conseguirlo, te das cuenta que no es lo que esperabas después de todo. Esa certeza, tan lapidaria como una sentencia de muerte, logró desconchar del alma de Harry la seguridad que juraba tener como pintura seca. Suspiró para liberarse del aire amargo en sus pulmones, le agradeció a Luna su atención, se despidió de ella y salió del cuarto arrastrando los pies. Sentía que había ganado más de mil años de cansancio.

De vuelta en la mansión, Andrómeda y Teddy dormían en sus respectivas habitaciones que el moreno había preparado para ellos. El silencio sucumbía en el interior de la casona siendo sólo el crepitar del fuego el sonido reinante. Harry se quitó su abrigo dejándolo en el perchero para entrar a la sala y calentarse frente a la chimenea. No sabía muy bien el porqué de su estado anímico, si el hecho de que Icarus tuviera también el manuscrito, copia o no, o las palabras dichas por Luna hacía unos minutos atrás. Todo estaba perdiendo sentido en su cabeza. Deseando una taza de té caliente, se dirigió a la cocina empujando la puerta. Al cruzar el umbral, se detuvo de golpe al ver a Hermione dormida apoyada en la mesa cubierta de libros. Bajo sus brazos estaba el pergamino y Harry supo al instante que ya estaba trabajando en su traducción. La observó unos largos segundos antes de despertarla con delicadeza. Hermione abrió sus ojos y se enderezó en el asiento estirando sus músculos.

-Lo siento, estaba leyendo y el agotamiento me venció.- se disculpó ella para luego frotar sus ojos.

-No te preocupes- le dijo el moreno acercándose al fogón para preparar algo de comer.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Mejor?

-Sí, Luna es muy buena corrigiendo fracturas- Hermione sonrió y se puso de pie para ayudarlo en la cocina. En silencio, los jóvenes frieron algunos huevos y tocino para recuperar sus fuerzas. La noche había sido larga y bastante movida.

-Ginny aún estaba aquí cuando llegué. Luego me concentré en la lectura y no la escuché irse - habló la muchacha al tiempo que vertía agua caliente en las tazas. Harry no dijo nada y se llevó un poco de comida a la boca. Hermione agregó- ¿Todo está bien entre ustedes?

-Sí, todo está bien- respondió con el bocado a mitad de la garganta. La castaña lo miró de reojo y no quiso decirle nada. Sabía cuándo su mejor amigo le estaba mintiendo y sabía también cuándo no insistirle para no incomodarlo.

El tocino sabía a trozos de espuma en la garganta del ojiverde. La plática con Luna lo estaba mareando y eso, mezclado con lo sucedido en Azkaban, no le permitía comer con tranquilidad. Dejó su plato a un lado y bebió el resto de su taza de té para bajar la presión en su tráquea. Miró a un lado de Hermione y el pergamino reposaba sobre la mesa como cualquier trozo insignificante de papel. Tanto sacrificio por él le pareció absurdo. Hermione, al notar que su atención estaba puesta en el texto, le comentó que la traducción se había tornado compleja. Muchas de esas runas eran desconocidas para ella. Tendría que investigar más de lo que pensaba y recurrir a diferentes diccionarios. Al cabo de un rato, la joven se dispuso a marcharse cogiendo su abrigo. Ya la noche estaba lo suficientemente avanzada como para seguir despiertos, pero Harry le sugirió quedarse en la mansión. De hecho, fue una propuesta que escapó de su boca sin siquiera esperarlo. Hermione lo miró unos segundos, percibiendo que el muchacho estaba algo nervioso.

-¿Pasa algo?- formuló la pregunta con cierta preocupación. El moreno se encogió de hombros.

-Nada, sólo digo… es tarde y ya sabes que dispongo de varias habitaciones en la mansión… - dijo sabiendo que estaba hablando más rápido de lo normal.- Además, Teddy estará mucho más protegido con nosotros dos bajo un mismo techo.- la joven lo pensó unos segundos y finalmente aceptó, llevándose con ella todos los libros y el pergamino a la segunda planta. Al subir, Harry la detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación indicándole que no era necesario que siguiera trabajando, debía descansar.

-Lo sé, pero… ¿y si Icarus lo resuelve antes que nosotros?

-No te obsesiones con ello. No nos vencerá, te lo prometo.- Hermione se dejó convencer por su argumento. Efectivamente no tenía las fuerzas para seguir leyendo, mucho menos debatirle, necesitaba dormir. Le entregó los libros y el pergamino introducido entre las hojas y giró el pómulo de la puerta para poder entrar. Harry carraspeó atajándola en el umbral un segundo. Agregó- Gracias por lo que hiciste en la celda, si no fuera por ti… estaríamos con las manos vacías.

-No hay de qué, Harry- le dijo ella- Buenas noches.- y con ello, entró al cuarto cerrando la puerta. El ojiverde se quedó unos segundos mirando la madera frente a él.

Al ingresar a su propio cuarto, algo desalentado y taciturno, caminó hacia el armario y buscó toallas limpias. Necesitaba sentir agua caliente sobre su cuerpo cansado y algo rígido. Se dio un baño que prolongó varios minutos por sobre lo acostumbrado y regresó a su habitación dirigiéndose a su cama en la penumbra. De pronto, reparó en un bulto bajo las cobijas y era GInny quien dormía sobre su colchón. La sorpresa lo dejó de pie unos instantes sin saber qué hacer. No se había marchado después de todo y se molestó consigo mismo al desear que no estuviera allí. Al otro lado del pasillo estaba su mejor amiga, y esa certeza le removía más cosas en su interior de lo que esperaba. Sabía que no podría dormir. Tratando de hacer el menor disturbio posible para no despertar a la pelirroja, Harry se acostó a un lado mirando la ventana. La noche comenzaba a aclarar… como de la misma forma lo hacía su mente…

* * *

><p><em>Harry… Harry… no puedo… por favor... déjame sola… déjame… <em>- la voy de Hermione, aunque lejana y con eco, sonaba claramente en los tímpanos de un Harry profundamente dormido en su cama. Se movía de un lado a otro sintiendo las sábanas tan pesadas sobre su cuerpo como hechas con retazos de plomo. Al tiempo que gimoteaba y apretaba sus párpados con fuerza, su novia Ginny lo despertó sacudiéndolo por los hombros. La pelirroja no disimulaba la preocupación en su rostro una vez que el ojiverde había despertado con sobresalto. Había pasado una nueva noche desde lo sucedido en Azkaban y al parecer, la misma pesadilla lo perseguía sin descanso. Harry no quería desentrañar lo que esas imágenes difusas de la castaña, lágrimas y su angustia significaban, algo le decía que se avecinaba algo importante, algo trascendente y quizás Icarus tendría que ver con ello. Aquel día, después de un despertar turbulento, la pareja bajó las escaleras encontrando a Andrómeda preparando el desayuno con Teddy sentado a la mesa, jugando con la comida. Harry le quitó el cuenco de leche que desparramaba por todas partes y con la molestia de su ahijado, causó que los vasos en las alacenas estallaran al unísono. El poder del pequeño seguía inquebrantable.

Luego de casi una hora, Ginny se disponía a marchar a su trabajo en El Profeta cuando Hermione llegó a la mansión como un vendaval. Ya se había hecho costumbre que la castaña llegara con montones de libros bajo el brazo y miles de hipótesis que desentrañaba junto a su novio como máquina aceitada. No podía negar lo celosa que estaba de ella. Nunca imaginó que con el tiempo ese sentimiento pudiera aumentar. No lograba encontrar la forma de competir con la relación que ambos sostenían, era imposible. Trataba de convencerse de que Harry nunca la vería más allá que como una amiga. Sin embargo, subconscientemente, la pelirroja sabía que era una bomba de tiempo que le reventaría en sus narices.

-Ha sido más complejo de lo que esperaba- comentó Hermione, dejando todos sus documentos y libros sobre la mesa de la cocina. Andrómeda dejó sus quehaceres para tomarle atención. Teddy la saludó con su boca llena de cereal. – Hay runas en el pergamino que jamás había visto.

-¿Has logrado traducir algo?

-Sí, pero no es mucho…- dijo ella sonando como una disculpa. Harry le sonrió a modo de consuelo. Ella ya estaba haciendo demasiado. La joven abrió su cuaderno y leyó en voz alta:

"_Lo llamarán el Último Hechicero y temerán los enemigos al conocer su poder y talento, _

"_Será bienaventurado por el apellido que ostenta, siendo Black su honor y nobleza, _

"_Podrá vencer la fuerza de mil tormentas y provocar millones con su gran destreza, _

"_Desde la larga estirpe de la familia Black, descienden dos que no se deben encontrar,_

"_Una fuerza incontenible reside en sus corazones: uno puro y el otro oscuro, _

"_Puro es del último mestizo del ancestral apellido, oscuro es el de linaje mágico y crudos ojos fríos"_

Al terminar de leer, Hermione guardó silencio, bajó el cuaderno despacio y no pudo evitar mirar al pequeño Teddy a su lado con especial preocupación. Lo de _crudos ojos fríos_ le quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza. Recordar la mirada azul de Icarus, tan gélida como despectiva, la inquietaba tanto que se sentía hasta vulnerable. Andrómeda no supo qué decir para romper el espeso silencio, mientras que Harry tomaba asiento en una de las sillas. Parecía que le pesaba el alma.

-Tranquilo, Harry… Icarus no se acercará a Teddy- comentó Ginny tomándolo del hombro con ternura.- Debemos tener los ojos bien abiertos. Si es tan intrépido cómo dicen, por ningún motivo bajaremos la guardia- El moreno asintió, manteniéndose pensativo. Hermione quiso acercarse a él pero la firme presencia de la pelirroja le advirtió extrañamente que no era buena idea. De un tiempo a esta parte, sentía que su amiga se estaba alejando de ella para rodear a Harry con un cerco impenetrable. No entendía el por qué.

-Sigo trabajando en el texto, Harry.- habló la castaña estirando el pergamino sobre la mesa- Le informé al Cuartel General que conseguimos la información y Kingsley se ha abocado en localizar la ubicación de Icarus en el mapa. Está convencido de que tratará de encontrar un traductor en alguna parte.- el moreno imaginó a ese mago sin escrúpulos utilizando a algún facultativo para su propio beneficio. Apretó los dientes de la ira. Hermione retomó la palabra- El siguiente párrafo contiene las runas más extrañas que hubiera visto y una palabra que me preocupa sobremanera… creo que dice _muggles, _aunque no estoy muy segura.

-¿Crees que la profecía o la maldición de la que especulan, tenga que ver con ellos?- preguntó Harry sabiendo que su mejor amiga en esos instantes pensaba en sus padres. La castaña se encogió de hombros mostrándose algo angustiada.

-No sé cuánto tardaré en traducirlo. No es algo sencillo, como lo fue transcribir Beddle, el Bardo que le regalé a Teddy.

-Me encanta la historia de los Tres Hermanos- comentó el pequeño, ajeno ante la tensión de la plática- ¿Podrías contármela otra vez, tía Hermione?- la joven lo miró y le sonrió amorosamente.

-Por supuesto.

Harry se conmovió al ver que su ahijado tuviera semejante cariño por su mejor amiga. Teddy tenía sólo cuatro años de vida y sus ojos le brillaban cada vez que la miraba. Comprendió que la personalidad de Hermione era simplemente magnética. Aún no entendía por qué Ron la había dejado de lado durante su relación, por qué no la había valorado. Ahora, el pelirrojo estaba merodeando sobre sus pasos. Sabía que Ron buscaba la forma de reconquistarla y eso le robaba la paciencia. No quería que lo consiguiera. Ella se merecía algo mejor que un hombre que sólo buscaba hacerla enfadar. No negaba que Hermione se veía hermosa enojada, pero mil veces más cuando sonreía. Al cabo de un rato, Ginny se fue al periódico y la castaña cumplió la petición de Teddy sentándose con él en el sofá para leer su cuento favorito. Harry, sintiendo que la impetuosidad tomaba las riendas de sus acciones, se excusó con ella y Andrómeda y salió de la mansión con rumbo al Callejón Diagon, más específicamente a Sortilegios Weasley donde había una persona con la cual tenía que hablar.

Caminando por _Charing Cross Road, _el moreno trataba de hacer oídos sordos a su mente que le gritaba que estaba entrometiéndose en algo que no debía. Hermione era sólo su amiga, Ron podía volver con ella si era lo que quería, pero no, su corazón latía fuerte y con miedo de descubrir la razón de su molestia. Harry atravesó el muro de piedra y caminó por el callejón dirigiéndose a la tiendas chascos fundada por los gemelos Weasley. Allí estaba Ron, en el mostrador conversando con un chico que compraba varias bombas de humo y pastillas vomitivas. Al verlo, el pelirrojo lo saludó a distancia y Harry le fingió una sonrisa. Mientras esperaba que se desocupara, el ojiverde caminó por la tienda viendo los artículos nuevos que había creado George. A pesar de su pena constante por no tener a su gemelo a su lado, el pelirrojo seguía con su sentido del humor intacto. De pronto, un agradable aroma a vainilla lo envolvió. Harry aspiró a todo pulmón y se volvió buscando el origen. Un caldero burbujeaba expeliendo un vapor color anacarado. Se acercó y volvió a oler. Sí, definitivamente era vainilla, y quizás a libros, ese exquisito aroma a hojas secas y limpias.

-Vaya, sí que te gusta lo que hueles, ¿eh?- le comentó George, palmoteando su espalda. Harry salió de su hipnotismo de golpe. – Eso es Amortentia, o también conocido como Filtro de Amor… cuidado con ella que puede ser peligrosa.

-Ya lo creo- dijo Harry teniendo la extraña sensación de haber olido esos aromas antes. Ron apareció a un lado de ellos y George los dejó solos para atender a los clientes.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Todo bien con Teddy?

-Sí, está seguro en la mansión. Quiero atrapar pronto a Prewett, no me agrada la idea de tener a mi ahijado encerrado allí como un prisionero.

-Haces lo correcto, amigo.- le dijo el pelirrojo, sonriendo. Harry no supo cómo empezar la plática sobre Hermione. Le parecía estúpida su visita allí y quiso irse por donde había llegado pero sus pies no le obedecieron. La batalla que se libraba en su interior no era nada agradable, no quería sonar fuera de contexto como sonó frente a Luna en St. Mungo. De seguro su rubia amiga estaba atando cabos en esos momentos. Sin embargo y para su propio alivio, fue Ron quien sacó a la castaña a colación.

-Así que Hermione ha logrado traducir algunas líneas del pergamino- comentó como cosa trivial. Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Fui a verla al Ministerio esta mañana. Estaba empecinada en descubrir lo que significaban las runas que no aparecían en sus diccionarios- tras decir eso soltó una breve risotada- Debiste verla, estaba tan fastidiada consigo misma por no descubrirlo que me recordó cuando éramos estudiantes, ¿recuerdas?- Harry no lo escuchaba muy bien. Sus palpitaciones golpeaban sus tímpanos sintiendo una clara oleada de celos. Intentó no reflejar su disgusto en la expresión de su rostro.

-¿Por qué fuiste a verla?

-Sólo quería saber cómo estaba. Desde que fueron a Azkaban que no he tenido noticias…- Harry caminó hacia otra de las estanterías alejándose de la Amortentia. El aroma lo estaba volviendo loco y algo malhumorado. Ron lo miraba con intriga. Aún no sabía la razón de su visita allí y lo siguió por el pasillo caminando despacio.

-Todo ha salido bien. Hermione duplicó el pergamino e Icarus sólo se llevó una copia- le informó tratando de distraer su mente con otros detalles.- Pero no debemos confiarnos. Ahora tenemos que conocer lo que dice ese manuscrito antes que él para evitar lo que sea que la profecía indique.- Ron asintió y se dedicó a ordenar algunos artículos en sus respectivos lugares bajo la insistente mirada del moreno. Finalmente, Harry decidió ir al grano.- ¿Estás más atento con Hermione porque has decidido volver con ella?- las orejas de Ron se encendieron de un segundo a otro. Asintió con la cabeza después de unos largos segundos- ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, este tiempo sin ella me ha abierto los ojos ¿sabes?- dijo bajo un tono más serio.- Cometí el error de alejarme cuando debí hacer precisamente lo contrario. Quiero intentarlo de nuevo.

-No creo que sea buena idea… - la respuesta salió de la boca de Harry casi como un vómito. El pelirrojo se volvió a él esperando su argumento. Era la primera vez que el ojiverde daba su opinión al respecto. Nunca antes había dicho palabra alguna, pero lo curioso fue que no sonó nada amigable.- Es mejor que dejes las cosas como están, ¿no te parece? Hermione sufrió mucho por culpa tuya.

-Pero… por eso quiero enmendarlo.- respondió Ron.

-No es la manera. Ayudándola a superarte lo es.- Harry se desconocía a sí mismo al escucharse tan denso y cortante. Continuó- Yo la vi llorar por ti, dolida por tu distancia. Le presté mi hombro nuevamente para que descargara su pena...

-¿Nuevamente?

-¿Olvidas lo de Lavender Brown?- los colores en el rostro del pelirrojo pasaron por todas las tonalidades existentes. Rumió su desacuerdo.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.- dijo en un intento de defensa. Cómo olvidar las aves asesinas que la castaña le había arrojado en un arrebato de furia.- Si Hermione sigue sintiendo algo por mí, no veo por qué no intentarlo. Sé que te preocupas por ella, pero te aseguro que ahora será diferente.

_¿Diferente?, _repitió el moreno para sus adentros. Un volcán parecía a punto de hacer erupción en su interior. Lo último dicho por Ron lo dejó desprovisto de palabras. No sabía si su mejor amiga seguía enamorada de él como lo estuvo en el pasado, no volvieron a hablar de ese tema. Tal vez tenía razón, si ella lo seguía amando no había razones para no intentarlo de nuevo. Eso le quitó inesperadamente el aire a sus pulmones, se sentía como un pobre investigador de asuntos inapropiados, ¿qué estaba haciendo? El aroma de la Amortentia aumentó hasta el punto de casi asfixiarlo. Para su fortuna, el brillo de una figura blanca los interrumpió en su plática. El Patronus de Kingsley Shacklebolt se hizo presente en la tienda de chascos. Ambos guardaron silencio al instante, mirando la forma flotando frente a ellos. _Harry, hemos detectado que Icarus se ha Aparecido en Florencia. Dirígete ahora mismo a Earlham St, allí habrá un Traslador para ti._ Aquello fue casi un regalo del cielo. Harry necesitaba de una buena excusa para terminar con la visita y salir de allí, ya no podía seguir conversando manteniendo su rostro ecuánime. Estaba metiéndose en algo que le descomponía su estado de ánimo. Se despidió de los hermanos Weasley y corrió hasta la dirección indicada por Kingsley. En la esquina, una bota vieja e incongruente al resto del paisaje, lo esperaba. Al cogerla, fue transportado entre un remolino de imágenes y luces a la hermosa ciudad de Florencia. Cayó en las cercanías del Museo de Historia Natural donde al tocar suelo firme se apoyó en la pared tratando de ubicarse. Observó para ambos lados de la calle y respiró tranquilo al comprobar que no había muggles en las cercanías. En la intersección de las siguientes calles, Harry escuchó un leve silbido y reparó que su compañero Eddie Carmichael lo llamaba con gestos a la distancia. El moreno se aproximó al grupo de cuatro Aurores que lo saludaron al llegar.

-¿Y Kingsley?- preguntó el ojiverde al no ver al ministro allí.

-Rodeó la manzana hacia la universidad junto a Lochrin. Se recibió una notificación de que Prewett se Apareció cerca de aquí hace un par de horas. Se cree que se encuentra en el interior del edificio- contestó su compañero. Harry desenfundó su varita de inmediato. Estaba tan hiperventilado y disgustado que sólo quería medirse en fuerzas con ese tipo y acabar con él de una vez por todas.

-¿Por qué no está Granger contigo?- preguntó Samuels, otro de los magos citados. El moreno pensó que se trataba de una broma. Sólo quería distraer su mente de ella. Ya había desvariado suficiente.

-Se quedó cuidando de Teddy, mi ahijado.- dijo sin dar pauta a continuar preguntando.

Sin más rodeos, el grupo de Aurores dirigió sus pasos hacia el recinto educacional, tal como les había ordenado Kingsley minutos antes. Los cuatro jóvenes se replegaron por diferentes flancos acaparando gran parte del terreno. Harry y Eddie Carmichael fueron quienes se acercaron al frontis viendo cómo un grupo numeroso de estudiantes platicaba en la entrada y estacionaba sus motocicletas en la vereda. Su instinto les advertía que algo no andaba bien. No les daba buena espina que el edificio estuviera tan concurrido. Si Icarus estaba allí, de seguro buscaba un profesor de lenguas y no dudaría en poner en riesgo a los muggles presentes por conseguir su objetivo. Ese mago no tenía respeto por nada. Confundiéndose entre los alumnos, Harry, seguido de cerca por Carmichael, subió una escalinata de piedra hacia el segundo piso, reparando que la afluencia no era tan caótica como en el nivel anterior y sólo por impulso, continuó por el corredor mirando por cada aula. Cerca de la esquina, Kingsley estaba derrumbado en el suelo, moviéndose despacio evidentemente herido. Corrieron hacia él para asistirlo y notaron que sangre brotaba por entre su capa. Harry abrió la prenda y una herida significante le cruzaba el pecho. Sabía muy bien qué hechizo lo había causado. Él mismo lo había utilizado frente a Draco Malfoy cuando estaba en sexto curso.

-Tranquilo, ya estamos aquí- le dijo al ministro, tratando de detener el flujo de la sangre a punta de varita.

-Debí suponer que sabía que vendríamos…- dijo Kingsley con un hilo de voz- Por años siguiéndolo, ha sabido cómo mantenerse alerta.

-Tranquilo…- le repitió el ojiverde. Lochrin yacía unos metros más allá, cerca de una oficina con la puerta abierta de par en par. Harry dejó a Kingsley en compañía de Eddie y se acercó al Jefe de los Aurores para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien. Algunos alumnos aparecieron en la segunda planta y el moreno les ordenó a viva voz que se alejaran de allí de inmediato. Ellos, sin saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, retrocedieron asustados.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Gustav? ¿Dónde está Prewett?- no alcanzó a escuchar su respuesta cuando de pronto, Harry sintió que lo tomaban el pelo para obligarlo a ponerse de pie. El moreno volteó con dificultad y los ojos de un ofuscado Icarus lo atravesaron como estiletes.

-Eres una molesta mosca en la sopa, Potter- le dijo, golpeándolo duramente en el estómago con el puño cerrado quitándole el aliento. Harry cayó sobre sus rodillas viendo que en el interior de una oficina, un muggle estaba cerca del escritorio, inmovilizado en una silla. Eddie fue en su apoyo, lanzó un hechizo hacia Icarus quien lo bloqueó justo a tiempo respondiéndole al instante. El Auror tuvo que apartarse del trayecto provocando que el rayo diera en el muro tras él. Recuperando la compostura, Harry volvió al ataque esgrimiendo la varita con agilidad, pero su enemigo se protegió tras el hombre como si fuera su escudo humano. Tanto el ojiverde como Eddie quedaron anulados, sin poder atacar con libertad o lastimarían a la víctima. Icarus sonrió y se dispuso a Aparecerse lejos de allí. Harry, al adivinar su intención, se abalanzó hacia él con toda la fuerza de su enfado tratando de detenerlo. Al tomar al mago por la muñeca, la Aparición los cogió a los dos de manera errática. Un torbellino de colores inentendibles los envolvió luchando sin darse tregua. Icarus sintió que le cortaban la piel con un hacha y Harry, por su parte, al soltarlo cayó de regreso en el suelo del despacho, golpeándose la nuca contra la desgastada alfombra.

-¡Harry! ¿Estás bien?- escuchó la voz de Eddie Carmichael a su lado como un sonido hueco. Abrió los ojos sintiendo un dolor intenso en la cabeza.- ¿Acaso te volviste loco? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Pudiste desmembrarte!- Harry lo sabía pero en ese minuto le importó un carajo. Se sentó con cuidado frotándose la zona golpeada. De pronto, notó que tenía sangre en la camisa, sin embargo no era suya. No estaba herido y al suponer que se trataba de la sangre del mismo Icarus, sonrió por primera vez en ese día. Se merecía una despartición absoluta de su cuerpo y no sintió culpa alguna de desearlo. Miró a Eddie, quien lo observaba con los ojos como platos esperando una respuesta.

-No sé por qué lo hice- dijo sinceramente- Sólo sé que estoy enojado… - dijo sabiendo muy bien que esa afirmación tenía dos poderosos motivos. Se volvió a recostar en la alfombra boca arriba odiándose por uno de ellos.


	8. La misteriosa sonrisa

****Hola chicos,

Sorry si tardé nuevamente, pero en estas fechas todos corremos, compras, trabajo, cierres de año, etc.  
>Gracias por sus comentarios, chicos, me alegro que sigan la trama con tanto interés y desde ahora les aseguro que leerán sentados a la orilla de su asiento.<br>En este capítulo, Harry tomará decisiones y experimentará una tormenta de sentimientos, Icarus comenzará a perder la paciencia tomando cartas en el asunto y conoceremos un poco más sobre la Profecía. Espero que disfruten de la lectura ;)  
>Un abrazo, volveré muy pronto y buen viaje! <p>

* * *

><p><strong>VIII<strong>

**La misteriosa sonrisa**

**H**ermione llegó hecha una furia al Cuartel General de Aurores. Después de enterarse que Harry tuvo la imprudencia de intentar detener a Icarus Prewett Black en mitad de una Aparición, se dirigió hasta el Ministerio empuñando sus manos de la rabia. Inevitablemente recordó la vez que Ron sufrió una despartición por culpa de Yaxley, revivió el susto que habían pasado al verlo sangrar derrumbado en la grava lejos de todo el mundo. El corazón se le contrajo y corrió por los pasillos hacia el despacho del moreno. Al abrir la puerta de par en par, Harry estaba sentado tras su escritorio escribiendo algunos reportes. Sus miradas se cruzaron y el joven se reclinó en el asiento sabiendo perfectamente el motivo de su violento ingreso. Antes que dijera nada, Harry alzó las manos como señal de tregua.

-Está bien, está bien. Sé que no debí hacerlo, sólo fue un impulso…

-Un maldito impulso que pudo acabar muy mal, Harry- le espetó la joven, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. - ¿Y si te hubieras desmembrado de una forma mortal? ¿Qué hubiera sucedido con Teddy? ¿No crees que ya tiene suficiente con haber perdido a sus padres para ahora perderte a ti?- Harry bajó la mirada, arrepentido. No lo había visto desde ese punto de vista. Ahora él tenía una responsabilidad, era la figura paterna de un niño de cuatro años. Tenía que criarlo, enseñarle, verlo crecer. La castaña como siempre tenía razón y asintió con la cabeza mostrándose vencido. Quiso preguntarle qué hubiera sucedido con ella si él hubiera muerto, pero prefirió no hacerlo. No por sonar egocéntrico, sino por miedo de escucharla decir que lo extrañaría como a un hermano. Una palabra de mierda que comenzaba a repudiar.

-Lo siento, prometo no volver a actuar tan precipitadamente- dijo consiguiendo que Hermione lo mirara con una ceja alzada. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para creerle esa promesa que sabía no cumpliría.

En ese mismo momento, Gustav Lochrin los citó a todos a su oficina principal. Les informó al grupo de Aurores que el ministro de magia Kingsley Shacklebolt había recibido el ataque de un maleficio provocándole heridas de consideración, sin embargo y para la tranquilidad de todos, se encontraba fuera de peligro en las dependencias St. Mungo. Lochrin, echando en mano de su autoridad, asignó a dos magos del equipo para que se apostaran en la puerta del ministro para cuidar de él por posibles intromisiones. Nunca se sabía cómo podía actuar Icarus y lo mejor era tomar precauciones. El superior también informó del estado de salud del muggle atacado, Biagio Fornazzari. Luego de la visita de Prewett, el profesor italiano había sufrido una paralización y aturdimiento que lo inhabilitaron en el interior de su oficina. Icarus había Aparecido en Florencia en busca de un Paleógrafo profesional que pudiera ayudarlo en la traducción del pergamino, y acudió a él. No sabían hasta qué punto había logrado desentrañar el texto pero todo parecía indicar que no logró su propósito por completo gracias a la oportuna interrupción. Harry dio un paso al frente como si lo hubieran pellizcado.

-Quiero interrogar al Paleógrafo- dijo denotando seguridad y urgencia- Necesito saber qué descubrió y qué le dijo a Prewett.

-Lo lamento, Potter. La memoria de Fornazzari fue borrada en el momento que invadimos la universidad- tanto los hombros del ojiverde como los de Hermione se cayeron mostrando decepción. Fue como ver las respuestas de un examen quemándose en una hoguera. Lochrin agregó- ¿Cómo va la traducción por nuestro lado, Granger?

-Bien, he avanzado casi todo el primer párrafo- respondió la joven al instante. El Jefe de los Aurores asintió mostrándose satisfecho. Hermione se mordió los labios- Pero debo ser honesta, el segundo párrafo es complejo. Contiene runas extrañas, muy difíciles de transcribir, yo…

-Ella lo logrará- le interrumpió Harry de manera tan determinante que todos en el interior del despacho intercambiaron sus miradas. Hermione sintió que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se había agolpado en sus mejillas. Lochrin sonrió ante la apuesta del ojiverde y los excusó para que volvieran a sus quehaceres.

Harry y Hermione regresaron a la mansión de Grimmauld Place siendo recibidos por un Teddy alegre que corrió para lanzarse a los brazos de su padrino. El moreno, contento por la bienvenida, lo besó en la mejilla sonoramente. Andrómeda había preparado la cena con la cual los estaba esperando y tomaron asiento en la larga mesa del comedor. La castaña comía revisando el pergamino estirado a su lado mientras que Harry la miraba de reojo agradeciendo su total entrega en el asunto. Sin ella estaría absolutamente perdido. A los pocos minutos, Ron llegó de visita sentándose a la mesa con un hambre feroz. Andrómeda le preparó un platillo y cenaron en conjunto hablando del último acontecimiento en Italia. La bruja no se mostró para nada contenta al saber que su primo Icarus estaba echando mano de ayuda internacional, de muggles que nada tenían que ver. Lamentaba que la crueldad de ese tipo sobrepasara los límites. Ella sabía que él despreciaba a la gente no mágica, que los hallaba insignificantes y por eso le encantaba presumir sus poderes ante ellos; pero muy distinto era con los hijos de muggles, a ellos los que creía unos aprovechadores, que realizaban magia con descarada libertad y se convencían de poder alcanzar a los pura sangre.

Cuando Andrómeda comentó aquello, Hermione despegó la mirada del pergamino para observarla en sus palabras. Se sintió tan incómoda que dejó su comida a un lado perdiendo el apetito al instante. Recordó la forma en que ese mago la mirada, el color eléctrico y frío de sus ojos azules. Se estremeció de pies a cabeza y el miedo volvió a gobernarla. Odiaba que las condiciones de sangre volvieran a salir a colación. ¿Por qué era tan difícil para algunos magos aceptar que había hijos de muggles tan talentosos como ellos mismos? La magia no se medía por la naturaleza de la sangre, sino por la pasión y la inteligencia.

-¿Es posible que Icarus sepa de forma física o mental que alguien sea hijo de muggles?- preguntó la joven casi en un hilo de voz.

-Por supuesto que no, nadie puede saberlo- dijo Harry con seguridad a pesar de no tener idea. En el mundo mágico todo podía ser posible. Ron, con su boca llena de puré de patatas, preguntó.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Has leído en alguna parte que exista una forma?

-No, no… es sólo que… la manera en que me mira Icarus- dijo la muchacha mirando los diseños del mantel con ojos perdidos- Siento que me atraviesa con la mirada, que quisiera hacerme daño más allá de lo típico que se quiere lastimar a una autoridad mágica. No lo sé… me inquieta.

-Ya te dije que no permitiré que se te acerque, Hermione.- dictaminó el ojiverde y la castaña asintió sin mostrarse muy tranquila debido a las circunstancias.

Al terminar de comer, el grupo de magos se dirigió a la sala y Teddy se sentó en la alfombra para dibujar apoyado en la mesa de centro. Harry tomó unos minutos para planear los siguientes pasos. Una vez que Hermione tradujera el pergamino, se adelantarían a lo que fuera que presagie y esperarían el momento crucial para atrapar a Icarus cuando éste les siga los pasos. La idea es invertir los papeles de una vez por todas, ya era suficiente de que siempre estuviera un paso adelante, ahora serían ellos quienes ganarían la ventaja. Sin embargo, Harry ni siquiera sospechaba lo que se les vendría encima cambiándolo todo como un terremoto. Mientras el pequeño dibujaba y Hermione leía y leía sus diccionarios de runas antiguas, el moreno reparó que Ron miraba a la castaña con insistencia y de manera tan embelesada que le hirvió la sangre. Trató de contener la rabia en su interior sin reflejarla en su rostro pero fue imposible, Andrómeda se dio cuenta al primer vistazo de que algo sucedía con él. Harry se puso de pie y fue hasta la cocina para poder respirar libremente.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó la bruja desde la puerta. El muchacho asintió sin querer mirarla. Andrómeda entró de lleno al cuarto sabiendo que le estaba mintiendo- Es por Hermione, ¿verdad? Te molesta que haya otro rondándola.- Harry trató de actuar pero nunca se le dio bien fingir emociones cuando él era casi un libro abierto.

-¿Qué dices? No, claro que no…

-Está bien, Harry, no estoy juzgándote. No te culpes por sentirte atraído por tu mejor amiga… ella es una chica maravillosa- las palabras de Andrómeda lo sacudieron por los hombros. No era simple atracción lo que estaba sintiendo, era algo mucho más complejo, algo que lo volvía sordo e imprudente. Tenía que aprender a controlarse. De pronto, escucharon la voz de Hermione rompiendo el silencio al otro lado de la puerta.

_-Es un dibujo hermoso, Teddy… ¿Somos Harry y yo?_

_-Sí… cuando se casen. Quiero que tú y mi tío Harry se casen algún día- _las palabras inocentes del pequeño peliazulino lograron resonar como un trueno en el interior. El moreno se asomó despacio para ver la expresión en el rostro de su mejor amiga y la vio ruborizada y nerviosa. Ron, por otro lado, estaba serio, con sus labios tan fruncidos que parecía estar comiendo un dulce de limón. Hermione acarició a Teddy en su cabellera desordenada y le sonrió dulcemente.

_-Pero tu tío Harry y yo somos amigos nada más, cariño. Y los amigos no se casan_- el ojiverde apretó su mandíbula, decepcionado, y cerró la puerta volviéndose a Andrómeda que lo miraba con una pícara sonrisa de medio lado. La bruja se cruzó de hombros y suspiró.

-Creo que la palabra "atracción" queda corta, ¿no?- y Harry se derrumbó en una de las sillas dejándose vencer por el corazón abrumado.

* * *

><p>Icarus entró a la casa de su madre sangrando profusamente de su antebrazo. Estaba tan enfurecido que al gruñir desde el fondo de su garganta las ventanas estallaron y se prendió fuego en los antiguos tapices que colgaban de las paredes. Apagó las llamas con su varita se intentó curar la herida con hechizos que no recordaba muy bien. No era un experto en ese tratamiento mágico. La sangre se detuvo pero el profundo corte había quedado abierto. Tuvo que improvisar un vendaje roñoso y lo anudó fuertemente ayudado con los dientes. Se dejó caer en su sofá, resoplando su furia y desilusión. No le gustaba para nada que sus planes no resultaran. Qué malditos eran esos Aurores de mierda, siempre pisándole los talones. Buscó en el interior de su capa vino tinto y extrajo del bolsillo el pergamino y el pedazo de papel que logró traducir el italiano, volvió a leerlo:<p>

"_Lo llamarán el Último Hechicero y temerán los enemigos al conocer su poder y talento. _

_Será un bienaventurado por el apellido que ostenta siendo Black su honor y nobleza. _

_Podrá vencer la fuerza de mil tormentas y provocar millones con su gran destreza. _

_Desde la larga estirpe de la familia Black, descienden dos que no se deben encontrar._

_Una fuerza incontenible reside en sus corazones: uno puro y el otro oscuro,_

_Puro es el último mestizo del ancestral apellido, __oscuro es el de linaje mágico y crudos ojos fríos__._

_La ambición condenará sus vidas y uno con su sangre en el pie de lince matará al otro"_

_[…]_

"_Y la secreta Profecía se cumplirá_

_Cuando estén el puro y el oscuro juntos al término del ciclo lunar"_

El mago dejó el papel a un lado dejando que su mente trabajara a mil por hora. ¿Qué diría el pergamino en aquella parte inconclusa? El profesor Fornazzari no pudo traducirlo, le dijo que eran runas muy difíciles de transcribir y perdió tiempo valioso tratando de dilucidarlo. Fue en ese maldito momento en que llegaron Shacklebolt y sus perros para darle caza. Icarus blasfemó a viva voz logrando que el suelo temblara bajo sus pies. Le intrigaba las líneas perdidas de la Profecía pero se obligó a ver el lado lleno del vaso. El muggle había logrado interpretar gran parte del texto y ahora, dos líneas le llamaban la atención:

"_La ambición condenará sus vidas y uno con su sangre en el pie de lince matará al otro"…_ y… "_Cuando estén el puro y el oscuro juntos al término del ciclo lunar"_

_¿En el pie de lince?_, se preguntó Icarus acariciando su bigote, _¿Qué demonios quería decir aquello? ¿Es un lugar o sólo una expresión?__, _tenía muy claro que debía matar al niño pero al parecer no sería tan sencillo. Tendría que estudiar la traducción a fondo pero primero hacerse del pequeño bribón para tenerlo a su merced y truncar el espíritu de ese imbécil de Potter. No obstante, debía admitir algo importante, el muy cabrón era valiente. Se había arrojado a él en medio de una Aparición y aquello pudo costarle la vida. Lamentó su mala suerte de haber salido herido por su estupidez. Tenía que armar una banda, un grupo de guardaespaldas que hicieran el trabajo sucio mientras él se concentraba sólo en la Profecía. Obtendría ese poder y luego de hacerlo, limpiaría del tablero todos los peones que usaría. Sobre eso no veía complicaciones, resultaría muy sencillo prometer recompensas. Existían magos de mala clase que venderían hasta el alma misma por un par de Galleons.

Icarus abandonó el sofá y se dirigió a la cocina. Al ver que la poción en el interior del caldero liberaba el color preciso, olió su contenido sabiendo que estaba lista. Sonrió. Sólo una cosa agradecía de la intervención de los Aurores en Florencia y era que pudo tener a Potter a su disposición y obtener de él el último ingrediente. Fue más fácil de lo que esperaba. Entre sus dedos sudorosos, varios cabellos quedaron enredados en ellos cuando lo cogió por la cabellera en el pasillo de la universidad y lucharon unos segundos. Los depositó en el interior, la poción eferveció en un largo sonido y la espuma se elevó hasta el borde del pequeño caldero. Estaba todo listo, sólo tenía que beberlo pero sabía que ya era muy tarde. Estaba tan agotado que apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos. Se retiró para dormir, arrastrando los pies hacia las escaleras. La mañana siguiente sería un día muy importante por lo que tenía que descansar e idear la forma de atraer la presa a su telaraña.

* * *

><p>Ron se había quedado un poco molesto por el comentario de Teddy. Sabía que el niño no había hecho más que una observación sin fundamentos, pero no pudo evitar mirar el dibujo y de inmediato los celos que siempre habían empuñado su corazón desde los once años, lo atacaron sin piedad. Nuevamente se sintió como el número impar de una química indiscutida. Hermione seguía leyendo frente a la chimenea, Harry estaba en la cocina con Andrómeda y su mente volvió a jugarle tretas poco divertidas. Los niños siempre decían la verdad, eso era un hecho mundial, un hecho humano que nadie podía negar. Quizás Teddy estaba viendo a través de una niebla que cegaba a todos. Recordó la visita de Harry a la tienda de chascos antes de irse corriendo tras el llamado de Kingsley, creyó verlo hasta aliviado de la oportuna interrupción a su plática. El moreno le había dicho que no intentara reconquistar a la castaña, que no era una buena idea ya que gracias a él Hermione había sufrido bastante. Era la primera vez que Harry intervenía de esa manera y no pasó desapercibido su brusquedad al hablarle. Entendía que eran mejores amigos, entendía que tenían una conexión que jamás podría corromper, pero lo que hubo entre él y Hermione no incumbía a Harry, eso estaba claro.<p>

Teddy se restregó los ojos bostezando, Hermione reparó en su cansancio y lo llevó a su cuarto para ponerle el pijama, cepillarle los dientes y acostarlo. Bajo las cobijas, el niño de hermosos ojos plateados la miró con devoción. La castaña le acarició sus rosadas mejillas y Teddy le pidió que le contara nuevamente la historia de Los Tres Hermanos. Hermione asintió y buscó entre los libros sobre la mesita de noche su traducción de Beddle, El bardo. Al comenzar a leer bajo un tono de voz expresiva y delicada, Ron la miraba desde la puerta de la alcoba. No podía creer que la hubiera dejado ir. De repente, el crujido de un peldaño lo hizo sobresaltarse. En medio de la escalera estaba Harry, mirándolo como si fuera el mismo Icarus Prewett Black husmeando por la mansión.

-¿Quieres hablar con ella en privado?- le preguntó el ojiverde sonando un poco sarcástico.

-Lo haré a su tiempo.- dijo mientras bajaba por las escalas hasta detenerse en el mismo peldaño. El pelirrojo, sin entender la tensión entre ambos, le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos.

-No permitiré que le hagas daño de nuevo- dijo Harry murmurando. No quería que Hermione oyera su conversación. Ron frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué reaccionas así? ¿Acaso te gusta?- la drástica inquisición casi lleva al moreno a responder visceralmente. Estuvo a punto de decirle que sí, que se alejara de ella porque ahora sería él quien apreciaría sus virtudes, pero se tragó las palabras a tiempo. No tenía que olvidar que aun siendo su mejor amigo, era también el hermano de su novia.

-Me preocupo por ella…- dijo en respuesta y Ron, haciendo caso omiso, terminó de bajar las escaleras para salir de la mansión sin decir nada más.

Harry subió hasta la segunda planta escuchando la voz de Hermione recitando el cuento con la misma energía y oratoria de siempre. No importaba cuán cansada estuviera o cuánto le dolieran los ojos por tanta lectura, ella siempre desplegaba una disposición sin igual frente a Teddy. Una vez concluida la historia, Hermione salió de la habitación señalándole a Harry con un dedo en sus labios que no hiciera ruido. El niño por fin se había quedado dormido. El muchacho asintió y se quedaron en el pasillo mirándose a través de la escasa penumbra. La castaña le preguntó la razón de las gotas de sangre salpicadas en su camiseta. Harry no las había recordado hasta entonces diciéndole que Icarus debió de haber sufrido una despartición porque al cogerlo por la muñeca, hubo un forcejeo previo a la desaparición. Rió despacio al imaginarlo herido por su causa. A Hermione no le pareció gracioso, lo miró con la misma gravedad que en el Cuartel General y se cruzó de brazos.

-Aún no dejo de estar molesta contigo, Harry- le susurró para no interrumpir el sueño de Teddy.- Eres muy inconsciente. Sólo imaginar que algo malo pudiera pasarte, yo…- aquello detuvo los latidos del ojiverde. Su estómago se apretó al extremo de necesitar apoyarse contra la pared un segundo. ¿Vio lágrimas llenando sus ojos ambarinos? El momento en que se entregaría a Voldemort cuatro años atrás invadió su mente como un tsumani. La angustia y la desesperación de su abrazo, de decirle _Iré contigo_ lo tomó por los aires dejándolo caer de regreso en la mansión. Una llama de esperanza seguía encendida en su pecho.

-¿Tú qué…?- quiso saber. Hermione miró hacia esos ojos verdes infinitos y por alguna razón se sintió por vez primera intimidada, como si estuviera hablando con otra persona y no su Harry de siempre. Tragó saliva.

-Te extrañaría demasiado, lo sabes.- dijo finalmente consiguiendo que su mejor amigo le sonriera- Tengo que irme… debo seguir trabajando en el texto.

-¿No te quedarás a dormir?

-No, pero mañana volveré temprano. Tengo algunos diccionarios viejos entre mis libros y pueden ser de utilidad. Buenas noches.- Harry recibió su beso en la mejilla como un trago de agua en un desierto ardiente. La observó bajar las escaleras y perderse tras la puerta principal.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó temprano gracias a la invasión de Teddy y su escándalo de juguetes encima de la cama. A pesar de no haber dormido muy bien, le agradeció el haberlo despertado. Tenía que visitar a Kingsley a primera hora o de lo contrario, las visitas estarían restringidas debido a la invasión de la prensa. Se dio una ducha, se vistió y apenas comió la mitad de un sándwich para salir casi corriendo. El hospital mágico se veía en sus afueras como siempre, desvencijado, abandonado, tan decrépito que la gente pasaba por fuera sin prestar atención. Harry hizo su ingreso hallando frente a sus ojos pasillos amplios sin mucha concurrencia de personas en espera y pacientes. Se dirigió a la recepcionista y preguntó por el cuarto en donde atendían al ministro de magia. La joven le pidió su identificación y le informó que se encontraba en la cuarta planta: _Daños provocados por hechizos._ Harry se enfiló hacia las escaleras subiendo por ellas hasta su destino. En las afueras de la puerta blanca, dos de sus colegas lo saludaron al verlo llegar. El moreno ingresó en silencio viendo que Kingsley Shacklebolt estaba durmiendo. Se acercó a la camilla con pasos dubitativos. Estaba envuelto en una ancha venda y parecía haber perdido el color del rostro. Se veía indefenso como un niño.

Harry caminó hacia la ventana de la habitación para mirar hacia el exterior. Aquel hechizo utilizado por Icarus Prewett Black tenía antecedentes. Debió conocerlo cuando era alumno en Hogwarts, quizás se había conocido con Snape y habían compartido sus conocimientos. Snape era un solitario, supuso que Icarus también. Se preguntó si sus padres habrían cruzado sus caminos con aquel hombre en la escuela de magia y hechicería… ¿por qué no? Después de todo, la comunidad mágica era como un pañuelo, todos se conocían, sobre todo si eras miembro de alguna importante familia como los Black. Kingsley despertó saludando a Harry con una voz rasgada y desentonada.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Vine a verte para saber cómo estabas.

-No fue nada, me detuvieron a tiempo la hemorragia y ya estoy bien.- Harry le sonrió y se sentó a los pies de la cama.

-¿Qué pasó en Florencia? ¿Cómo pudo Prewett advertir nuestra presencia?

-Harry… ya te dije que Icarus no es un mago común y corriente. Posee dones muy peculiares que ni él mismo debe conocer completamente- dijo de un solo tirón y aquello no agradó nada al ojiverde. El ministro continuó- Estoy casi seguro que presintió nuestra llegada al saber de antemano que el Ministerio rastrea las Apariciones ilegales de país a país. Sabes muy bien que los delincuentes saben las leyes mejor que los mismos que las aplican.

-Y te atacó apenas te vio… te lanzó un _Sectumsempra_, ¿lo sabías?- Kingsley frunció el ceño negando con la cabeza sobre la almohada.- Es un viejo maleficio inventado por Severus Snape. Lo leí en un libro de pociones cuando iba en sexto curso. Muy efectivo para utilizar contra un enemigo.

-Ya veo.- dijo el mago al tiempo que torcía sus labios con ironía mirando su pecho vendado.

Un bullicio en las afueras del cuarto los alertó. Harry se dirigió hacia la salida y abrió la puerta para saber qué estaba sucediendo. Reparó que decenas de reporteros estaban siendo contenidos por los dos Aurores que cuidaban de la seguridad. El moreno se mostró agraviado por su temprana intrusión. Un montón de preguntas le cayó encima, como un molesto enjambre de mosquitos. Miles de vuela plumas circulaban sobre su cabeza escribiendo desde ya puras mentiras. Estaba harto de los periodistas que sólo les importaba una primicia y con eso se daban por saldados. Muy pocas veces lo hacían por la búsqueda de la verdad. De pronto, entre los reporteros advirtió la colorida cabellera de su novia, Ginny Weasley. Fue curioso verla allí, al otro lado de las trincheras. Se miraron unos momentos mientras que los demás seguían preguntando una y otra vez la sucesión de los hechos y el estado del ministro de magia. Harry les hizo saber a sus colegas que estaba bien y dejaron de contener al grupo que esperaba expectante una respuesta.

-El ministro Shacklebolt sufrió el ataque desmedido de un rebelde en la ciudad de Florencia. Hasta el momento se encuentra en recuperación y totalmente fuera de peligro- informó sonando lo más protocolar posible.

-¿El rebelde se trataría de Icarus Prewett Black?- preguntó uno de los reporteros. Harry trató de no rodar los ojos. Había olvidado que Ginny ya se había encargado de publicar el comienzo de toda esa historia.

-No puedo dar detalles- cortó, impávido.

-¿Ese tipo es más peligroso de lo que fue Lord Voldemort?- intervino otro pero el joven no quiso contestarle.

-¿Todo esto tiene que ver con la nueva profecía?- la pregunta brotó de la boca de su novia y la miró con cierta sorpresa. Frunció el ceño tratando de no alterarse.

-Esa es información clasificada, señorita Weasley.- le espetó sabiendo que sus colegas intercambiaban miradas entre ellos. Sabían que eran novios y el hecho de que estuvieran en aquella situación, donde parecían jugar en diferentes equipos, les llamó enormemente la atención. Ginny insistió.

-Todos estamos enterados de una profecía, señor Potter. La comunidad mágica tiene derecho a saber la verdad.- al terminar sus palabras, la pelirroja miró con intensidad a su novio, una expresión imprecisa entre el deber y la disculpa. El ojiverde negó con la cabeza.

-Todo se sabrá cuando sea el momento adecuado. Ahora, por favor, retírense.- los reporteros fueron expulsados por los Aurores y personal del hospital, pero uno de ellos fue retenido por Harry.- Ven. Tenemos que hablar- le dijo a su novia y caminaron en sentido contrario a la algarabía y se encerraron en una habitación vacía cerca de la de Kingsley.

El moreno cerró la puerta detrás de sí viendo a Ginny de pie enfrente y esperando sus palabras. Cómo habían cambiado las cosas entre ellos dos en tan poco tiempo. El joven intentó ordenar sus argumentos tratando de entender por qué se había sentido enamorado de ella en el pasado. Tal vez, si pudiera recordarlo, volvería a encantarse pero no lo conseguía. La pelirroja, por otro lado, se mantenía seria y a la defensiva. Sabía que Harry estaba molesto pero debía hacer su trabajo por mucho que le molestase. Lamentablemente eran soldados de distintas escuadras pero luchando contra el mismo mal al fin y al cabo. ¿Por qué no la entendía? ¿Por qué siempre debía ser ella quien debía apoyarlo y comprenderlo? Estaba resignada ante el hecho de que existía sólo una persona para desempeñar esos papeles y desafortunadamente no era ella. Eso lo había aprendido aceptar desde hacía años.

-¿Por qué le echas gasolina al fuego? Te dije que no quería ventilar lo que estaba pasando.- empezó Harry.

-Me enviaron aquí para cubrir la noticia. No es algo trivial que ataquen al ministro de magia en el extranjero.- rebatió la muchacha sabiendo que había dado un golpe de gracia. El moreno asintió sabiendo que era estúpido negarlo.

-Lo sé, pero no lo entiendo… ¿estás conmigo o no lo estás?

-No puedo obviar lo ocurrido sólo porque no quieres divulgarlo. Tengo un deber y tú el tuyo- Harry dejó caer sus hombros. Nuevamente estaban en hablando en dos idiomas diferentes, encerrados en una torre de babel que detestaba. No podía recordar un solo acontecimiento relevante en donde contara con Ginny sin dudarlo. Su mejor amiga se le vino a la mente como un relámpago… qué sencillo era formar un solo equipo con ella. Testaruda, pero siempre incondicional. Se dio cuenta enseguida que ése era el momento para terminar con todo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Las diferencias estaban desgarrando los sentimientos y martirizando sus convicciones. Hundió las manos en sus bolsillos y suspiró profundamente.

-Creo que lo nuestro no puede continuar así, Ginny.- la joven enarcó sus cejas sintiendo el disparo de sus latidos contra el pecho. Creyó que lo había escuchado mal. Harry agregó- Necesito a mi lado a una persona en la cual pueda confiar plenamente. Odio tener el recelo de decir cosas delante de ti con el miedo de verlo publicado al día siguiente.

-Ese fue un error y lo admití. Sé que debí preguntarte primero…

-Si me conocieras bien, no tendrías que preguntarme nada. Ya lo sabrías.- la pelirroja calló de inmediato. Sabía que había un segundo motivo oculto en todo eso. Él le rehuía la mirada porque estaba segura de que leería un nombre en sus ojos verdes. Otra vez sentía la amenaza de Hermione rondando entre ellos como un fantasma. Contraatacó.

-¿Por qué no eres lo suficientemente valiente para decirme que existe otra razón? ¿Que es por Hermione?- su pregunta fue un cataclismo que casi lo hace caer de espaldas.- Sé que es así, desde que este asunto comenzó que deseas que sea como ella.- Harry se vio desbalijado de todo tipo de respuesta. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas decirle que estaba equivocada, que la amaba, que la había esperado para tenerla a su lado siempre… pero al final, la vida era tan impredecible, daba tantos giros inesperados que no pudo mentirle más.

-No quise que sucediera, te lo juro.- admitió y un horrendo silencio ocupó la habitación.

-Estás perdiendo el tiempo- le recriminó Ginny con sus ojos vidriosos luego de unos largos segundos. Harry la miró sin comprender a qué se refería.- ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Ella jamás te amará como amó a mi hermano!

-Eso no me importa- fue lo único que pudo decir. Tal vez la joven tenía razón y él estaba siendo un iluso al pensar que podría derribar el amor fraternal para convertirlo en un amor de cuerpo y alma. Tuvo miedo de descubrir que amaría solo por el resto de su vida.

-Lo único que conseguirás con esto es perder la amistad de Ron y posiblemente también la de Hermione, ¿no te molesta eso?- su advertencia logró hacerlo recular pero Harry volvió a erguir su mentón. Estaba dispuesto a apostarlo todo por el todo.

-Lo sé muy bien, Ginny, pero es un riesgo que estoy decidido a correr…

* * *

><p>El Jefe de los Aurores Gustav Lochrin se hallaba al interior de su despacho esperando alguna noticia desde el hospital. Mientras firmaba papeles y revisaba mapas mágicamente marcados en donde habían visto a Icarus Prewett Black, el mago fumaba de su habano cubano con gusto. Le gustaba cuando reinaba la tranquilidad en el Cuartel después de un arduo día de trabajo. Gustav estaba molesto consigo mismo por haber fallado nuevamente en Italia. ¿Cómo era posible que ese fugitivo fuera tan escurridizo? Ese malnacido de Prewett… habían procurado tanto que no descubriera lo de la profecía y la maldición que ahora todo el esfuerzo realizado se había ido por el caño. De seguro traducirá el texto, sabrá cómo conseguir el poder mágico y no existirá nadie capaz de derrotarlo. Sin embargo, trató de mantenerse optimista. Tenía toda la confianza puesta en Hermione Granger, ella daría con la respuesta y así evitarían que la maldad cayera sobre la comunidad mágica.<p>

Sofocado por tantos pensamientos presagiosos, se acercó a uno de los muebles de su oficina y abrió la vitrina para extraer una botella de brandy. Se sirvió una copa ancha y bebió el licor de un solo sorbo. La rudeza del alcohol le rasgó la garganta y tosió un poco. Al cabo de unos minutos, un suave golpeteo en su puerta le anunció una visita. Permitió su ingreso al tiempo que tomaba ubicación en su silla tras el escritorio. La presencia de Harry Potter se reveló al entrar saludándolo cortésmente. Gustav correspondió el saludo invitándolo a tomar asiento. El moreno se ubicó frente a él con una sonrisa amable en sus labios.

-Así que fuiste a ver a Kingsley- comentó el superior fumando de su habano- Uno de los chicos me informó. Creo que tuviste todo un embrollo con tantos reporteros queriendo detalles, ¿eh?

-Ah, sí… no son más que parásitos- dijo Harry sin dejar de sonreír. Lochrin volvió a fumar mirando al muchacho por medio de una espesa nube de humo. Por alguna extraña razón sentía su mirada algo extraña, como si quisiera conocer sus más profundos pensamientos y la desvió un instante.

-¿Cómo va la traducción? Hermione Granger es inteligente, de seguro tiene gran parte del texto terminado.- Harry frunció el ceño al instante, movió sus labios pero no dijo nada. Lochrin continuó- El haber duplicado el pergamino en Azkaban fue un acierto. Esa chica me sorprende. De no ser por ella estaríamos dando bastonazos de ciego.

-Ya lo creo, señor- contestó el moreno mostrándose algo incómodo en su asiento. Añadió con cierta implicancia- Con ella hacemos buen equipo, ¿no le parece?

-Así es, no por nada ambos cuidan de tu ahijado, son mis mejores Aurores- dijo Gustav con una manifiesta alegría en su rostro.- Y no te preocupes, pronto atraparemos a Icarus y dejaremos todo esto en el olvido. Esa profecía no llegará a cumplirse jamás.

-¿Usted sabe algo sobre la maldición?- quiso saber el moreno apoyándose en el escritorio, sumido en un gran interés. Lochrin se detuvo unos segundos tratando de evocar los miles de recuerdos y documentos leídos a lo largo del tiempo en persecución de Icarus. Suspiró ruidosamente.

-La verdad es que no mucho. De lo único que nos enteramos fue que involucraba a los hijos de muggles, pero no pudimos indagar nada más.- dijo el mago sin disimular su decepción. Harry respingó su nariz con denotada molestia.- Creo que es información que sólo Icarus podrá divulgarnos.

Luego de la conversación, Lochrin se puso de pie para ofrecerle un trago de brandy al muchacho. Harry aceptó y lo vio caminar hacia un mueble a sus espaldas. Mientras servía el trago en una de las copas, el Jefe de los Aurores tuvo un soplo de presentimiento. No supo precisarlo si era gracias a la experiencia o sólo paranoia por la misma razón, pero algo extraño estaba pasando en el interior de su oficina. Detuvo la botella en su mano y la copa pero sin verter el líquido aún. Sentía que miles de señales de alerta le gritaban en los oídos. Con el reflejo de un gato, se apartó desde donde estaba viendo cómo un rayo rompía en mil pedazos sus vitrinas. Harry había desenfundado su varita y tenía un brillo muy peculiar en sus ojos. Trató de defenderse, pero la rapidez de ese personaje era increíble. Un _Imperio_ le dio en medio del pecho sintiendo cómo un hielo se deslizaba por su piel hasta la cabeza y anulaba sus propios pensamientos. Su mente había quedado en blanco y frente a él, un Harry sonreía de forma misteriosa.


	9. Tarde o temprano

****

Holasss!  
>Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, chicos. Me gusta leer lo que comentan porque sus supuestos me parecen muy interesantes. Me halaga que se internen de esta manera en la historia :D<br>Espero que a medida que vayamos avanzando, la tensión y los nervios aumenten, porque les aseguro que la próxima publicación estarán comiéndose las uñas, así que prepárense y atentos todos!  
>Vamos con la lectura entonces, buen viajeeeee! <p>

* * *

><p><strong>IX<strong>

**Tarde o temprano**

**H**ermione sentía que el cansancio le cerraba los ojos como si sus párpados pesaran toneladas. Había pasado largas horas de la noche tratando de dar con un alfabeto rúnico que pudiera ayudarla en la interpretación del segundo párrafo y su sobresfuerzo le estaba pasando la cuenta. Sentada en la alfombra de su sala al interior de su apartamento, la muchacha estaba con el pergamino frente a ella revisando una y otra vez las líneas escritas. Lo único que pudo descifrar fue una frase que no entendió muy bien: "_uno con su sangre en el pie de lince matará al otro_…", y aquello le quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza como una procesión molesta de palabras sin sentido. Recordó los hermosos ojos de Teddy y su corazón se apretó. La palabra "matará" le llenaba la sangre de escarcha. Quería mucho a ese niño. Su personalidad tan fresca y cariñosa lograba robar el corazón de cualquiera. Si un poder peculiar residía en él, estaba convencida de que se trataba de las más blanca de las magias. No pudo evitar sonreír ante el dibujo que le había regalado. Lo buscó entre sus libros y halló el trozo de papel con el retrato de ella y Harry tomados de la mano. Sus rostros eran burdos al igual que sus cabellos alborotados hasta lo imposible, pero el pequeño supo muy bien cómo definir el color en los ojos de ambos. A Harry le pintó la mirada con un verde sobresaliente y a ella un tono miel que combinaba a la perfección. Fue curioso, pero al apreciar el color marítimo de su mejor amigo dibujado, la hicieron desear verlo en vivo y en directo. La mirada de Harry siempre conseguía apaciguarla.

Admiró el dibujo por largos minutos y volvió a sonreír debido a la seriedad que había visto en Ron. Sabía muy bien lo que pasaba con él, lo conocía en sus arrebatos y actitudes infantiles. Tantos años siendo amigos y luego novios, no habían pasado en vano. Sabía que estaba volviendo a interesarse en ella y no supo qué pensar sobre ello. Había pasado tanto tiempo que ya no sabía si lo deseaba o no. Resultaba extraño. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, tantas preocupaciones que la idea de reconstruir la relación le parecía absurda a esas alturas del partido. ¿Qué diría Harry al respecto? ¿Qué diría si volviera con Ron después de las noches que lloró en su hombro? Inesperadamente, se incomodó al imaginar la situación: de novia otra vez teniendo que tragarse sus palabras frente a su mejor amigo. Como si hubiera invocado el momento con el pensamiento, Ron golpeó a su puerta mostrándose sorprendida de verlo en su umbral. Él la saludó como siempre y lo invitó a pasar ordenando un poco el desastre que tenía con libros y papeles desperdigados por la sala. Ron tomó asiento en uno de sus sofás.

-Veo que no dejas ese pergamino por nada del mundo, ¿eh?

-Debo terminar de traducirlo… Harry confía en que lo haga y no puedo fallarle- dijo la joven, enrollando el manuscrito con cuidado. Ron asintió, pensativo. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderse por su nivel de entrega cuando se trataba del moreno. De pronto, se percató del dibujo hecho por Teddy entre los papeles y los celos volvieron a ahorcarlo.

-¿Por qué Teddy hizo un dibujo así de ustedes dos?- preguntó apuntando el trozo de pergamino con cierto desdén. Hermione rodó sus ojos sabiendo que hablaba con un claro doble sentido. Resultaba tan estúpido responder a eso que resopló y prefirió dirigirse a la cocina para servirse una taza de té. Ron la siguió sin entender la pausa ante una sencilla pregunta.

-¿A qué debo tu visita? ¿Vienes a preguntarme por un dibujo hecho por un niño o se trata de algo más?- las palabras de Hermione sonaron duras e impacientes. El pelirrojo frunció sus labios, consciente de que era el momento de ir al grano. Sin embargo, de manera inesperada escuchó la voz de Harry en su cabeza diciéndole que no permitiría que le hiciera daño a Hermione de nuevo. Trató de obviarlo y carraspeó para aclarar su garganta.

-De hecho, yo… disculpa si… puedo venir otro día…

-Ronald- le insistió la castaña, enarcando una ceja. Ron comprendió que estaba divagando.

-He venido hasta aquí para decirte… que te extraño- dijo sin más rodeos sintiendo que sus orejas ardían rabiosamente y su voz se había atorado en alguna parte de la garganta. La castaña dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlo a la cara. Nunca pensó que Ron le diría algo así tan directamente y sin ningún tipo de contexto que pudiera respaldarlo. Tuvo que pedir que se lo repitiera porque no lo creía.

-¿Me extrañas?

-Sí, este último tiempo he pensado mucho en nosotros…

-Pero hace meses que no existe un _nosotros_, tú mismo lo quisiste así, Ron.- refutó la muchacha sin entender por qué el cambio tan radical en él.- ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?

-No lo sé, es sólo lo que siento- dijo el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros. A Hermione le enfurecía que no tuviera un argumento sólido, algo convincente que pudiera devolverla al carril en el que estaba cuando comenzaron a salir juntos. Su imprecisión la sacaba de sus casillas. No le agradaba que siempre sus palabras sonaran tan volátiles. Ron caminó hacia ella despacio para robarle un beso. Al hacerlo, la castaña se asombró de una sola cosa: tanto esperar para volver a sentir sus labios sobre los suyos que al hacerlo, no experimentó el brinco en su estómago ni el estremecimiento que esperaba en su piel. El pelirrojo presionó más su boca contra la suya a modo de insistencia pero no logró encender el calor que le conocía en el pasado. Al separarse se miraron el uno al otro, Hermione se apartó de él caminando hacia el extremo contrario de la cocina.

-Ron… no creo que esto sea una buena idea.

-¿Por qué no? No he podido olvidarte… y sé que tú tampoco.- la joven se mordió los labios con un dejo contrariedad. No sabía qué decirle. No estaba segura de sus sentimientos como lo estuvo semanas atrás. Todo estaba de cabeza y tenía cosas más importantes qué atender que un romance maltrecho.

-Han pasado, meses. Me enamoré de ti y lo sabes, pero creo que el panorama ha cambiado- sentenció con firme entonación. Hermione no se entendió aquella postura, fue una absoluta sorpresa para ella reaccionar así ante la declaración de Ron y su beso. Debería estar feliz saltando en un pie después de haberlo deseado tanto tras el rompimiento. No obstante, no podía sacarse de su cabeza a Teddy, a Icarus… a Harry y su ciega confianza en ella. Desconocía por el momento que su corazón le tenía preparada otra cosa.

* * *

><p><em>Como ya se había hecho costumbre, Harry escuchó el golpeteo de su puerta sacándolo de su estudio nocturno. Estaba en su segundo año en la Academia de Aurores y debía subir su promedio o perdería terreno como uno de los mejores alumnos de la generación. Dejó su libro sobre el sofá y fue a atender el llamado con paso cansino. Allí estaba su mejor amiga, abrigada por un ceñido abrigo gris y una gruesa bufanda alrededor de su cuello. Harry no se había percatado del frío en las afueras ni de lo tarde que era. El azul añil de la noche estaba en su más alto apogeo y con una luna alta sobre sus cabezas. La joven, al verlo, entró sin esperar invitación y Harry cerró la puerta. <em>

_-¿Estás estudiando?- preguntó ella sonando más extrañada que arrepentida de haberlo interrumpido. El moreno se percató de su sorpresa y frunció el ceño._

_-Usted no es la única aplicada en la Academia, señorita Granger.- contestó mostrándose ofendido. Hermione sonrió.- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?_

_-Hablé esta tarde con Kingsley… me ofreció la oportunidad de estudiar Paleografía en Grecia por los dos siguientes años.- Harry alzó sus cejas de manera instantánea. Sin saber muy bien de lo que se trataba, no dudó en felicitarla dándole un abrazo breve. La castaña lo recibió como sólo ella sabía hacerlo._

_-Me parece genial, te felicito… pero sólo por curiosidad, la Paleografía es…- Hermione soltó una risa con ganas. Le pareció muy divertido que la hubiese felicitado sobre algo que ignoraba. _

_-Es el estudio de la escritura antigua, ya sabes lo mucho que me gustaba la materia de Runas Antiguas en Hogwarts._

_-Claro, y de seguro eras la única- comentó de vuelta el ojiverde recibiendo un golpe juguetón en su pecho.- ¿Y deberás viajar hasta allá todos los días?_

_-Así es, Kingsley me proporcionará una Traslador para no perder las clases en la Academia- Harry no pudo evitar reír, sabía que esa chica no podía mantenerse con una sola actividad por mucho tiempo. Su inteligencia e iniciativa natural siempre la impulsaban a desear mucho más. Al preguntarle sobre la opinión de Ron la sonrisa se deformó en su rostro como si hubiera estado hecha de cera expuesta al sol. El ojiverde supo de inmediato que había tocado la razón real de su presencia allí. Habían discutido nuevamente._

_-¿Qué pasó ahora?_

_-Ron ni siquiera me deseó buena suerte- dijo ella odiándose por no poder controlar esas lágrimas insurrectas huyendo de sus ojos- No sé lo que sucede… está cada vez más alejado de mí, siento que no puedo retenerlo.- Harry no podía creerlo. Después de pasar por tanto para poder estar juntos, ahora Ron estaba desperdiciando aquella oportunidad de estar con una chica tan grandiosa como ella. La vio caminar hacia la chimenea mirando el fuego en completo silencio. Tuvo el impulso de abrazarla por la espalda y apoyar el mentón en su hombro pero se detuvo a tiempo. No quería incomodarla con una aproximación que pudiera tomar como inadecuada. Qué rabia sintió hacia el pelirrojo. Entendía que la familia Weasley pasaba por un luto riguroso, pero no debía olvidar vivir. Hermione añadió:- Ahora con el nuevo horario que tendré, mucho más estrecho y complejo, la distancia entre ambos terminará por arruinarlo todo._

_-Detente justo ahí, Hermione- le ordenó el moreno, enfático- Lo que te ha ofrecido Kingsley debes aprovecharlo. Si tu relación con Ron es lo suficientemente fuerte, este periodo de ajuste será sólo una pequeña traba en el camino, nada más._

_-¿Y si no?- la clara inseguridad en su mirada ambarina lo sobrecogió._

_-Entonces serás una espléndida paleógrafa soltera.- bromeó consiguiendo robarle una sonrisa sincera a su mejor amiga entre sus lágrimas de incertidumbre…_

El recuerdo de esa plática asaltó la cabeza de Harry con la misma violencia de una tormenta. Qué ganas de retroceder en el tiempo y decirle tantas cosas que tenía atravesadas en la tráquea. Ron no la merecía, nunca la mereció. Ahora lo veía todo con mucha claridad. ¿Por qué habían acabado juntos cuando jamás tuvieron una base sólida sobre la cual construir algo? Era lógico que todo se viniera abajo, como lo suyo con Ginny. Eran dos parejas de pésimos arquitectos y se quitó las gafas para frotarse los ojos. Luego de su visita a St. Mungo y de haber terminado con la pelirroja, Harry se dirigió hasta el nivel en que Luna Lovegood trabajaba. Necesitaba hablar con alguien lamentando que aquel tema, quizás el más importante de su vida, no pudiera conversarlo con Hermione porque la involucraba a ella directamente. En qué caos se había transformado su mente. La rubia lo escuchaba con atención mientras revisaba sus frascos con ingredientes. Una vez finalizado todo el relato y que el silencio se apoderara hasta la más mínima partícula de aire, Luna tomó la palabra oliendo algunas hierbas.

-¿Sabías que la hoja de tomillo y la hoja de jazmín incitan el amor?

-Estoy hablando en serio, Luna- replicó Harry sintiendo que lo golpeaban en el centro del estómago.

-Es muy simple lo que debes hacer… dile lo que sientes.- dijo con el típico desprendimiento que la destacaba.

-No es tan sencillo, ella sigue enamorada de Ron.

-Eso no lo sabes con exactitud. Ya te dije que por ti Hermione olvida todo.

Harry no pudo responder nada porque la voz se le apagó como una vela. Después de hablar con ella y sintiendo el alma pesada, el joven llegó a la mansión por la tarde. Saludó a Andrómeda con desanimo, besó a Teddy en la frente y subió al segundo piso casi corriendo para encerrarse en su cuarto. Se arrojó en su cama boca arriba y miraba el techo viendo sus pensamientos rayados en él, girando como un caleidoscopio. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos o se marearía de un segundo a otro. Un par de golpes en la puerta le alertaron que alguien estaba del otro lado. _Adelante_, dijo y los pasitos de su ahijado llegaron a su lado. Harry giró la cabeza para verlo a dos palmos de distancia mirándolo con preocupación. Sus ojos plateados centellaban algo que lograba calmar los latidos del moreno. Si bien sabía que había hecho lo correcto al terminar con Ginny, se sentía como una verdadera escoria. La ilusión de creerse enamorado había terminado y su fin sacudió sus convicciones. Todo iba bien, hasta que el inquieto corazón tuvo que interponerse y desordenar lo que encontrara a su paso.

-¿Te sientes mal, tío Harry? ¿Estás enfermo?

-Sólo estoy cansado, hijo, descuida- le dijo permitiéndole recostarse a su lado. A los pocos minutos, ambos se quedaron dormidos profundamente sobre la cama. Era muy sencillo dormirse con ese niño entre los brazos. Teddy posó su mano inconscientemente sobre el pecho de su padrino durante el sueño y éste respiró hondo recibiendo una cálida energía que le atravesó la piel. Aquella palma regordeta le tranquilizó la ansiedad y durmió una siesta reparadora como mucho tiempo no lo hacía…

-Harry… - el moreno escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de Hermione pensando que estaba otra vez sumergido en esas pesadillas inquietantes de lágrimas y dolor en donde ella era protagonista. Abrió los ojos lentamente hasta encontrarse con el rostro de la castaña sobre él. Se incorporó despacio tratando de no despertar a Teddy a su lado. ¿Cuántas horas habían pasado? Reparó por la ventana que comenzaba a anochecer.- Andrómeda me dijo que estabas durmiendo, lamento despertarte.

-No, no te preocupes- dijo Harry estirando sus músculos. Hermione le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera fuera de la habitación y entre ambos arroparon a Teddy antes de salir.

-Tengo que enseñarte algo… - le dijo la castaña una vez en el pasillo y bajaron hasta la sala. Sobre la mesa de centro, Hermione había depositado todos sus libros y el pergamino se mostraba desplegado entre ellos. Harry supo al instante que la muchacha había descifrado nuevas líneas y se puso ansioso. Sus latidos se aceleraron hasta dolerle el pecho. – He traducido todo el primer párrafo- le dijo ella tomando el borrador entre sus manos- Lo he repasado miles de veces para no equivocarme en alguna de sus runas lo cual podría afectar el significado de una frase completa. Escucha:

"_Lo llamarán el Último Hechicero y temerán los enemigos al conocer su poder y talento. _

_Será un bienaventurado por el apellido que ostenta siendo Black su honor y nobleza. _

_Podrá vencer la fuerza de mil tormentas y provocar millones con su gran destreza. _

_Desde la larga estirpe de la familia Black, descienden dos que no se deben encontrar._

_Una fuerza incontenible reside en sus corazones: uno puro y el otro oscuro,_

_Puro es el último mestizo del ancestral apellido, __oscuro es el de linaje mágico y crudos ojos fríos__._

_La ambición condenará sus vidas y uno con su sangre en el pie de lince matará al otro"_

Harry tragó saliva. No le gustó para nada la última línea. Andrómeda, quien estaba a una distancia prudente y envuelta en pavor, se sentó en uno de los sofás sin poder sostener el peso de su cuerpo. Al igual que al ojiverde, el término de ese breve texto le llenó el estómago de plomo. Hermione explicó que el segundo párrafo aún estaba demasiado difícil de traducir, todavía estaba buscando un alfabeto que se ajustara a los que estaban allí calcados pero era como buscar algo en una pieza oscura. La paradoja era lo que más les llamaba la atención, ¿el de sangre pura poseía el corazón oscuro y por tanto, la magia negra que debían temer? ¿Qué sucedería si Icarus obtuviese aquel poder al matar a Teddy? ¿Sería en verdad invencible? Harry creyó que todos sus huesos se habían convertido en piedra.

-¿Qué significa _En el pie de lince_?- preguntó Andrómeda tratando de despegar la pesadez del ambiente con palabras.

-No lo sé- dijo Hermione- en una primera instancia creí que se trataba de una expresión simplemente pero ya no estoy muy segura.

-¿Será una especie de rito?- aventuró Harry imaginando que el cumplimiento de una profecía no sería tan simple como sólo lanzar un maleficio y ya. Se trataba de sangre, hablaba de sangre y eso lo inquietaba. Maldito Icarus Prewett Black. Cuando la paz volvía a su vida tenía que interrumpirla un nuevo demente sediento de poder. Ahora se trataba de Teddy, de un niño que amaba como un hijo y no permitiría que nada malo le sucediese. Lanzaron miles de hipótesis sin concretar nada. La hora de la cena estaba por cumplirse y Andrómeda se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina y preparar algo. Necesitaban bajar la tensión de la plática y respirar un poco. Hermione, agotada mentalmente, ordenó sus libros y guardó el pergamino entre las hojas del más voluminoso. Al hacerlo, el dibujo de Teddy cayó al suelo siendo recogido por Harry. Sonrió ante el retrato con los hermosos trazos de un pequeño de cuatro años.- ¿Recuerdas cuando le constaste a Teddy de lo sucedido en tercer año de escuela? ¿Sobre Buckbeak y el rescate de Sirius?- Hermione asintió, riendo.

-Claro, aún conservo ese dibujo. Imaginó tan bien al hipogrifo y a nosotros montados en él que parecía portada de un libro- el moreno se enterneció. Le agradaba conversar sobre su ahijado y las anécdotas cotidianas con la joven castaña. Si Tonks y Remus siguieran con vida, estarían orgullosos de que esa chica lo ayudara con la crianza de su hijo. Los demás chicos también aportaban pero era ella quien contaba con un especial instinto maternal.

-Gracias por estar conmigo y con mi ahijado. No sólo ahora, sino desde el primer día- le dijo Harry sonando casi como un susurro.

-No hay nada qué agradecer, adoro a Teddy- respondió la castaña- Imagínate, hemos pasado tanto tiempo con él que hasta nos ve casados.- bromeó refiriéndose al dibujo y lanzó una carcajada que el ojiverde no correspondió. Se quedó serio, mirándola como nunca lo había hecho antes. La intensidad de su mirada causó que Hermione cambiara la expresión de su rostro paulatinamente hasta guardar silencio. Aquello ya no parecía tan gracioso. De repente, el fulgor en la chimenea los alertó que la imagen del Jefe de los Aurores Gustav Lochrin apareció entre las llamas. El contacto visual de los dos mejores amigos se rompió dirigiéndose a su superior.

-Potter, Granger… necesito que se presenten mañana a primera hora en mi despacho- les ordenó sonando casi de manera mecánica y monótona. Harry preguntó el motivo esperando una sola respuesta.- Hemos obtenido informes de que Icarus puede estar en Amsterdam, Holanda. Cuando estén aquí, les daré los detalles- los jóvenes intercambiaron miradas, expectantes.

-Disculpe, señor, pero si no le molesta me quedaré cuidando de Teddy- dijo Hermione- Estaré más tranquila si uno de los dos se queda con él.

-Pueden traerlo aquí, el Cuartel es el lugar más seguro del mundo- insistió Lochrin. La castaña lo pensó y volvió a negarse.

-No creo que sea necesario. Le agradecería refuerzos por si acaso, pero me quedaré de igual manera.- el Jefe de los Aurores trató de refutar pero a Harry le pareció una acertada decisión de parte de su mejor amiga. Le sugirió que fuera con el pequeño a La Madriguera. Hacía mucho tiempo que los Weasley no veían al niño y por lo demás, le haría bien salir de la mansión luego de días encerrado. Ella asintió al igual que la imagen de Lochrin, que tras unos segundos se desvaneció bajando la intensidad del fuego. El silencio volvió a la sala, sólo el ajetreo en la cocina causado por Andrómeda remplazaba las palabras. El momento interrumpido aún vibraba en el aire. Hermione decidió hablar de otro tema.- Ron fue a visitarme esta mañana.- Harry frunció el ceño de forma instantánea. Sabía que el pelirrojo tenía intenciones de hablar con ella a solas pero no pensó que fuese tan pronto. Su estómago se contrajo y trato de fingir que no estaba tan interesado en saber todos los detalles.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Me dijo que me extrañaba… y luego me besó- la rabia de Harry se encendió como si accionaran un interruptor en su pecho. Apretó los dientes buscando la forma de controlarse. Hermione continuó, sonrojada- Sé que no debí permitirlo pero…

-Pero lo hiciste- la interrumpió poniéndose de pie- Espero que hayas sacado muchas cosas en limpio con ese beso porque no quiero tenerte de nuevo en mi puerta llorando por él.- la castaña no supo qué decir. Esperaba esa respuesta del ojiverde pero la angustia generada en ella fue totalmente imprevista. Pudo vislumbrar muy bien la decepción en sus ojos claros.

-Harry, no es lo que…

-No tienes que darme explicaciones, sólo soy tu amigo- cortó de manera aguda alejándose de ella hacia las escaleras. Había perdido el apetito.

* * *

><p>Ginny llegó a su oficina en El Profeta derrumbándose en su silla tras el escritorio. No podía concebir la plática ocurrida con Harry, sus palabras, su confusión y la inesperada aceptación de sus sentimientos hacia Hermione. La pelirroja no podía decir que se sentía traicionada, no era la emoción que corría sus venas, sino que sorprendida. Pensó que Harry jamás se daría cuenta que ese amor fraternal no era más que una máscara para no enfrentar una verdad oculta. No sabía si Hermione sentía lo mismo por el moreno, pero no tardaría en enterarse también. No obstante estaba molesta, más que con Harry, consigo misma. No consiguió enamorarlo como ella lo estaba de él, no logró hacerlo sentir cómplice de su vida como lo hizo la castaña. Debió luchar más, acompañarlo en todo momento, no separarse de su lado. Si debía culpar a alguien del rompimiento, la gran responsable había sido ella…<p>

_La caída de Voldemort tenía a toda la comunidad mágica feliz, con esperanza de tiempos mejores y una paz que merecían desde hacía años. Luego de vencerlo, Harry había sido elogiado por todos aquellos que no creyeron en él en un momento determinado. Ginny sabía que su novio estaba en el ojo del huracán y esperó paciente a que las aguas se calmaran antes de retomar aquel romance iniciado al interior del castillo. Esa semana, mientras Harry ponía las cosas en orden sobre su futuro y el reingreso a clases para recuperar el año perdido, la pelirroja compartía con su hermano Ron tratando de recuperar el tiempo. No lo veía desde hacía meses y con la muerte de Fred era necesario afianzar lazos de familia. _

_-¿Fue muy difícil lo que hicieron? ¿La búsqueda de esos Horocruxes estando lejos de todo el mundo?- Ron asintió al tiempo que se llevaba un gran pedazo de pavo a la boca. Después de comer miserias en el viaje, degustar la comida de su madre era un premio inconmensurable. Estaba mucho más delgado._

_-Ni te lo imaginas… pasamos por muchas cosas- dijo el joven después de tragar.- El Horocrux más complicado fue el primero que conseguimos, el guardapelo. Como no sabíamos cómo destruirlo tuvimos que llevarlo con nosotros a todas partes y nos invadía de maldad.- Ron le relató la discusión al interior de la carpa, cuando estaba ciego de celos y sin ninguna prudencia disparó palabras hirientes a una persona que no veía como su mejor amigo por culpa de la venda de rabia que cubría sus ojos. Ginny escuchaba atenta. - … Y me fui. Tomé mis cosas y me largué de la carpa._

_-¿Y qué hay de Hermione?_

_-Ella se quedó… le pregunté si me acompañaba y me dijo que no- ante esa respuesta, la pelirroja se quedó muda, sumergida en sus pensamientos, en la idea de imaginarlos juntos, a Harry y a Hermione, durante días solos en una carpa, viajando, investigando, compartiendo supuestos y consiguiendo respuestas. La unión entre ambos debió de fortalecerse al punto de que nadie podría superarlo jamás. Aquello la inquietó._

_-¿Te dijo que no?_

_-Bueno, habíamos prometido estar con Harry en todo momento… fui yo el que faltó a esa promesa._

_-Pero le hiciste escoger a Hermione entre tú y Harry y ella se quedó con él- instó la muchacha destilando agudeza. Ron la miró serio, había entendido hacia dónde apuntaba su hermana y negó con la cabeza._

_-No… fue mi error, el Horocrux habló y actuó por mí.- dijo sin sonar por completo convencido. Ginny sólo se encogió de hombros sin querer seguir con el tema…_

Un golpeteo en la puerta de su oficina la distrajo de su remembranza. Invitó a pasar al recién llegado reparando que se trataba de su hermano. Tenía el rostro endurecido, como esculpido en piedra. Se sentó al otro lado del escritorio y dejó caer sus hombros bajo una clara señal de derrota. Ginny no supo si saludarlo o darle el pésame por alguna mala noticia. Ron no era de los que llegaban contando de sus problemas. Imaginó de qué se trataría. Hacía días que notaba en él un despertar frente a la separación con Hermione. Estaba claro que quería volver con ella y esperó a él iniciara la plática. Por otro lado, Ron no entendía que había sucedido en el apartamento de la castaña, le había dicho contra su propio orgullo que la extrañaba y se había atrevido a besarla sin su consentimiento. No había sentido correspondencia de su parte, sus labios se mantuvieron fríos, distantes, como si hubieran olvidado cómo besarlo. Tuvo miedo de que el tiempo hubiera hecho una mella irreparable en su relación. Le habló a Ginny al respecto, no sabía con quién más hablarlo. Con Harry era una idea descartada. Él le había demostrado que no estaba a favor de que volviera con Hermione.

-¿Harry te dijo eso?- preguntó la pelirroja enarcando las cejas.

-Entiendo que quiera protegerla, ella es como su hermana… pero estoy dispuesto a corregir mis errores- argumentó Ron. La joven se mordió los labios. Quiso decirle que existían razones mayores que ésa pero prefirió callar para no interrumpirlo.- No entiendo a las mujeres. Pensé que Hermione querría volver conmigo, que todavía sentía algo por mí… ¿Por qué no hablas con ella?

-No lo creo, Ron. Mucho menos ahora que Harry terminó conmigo- al decir eso, el pelirrojo abrió sus ojos como platos. Ginny continuó- Y como supondrás, no estoy de ánimos para solucionar la relación de nadie.

-Pero… ¿Qué pasó?- la muchacha lo miró profundamente. Le resultaba imposible que su hermano aún no viera los motivos evidentes. Luego del recuerdo, de lo contado por él mismo sobre la lealtad y fidelidad que existía entre Harry y Hermione, le parecía hasta irrisorio que no se diera cuenta. Optó por darle una mano.

-Pasó que Harry por fin abrió los ojos… y tarde o temprano, también lo hará Hermione- dijo en un tono formal y Ron se apoyó en el escritorio esperando que le explicara mejor lo que temía de antemano.

* * *

><p>Después de cortar la comunicación vía chimenea, Lochrin volvió a su asiento por orden de Icarus, quien lo manejaba como marioneta. El mago acarició su bigote pensando en que esa chica castaña sí que era testaruda. Tenía la esperanza de que aceptara la propuesta de dejar el niño en el Cuartel General mientras iban tras una pista falsa, lejos de Inglaterra. Ahora, la <em>guardaespaldas <em>de Potter estorbaría sus intenciones. Se paseó por el despacho como si fuese propio, persiguiendo ideas, maquinando planes en su mente astuta. No pasó por alto la sugerencia del moreno: La Madriguera, la vieja casa de su prima Molly Weasley. Sabía dónde estaba, nunca la había visitado pero conocía su ubicación. No le agradaba mucho la idea de ir hasta allá para secuestrar al mocoso pero no tenía otro remedio. Dejando al Jefe de los Aurores absolutamente perdido entre la bruma del hechizo _Imperio_, sentado y sumiso, Icarus salió de la oficina notando que el piso estaba desierto. Aplicó en sí mismo el hechizo _Desilucionador _sólo como precaucióny caminó hacia la salida camuflándose con las paredes como un camaleón. Una vez fuera del inmueble, se Apareció cerca del Callejón Diagon ingresando por el Caldero Chorreante.

Las tiendas a lo largo del pasaje estaban cerrando sus cortinas al público. Ya estaba anocheciendo y el frío se apropiaba de la brisa. Icarus se dirigió hasta el Callejón Knockturn sabiendo que lo encontraría igual que hace varios años atrás, oscuro, húmedo, tétrico. La gente que circulaba por ahí lo miraba de reojo, escondidos tras sus capuchas, entre las sombras, en los rincones como verdaderos ratones. El mago se sintió vagamente incómodo. Adoptó ese típico aire arrogante de los Black, acomodó mejor el sombrero de copa sobre su cabeza, la capa en sus hombros y se internó por el estrecho corredor a paso seguro. La razón de su presencia allí era la búsqueda de algunos magos de mala muerte que pudiera reclutar para su propósito. Tenía dinero, tenía el poder del convencimiento y la elocuencia requerida. Sabía que con sólo prometer unos Galleons, muchos harían lo que él les ordenara. En una esquina, un grupo reducido de tipos se volteó para mirarlo. Cuchichearon algo entre ellos y uno fue el más atrevido al acercarse. Su aspecto era deplorable. Parecía un mendigo vestido con sus harapos y dientes podridos.

-Creo que te conozco, forastero- le dijo el hombre. Icarus lo miró como si se tratara de un bicho asqueroso.- Tienes el mismo desplante y seguridad de Bellatrix Lestrange.

-¿Qué sabes de ella?- preguntó el moreno.

-Pertenecíamos a un mismo bando hace algunos años- dijo a modo de secreto.- ¿Eres pariente de ella?

-Su primo- afirmó Icarus obteniendo con ello la sonrisa sucia del desconocido. – Así que también fuiste mortífago, ¿eh?- comentó como si hablara de un buen lugar para vacacionar. El tipo le hizo un gesto rápido de bajar la voz y miró en todas direcciones por si habían oídos ajenos atentos al diálogo.

-Mi nombre es Callahan, ellos son Jugson y Baker- los aludidos no hicieron ningún gesto de saludo. Icarus tampoco lo esperaba y los ignoró. Supo que eran una sarta de pobres diablos. Ahora entendía por qué Tom Riddle se sentía tan poderoso al lado de esas lacras.

-Me sorprende que magos con sus antecedentes visiten esta parte de Londres. Los Aurores pueden estar a la vuelta de la esquina- comentó Icarus. Callahan se encogió de hombros.

-No somos unos cobardes, como muchos que huyeron luego de la caída del Señor Tenebroso.

-Pero siguen temiendo decir su nombre, ¿no?- se burló el moreno con una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios. Jugson dio un paso hacia él de forma amenazadora. No soportaba su petulancia. Sin embargo, Icarus, alertado por sus reflejos felinos y su instinto asesino, cogió al ex mortífago de la muñeca cuando éste desenfundó su varita hacia él. Se la presionó y dobló de tal manera que Jugson lanzó un gemido de dolor y cayó de rodillas. Al soltar su arma, Icarus la pisó rompiéndola en dos como un miserable palo de madera. Los otros dos quisieron intervenir, pero el moreno, con su enfado en aumento, provocó que el piso temblara levemente y lograra asustarlos. Trataron de huir pero Icarus se los impidió cerrándoles el paso en el callejón con un movimiento de su varita. Ellos recularon. Jamás habían visto semejante rapidez más que en Bellatrix, o el mismo Voldemort, ¿quién era ese tipo? El frío de sus ojos azules era antinatural y tuvieron que desviar la mirada hacia otra dirección.- No es necesario que corran como cucarachas asustadas, no les haré daño… si se portan bien.

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros?- Icarus adoptó una postura un poco más piadosa.

-Les quiero ofrecer un trabajo- dijo extrayendo del interior de su capa una bolsa llena de Galleons que arrojó al suelo. Los tres magos se quedaron estáticos de la impresión y la codicia.- Sé lo que mueve al mundo, y tengo mucho más de donde proviene eso. Pueden quedarse con todo.

-¿Cuál es el truco?- preguntó Baker sin poder fingir el interés en el brillo de sus ojos oscuros.

-No hay ningún truco, sólo necesito que reúnan algunos otros dispuestos a seguir mis órdenes y los recompensaré muy bien- la capacidad de hipnotizar con la mirada hacía de Icarus una persona convincente y acaparadora. Les explicó sus intenciones y al mencionar el nombre de Harry Potter, los tres magos se miraron entre sí, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Piensas matarlo? ¿Puedes concretar lo que no logró… Voldemort?- preguntó Callahan con cierto cuidado al nombrarlo. Icarus lo miró como si la respuesta resultara muy obvia.

-Primero mataré a su ahijado… y con ello, ya le habré quitado la mitad de su vida.- al decirlo, no pudo evitar reír brevemente.


	10. Un hielo maldito

****Buenos días, chicos!  
>Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Espero de corazón que hayan tenido una hermosa navidad junto a su gente y sólo les deseo éxitos y bendiciones para el Año Nuevo. El día de hoy he llegado con nuevo capítulo. Desde hoy, la historia tomará su rumbo principal, lleno de emoción e intensidad. Acomódense porque nos embarcamos en una capítulo de acción y angustia ;)<br>Ahora bien, esto está tomando cada vez más forma, recuerden q falta camino por recorrer y compenso muy bien, los q me han leído antes lo saben :D Así q si después de leer quieren matarme, no olviden lo que les digo aquí, jejejeje.  
>Agradecida de su compañía, les mando un besote y Feliz Año!<p>

Buen viaje!

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

**Un hielo maldito**

**L**a mañana en el Cuartel de General de Aurores estaba agitada. Un grupo numeroso de magos estaba en el interior del despacho de Gustav Lochrin esperando que apareciera Harry, quien estaba retrasado veinte minutos. El moreno llegó al inmueble con círculos oscuros alrededor de sus ojos. Había pasado la noche en vela pensando e imaginando escenas que no eran de su especial agrado. Lo confesado por su mejor amiga Hermione había hecho mella en su cabeza y corazón. Pensar en que Ron había tenido el valor de hablar con ella y además besarla, le activó los impulsos volviéndolo ansioso. No podía perder más tiempo, no podía darse el lujo de perder la oportunidad de demostrarle a la castaña que la amistad era una talla que ya no le quedaba.

Al atravesar la puerta y saludar a sus colegas, Gustav Lochrin se puso de pie bajo un aire despistado y les señaló en un mapa desplegado sobre su escritorio, el lugar preciso en donde habían visto a Icarus Prewett Black. Amsterdam era una ciudad de puerto y atravesada por el río Amstel y decenas de canales. Según los datos entregados, el fugitivo estaba en las cercanías de las embarcaciones haciendo sus espectáculos clandestinos de magia. Era sabido que Icarus disfrutaba con exhibir sus poderes ante muggles para darle trabajo al Ministerio y aseverar así que los magos eran una raza superior. Harry sentía que cada segundo detenido en el Cuartel escuchando absurdas instrucciones era valioso. Tenían que salir de allí e ir tras él.

-Se desplegarán en tres grupos alrededor de este perímetro y deberán cerrar el círculo en torno a él hasta tomarlo por asalto.- indicó Lochrin con la mirada perdida- Ya conocen su talento en los enfrentamientos. Tengan precaución y todo saldrá bien.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- espetó Harry sin pedir la palabra- Todo lo que hemos planeado se ha ido por el caño.

-No cuestiones mis órdenes, Potter. Soy tu superior, no lo olvides. Harás lo que yo diga- alegó el hombre que no manifestaba en su rostro ninguna expresión. Nadie quiso intervenir.

Harry notó cierta somnolencia en el Jefe de los Aurores, como si hubiera pasado la noche en vela y ahora todo el cansancio se le había venido encima. Una ligera corazonada le clavó el pecho pero no le dio mucha importancia. Estaba tan ansioso por llegar a Holanda y enfrentarse a Icarus que todo lo demás parecía de menor relevancia o propia paranoia. Cuando Lochrin los despidió, el moreno se dirigió hasta su escritorio mientras preparaban los Trasladores que los llevarían hasta Amsterdam. Se preguntó si Hermione ya había llegado a La Madriguera ya que todavía no pasaba por Andrómeda ni Teddy antes de que abandonara la mansión. Quiso utilizar una de las chimeneas del Cuartel para comunicarse pero al llegar a su oficina, la presencia de su mejor amigo Ron Weasley lo detuvo en el umbral con el pómulo de la puerta firme en su mano. El pelirrojo, al verlo, se puso de pie desde la silla en la que estaba sentado para saludarlo con un gesto adusto. Harry lo conocía perfectamente y casi pudo recrear en su mente que había hablado con Ginny, por eso su presencia allí.

El ojiverde resopló demostrando que no tenía ninguna intención de hablar con Ron sobre ese tema. Estaba a punto de salir a la caza de un prófugo de la justicia mágica, no tenía cabeza para hablar sobre lealtades, mucho menos de un romance que no tuvo la fuerza necesaria para crecer y convertirse en amor absoluto. Él sabía que su amigo protegía a su hermana menor frente a cualquiera que le rompiera el corazón, pero ese nunca fue su propósito, por supuesto que no deseaba hacerle daño. Rodeó el escritorio y ordenó algunos pergaminos sobre él solamente por tener algo qué hacer frente a la pausa.

-Así que rompiste con Ginny- comenzó Ron. Harry suspiró con fastidio.

-Sí, pero no puedo hablar de eso ahora- le indicó continuando su tarea de limpieza- Además, no es asunto tuyo, sólo nos concierne a ella y a mí.

-Me concierne… si el motivo por el que terminaste es Hermione.- aquello logró golpear al moreno en la cabeza sacándolo de su hastío para ubicarlo en un estado atónito. Fue iluso de su parte creer que Ginny no le contaría ese pequeño gran detalle. - ¿Es verdad?- Harry trató de alzar la mirada pero la tenía adherida sobre los papeles entre sus manos. – Contéstame- insistió Ron con denotada rudeza.

-Así es- afirmó Harry mirándolo por primera vez. El pelirrojo alzó sus cejas, sorprendido ante la solidez de su respuesta.- ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Ron?- continuó, alzando un poco más la voz- ¿Acaso quieres que te mienta? ¿Qué te diga que no me enamoré de ella? Pues, lo siento. Eso no puedo decirlo.- aquellas palabras quedaron flotando como si estuvieran en un mal sueño, un sueño confuso y bizarro. Ron negó con la cabeza como si con ello esperara borrar lo confesado.

-Estás confundiendo las cosas, Harry. Crees estar enamorado pero no es más que un impulso, un gusto pasajero debido a la intensidad de lo que está sucediendo. Ella siempre ha sido tu mejor amiga, casi una hermana…

-¡Ya no quiero que sea sólo eso!- su afanosa interrupción quedó vibrando por las paredes como pura energía contenida. Ron lo miraba con su ceño fruncido y las orejas encendidas.- Escúchame. La descubrí, la observé con otros ojos y la vi, la vi como es realmente, bella, inteligente, valerosa…

-No tienes que decirme todo eso, lo sé muy bien- reprochó el pelirrojo.

-No, no lo sabes, nunca lo has sabido- su voz logró encender llamas en sus orbes esmeraldas. Harry se sentía vulnerable, como si hubiera perdido las barreras cimentadas alrededor de su corazón. Sabía que estaba arriesgándolo todo, pero ya era hora de arrojar los dados. Continuó- La perdiste, no luchaste por ella cuando debiste hacerlo, cuando sufrió por tus inseguridades y postergaciones… y eso es un error que yo no pienso cometer.

-Eres un traidor- contestó Ron, acercándose al moreno un par de pasos. Harry no reculó.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por no negarte sobre lo que siento por Hermione? – esa acotación provocó en el joven Weasley una rabia irreprimible y empujó al ojiverde por la altura del pecho. Éste se desestabilizó pero se mantuvo en pie, testarudo, midiéndolo con la mirada. Ninguno se atrevió a decir o hacer algo más. En alguna parte de sus corazones desbocados aún residía la amistad que pedía a gritos su atención. Ron, apretando su mandíbula, giró sobre sus talones caminando hacia la puerta. Harry se dejó caer en su silla sintiendo que le temblaban las manos y las rodillas.

* * *

><p>Icarus salió de su escondite en el despacho de Gustav Lochrin con la sensación de haber visto en los ojos de Harry Potter un dejo de desconfianza. Aquello le preocupó, tenía que actuar rápido antes de que descubriera que iría tras una falsa pista a Amsterdam y directo a una emboscada. Dejó al Jefe de los Aurores paseándose alrededor del escritorio como una marioneta a cuerda y voló hacia la chimenea para contactarse con ese pelmazo de Callahan. Luego de dar con esos ex mortífagos en el Callejón Knockturn merodeando al igual que perros sin dueño, el número de interesados por la fortuna en Galleons se incrementó. Habían corrido la voz como esperaba. Si bien no superaban los veinte miembros, resultaba ser una cantidad suficiente para mantener a los Aurores ocupados, lejos de Londres. Esperó pacientemente que Harry y sus compañeros salieran del Cuartel General para beber de la poción Multijugos que guardaba en el interior del abrigo. Al hacerlo, la transformación no tardó en realizarse. Gracias a la información proporcionada involuntariamente por Horace Slughron, los efectos eran inmediatos y mucho más duraderos. Un nuevo Harry se materializó en el despacho, esperó unos minutos y tratando de pasar desapercibido entre el resto de los funcionarios ministeriales, nadie advirtió su presencia por estar concentrados en sus propios asuntos. Salió del inmueble con un único destino…<p>

Hermione reparó que Harry ya no estaba en la mansión cuando atravesó la puerta principal. Andrómeda la recibió con su sonrisa ancha y Teddy, como de costumbre, corrió a sus brazos preguntándole qué harían de entretenido aquella mañana. La castaña le sonrió y le propuso visitar a los Weasley para comer las exquisiteces que muy bien preparaba Molly. Lo primero que preguntó el pequeño fue si Victoire también estaría allí por lo que Hermione asintió para salir del paso y anotar mentalmente que debía avisarle a Bill vía chimenea antes de salir. Teddy comió de su cereal favorito aún vestido de su pijama y Andrómeda lo llevó arriba para darle un baño. La castaña, por su parte, esperaba que todo saliera bien en Holanda, que su mejor amigo tuviera el mayor cuidado posible y que por fin atrapara a ese malnacido de Icarus. Nadie podría lograrlo más que él. Algo le decía que debía tener precaución, que debía tener los ojos bien abiertos. Aquel mago, convencido de ser el mejor hechicero del mundo, tenía tantas cartas bajo la manga que lo volvía un peligro impredecible. Hermione se puso nerviosa. Deseaba con todo su corazón que nadie saliera herido por atraparlo.

Una vez listos, Hermione, Andrómeda y Teddy viajaron vía Red Flú hasta La Madriguera, hogar de Arthur y Molly Weasley. La mujer de encendido cabello pelirrojo, les dio la bienvenida dedicando especial atención en el pequeño. A Teddy le encantaba esa casa, le encantaba su aroma, los extensos jardines y la vegetación en ellos. Tantos días encerrado en la mansión de Grimmauld Place que sentir el viento fresco en su rostro lo puso frenético queriendo salir para corretear a los gnomos. La energía de ese niño era algo impresionante. Hermione se sentó en la mesa del comedor para platicar con quienes pudieron haber sido sus suegros. Se preguntó si Ron les había contado lo sucedido en su apartamento pero se respondió de inmediato que no. De lo contrario, Molly se hubiera encargado de comentarlo en el mismo instante de poner un pie en esa casa.

-¿Y dónde está Harry?- preguntó ella mientras bebía de su taza de café.

-Recibimos una notificación de que Icarus fue visto en Amsterdam- informó la joven- Decidimos separarnos como medida de precaución. Le pedí a Lochrin que enviara refuerzos para cuidar los terrenos cercanos a Teddy por si acaso, pero no he recibido novedades al respecto.

-No creo que Icarus venga hasta aquí. No se "rebajaría" por ningún motivo.- apuntó ilustrando con sus dedos las comillas.

-¿Nunca se llevaron bien?- quiso saber Hermione.

-Nunca. Icarus tenía una especial conexión con Bellatrix, desde que eran unos niños. Eran inseparables.- dijo la señora Weasley perdiendo la mirada unos segundos ante los recuerdos que atestaban su mente- Recuerdo muy bien que le encantaba hacernos llorar. Icarus posee una mirada inquietante, como si sus pupilas estuvieran hechas de hielo y roca. Con sólo mirarte fijamente podía hacerte sentir una congoja horrible a mitad de la garganta- Andrómeda, al escucharla, asintió enérgicamente. Hermione supo muy bien a lo que se refería, a ella le había sucedido lo mismo al tenerlo enfrente.

Luego de un par de horas, Victoire apareció por la chimenea acompañada de su madre Fleur. Teddy no dudó en tomarla de la mano y llevarla a correr por los jardines alrededor de la casa. Hermione sonrió dichosa. Era en verdad desconcertante lo mucho que esos niños se querían. Tenían una química única y sin quererlo, se le vino a la mente su complicidad con Harry. Sonrió para sus adentros. Tantas cosas vivida con ese moreno buscapleitos que no se imaginaba sin él. Sintió una clara amargura al saberlo molesto con ella, molesto por lo que le había contado del beso con Ron, pero no podía mentirle. Lamentaba que no le hubiera dado tiempo de explicarle que todo había cambiado, que no volvería a cometer el mismo error de llorar en su hombro para luego correr de regreso a los brazos del pelirrojo olvidándolo todo. Por supuesto que debió ser fastidioso para él dar consejos que luego sabía ignorados. No quería abusar de su amistad y tolerancia por nada del mundo.

Sumida a su trabajo, la joven cogió desde el bolso que siempre llevaba consigo, el pergamino tantas veces revisado. No podía ser unas líneas estuvieran escritas en otro alfabeto rúnico, no era lógico. Volvió a leerlo. Con el razonamiento que muchas veces aparecía para ayudarla, Hermione dio vuelta el trozo de papel y se preguntó una sola cosa: ¿Y si está escrito de una manera criptica? ¿Por su reflejo o combinaciones de vocales y consonantes? Trató de dar vueltas las palabras incontables veces hasta que vencida, reflejó las runas contra un espejo de mano abriendo sus ojos de color miel como platos. Allí logró leer una línea importante:

"_La fuerza oscura poseerá una maldición que apagará al hijo de muggle…"_

¿Apagará? ¿Qué quería decir eso? Hermione sintió la boca seca hasta que una voz infantil la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Tía Hermione… cuéntanos otra de tus aventuras con mi tío Harry- le pidió Teddy desplegando una blanca sonrisa en su pequeño rostro. Victoire lo apoyó, aplaudiendo entusiasmada.

-Está bien…- concedió la joven llevándolos hasta la sala para sentarlos en el enorme sofá a un lado de la chimenea. Necesitaba despejar su cabeza con otra cosa. Escogió una historia al azar y comenzó:

_Harry, Ron y yo nos hicimos amigos cuando teníamos once años. Cursábamos el primer año en la escuela Hogwarts- lugar que les encantará- y todo nos resultaba nuevo y emocionante. Durante la noche de Halloween, alguien había dejado entrar a un Troll, un gigante lento y torpe que merodeaba por los pasillos del castillo. Todo el mundo entró en pánico. Yo estaba en el baño de mujeres, tratando de calmarme luego de tener un pequeño disgusto, - _en ese punto pensó en el pelirrojo. Qué irritante fueron esos momentos en los cuales no hacían más que pelear. Continuó- _cuando de pronto, sin aviso alguno, vi que el Troll estaba de pie frente a mí. Quise escapar de él pero de un solo movimiento de su mazo destruyó las cabinas de madera y caí al suelo, cubierta de polvo y escombros. Mientras intentaba huir e incorporarme, vi que Harry se colgaba del Troll sin importarle lo peligroso que eso hubiese sido. El gigante trataba de golpearlo con el mazo una y otra vez, mientras que Harry se debatía para que lo soltara de una buena vez… - _Hermione siguió relatando aquella anécdota consiguiendo que los niños le tomaran tal atención que casi ni parpadeaban. Mientras hablaba, la castaña comprendió una cosa que había obviado no por desconsiderada, sino que por la típica manera que tenían las personas de dar por sentadas algunas cosas. Harry siempre luchaba por ella, no importaba el riesgo, no importaba absolutamente nada. En ese entonces tenían once años, ¡once años! Ahora, con sus veintiún años encima, podía decir con toda confianza que habían sido unos imprudentes de mierda. Cuando estaba a punto de terminar la historia, Teddy se tensó y dirigió su mirada de plata hacia una de las ventanas de La Madriguera. Frunció el ceño preocupantemente y Hermione se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué sucede, hijo?- preguntó mirando en la misma dirección.

-Hay alguien en los jardines.- y dicho esto, el hechizo Anti-intrusos implementado por la castaña resonó como una alarma.

* * *

><p>Algo mareado por la revuelta de la aparición, Harry llegó a Amsterdam con ocho de sus compañeros por medio de un Traslador con forma de viejo neumático. Al caer en la calle <em>Rusland<em> cerca de un puente que cruzaba el río, los Aurores se desplegaron en los tres grupos que había ordenado Gustav Lochrin y se separaron para abarcar un radio mucho más amplio. Harry, acompañado por Carmichael y Samuels, bajó por el curso del río hasta la avenida _Zwanenburgwal _en donde una cantidad considerable de muggles paseaban en sus quehaceres cotidianos. Los magos tuvieron que guardar discreción escondiendo sus varitas bajo sus abrigos y recorrieron el lugar consultando el mapa de vez en cuando. Según lo señalado por Lochrin, Icarus se encontraría en las cercanías de _Groenburgwal_, barrio colindado por un canal que dividía el vecindario. Harry y compañía sabían que estaban a sólo unos cuántos metros. Avanzaron cuidadosamente, pendientes de la presencia de algunos habitantes por lo que esperaron hasta tener el área despejada.

Después de unos minutos eternos, Harry reparó que otro grupo de Aurores estaba repartido al otro extremo del canal. Se hicieron señas a la distancia y se aproximaron a los inmuebles con el sigilo de unos felinos. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran establecer el perímetro y cerrar el paso como lo propuso Lochrin en el Cuartel General, dos rayos rutilantes salieron disparados hacia ellos obligándolos a arrojarse al suelo. Algunos transeúntes se vieron tomados por asalto y corrieron lejos de allí en medio de gritos y escándalo. Carmichael respondió el ataque proveniente de la ventana alta de un edificio y logró ganar tiempo. Harry, incorporándose de un salto, advirtió que en ambas esquinas los cercaban algunos hombres que por su aspecto tenían que ser la calaña que huyó al caer Voldemort. El moreno apuntó hacia ellos sabiendo que los estaban rodeando. _Expelliermus, _vociferó sin conseguir su objetivo de desarmarlos. Junto a Samuels, el ojiverde se protegió tras una pared viendo el intercambio de hechizos entre sus compañeros más cercanos y los insurrectos que de seguro fueron influenciados por Icarus. Habían llegado a una emboscada.

-¡Tenemos que alejarnos de aquí! ¡Nos tienen en un maldito callejón!- gritó Carmichael.

-¡Hay que proteger a estas personas! ¡No podemos irnos!- protestó Harry saliendo de su guarida para desarmar a uno de sus enemigos. Tal fue su agilidad que el mago salió despedido por los aires para caer el agua entre una batahola de agua y gritos.- ¡Cúbranse!- les ordenó a los muggles que tuvieron la mala fortuna de tropezar con un enfrentamiento surrealista de rayos y varitas. Harry dirigió su atención hacia la alta ventana desde donde salían maleficios a diestra y siniestra, se concentró e ignorando las palabras de Samuels a su lado, se Apareció en el interior de lo que parecía un apartamento común y corriente. Allí estaba un mago que al verlo tan de repente fue tomado por sorpresa y no logró reaccionar. Harry lo cogió por el cuello estrellándolo contra la pared a un costado de la ventana.- ¿Dónde está Prewett?

-No lo sé.

-¡No me mientas! ¡Es con él con quien quiero enfrentarme! ¡Ustedes no son más que una maldita distracción!- espetó el moreno fuera de sus cabales.- ¿Dónde está ese cobarde?

-¡Ya te dije que no lo sé!- ante esa insatisfactoria respuesta, Harry lo golpeó en el estómago haciéndolo perder el aliento. Volvió a tomarlo por el cuello para enderezarlo y mirarlo a sus ojos grises.

-Si algo le llega a pasar a mi ahijado, les juro que… - el moreno no pudo continuar con aquella oración. Su estómago se comprimió tan sólo imaginarlo. El mago aprovechó esa debilidad y luchó para zafarse de él, no obstante, entre la resistencia impuesta por ambos, se empujaron en dirección a la ventana y salieron por ella estrepitosamente cayendo de lleno en las aguas del canal. Sumidos en la confusión de las burbujas, la presión en los oídos y los golpes ciegos, Auror y contrincante se debatían en quién salía primero a la superficie. Harry sentía sus pulmones ardiendo, exigiendo una bocanada de aire y la desesperación lo hizo su presa al no sentir la varita empuñada en su mano. Cuando estuvo a punto de perder la conciencia, un rayo luminoso aturdió a su enemigo y una mano lo sacó al exterior con fuerza. La oportuna intervención de Eddie Carmichael le había salvado la vida…

Hermione se puso en alerta de inmediato. Se dirigió hacia la chimenea para contactarse con Lochrin pero se detuvo. Algo le dijo que primero debía asegurarse que no ingresaran a la casa. Tomó a Teddy y a Victoire entre sus brazos con una fuerza que desconocía en sí misma y les ordenó a Andrómeda y a Molly refugiarse con ellos en las habitaciones superiores. Las brujas obedecieron corriendo escalera arriba. De pie en la sala principal, la castaña se hizo de su varita al igual que Fleur Delacour mirando entre las cortinas de las ventanas. En las afueras ni siquiera se movía una hoja lo cual parecía muy sospechoso. En el aire se respiraba la expectativa. Hermione intercambió una mirada con la chica francesa pensando lo mismo: había demasiada paz como para estar tranquilas. ¿Dónde estaba ese refuerzo que le había pedido a Lochrin? ¿Por qué no habían llegado aún? La joven Auror se sintió desamparada, no subestimaba el talento de Fleur, por algo había sido elegida como la representante de su escuela hace algunos años por sus especiales capacidades, pero le hubiera venido bien un poco más de apoyo. Pensó en Harry de inmediato. Lo necesitaba con urgencia. Sentía un miedo terrible.

Luego de estar sumidas en el más completo de los silencios, el ataque se inició sin darles tiempo de nada. Un rayo rompió los vidrios de un ventanal rozando a Fleur por poco en su cabeza. La chica había reaccionado en el momento justo. Hermione blandió su varita y salvaguardó la segunda planta de La Madriguera con un hechizo de protección. Esperaba que surtiera efecto mientras luchaba contra los intrusos sin tener que preocuparse. Al voltear hacia el frontis, varias sombras se movían en los jardines. Hermione pudo contar cinco siluetas sin problemas y supo perfectamente que podían ser muchos más. Trató de dirigirse hacia la chimenea para contactarse con su superior y pedir ayuda pero una explosión la empujó con violencia hasta el otro lado de la sala. De la chimenea sólo quedó un montón de piedras y un enorme agujero que daba hacia el exterior. Entre el polvo, Hermione y Fleur vieron cómo tres magos allanaron el lugar con una propiedad irritante. La rubia lanzó un _Depulso_ que envió a uno de ellos de regreso a los jardines para aterrizar de espaldas. Hermione, por su parte, batió su varita hacia los otros dos atándoles las piernas con cadenas luminosas que apretó con furia y cayeron al suelo como sacos de papas. Uno de ellos respondió el ataque y su maleficio reventó contra la pared por el costado de la castaña. Gateando para evitar los hechizos, Hermione y Fleur se protegieron tras un enorme sofá. Esperaron que sus enemigos bajaran la constancia y al mismo tiempo, se pusieron de pie para disparar y dar justo en el blanco. Ambos intrusos quedaron aturdidos a mitad de la sala. Sin embargo, no pasaron ni dos segundos para que otros encapuchados ingresaran por la cocina y las sumieran en rayos que las cegaron por un instante. Hermione empujó a Fleur para quitarla del camino y resguardarla, al tiempo que gritó un _Incendio_ que generó una llamarada desde su varita hacia los insurrectos. El fuego mágico era la especialidad de la castaña. Los magos salieron gritando de la casa, envueltos en llamas.

-Debemos sacar a los niños de aquí- dijo Hermione, agitada.

-¿Cómo? La Aparición no puede realizarse desde aquí- respondió la rubia, temblando de pies a cabeza. Tenía razón. Desde hacía tiempo que se había tomado la precaución de no admitir Apariciones en el interior de la casa. No terminaban de hablar cuando un nuevo grupo de encapuchados reinició el ataque. Las jóvenes cayeron al suelo cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos. Casi por instinto, Hermione giró sobre su propio cuerpo para lanzar un maleficio sin clara dirección. Tenía la esperanza de que alcanzaría a alguno de ellos y no se equivocó. Su _Petrificus Totallus _dio de lleno en uno dejándolo como estatua de piedra. No obstante, la devuelta de mano no se hizo esperar, un _Stupify_ dio en Fleur dejándola fuera de combate. Hermione perdió la calma por unos segundos. Se vio sola frente a un grupo numeroso de intrusos que buscaban limpiarle el camino a Icarus. No lo permitiría. Sólo la idea de que Teddy estuviera protegido en la segunda planta la consolaba.

Haciendo uso de su último suspiro de valor y fuerza, Hermione se incorporó de un salto aturdiendo a dos de sus enemigos con una agilidad increíble. La emergencia la había nutrido de una destreza mayor y sorprendió a los intrusos que optaron por refugiarse en distintos puntos de La Madriguera. Uno intentó subir las escaleras pero el hechizo de protección lo desvaneció como si se tratara de un insignificante insecto frente a una luz repelente. Hermione sonrió al comprobar que funcionaba excelentemente. Cuando recuperaba la confianza, la castaña se vio superada por los maleficios proyectados hacia ella desde distintas varitas enemigas. No tenía cómo defenderse ni salir de ese embrollo. Se volvió a agazapar para protegerse pero las chispas y el polvo de las paredes golpeadas la desorientaban. Quiso a Harry con ella con tanta vehemencia que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Esperaba que llegara en cualquier momento, que le ayudara a vencer a ese grupo de encapuchados sin escrúpulos… ¿Estaba Icarus entre ellos? No, él tenía mucha clase como para atacar así, sin orden ni estrategia. Ellos sólo estaban allí para facilitarle las cosas. De pronto, la voz del moreno gritando hechizos la hizo creer que estaba desvariando. Entre los escombros y el polvillo que flotaba en el ambiente, Hermione vio a contraluz del boquete en donde estaba la chimenea a su mejor amigo, desarmando a los intrusos uno a uno como un verdadero espadachín. El alivio y la alegría de verlo le devolvió el alma al cuerpo de manera tan brusca que hasta se sintió mareada. Cuando Harry logró reducirlos a todos, el silencio volvió a reinar La Madriguera.

-¿Hermione?- la llamó el moreno sin poder ver con claridad. La castaña salió de su refugio y corrió hacia él para abrazarlo. Sin poder contenerse se puso a llorar sobre su hombro. – Tranquila, ya pasó… ¿estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien. Fleur está aturdida pero fuera de peligro.- le informó sin poder soltarlo. Después de un rato, se separó de él cegada por el brillo del sol matutino invadiendo la sala.

-¿Dónde está mi ahijado?- preguntó el moreno.

-Arriba. Nos tomaron por asalto. No supe qué más hacer además de protegerlo allí con un hechizo.- Harry asintió con la cabeza y se dirigieron hacia las escaleras. Hermione quitó la protección y subieron. En la antigua habitación de Ron estaban Molly, Andrómeda y los niños. Sus rostros reflejaban angustia y terror. Al verlos, se pusieron de pie de un salto y los abrazaron, felices de que todo hubiera pasado. Teddy se aferró de las piernas de la castaña como si su vida dependiera de ello. La joven le acarició la cabeza con ternura.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó la señora Weasley.

-Tengo que llevarlo al Cuartel General, ya no es seguro aquí- dijo Harry mirando al pequeño.- Icarus puede enviar más compañía y debilitarnos con sus ataques. – Hermione sintió que Teddy le apretaba más las piernas y lo tomó en sus brazos. Por alguna razón, el pelizulino estaba inquieto y se abrazaba a ella con cierta urgencia. – Dámelo. Iré con Lochrin y buscaremos un refugio más adecuado.- ordenó el moreno.

-Pero la mansión sigue siendo un lugar seguro- refutó Hermione.

-No lo creo. Dámelo.- el rostro de Harry se frunció levemente, como si sintiera algún tipo de dolor. La castaña, sin saber por qué, experimentó un soplo de desconfianza que le entumeció la espalda. El moreno movía una de sus manos de forma incesante. Aquello le llamó tanto la atención que no dudó en ponerse a la defensiva. De repente, al observarlo bien a los ojos, reparó que no eran del verde esmeralda que tan bien le conocía. Eran azules, como dos pozos profundos de agua congelada y al instante, supo la verdad. Teddy se puso a llorar. – Entrégamelo.- volvió a decir Harry y Hermione retrocedió.

En menos de un segundo, el moreno agitó su varita con ligereza y aturdió a Andrómeda y Molly a unos metros de distancia. La castaña trató de escapar hacia las escaleras pero la puerta se cerró de un solo azote cortándole el paso. Victoire también explotó en un llanto pavoroso. Cuando Hermione se disponía a enfrentarlo empuñando su varita, la cercanía de quien no era su mejor amigo la invalidó. Trató de no soltar a Teddy en el forcejeo, retenerlo contra su pecho, pero una de sus manos se dirigió a ella por instinto reposándola a la altura de su vientre. La castaña sintió un hielo terrible, un fuego helado que la atravesó sintiendo un dolor quemante por toda la región lumbar. Ahogó un grito mientras veía en ese rostro tan familiar una tétrica sonrisa. El pequeño trato de defenderla tirando de los cabellos negros de ese extraño. No obstante, no pudo hacer nada. Hermione cayó de rodillas al suelo invadida por un frío antinatural invadiendo su carne. Sacudida por terribles convulsiones, trataba de controlar el castañeo de sus dientes y soltó al niño. De pronto, un líquido tibio comenzó a correr por entre sus piernas como un torrente incontrolable. Era sangre. Todo para ella había vuelto negro…

Entre sacudidas, Harry se repuso de un ahogo seguro después de casi una hora. Tosió con fuerza expulsando agua desde sus pulmones y respiró con suavidad debido al ardor en su garganta. A las orillas del canal, el moreno no vio más que a sus compañeros que lo miraban preocupados. Se sentó en el suelo con su ropa y cabello empapados. No pudo precisar cómo había terminado en esas condiciones hasta que los recuerdos en su mente fueron tomando su orden cronológico de manera gradual. Había Aparecido en el interior de un apartamento desconocido, luchado con un encapuchado y caído por la ventana con él hacia las aguas del canal. Se preocupó por su varita perdida pero Carmichael la había recuperado antes de que se perdiera en la corriente. Tratando de sacar el líquido de sus oídos, Harry preguntó por Icarus pero ninguno de sus colegas pudo darle una respuesta concreta. Un peso se sumó en su estómago y tragó saliva.

-¿Prewett no está aquí? ¿Cómo pudo entonces Lochrin enviarnos hasta Amsterdam sin estar seguro?

-Volvamos al Cuartel, esto me huele mal- dijo Carmichael, temblando de frío.

Al regresar a Londres, Harry irrumpió la oficina de su superior sin hallarlo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Con su desasosiego conocido, fue hasta la chimenea sin poder comunicarse con La Madriguera. No obtuvo nada. Aquello comprimió sus entrañas. No escuchó a nadie. Atravesó la planta hacia los elevadores y llegó al Atrio sintiendo algo inusual en su pecho. El sudor helado en sus manos le pronosticaba malas noticias. Fue en ese momento que Arthur Weasley lo detuvo a mitad de camino. La mirada benevolente de aquel hombre expresaba sólo pesar y Harry creyó que sus rodillas habían perdido la fuerza. No deseaba oírlo, no aceptaba ninguna palabra que sabía resultaría negativa. Se maldijo, sin enterarse siquiera de lo que había sucedido ya se renegaba por haber sido tan iluso, arrebatado e inconsciente. Por querer obtener todo rápido había olvidado la mesura con la cual se conseguían las cosas. La única palabra que escuchó del pelirrojo fue _St. Mungo_ y hasta allá se dirigió como alma en pena.

Los pasillos jamás habían sido tan largos, las habitaciones tan numerosas, ni las sanadoras tan burocráticas… Harry corrió, corrió y corrió hasta alcanzar la esquina que esperaba. Allí estaban Ron, Ginny, Molly, Andrómeda, pálidas como calaveras, y Fleur abrazada de Bill, con ciertas heridas frescas en su rostro. La pequeña Victoire no dejaba de sollozar en un rincón y al no ver a su ahijado, una bola de acero se depositó en cada fibra de su cuerpo. Preguntó por él pero no consiguió respuesta alguna. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. Andrómeda se acercó con intenciones de abrazarlo pero Harry la detuvo con una mano alzada. Si lo tocaban se caería a pedazos irremediablemente. Sin esperarlo, Luna salió de la habitación con una sombra tal en sus ojos que hasta la volvía una desconocida. El moreno no podía encontrar el lenguaje adecuado para expresarse, ¿cómo traducir los latidos del corazón en palabras coherentes? Hermione no estaba allí, en el pasillo junto a los demás, eso era una mala señal. La mirada dolorida de su mejor amigo le explicó todo sin palabras. La rubia lo miró unos segundos cruzando sus brazos contra el pecho. Caminó restando la distancia entre ellos y Harry apretó los dientes aguantando el dolor que ya se hacía dueño de él.

-¿Qué diablos pasó, Luna?- dijo oyéndose ronco y perdido entre las notas de una voz rasgada.

-Es Hermione…

-¿Está bien?- preguntó sabiendo la respuesta con antelación. La sanadora negó con la cabeza.

-Llegó de urgencia… sufrió un daño desconocido en la zona del útero- Harry frunció el ceño. La rubia continuó- Hemos detenido el sangramiento a duras penas, pero debido a la severidad, creemos… que Hermione ha perdido la capacidad de tener hijos.- y con ello, el moreno cayó sentado en el frío piso del hospital.


	11. Te necesito

****Hola mi gente!  
>En verdad siento mi tardanza. No quisiera excusarme pero realmente estos primeros días de este año no he parado en la oficina. El tiempo siempre ajustado, corriendo y sin tener la ocasión de sentarme tranquilamente para escribir. Bueno, fui juntando tiempo, escribiendo parte por parte hasta completar lo que esperaba del capítulo. Gracias por seguir por aquí, no abandonaré esta historia por nada del mundo, así q tranquilidad para los que me siguen en esta travesía, ok? Espero que a partir de hoy las publicaciones de mis capítulos sean más frecuentes.<br>Qué pasó en el episodio anterior? Teddy fue raptado por Icarus, Hermione fue herida por él con una maldición que infertiliza a las hijas de muggles, ahora, Harry y compañía buscarán la forma de sanarla, de recuperarla luego de tal trauma experimentado. Bastonazos de ciego de primera instancia, pero como bien suponen, una maldición tiene su contra, así q atentos que ya llegaremos a eso ;)  
>Un besote a todos y gracias por aguantarme y leerme!<br>Buen viaje!

* * *

><p><strong>XI<strong>

**Te necesito**

**V**er a Hermione desplomarse a sus pies con tan sólo tocarla, fue una verdadera revelación para Icarus Prewett Black. El hombre de quemantes ojos azules cogió a Teddy por la cintura con fuerza y el niño se debatía rabiosamente para que lo soltara. Icarus, sin pensarlo dos veces, le aplicó un _Desmaius_ para que renunciara de una vez a su cometido. Con la joven derrumbada en el piso, el mago advirtió que su mano le había dejado de doler y que por entre las piernas de su enemiga corría un río de sangre. Automáticamente adivinó de lo que podría tratarse la maldición que llevaba a cuestas. Recordó de inmediato lo dicho por su padre Ignatius la noche que lo visitó en el hospital mágico de París:

"_Tienes un poder oscuro en tu interior, Icarus. Un poder que tu madre y yo descubrimos cuando eras un niño y decidimos ocultarlo del resto de la familia. No queríamos que te utilizaran como una herramienta, sobre todo cuando apareció ese mestizo de Riddle y su resentimiento contra los muggles"_.

Por supuesto. Si Tom Riddle hubiera descubierto en él aquella facultad no habría dudado en sumarlo como aliado, por eso trataron de ocultárselo. Podía anular a las hijas de muggles con sólo tocarlas en el vientre. Una sonrisa atacó los labios de Icarus. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Se inclinó y observó un momento a Hermione admitiendo que era un digno contrincante. La había admirado desde lejos, la forma en cómo luchó contra un numeroso grupo de malhechores que trataban de invadir La Madriguera, opuso toda la resistencia que pudo y le pareció increíble. Por vez primera, no despreció el talento mágico en alguien, se asombró de sí mismo. Sin lugar a dudas era la mejor Auror que había visto jamás, y muy atractiva por lo demás. Con un movimiento lento le apartó un mechón de cabello del rostro analizando su perfil. ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Por qué se exponía a ese nivel por Harry Potter y su ahijado? Si era amor, entonces nunca lo entendería. Él no amaba ni amaría a nadie más que a sí mismo.

Poco antes de salir de la casa con su premio bajo el brazo, Icarus reparó en una pequeña rubia, agazapada entre las almohadas, temblando y sollozando del miedo. Era Victoire. Se acercó a ella y trató de acariciarle la cabeza pero ésta gritó alejándose de él. Su primer impulso fue castigarla por el desaire pero la dulzura de aquella niña logró detenerlo. Ella no tenía nada que ver en todo eso y ya había conseguido lo que quería. Salió del cuarto escuchando que clamaba con su tierna voz el nombre de Teddy. La ignoró y bajó las escaleras con paso firme. Los magos que había aturdido como parte de la actuación ya estaban de pie y rieron al unísono al verlo con el niño entre sus brazos, desmayado. La misión había sido todo un éxito.

-Buen trabajo, muchachos- dijo Icarus echándose a Teddy al hombro como si fuera un muñeco y volviendo a su forma normal.- Ahora, con el mocoso a mi merced, sólo falta esperar que se cumpla la profecía y ustedes, si se mantienen fieles a mí, serán muy bien recompensados. Tomen- les arrojó una bolsa de Galleons que se desperdigaron al caer al suelo- Allí tienen una primera parte por su labor de hoy.

-Muchas gracias- apuntó Callahan, mientras que los demás recogían las monedas doradas como una jauría de perros devorando un trozo de carne.

Icarus sabía que era muy arriesgado volver a la vieja mansión de su madre, Lucretia. Luego de haber secuestrado a Teddy tenía que resguardarse de la mejor manera por lo que se dirigió al sur de Londres donde había preparado una desvencijada casona protegiéndola con diversos hechizos de seguridad. Conocía a la gente mágica, tenía la certeza que tratarían de rastrear su ubicación oliendo como sabuesos la magia realizada por los alrededores. Por lo tanto, no se quedaría más de dos días en un sólo lugar. Al Aparecerse cerca del sitio escogido, ingresó a la casa dejando al niño inconsciente en un cuarto sin ventanas donde el único mueble en su interior era una cama. Recostó a Teddy en ella y selló la puerta al salir. Fue curioso. Tener a ese pequeño en sus brazos le generaba una corriente extraña por sus venas, como si tomara dos cables eléctricos sintiendo la energía picándole la piel. Sentía la necesidad imperiosa de soltarlo y aquello lo inquietó. Tuvo la ligera impresión de que el chico poseía una fuerza mágica mayor en comparación a la suya. Eso lo enfadó un poco.

Cansado de tanto ajetreo, se dejó caer en uno de los sofás de la sala y extrajo del interior de su abrigo el trozo de pergamino. Saber que era una copia del original no le preocupó tanto como no saber lo que significaba _En el pie de lince_. Si era una expresión, debía adivinarla porque era la clave del cumplimiento de la profecía. No podía sólo matar al niño, tenía que hacerlo en un tiempo y lugar determinados. Releyó lo obtenido hasta ese momento:

_Lo llamarán el Último Hechicero y temerán los enemigos al conocer su poder y talento. _

_Será un bienaventurado por el apellido que ostenta siendo Black su honor y nobleza. _

_Podrá vencer la fuerza de mil tormentas y provocar millones con su gran destreza. _

_Desde la larga estirpe de la familia Black, descienden dos que no se deben encontrar._

_Una fuerza incontenible reside en sus corazones: uno puro y el otro oscuro,_

_Puro es el último mestizo del ancestral apellido, __oscuro es el de linaje mágico y crudos ojos fríos__._

_La ambición condenará sus vidas y uno con su sangre en el pie de lince matará al otro._

[…]

… _Y la secreta Profecía se cumplirá_

_Cuando estén el puro y el oscuro juntos al término del ciclo lunar._

"_Término del ciclo lunar", _dijo en voz alta. Revisó mentalmente el calendario y supo al instante que aún quedaban aproximadamente veintiocho días para descubrir hacia dónde debía dirigirse con Teddy para terminar con todo eso y por fin obtener el poder que tanto anhelaba. Saboreó ese momento, se frotó las manos con sólo imaginar lo que haría con tanta magia a su disposición. Nadie podría vencerlo jamás. Ahora, con el conocimiento reciente de lo que podía causar en una hija de muggles al tocarla, supo que tenía una gran ventaja. Dañó una pieza importante en la vida de Harry Potter y robado otra. Rió de buena gana al imaginarlo vencido y desmoralizado. Todo parecía marchar viento en popa, sin embargo, no todo sería tan fácil para él a partir de ese momento.

* * *

><p><em>Esto no puede estar pasando… esto no está sucediendo, es una maldita pesadilla…- <em>toda una retahíla de palabras danzaban por la mente de Harry tratando de convencerse de que todo era un mal sueño. El joven tuvo que esperar angustiantes veinticuatro horas para ver a Hermione. Dentro de esa sala de espera, no podía sino odiar el eco de las pisadas contra el suelo, el silencio molesto en los oídos y la falta de palabras en la gente que lo rodeaba. Durante todo ese día sin noticias por parte de los sanadores, el moreno se quedó plantado allí, sin intención alguna de moverse. Ron trató de convencerlo de ir a casa, comer algo y reponer energías pero era una sugerencia absolutamente inútil. El pelirrojo vio en aquellos ojos esmeraldas un dolor tangible, casi palpable y la sólida convicción de que nadie lo sacaría de allí. Intentó hacerlo por la fuerza, pero Harry lo empujó con una violencia tal que lo hizo caer de espaldas. Ron supo de inmediato que el corazón de su mejor amigo estaba atrapado irremediablemente en las redes del amor. Había perdido el control, la paciencia y la mesura. Sin su ahijado y con la mujer que amaba herida de gravedad, no le quedaba más que entregarse a la desesperación. Por otra parte, a pesar de su desasosiego y punzante dolor a mitad del pecho, Harry interrogó a la señora Weasley, a Andrómeda y a Fleur sobre lo ocurrido. Las dos primeras respondieron con palabras atropelladas que lo habían visto a él allí, en el interior de La Madriguera, que había llegado personalmente para ayudar a Hermione en la labor de proteger a Teddy de unos magos tenebrosos. Después, sin aviso alguno, las atacó y perdieron el conocimiento. Harry frunció el ceño negando con la cabeza una y otra vez. Parecía una broma de pésimo gusto. La pequeña Victoire de dos años afirmó lo dicho por ellas con sólo evadirlo pavorosamente. Al verlo en la sala de espera de St. Mungo, se refugió en los brazos de su padre rompiendo a llorar. No quería tenerlo cerca.

-Prewett… ese malnacido se transformó en mí para confundir a Hermione- dijo el moreno con amargura.

-¿Qué sucederá ahora, Harry?- preguntó Andrómeda, abrazándose a sí misma- Ya escuchaste a Luna… Hermione…

-Lo sé, tengo la esperanza de que sólo sea un mal diagnóstico.- dijo sonando tan herido que Ginny, a ciertos pasos de distancia y muy callada, sintió en su propia garganta el nudo que lo ahorcaba. Al igual que su hermano, vio escrito en su rostro el nombre de la castaña. Ya no tenía oportunidad alguna de cambiar las cosas.

Después de largas horas de espera, Harry, sentado en el suelo y abrazado a sus rodillas, sintió una mano en su hombro. Levantó la cabeza y Luna le sonrió tiernamente. Se veía tan cansada como él. El moreno se puso de pie de un salto y la joven sanadora le autorizó la entrada con un alzamiento de sus cejas. Harry buscó entre sus cuerdas vocales su voz perdida. Trató de hablar pero sus labios se movieron como en el cine mudo y no consiguió escucharse. Luna supo de inmediato lo que quería preguntarle. Lo detuvo a un paso de la puerta reuniendo el valor para darle la mala noticia.

-Hemos vuelto a examinarla… - comenzó con su voz temblorosa- Hicimos un chequeo completo de la zona afectada y lamento decirte, Harry, que efectivamente el útero de Hermione fue brutalmente dañado causando la obstrucción de las trompas de Falopio y miomas uterinos que rechazan la implantación embrionaria… - mientras Luna trataba de explicarse lo mejor posible, el oijiverde sólo escuchaba interferencia sin entender absolutamente nada. Las lágrimas lo volvieron ciego.- Lo único que puedo deducir al respecto es que pareciera ser que Hermione fue expuesta a un hielo tan poderoso que atravesó su vientre y degeneró todo a su paso.

-¿Un hielo poderoso?- al repetirlo, Harry recordó de golpe los ojos fríos de Icarus Prewett Black. ¿Qué mierda le había hecho a Hermione? Apretó sus manos con tal furia que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos- ¿Es posible que un maleficio haya provocado esto?

-Lo dudo, no existe hechizo que ataque precisamente la fertilidad de una mujer.

Harry no quiso seguir hablando, quería ver a Hermione de una buena vez, abrazarla, confortarla, agradecerle su valentía. Tomó el pómulo de la puerta, lo giró e ingresó a la habitación viendo la cama blanca cerca de la ventana. La luz que se proyectaba sobre las sábanas volvía más impoluto el ambiente. Allí estaba la castaña, recostada en posición fetal mirando hacia el exterior con los ojos entrecerrados y perdidos. Sollozaba casi inaudiblemente. El moreno caminó hacia ella despacio, como si empujara una pesada piedra a su paso. Se detuvo a los pies de la cama sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Impulsado sólo por su instinto, rodeó el lecho y se acostó con cuidado en el espacio vacío del colchón a espaldas de la joven. Hermione se puso a llorar y Harry apoyó su mejilla sobre la de ella en la almohada, aspirando a cabalidad su cítrico perfume que tanto le gustaba. La abrazó tomando sus manos entre la suya. Se quedaron así, sin moverse por varios minutos. De pronto, cuando el silencio sólo era mantenido a raya por sus respiraciones, fue la castaña quien se atrevió a hablar.

-Tiene a Teddy.

-Lo sé- respondió el moreno.

-Perdóname.

-No es tu culpa…

-Claro que sí, me lo arrebató de los brazos… no pude sostenerlo- volvió a soltar un llanto desgarrador que estranguló las entrañas de Harry. Él la estrechó con más fuerza contra su pecho en un intento de consuelo. Hermione se volteó en la cama para mirarlo de frente. Ver de nuevo ese hermoso color verde en sus pupilas logró serenarla y olvidar el dolor agudo y permanente en su vientre. Suavemente, le acarició su mentón áspero por la escasa barba.- Pensé que eras tú… en La Madriguera… deseaba que fueras tú…

-Lo recuperaremos, juntos.- la joven negó con la cabeza y volvió a girar para darle la espalda.

-Harry… no puedo… por favor, déjame sola.- respondió con su voz destrozada.- No tengo la fuerza. Sé lo que hizo Icarus, sé lo que pasa conmigo. Me ha vencido.- El ojiverde se apoyó en su antebrazo para mirarla con espanto. No lo podía creer. Ahora entendía el por qué de esos sueños tan inquietantes con Hermione, su llanto, su súplica. Eran una premonición. Un miedo indescriptible arañó su espalda.

-No digas eso… te necesito conmigo- suplicó Harry sin darle importancia a las lágrimas que corrían por sus propias mejillas.- No puedo hacer esto sin ti, nunca he podido luchar sin ti… te amo.- las últimas palabras hicieron que Hermione girara nuevamente para enfrentarlo. La seriedad que vio en su mirada esmeralda la desarmó y mordió sus labios afiebrados. Harry no pudo evitar lanzarse de cabeza al vacío de la honestidad. Ya la amaba como a nadie. Como si avanzara sobre un delicado cristal, el joven se acercó a ella para besarla. El sabor salado de sus lágrimas le llenó sus sentidos de un placer absoluto. Tan fina fue aquella caricia que pudieron escuchar sin problemas el golpeteo de sus latidos contra sus tímpanos. Al separarse, Hermione lo miró seria, totalmente tomada por sorpresa. Harry agregó- Te sanaremos, buscaremos la forma de revertir todo esto y juntos iremos por Teddy. Juntos, ¿me has entendido? Tú y yo, como siempre ha sido.

-No. Tienes que encontrar a Icarus, esa es tu prioridad…

-Sin ti no puedo hacerlo- rebatió y Hermione no dijo nada. Estaba ausente, totalmente perturbada por todo lo que estaba pasando. Su inteligencia la puso al tanto incluso mucho antes de que Luna hablara con ella. El hielo que la atravesó fue tan nocivo como un cáncer y dedujo la consecuencia del sangramiento. El frío la ocupó de manera radical, aún se sentía como apuñalada por una daga de hielo. Supo al instante que había sido víctima de la maldición que se mencionaba en el pergamino. Llegar a esa conclusión le esclareció un punto importante que no había dilucidado hasta ese momento. Harry se puso de pie para dejarla descansar. La joven quiso mirarlo al escucharlo caminar hacia la puerta pero no se atrevió. Cuando el moreno estuvo a punto de abandonar la habitación, ella comentó con un hilo de voz:

-Había logrado traducir una nueva línea del manuscrito antes de que nos atacaran- Harry la escuchó con atención.- "_La fuerza oscura poseerá una maldición que apagará al hijo de muggle…"_- relató Hermione de manera textual. Soltó una risa irónica que sonó más bien a un tosido- Ahora que lo pienso, me equivoqué en la interpretación de esa runa, qué ilusa fui… no se trataba de _"apagar"_, sino de _"extinguir"_.

* * *

><p>Kingsley Shacklebolt despertó en su camilla gracias a la luz del sol entrando por los postigos de la ventana. Estiró sus músculos sintiéndose mejor y se acomodó despacio. Hacía días que estaba en St. Mungo desde aquel malogrado intento de atrapar a Icarus en la Universidad de Florencia. El ministro de magia ya estaba recuperado por lo que le darían el alta aquella misma tarde. Satisfecho con esa certeza- ya estaba aburrido de seguir las órdenes paranoicas de las sanadoras- Shackebolt se sentó en el colchón sorprendiéndose de ver a Harry Potter sentado en una silla a los pies de la cama. Parecía un fantasma. Tenía un semblante pálido, ojeroso y con una leve barba decorándole su rostro. El mago inmediatamente frunció el ceño. Supo que algo horrible había sucedido y una punzada atravesó sus entrañas. Tuvo miedo de preguntar.<p>

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo de manera brusca y ansiosa.

-Icarus se llevó a Teddy…- dijo Harry sin rodeos. Decirlo fue mucho más difícil que recordarlo. Sus ojos verdes se quebraron al igual que ventanales. Shacklebolt se quedó estupefacto por eternos segundos, tratando de asimilar lo recién escuchado.- El hijo de puta se convirtió en mí, atacó La Madriguera y raptó a mi ahijado desde los brazos de Hermione.

-¿Y ella está bien?- justo la pregunta que tampoco deseaba responder. Apretó los dientes y tragó saliva que le quemó la tráquea. Negó con la cabeza.

-Recibió la maldición… no sé exactamente cómo pasó, pero… ya no puede tener hijos- aquello fue absolutamente desconcertante y aterrador. El ministro manoteó las sábanas para ponerse de pie y llamar a uno de los medimagos para salir de allí. Con todo lo que había ocurrido estaban en una gran desventaja. Justo lo que temía, perder al niño y que uno de sus más importantes elementos dentro del Cuartel haya salido herido.

Tras exigir casi a gritos que lo dejaran salir del hospital, Kingsley seguido por Harry se dirigió al Ministerio de Magia como un vendaval rabioso e invadió el despacho de Gustav Lochrin. Él debió asegurarse de que Hermione estuviera apoyada por refuerzos, debieron proteger La Madriguera a toda costa. Al llegar, el Jefe de los Aurores estaba de pie mirando un cuadro de forma distraída y lejana. Ambos fruncieron sus ceños al llamarlo por su nombre y no recibir respuesta de su parte. Parecía drogado. Harry, envuelto en ímpetu, lo tomó por los hombros para mirarlo de frente. Exploró en sus pupilas reparando que estaban nubladas, como cubiertas por una delgada lámina grisácea. Estaba bajo el hechizo Imperius y gruñó de impotencia. Icarus lo había sometido a sus órdenes, por eso nadie llegó a ayudar a Hermione, por eso se había quedado sola contra el mundo. Kingsley interrumpió el efecto y Lochrin pestañeó repetidamente mostrándose descolocado, perdido en el tiempo. Reunieron a todos los Aurores del Cuartel informándoles de la situación. El superior, furioso por haber sido utilizado como marioneta, repartió a los magos por toda Inglaterra para que buscaran a ese maldito infeliz. No podía quedar un solo rincón sin ser examinado. Lochrin los vio salir como bomberos en un llamado de incendio y se quedó mirando a Harry. Era evidente que el muchacho estaba destrozado.

-Lo siento, Potter- le dijo en voz baja- No pude advertir en el momento justo que no eras tú el que vino a verme a mi oficina aquel día.

-Descuida… no sólo logró engañarte a ti- dijo el moreno, apesadumbrado.

Después de estar en el Ministerio, el joven se dirigió a La Madriguera. Al Aparecerse en los jardines vio en un costado de la casa que conocía tan bien una parte del muro bastante irregular. Estaba a la vista que había sido reparado momentáneamente. Su estómago se retorció al imaginar la gravedad del ataque. Caminó unos cuántos metros pero se detuvo. No tuvo la fuerza para entrar y sentir las miradas derrotadas de todos, mucho menos el rechazo de Victoire. Eso le dolía como agujas bajo las uñas. Se sentó en la hierba viendo que el cielo amenazaba lluvia. Se quedó allí hasta que las nubes rompieron a llorar, al igual que él. Al cabo de un rato, Ginny lo vislumbró desde la ventana de su habitación y salió con un paraguas restando la distancia entre ellos. De pie frente al moreno, la muchacha no supo cómo iniciar la plática. Era absurdo preguntarle cómo estaba. De seguro ya todos le preguntaron lo mismo. Suspiró.

-Teddy es fuerte, Harry. Hermione también, lo sabes- le dijo. El aludido asintió con la cabeza, agradecido que la lluvia en el rostro disimulara su llanto silencioso. Ginny se inclinó para cubrirlo con su paraguas.

-Me martiriza… no haber estado con ellos.

-Siempre lo has estado.- Harry la miró lamentando de cierta manera que lo tuviera tan claro siendo recién su ex novia. – Y no te preocupes, no escribiré nada de esto en el periódico. – el moreno sonrió dirigiendo su mirada hacia los gnomos que corrían a lo lejos protegiéndose de la lluvia.

-A Teddy le encanta perseguirlos- comentó con la voz quebrada.

-Le diré a George que no los ahuyente, para que Teddy vuelva a perseguirlos cuando lo traigamos de vuelta- tras decir eso, Ginny le guiñó un ojo. Harry le agradeció el optimismo, fue como una ráfaga de viento fresco.- Ven, entremos. Mi madre está preparando chocolate caliente.

* * *

><p><em>Estudiar casi todo el día no era algo que Harry celebrara con su cara llena de risa. Aquella semana eran los exámenes semestrales en su primer año en la Academia de Aurores. Hermione, por supuesto, estaba emocionada. A primera hora, la castaña había tocado a su puerta en Grimmauld Place con una docena de libros gruesos entre los brazos. Se veía tan animada que el ojiverde no quiso decirle que sus ganas de leer eran inversamente proporcionales a sus ganas de dormir. Poniendo manos a la obra, practicaron hechizos, contrahechizos y repasaron conceptos que Hermione estaba segura evaluarían. Harry sonrió. Se sintió de nuevo con catorce años practicando Accio con ella para el Torneo de los Tres Magos. El moreno llamaba a su Patronus con total control y su ciervo corría por toda la mansión hasta que se detuvo y se desvaneció en la chimenea desde donde Andrómeda apareció. El pequeño Teddy entre sus brazos, sonrió de inmediato al ver a su padrino y a Hermione en la sala. <em>

_-Hola, chicos.- saludó la bruja- Disculpen si los hemos interrumpido, al parecer están a la mitad de una sesión intensiva de magia._

_-No, adelante. Siempre son bienvenidos- dijo Harry. La castaña no dudó en tomar al niño y jugar con él enseguida. Adoraba su forma de reír, su cabello azulino y ojos de piedra preciosa. Tenía tanto de Tonks en su rostro que su corazón se apretaba cada vez que lo miraba. Andrómeda por otro lado, estaba preocupada del bienestar del ojiverde. Ahora que los unía el cuidado de un bebé, lo consideraba como parte de su familia. Le preocupaba que viviera solo en esa enorme casa, que no se alimentara bien y por eso perdiera peso. Sin embargo, se alegraba que Harry tuviera buenas amistades. Se notaba a leguas que aquella muchacha Hermione, lo quería muchísimo._

_Andrómeda insistió en preparar la cena. La hora había pasado como posada en la corriente de un río y comenzaba a anochecer. Se internó en la cocina con la misma determinación de un soldado avanzando en una playa y se plantó frente al fogón ingeniando algún platillo. Los jóvenes olvidaron por un instante los estudios. Tener a Teddy allí, gateando por la alfombra los distraía y a la vez encantaba. El niño le sonrió a su padrino y éste creyó que una mano ardiente le había empuñado el corazón. De pronto, mientras que él y Hermione ordenaban los libros desperdigados por el suelo distrayéndose sólo un segundo, Teddy se apoyó en el sofá trabajosamente hasta ponerse de pie. Cuando estuvo seguro de su equilibrio y estabilidad, soltó el mueble para caminar hacia la mesa de centro que estaba sólo a un metro de distancia. Tanto Harry como Hermione se volvieron a él, estupefactos. Eran sus primeros pasos y tardaron una eternidad en reaccionar. Teddy ya se había sentado de nuevo en la alfombra, orgulloso de sí mismo cuando despabilaron._

_-¿Lo viste, Hermione? ¿Lo viste? ¡Teddy caminó!- explotó el moreno por fin. La joven salió de su estupor y alzó al niño en sus brazos._

_-¡Teddy, caminaste! ¡Caminaste! ¡Andrómeda!- llamó a la bruja, quien salió de la cocina sin entender tanto alboroto._

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-¡Teddy dio sus primeros pasos!- exclamaron los amigos al unísono. Andrómeda se cubrió la boca con las manos sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de felicidad…_

Hermione, recostada boca arriba en la camilla del hospital de St Mungo, recordó ese momento como si hubiera sido ayer. Qué emoción había sido ver los primeros pasos de una persona. Sonrió provocando con ello que las lágrimas corrieran por sus sienes hasta perderse en su frondoso cabello. Sintió tanto miedo por Teddy que tuvo ganas de vomitar. No podía imaginar qué sucedería si algo horrible le pasara. Ese niño era la luz en los ojos de Harry como también en los de ella. Tenían que recuperarlo pero el dolor y el frío en su bajo vientre le quitaban las energías del cuerpo. Pensó en el moreno, en el momento que la besó de manera tan delicada y perfecta. Volvió a sonreír ante las vueltas de la vida. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Luego de tanto tiempo, con tantas aventuras y desventuras compartidas, la amistad había mutado a un sentimiento complejo, tan atractivo como la fuerza de un imán. Se dio cuenta que sus labios le escocieron bajo el deseo de volver a besarlo. Se sonrojó involuntariamente.

_¿Qué sucederá conmigo ahora?_, se preguntó con la típica lógica y racionalidad que muchas veces le había salvado la vida. Manoteó su llanto lejos de su rostro, se sentó en la cama y decidió ponerse en pie. Lo hizo con mucho cuidado tomando su abdomen con una mano. Podía percibir todavía el hielo que habitaba en ella. La piel bajo su ombligo estaba fría, como hecha de porcelana. Caminó despacio hasta un angosto armario en donde habían guardado sus pertenencias. Se vistió, revisó su pequeño bolso que siempre llevaba consigo y guardó su varita en él viendo que sobre todas las cosas estaba el pergamino. Lo extrajo observándolo un momento. Maldito texto. Se había vuelto en una verdadera pesadilla. De repente, tuvo una ocurrencia tal que se preguntó por qué no la había pensado antes. _Por supuesto, él puede ayudarnos, _dijo en voz alta golpeándose en la frente con la palma de su mano. Se acercó a la puerta para salir por ella con todo el sigilo de un gato. La burocracia del alta era un trámite que la desesperaba. Observó por los pasillos unos minutos y los medimagos estaban enfrascados en sus asuntos rutinarios. El movimiento en el hospital era perfecto para mimetizarse con las paredes hasta salir del edificio, inadvertida y con un sólo destino.

* * *

><p>El cuarto estaba penumbroso y Teddy salió del estupor del hechizo lenta e inexplicablemente. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con más rapidez acelerando el flujo de su sangre y por ende el flujo de la magia en su interior. Se vio a sí mismo tirado en una cama dura y se encogió del miedo abrazando la desaliñada almohada. Recordó lo sucedido, recordó en su mente infantil que había ocurrido algo horrible en casa de tía Molly. Corrieron a la segunda planta y advirtió el pavor dibujado en los ojos de su abuela. Ella lo abrazaba con fuerza, como si temiera que desapareciera de un momento a otro. Luego, dos ojos azules, eléctricos, gélidos y crueles en el rostro de su padrino. Aquel no era su padrino, no era su tío Harry. Tembló de pies a cabeza y comenzó a llorar. Lloró y lloró hasta que poco a poco, el piso empezó a sacudirse gradualmente. Las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos plateados, eran tan calientes como el agua hirviendo. Su llanto aumentó y el movimiento en la tierra se convirtió en terremoto que zarandeó toda la casa. Al otro lado de la puerta, Icarus se levantó de su sofá de un salto, tomado por asalto ante aquella anomalía. Trató de caminar hacia la alcoba del chico pero sus pasos eran erráticos por culpa del fuerte vaivén. Al llegar, se aferró a la manilla de la puerta, quitó el hechizo con el cual la había sellado y abrió de par en par.<p>

-¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí? ¡Silencio, mocoso!- le espetó con dureza sin entender cómo pudo salir del _Desmaius_. Teddy ahogó su llanto hipando, asustado.

-¿Dónde está mi tío Harry? ¡Quiero a mi tío Harry!- reclamó. Su tierna pero aguda voz logró trizar los vidrios de las ventanas. Icarus lo miró, pasmado. Los ojos de plata de aquel niño se fijaron en los suyos y, para su propia sorpresa, no pudo sostenerlos. Desvió la mirada con mucho esfuerzo experimentando una rabia ciega. Ese pequeño era pura energía.

-¡Será mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada si no quieres pasarlo mal! ¿Has entendido, niño?- bramó el mago cerrando la puerta de un solo azote. La selló nuevamente paseándose por toda la casa como un perro iracundo. Sin preverlo, recordó a ese imbécil de Ted Tonks, el esposo de su prima Andrómeda. Ese hijo de muggles tenía la misma mirada benevolente, poderosa y profunda. Sólo frente a él se vio por unos segundos intimidado.

Icarus descubrió que debía tener cuidado. Sería difícil controlar a ese mocoso con métodos convencionales. Si no lograba mantenerlo tranquilo los delataría frente a los Aurores, quienes de seguro estaban rastreando magia por todas partes. Encendió un habano y fumó tratando de calmarse. Algo llamó su atención. Furioso como estaba, no causó el revuelo que solía causar con su estado anímico. Al igual que Teddy, la tierra temblaba cuando él se desbordaba. Y en ese instante nada. Trató de enervar el ambiente como era su especialidad y sólo logró una leve agitación que ni siquiera perturbó las cortinas. Aquello lo preocupó, ¿se debilitaba cerca del niño? ¿Era posible que aquella fuerza opuesta disminuyera la suya? Tenía que mantener distancia y no perder la compostura, sólo por precaución…

Luna llegó a La Madriguera sin saber que su amiga había abandonado las dependencias de St. Mungo. Se quitó el abrigo húmedo y trató de subir el ánimo bajo ese techo con sus comentarios ligeros. Harry estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor acompañado por los hermanos Weasley. Miraba su taza humeante con los ojos perdidos. La rubia se dirigió a ellos tomando asiento frente al moreno. Lo vio descompuesto y desprovisto de color en sus labios. Desde su bolso, sacó un mapa que desplegó ante sus amigos sin darles ninguna introducción. Harry la miró sin entender.

-Sé de alguien que puede darnos una mano con respecto al estado de Hermione.- dijo la rubia.- ¿Conocen a Libatius Borage?- los tres muchachos negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Luna sintió más añoranza por la presencia de la castaña. Estaba segura que ella hubiera asentido. Continuó- Él es el autor del libro "Elaboración de Pociones Avanzadas". Libatius tiene la fama de conocer ingredientes inimaginables y su efecto en la condición humana. Sus experimentos han recorrido el mundo mágico y con su talento ha conseguido miles de antídotos utilizados en la actualidad. Él puede encontrar desde la cura de una mordedura de Basilisco sin recurrir a las lágrimas de Fénix, hasta un envenenamiento sin esperanzas. Aprendí de él gracias a sus textos para convertirme en sanadora.- posó sus ojos claros en el mapa y les indicó un punto preciso en el oeste.- Hoy en día disfruta de su retiro en Irlanda, en la aldea Ballycotton del condado de Cork.

-¿Crees que una poción podría sanar a Hermione?- preguntó Ginny, no muy convencida.

-No podemos descartar ninguna opción. Debemos intentarlo- dijo Luna, encogiéndose de hombros. Harry se quedó pensativo. Su amiga tenía razón. Nada perdían con recurrir a todas las posibilidades.

-¿Estás por completo segura de esto?- intervino Ron mirando el mapa. La aludida, dejando atrás su conocido aire distraído, frunció su ceño.

-Si tienes alguna sugerencia, quisiera oírla- le refutó y el pelirrojo no quiso decir nada. No obstante, ninguno se imaginaba siquiera que quizás la respuesta a esa maldición estaba más cerca de lo que pensaban.

Harry, por otra parte, dirigió su mirada hacia el amplio sofá de la sala donde Andrómeda estaba sentada junto a Molly Weasley. La desolación era lo único que se respiraba en esa casa y era tan desagradable como el peor de los aromas. Caminó hacia ella cuando la pelirroja se puso de pie y se perdió en la cocina. Tomó asiento a su lado y encerró sus manos entre las suyas en señal de consuelo. La mujer lo miró por sobre la niebla que cubría su mirada. Harry no quiso romper el silencio entre ambos, no había nada qué decir. Ambos temían por Teddy y decirlo en voz alta sólo agregaba sal a la herida abierta. Le prometió sin palabras que lo traería de vuelta aunque perdiera la vida en ello. Al cabo de un instante, cuando ya la lluvia en el exterior había cesado, una lechuza gris se posó en el marco de la ventana de la sala. Picoteó el vidrio un par de veces y Ron abrió para dejarla entrar. El ave voló unos segundos, dejó caer un trozo de pergamino en el regazo de Luna y salió por donde mismo había entrado. La rubia reconoció la lechuza. Era una de las que utilizaban en St. Mungo para trámites administrativos. Leyó en voz baja y su rostro cambió al instante.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Harry.

-Es Hermione… abandonó el hospital sin permiso. 


	12. La fuerza del mestizo

****Hola chicos!  
>Muchas gracias por sus reviews, realmente se pasaron :)<br>Me agrada ver que se interesan por la trama de la historia y por todo lo que está pasando con los personajes.  
>Hoy sabremos hacia dónde se dirigió Hermione y qué problemas dará Teddy a Icarus. Harry, por su parte, estará sumergido en un torbellino de emociones sin saber muy bien qué hacer. La mujer que ama está herida y su ahijado desaparecido. Nada puede consolarlo hasta ahora.<br>Atentos todos porque ahora como me acerco a mis vacaciones, espero publicar con mayor frecuencia.  
>Muchas gracias por acompañarme.<br>Un beso y buen viaje! 

* * *

><p><strong>XII<strong>

**La fuerza del mestizo**

**U**n trueno estalló luego de las palabras de Luna. Harry pensó que aquel sonido sólo había sucedido en su cabeza pero todos se estremecieron. La lluvia reanudó con mayor fuerza en las afueras de La Madriguera golpeando sin piedad los tejados. El moreno no dudó en salir de la casa seguido de cerca por sus amigos. Experimentó una rabia mezclada con miedo que consiguió elevar su presión. ¿Cómo podía Hermione ser tan arrebatada? ¿Es que acaso no escuchó lo que le dijo en el cuarto de hospital? La amaba, sin ella no sabría qué hacer. No podía largarse de aquella manera sin dar aviso. Estaba débil, convaleciente de un ataque desconocido. Con la esperanza de que hubiera regresado a su apartamento, se dirigieron hasta allá sin éxito. Harry, como brújula perdida, volvió a Grimmauld Place esperando hallarla allí, sentada en uno de sus mullidos sofás pero sólo se enfrentó con un vacío que se asemejaba al que tenía en su pecho. Invadió la mansión como un toro salvaje. Recorrió todas las habitaciones llamándola a voz en cuello. Regresó a la sala para apoyarse en la chimenea bajo la atenta vista de todos.

-¿Habrá ido a Hogwarts?- preguntó Ron, más para romper la silencio que por real convicción.

-Tal vez fue a la casa de sus padres- sugirió Ginny.

-Debió dejar el hospital por un motivo mucho mayor.- dijo Luna tomando lugar a un lado de Harry.- Ella no es así de imprudente por nada. Quizás descubrió algo sobre el -manuscrito.

-No, Hermione me dijo que ya no quería seguir en esto, que deseaba abandonar- comentó el moreno retomando su paseo de un lugar a otro. Su preocupación le tenía alborotada la sangre y no podía mantenerse quieto por mucho tiempo.

-Sabes que eso para Hermione es imposible- señaló la rubia. Harry la miró con ojos nublados y labios tensos.

-Me lo dijo en St. Mungo.

-No fue en serio.-el desprendimiento en las palabras de Luna lograron contrariar al ojiverde. Había veces que deseaba que aquella muchacha no viera las cosas tan sencillas. Quería que por una vez se hundiera en el pesimismo con él, que lo acompañara en esa sensación.

Harry tenía los labios en carne viva. Luego de besar a Hermione en el hospital, todo había cambiado ante sus ojos. No le importó que ella no le respondiera a su confesión de amarla, sólo con recordar el contacto de su boca, la forma de besarlo, sabía que ella también sentía lo mismo pero ante las circunstancias era difícil aceptarlo. Había abandonado St. Mungo, había huido sin dejar ninguna señal que pudiera calmar su desaforado corazón. Con Teddy en manos de Icarus y Hermione ausente, el moreno no podía estar más derrotado que en ese momento. De pronto, de la chimenea aparecieron llamaradas fulgurantes que revelaron el rostro de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Estaba ceñudo, como si recién se hubiera enterado de malas noticias. Harry se arrodilló frente al fuego para escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

Estamos tras la pista de Icarus, Harry. No te preocupes por eso. Toda una escuadrilla ha salido hacia diferentes rumbos para atraparlo- le dijo sin conseguir la tranquilidad del muchacho. Continuó- Hemos cubierto un radio considerable por todo Londres, nos hemos apostado en lugares estratégicos para advertir su presencia. De seguro deberá estar ansioso por obtener mayor información ahora que tiene a Teddy, por lo tanto, vigilaremos todo lo que tenga relación con los Black, hasta protección en La Madriguera en donde se encuentra Molly y Andrómeda- Harry apretó los dientes y meneó la cabeza.

-Esa protección llegó un poco tarde, ¿no lo crees, Kingsley?- le dijo con tanta ironía que Ron carraspeó incómodo. Después de todo, se trataba del ministro de magia.

-Lo sabemos, Harry, pero no fue negligencia. Icarus orquestó muy bien el secuestro.- replicó el mago- ¿Cómo está Hermione?

-Abandonó el hospital hace una hora- informó Luna. Kingsley volvió la mirada hacia el ojiverde.

-¿Adónde pudo haber ido?

-No lo sabemos… fue muy precipitado de su parte irse así sin decírnoslo- la voz del joven se quebró un segundo sin lograr sonar enfadado. Tomó aire profundamente para despejar su garganta.

-Esa chica cuando se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja se parece mucho a ti- comentó el hombre tratando de suavizar el ambiente- Parecen el reflejo del otro.

Kingsley se despidió de los muchachos advirtiéndoles que cualquier novedad no tardaría en informarles. Su imagen se desvaneció y Harry se dejó caer en su sofá con todo el peso de su alma. Luna fue a la cocina junto con Ginny para preparar café. Ron, por su parte, se sentó a un lado de su amigo compartiendo el silencio. Sin embargo, la mente de Harry retuvo una frase en su mente de la reciente conversación _Parecen el reflejo del otro_, aquello llamó mucho su atención. Pensó unos momentos y se levantó del sofá como catapultado por sus pensamientos. Se dirigió hacia su abrigo colgado en el perchero y rebuscó entre sus bolsillos. Había algo que siempre llevaba consigo además de su varita, algo que tenía un valor muy especial, no sólo por quien se lo había regalado sino que gracias a él habían salido con vida de una difícil situación. El trozo del espejo de Sirius. Lo miró atentamente siendo observado por sus amigos hasta que después de unos eternos segundos, sonrió. 

* * *

><p>Icarus estaba perturbado ante aquel despliegue de magia inconsciente de un mocoso de cuatro años. Sí, todo mago mostraba facultades mágicas a corta edad, facultades involuntarias, eso lo sabía; pero ese niño de cabello azulino y ojos plateados era un asunto muy diferente. Se sintió rebajado, como si sus propias aptitudes no fueran más que pirotecnia barata. Contactó al pelmazo de Callahan vía chimenea para que vigilaran al infante en la habitación sellada mientras él salía a tomar aire fresco. Icarus necesitaba respirar, necesitaba recuperar el control de las cosas y enfriar la cabeza. No le gustaba nada esa inseguridad suya cerca del niño. Era sólo un mozalbete al que mataría luego y no podría defenderse. Esperaba ese momento con tanta ansiedad que caminaba más rápido por las avenidas clavando sus zancadas en el asfalto. Se detuvo en uno de los tantos parques colindantes recibiendo la brisa fresca que se colaba por entre las hojas de los árboles. Extrajo el habano que había comenzado a fumar encendiéndolo de nuevo y exhalando una gran cantidad de humo.<p>

Pensó en su abuela Melania como si por reflejo buscara apoyarse en ella. Había sido esa anciana quien le había dado información del manuscrito y la profecía que dormía en la familia por siglos. Se preguntó si tendría mayores antecedentes aunque lo dudaba de cierta manera. Se lo hubiera dicho en aquel entonces. No perdía nada con visitarla y averiguar. Saber si es posible que un poder fuera más avasallante que el otro. Se concentró en su casa y se Apareció en las cercanías causando una interrupción del silencio con el chasquido. De inmediato tuvo que esconderse tras un muro en la esquina de la avenida. En las afueras del inmueble, cuatro magos custodiaban la casa con varitas en mano. No tuvo que preguntarse qué mierda hacían allí, era obvio. Después del secuestro de Teddy Lupin era lógico que el Cuartel General se pusiera en alerta, invadiendo cualquier terreno que tuviera que ver con él en aras de encontrarlo. Masculló para sus adentros torciendo su bigote negro. De repente, el humo de su habano llamó la atención de uno de los Aurores, tan sagaz como un gato. El mago apuntó en aquella dirección e Icarus se delató debido a la rabia de verlos allí. Los atacó dibujando un círculo sobre su cabeza. Una ola inmensa de agua fue contra ellos y el más veloz, la detuvo con un escudo que sirvió para que reventara en ella como si fuera las costas de un océano. No dudaron en responder ágilmente hacia Icarus, pero éste aplicó en sí mismo el hechizo Desilusionador. Se mimetizó nuevamente con el entorno siendo esa su defensa predilecta. Los Aurores se mostraron confundidos, tratando de agudizar la vista para reconocerlo en el cambio de los colores y texturas cuando se desplazara de un punto a otro.

-Pierdes tu tiempo, Prewett. La casa de tu abuela estará bajo vigilancia día y noche - dijo uno de los magos con cierta sorna- Entréganos al niño y terminemos con esto.

-¿Quién eres tú para darme órdenes? ¡Esto recién empieza, imbécil!- gritó, Icarus, apestado y lanzando un rayo con tanta fuerza que logró retumbar la tierra. Los Aurores perdieron el equilibrio, el asfalto de las calles se partió y las luces en los faros estallaron provocando una lluvia de chispas. Icarus se sintió mucho mejor, poderoso. Ver que podía causar ese tipo de estrepito le tranquilizó el corazón después de sentirse menoscabado por el niño que había secuestrado. El nieto de su prima Andrómeda. Aquella violencia fue como una inyección de heroína directo a sus venas.

Uno de los Aurores estaba en el suelo a su alcance. Mimetizado como estaba, Icarus lo observó unos momentos dándose cuenta de que quizás aquel mago tenía veintiún años de edad, se veía lo suficientemente joven como para ser su hijo. Eso no le importó. Sólo tenía claro que era su enemigo, uno de los tantos obstáculos que le impedían obtener lo que por herencia le pertenecía. Blandió su varita hacia él y lanzó un _Avada Kedavra_ que dio de lleno en su pecho como un escarmiento para los demás. El joven quedó tendido sin movimiento y con los ojos mortalmente abiertos. Sus compañeros gritaron corriendo hacia él y lanzando hechizos en defensa sin clara dirección. Icarus aplaudió con toda su furia contenida y desapareció tras un resplandor que hizo que los magos retrocedieran, atemorizados. La avanzada tarde volvió a la calma escuchando el sonido de los grillos como arañazos en una pizarra.

Icarus Apareció cerca de su escondite. Resoplaba su fastidio, resoplaba su rechazo ante esos Aurores inútiles que sólo eran una plaga de la cual tenía que deshacerse. De pronto, un pensamiento llenó su cabeza de forma inesperada. Sólo un Auror valía realmente la pena, esa chica llamada Hermione, la hija de muggles quien sorprendentemente tenía un talento increíble. Ella merecía su respeto y aquello lo inquietó. Jamás había sentido respeto por un sangre sucia. Recordó el momento justo en que la había tocado en su vientre, la sensación de hielo que bajó de su brazo hasta depositarse en ella. Su mirada ambarina se había posado en la suya de manera tan radical que lo llevó a sentir una punzada en el pecho. Lamentó que tuviera que pagar las consecuencias de una batalla que él no inició. Alzó el mentón con terquedad. Los daños colaterales jamás le importaron.

Al llegar a la esquina de la avenida, rumbo a la casona escondida, Icarus frunció el ceño. Humo salía del inmueble y reparó que la vía estaba abierta en dos, como una zanja provocada por un terremoto terrible. Corrió hasta el lugar dándose cuenta que la casa estaba muy maltratada, la puerta principal colgaba de sus bisagras tristemente, las ventanas estabas destrozadas y el techo parecía un sombrero mal puesto. Ingresó a largas zancadas hasta estar en la sala, cubierta por escombros. Inmediatamente se dirigió hacia el cuarto en donde había dejado a Teddy notando con espanto que la puerta estaba tirada en el suelo y en el interior no había nadie. Gruñendo, los ojos de Icarus destellaron una luz azul tan potente que resaltó en la penumbra. Como un enajenado buscó a Callahan hasta encontrarlo entre piedras y trozos de madera. Lo tomó por las solapas de su capa violentamente.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde está el niño?

-Intentamos retenerlo, pero su llanto… su llanto y gritos causaron todo esto…- el moreno no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Lo zarandeó con fuerza.

-¿Ha escapado por su cuenta? ¿Hace cuánto?

-Hace unos minutos- respondió Callahan- Arrancó la puerta… no entiendo cómo lo hizo… su magia… su magia inconsciente es absolutamente incontrolable- Icarus lo soltó azotándole la cabeza en el piso.

-¡Malditos incompetentes!- bramó el mago saliendo de la casa. Observó los alrededores oliendo el viento. Apretaba sus manos con tanta fuerza que se clavaba las uñas en las palmas. Trató tomar las riendas de sus emociones desbocabas. Respiró cerrando los ojos un momento. _Es un niño de cuatro años, huyendo solo… no puede estar tan lejos_. Ante esa idea, se consoló unos segundos, seguro que Teddy Lupin, un asqueroso mestizo, no podría contra él. Abandonó la avenida tan enfurecido, que en cada paso suyo el cemento se trizaba. _Cuando lo encuentre le enseñaré que nadie se burla de Icarus Prewett Black,_ dijo en voz alta...

* * *

><p>Tras abandonar St. Mungo, Hermione dedicó toda su concentración a Aparecerse en Hogsmeade. Fue difícil olvidar por unos segundos el hielo en su vientre pero consiguió transportarse hasta ese lugar viendo frente a ella la tienda de caramelos Honeydukes. Algo mareada por el esfuerzo, la castaña caminó con cuidado hasta Cabeza de Puerco esquivando a la gente que paseaba despreocupada por los alrededores. Hermione quiso ser una de esas personas, sin más asuntos que la vida misma, sin más exabruptos que la cotidianidad. Deseó tener una vida normal, vivir su juventud, disfrutar de una mañana soleada, ir de compras, enamorarse y casarse… esa última idea la hizo ponerse nerviosa. Haberse enterado que su mejor amigo la amaba había remecido todas sus convicciones. Lo extrañaba y sabía de antemano que cuando supiera que no estaba en la habitación del hospital, se molestaría mucho con ella.<p>

Una vez frente al antro, bajo ese feo letrero con una cabeza de puerco dibujada, se acercó a la puerta y abrió con timidez. La oscuridad espantada sólo por unas escasas velas la llevaron a agudizar la vista. Sólo en un par de mesas algunos clientes consumían tragos y hablaban en voz baja. El aroma rancio la hizo arrugar su nariz. Los comensales guardaron silencio al verla cruzar el umbral. Una muchacha joven y bonita no frecuentaba lugares lúgubres como ése. Hermione se sintió observada y se abrazó a sí misma como un acto reflejo. Se acercó a la barra, se sentó en uno de los taburetes y esperó. Segundos después, Aberforth Dumbledore apareció desde el fondo de la taberna. Al ver a la chica, no tardó en reconocerla como la amiga de Harry Potter. La notó pálida y ojerosa, como si se recuperara de una fuerte gripe.

-Señor Dumbledore, no sé si me recuerde… mi nombre es Hermione Granger…

-Por supuesto que te recuerdo, cómo olvidar las circunstancias en que nos conocimos.- dijo el anciano.

-Necesito hablar con usted, ¿es posible…?

-Por supuesto, adelante- la invitó a pasar al otro lado de la barra hacia la puerta que separaba su negocio de la habitación en donde vivía. El tabernero le ofreció un trago pero Hermione optó por una taza de té caliente. Desde que la maldición la había invadido que deseaba comer y tomar cosas cálidas. Tenía frío todo el tiempo. Aberforth le sirvió el té y la miró sin ocultar su sorpresa de verla allí. Hermione bebió del contenido permitiendo que la pausa prevaleciera unos segundos.- Te ves muy débil, muchacha, ¿te encuentras bien?- la castaña negó con la cabeza.

Invitándolo a tomar asiento en las sillas de madera, Hermione le relató todo lo que había pasado hasta el ataque en La Madriguera y el secuestro de Ted Lupin. La misma benevolencia que conoció en los ojos del fallecido director de Hogwarts residía en los de Aberforth y eso la reconfortó. No se detuvo en ningún momento de su relato, le contó de la misteriosa Profecía que dormía en la familia Black, de la conexión entre Icarus y Teddy, en lo visto en la Sala de los Recuerdos, el viaje a Azkaban por el pergamino, los enfrentamientos con ese mago desalmado, del miedo de Andrómeda y del hielo que le había atravesado el vientre impidiéndole tener hijos. El anciano no quiso interrumpirla. Cada detalle que le relataba lo hacía alzar más sus cejas blancas. Cuando Hermione guardó silencio, Aberforth se puso de pie y paseó por el interior de la habitación.

-Así que Icarus ha vuelto…- dijo finalmente, sonando cansado- Me sorprende que el Ministerio no hubiera hecho nada cuando estuvo ocupado entreteniendo a los muggles con trucos de magia.

-¿Pudo conocerlo antes de que desterrara a sí mismo de la comunidad mágica?

-Por supuesto, si hay algo más pequeño que la punzada de un alfiler es el vínculo entre los sangre pura. La familia Black, tan antigua como despreciable, contaba con miembros casi tan peligrosos como Bellatrix. En todos sus siglos de existencia, esta familia ocultó muchos secretos que se perdieron con el tiempo. Esta profecía debió sobrevivir al olvido gracias a la perseverancia de algunos.- Hermione no se había equivocado. Aquel hombre tenía fama de poseer una memoria privilegiada. Lo que podría saber le sería de mucha utilidad. Aberforth continuó- Icarus creció con resentimiento. Desde que era pequeño que era diferente del resto, como lo fue Voldemort en su infancia. Tenía unos ojos inquietantemente azules, lograban doblegar a cualquiera. Eran fríos y siempre parecía estar insatisfecho con la vida.- Hermione saboreaba cada palabra dicha por el tabernero. No quiso interrumpirlo en ningún momento- Conocí a sus abuelos Arcturus y Melania. Ellos tenían esa misma insatisfacción, como si esperaran que algo más sucediese con ellos. Si bien fueron seguidores de Voldemort imagino que secretamente deseaban tener más poder que él y mandarlo al demonio.

-Superarlo de alguna forma pero no sabían el cómo- interpretó la castaña y Aberforth asintió.- Ahora, con la aparición de esta profecía y la maldición que reside en Icarus… parece que lo lograrán.- ese comentario consiguió que el anciano no supiera qué decir. Hermione agregó: -Necesito traducir el manuscrito, señor Dumbledore- dicho esto, extrajo de su bolso el trozo de papel para mostrárselo sobre la mesa. Él estiró el pergamino repasando las runas con sus ojos veloces, de izquierda a derecha. Luego, Hermione le enseñó su libreta en donde tenía el primer párrafo interpretado y la primera línea del segundo. Aberforth lo leyó y sonrió, admirado.

-¿Has hecho esto tú sola?- la joven asintió y el anciano la miró con un orgullo que sólo podía verse en quien ha tenido emociones paternales.- Me impresionas, muchacha. Harry Potter tiene un excelente apoyo en ti.- Hermione se sonrojó levemente. Él reparó en la palabra tachada "apagará" para ser remplazada por "extinguirá". Lamentó que aquella niña, porque sí, a sus ojos era una niña aún, hubiera sido truncada de su derecho de ser madre. Llevó su mirada hacia la región lumbar de Hermione y ella por instinto, se cubrió con sus manos como si sintiera vergüenza. – Toda maldición tiene un revés. Si el pergamino habla de una profecía y una maldición, nos revelará también de cómo revertir lo que has sufrido.

-¿Cree que sea posible?

-Por supuesto- aseguró Aberforth sonriéndole por primera vez desde que puso un pie en la taberna.

-¿Nos ayudará entonces?- la voz de Hermione denotaba anhelo, una esperanza tal que iluminó el color miel de su mirada. El anciano miró el retrato de su hermana, como siempre lo hacía en momentos de decisiones, y suspiró.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no leo Runas Antiguas, pero juntos daremos con la respuesta.- la castaña se mostró aliviada y contenta. Se dio cuenta al instante del notorio cambio en el señor Dumbledore. La última vez que había estado allí, en ese lugar, él no mostró otra cosa más que desaliento y pesimismo ante los sucesos en la comunidad mágica. Le dio gusto verlo mucho más optimista a pesar de enterarse del regreso de un indeseable.

Al cabo de unos minutos de plática, un golpeteo seco en la puerta de la habitación los llevó a fruncir el ceño. Aberforth dejó su silla, caminó hacia la entrada y abrió despacio para ver de quién se trataba. Al apartarse, Hermione se puso de pie al ver que eran sus amigos, encabezados por un Harry serio y austero. Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro por segundos infinitos. Ninguno dijo una sola palabra. El primer impulso de la joven fue disculparse por haber desaparecido así pero no pudo hacerlo. La mirada de Harry la detuvo en el acto, al igual que un muro de concreto. El tabernero, sin comprender la razón de esa tensa pausa, los saludó uno por uno ofreciéndoles una ronda de cervezas de manteca. Ginny le agradeció a nombre de todos.

-¿Cómo me encontraron?- preguntó la castaña una vez que Aberforth saliera del cuarto dejándolos solos.

-Te vimos por el espejo de Sirius- contestó Ron señalando el objeto detrás de él con el pulgar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías guardar reposo- indicó Luna tocándole la frente en busca de fiebre. Hermione se apartó de ella algo molesta al sentirse como una niña.

-¿Han tenido noticias de Icarus?- quiso saber pero Harry no le respondió aún sabiendo que la pregunta iba dirigida a él. La pelirroja, al percibir la espesura en el ambiente, prefirió intervenir.

-Kingsley nos dijo que repartieron escuadrillas de Aurores por toda la ciudad y sus alrededores. La Madriguera está siendo custodiada como también otros lugares que Icarus puede considerar importantes.- Hermione asintió al escuchar la información proporcionada por Ginny pero le dolía el silencio obstinado del moreno. Aberforth volvió con una bandeja llena de jarras de cervezas de manteca y estrechó la mano de Harry.

-Lamento lo de tu ahijado.

-Lo recuperaré, señor Dumbledore. Esta será una batalla que también ganaré- dijo el ojiverde acentuando el verbo en singular. Hermione sabía que aquel comentario había sido un reproche para ella.

* * *

><p>Teddy caminaba sin dirección alguna. Temeroso de la oscuridad que poco a poco comenzaba a apoderarse de las calles, se rodeó con sus cortos brazos deseando ver a su tío Harry y cobijarse en uno de sus fuertes abrazos. Sus lágrimas caían a borbotones por sus mejillas sonrosadas sin tener idea en dónde estaba. Se detuvo un momento en una esquina y se agazapó a un costado de un frondoso arbusto. Sintió frío y la soledad le picaba todo el cuerpo. Tenía tanto miedo que no pudo avanzar más. No veía casas en lo inmediato, sólo árboles, un claro escampado y un camino por delante largo y angosto. No entendía qué había sucedido, por qué tembló la tierra ni por qué sintió su corazón acelerado cuando gimió de la pena. Vio con horror cómo la puerta se desprendió del marco y una nube de polvo se alzó confundiéndolo todo. Lo único que por instinto atinó a hacer fue correr lejos de esa casa. Sentía sus manitas ardiendo y un cosquilleo por sus extremidades como si millones de hormigas lo recorrieran desordenadamente. Abrazó sus piernas, volviendo a llorar.<p>

-Tío Harry, ¿dónde estás?… - susurró, nervioso de que apareciera ese hombre malo del bigote negro.

De repente, entre la escasa penumbra del anochecer, un par de focos iluminaron los matorrales y se detuvieron en la calle angosta, cercada de árboles. Sin imaginarlo nunca, un enorme autobús de color morado se había estacionado frente a él. Teddy se manoteó las lágrimas sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. Trató de esconderse cuando las puertas se abrieron y un joven salió del interior mirando los alrededores con los brazos en jarra. _¿Estás seguro que hay un mago abandonado aquí, Ernie?, _le escuchó preguntar. _Sí, el autobús jamás se equivoca, _contestó el aludido desde la cabina. _¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?, _preguntó el primero en voz más alta. Teddy salió de su escondite tímidamente removiendo las hojas de los matorrales. El joven uniformado al verlo abrió los ojos como platos.

-Hola, pequeño… ¿Dónde está tu mamá?- el peliazulino no respondió mostrándose algo desconfiado. El joven se agachó despacio para estar a su altura.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Ese es el mago abandonado? Es un niño, ni siquiera tiene una varita…- opinó Ernie, el conductor desde el volante. Teddy los miró con sus hermosos ojos plateados. Ambos recién llegados quedaron hipnotizados, como si una sensación de bienestar los llenara por completo. Lo invitaron a abordar sin saber muy bien qué hacer con él. Pensaron que en el camino, una vez que ganara confianza, les diría algún dato que pudieran dilucidar hacia dónde llevarlo. No era buena idea tener a un niño en el autobús sin saber de quién se trataba

El conductor se dispuso a marchar cuando el motor se detuvo de golpe. Trató de insistir, una y otra vez pero nada. La máquina estaba muerta, lanzó un último suspiro de animal herido y quedó allí, tirado en medio de la vía. No entendían qué demonios pasaba. Jamás algo así había sucedido con aquel autobús mágico. Al cabo de unos segundos, el viento se alzó y algo parecido a un temblor hizo rebotar el transporte sobre sus ruedas. El conductor, sujeto firmemente de su manubrio, miró hacia delante reparando que un hombre de capa color vino tinto y respingado bigote los miraba bajo el ala de su sombrero. Por instinto supieron que significaba problemas. El joven revisor apuró a Ernie para que encendiera la máquina pero por más que insistía nada pasaba. Teddy se escudaba tras uno de los camarotes viendo por el parabrisas al hombre malo que lo había encerrado.

Icarus sonrió. Supo inmediatamente que ese autobús estaba allí por magos abandonados a su suerte y con un movimiento de su varita abrió las puertas. El joven salió para enfrentarlo pero el moreno lo cogió por las solapas de su uniforme para azotarlo contra la pared del vehículo y lanzarlo lejos con toda la fuerza de su frustración. Ernie, el conductor, era un anciano que apenas podía ver por sus anteojos de excesivo aumento. Trató de defenderse pero Icarus le encerró el cuello con una mano obligándolo a ponerse de pie. Sin ningún cuidado, lo empujó por la puerta hacia las afueras, cayendo estrepitosamente de espaldas en la tierra. Se volvió hacia su objetivo, quien no supo hacia donde correr. El mago se acercó jugueteando con su varita entre los dedos.

-Eres muy escurridizo, mocoso. Tendré que tomar otras medidas contigo.

-¡Aléjese de mí! ¡No quiero estar con usted!- gritó Teddy. El autobús se sacudió. Icarus se sujeto de una de las literas a su costado.

-Todo terminará muy pronto y volverás con tu padrino- le mintió tratando de utilizar la sicología. Teddy no le creyó ni por un segundo.

-No es cierto, lo noto en tus ojos. Mientes.- las seguras palabras del niño lograron descolocarlo. Cambió la expresión en su rostro a una mucho más grave.

-¡Ya estoy perdiendo la paciencia contigo!- bramó y tras su aseveración, la lámpara sobre sus cabezas se estremeció soltando algunos cristales. Se acercó a Teddy en tres largas zancadas cogiéndolo del brazo para levantarlo. El peliazulino forcejeó un segundo pero Icarus lo aturdió con un hechizo. Él sabía que el efecto no duraría mucho por lo tanto tenía que apresurarse. Al voltear para salir del autobús, el joven revisor lo estaba apuntando con su varita. Temblaba de pies a cabeza. El moreno supo al instante que no estaba acostumbrado a los enfrentamientos.

-Suelte al pequeño… por favor.- le pidió retraídamente. Icarus soltó una risa burlona y malévola. Ver a ese enclenque frente a él le hizo mucha gracia. Tomó a Teddy de la cintura y lo apuntó con su varita.

-Lo siento, pero no lo haré- dijo simplemente y con ello, le envió una llamarada de fuego que hizo estallar los cristales. El joven salió disparado por el parabrisas hacia el exterior. Icarus miró al niño desmayada en sus brazos y suspiró, agotado.- Este mocoso me dará muchos dolores de cabeza...

* * *

><p>Luego de agradecerle la hospitalidad a Aberforth Dumbledore, los jóvenes regresaron a la mansión de Grimmauld Place en silencio. La lluvia volvió a azotar las calles de Londres y del cielo se proyectaban ciertos relámpagos sucedidos por truenos belicosos. Harry encendió la chimenea con un movimiento de su varita. El fuego se elevó consumiendo los leños y el calor poco a poco invadió la sala principal. Tanto los hermanos Weasley como Luna Lovegood se miraron entre sí. Sabían que el ambiente entre Harry y Hermione podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Harry estaba demasiado afectado por la pérdida de Teddy como para seguir pasando preocupaciones, y Hermione era demasiado testaruda como para evitarle ese tipo de situaciones. La rubia le insistió a la joven que volvieran a St. Mungo pero ella no quiso moverse de allí. Quería hablar con el ojiverde y les pidió cortésmente a los demás que los dejaran solos. Ellos, sin querer intervenir, asintieron abandonando el campo de batalla mediante Polvos Flú a sus respectivos destinos.<p>

El moreno giró sobre sus talones y se digirió a la cocina para comer algo. En las últimas horas ni siquiera se había acordado de alimentarse y su estómago le gruñía con rabia. Hermione lo siguió. No sabía siquiera por dónde comenzar. Había tanto qué decir y tan pocas palabras para expresarlo. Tomó asiento en una de las sillas de la larga mesa mientras que Harry encendía el fogón para preparar café. Sin embargo, cuando tomó entre sus manos la negruzca tetera, la dejó bruscamente donde estaba y se volvió hacia la muchacha.

-¿Acaso no me escuchaste cuando te dije que te amo?- le preguntó de repente. Hermione, tomada por sorpresa, abrió la boca pero él le impidió hablar- ¿Te parece que desaparecer así es gracioso?

-Harry…

-Escúchame- interrumpió nuevamente apoyando una mano en la mesa- ¿No entiendes lo que sería de mí si te perdiera? ¿No te importa eso?

-Sé que no debí…

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Mucho menos sola!- explotó Harry creyendo que sus entrañas estaban envueltas en llamas.

-Tuve la idea de que Aberforth podría darnos una mano.- trató de explicar la muchacha- Fui con él porque no quiero perder más tiempo. Necesitamos refuerzos. Icarus tiene a Teddy… y por culpa mía.

-No te culpes, nadie te culpa por eso, Hermione- dictaminó el ojiverde sin dejar de sonar duro. La castaña, temblando levemente debido al frío que la ocupaba por dentro, lo miró con sus ojos ambarinos anegados de lágrimas y asintió, sin decir nada. Harry sintió que el corazón se le saldría por la boca. Hermione se puso de pie y salió de la cocina camino a la puerta de salida. Ya no quería hablar nada más. El hecho de que el moreno la mirara así, que se preocupara tanto por ella y que le confesara su amor de manera abierta, sólo conseguía hacerla pensar en su maldita condición. ¿Qué clase de futuro tendrían juntos? Harry caminó rápido hasta alcanzarla tomándola del antebrazo. El contacto de la piel los estremeció a ambos. – Espera… no te vayas así, por favor.

-Sólo buscaba una forma de ayudarnos en esto, perdóname.

-Me dijiste que ya no querías involucrarte más después de…- miró instintivamente su vientre – lo sucedido.

-Jamás te abandonaría, Harry.

El moreno no pudo resistir más y la atrapó por las mejillas para besarla con intensidad. El primer beso en St. Mungo había sido tierno, delicado; éste, en cambio, tenía fuerza y anhelo, como si las horas sin saber de cada uno hubieran sido prácticamente semanas, meses, tal vez años. Hermione se asombró de sí misma al sentirse tan perfecta en su boca. Nadie nunca la había besado de esa manera. Su mente dio vueltas hasta volver a la realidad cuando Harry llevó sus manos hacia su cintura cerca de su zona afectada. Inmediatamente cortó el beso y lo tomó por las muñecas. El joven se quedó mirándola, reparando que en su ceño se reflejaba una profunda tristeza y vergüenza. _¿Por qué? Ella no buscó esta maldición, _pensó. Hermione caminó hacia la chimenea buscando calor. Tenía la piel fría por todo su estómago y eso la volvía de un aspecto demacrado. El ojiverde se aproximó a ella recordando lo que le había dicho en la habitación del hospital antes de salir: "_La fuerza oscura poseerá una maldición que apagará al hijo de muggle…"_, finalmente se refería a "extinguir" y eso no podía dejar de repetírselo como una plegaria terrible. Se preguntó si su madre habría corrido el mismo riesgo frente a Icarus, si lo habría enfrentado en algún momento. Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por la voz temblorosa de Hermione.

-"_En el pie de lince" _es un lugar, estoy por completo segura de ello.- comentó sin previo contexto.- Cuando averigüe dónde es, Icarus estará allá con Teddy y será el momento en que pagará por todo lo que ha hecho.

-Eso puedes apostarlo- dijo Harry, seguro de sus palabras.

-Tendremos que tener mucho cuidado, si pudo hacerme esto a mí… no quiero ni pensar en lo que podría hacer…

-Oye, tranquila- le pidió el muchacho tomándola por los hombros con suavidad. Hermione se tornó más seria mirándolo profundamente.

-Harry… deberías invertir tus energías y emociones hacia otra dirección. De mí ya no queda nada.- el moreno frunció el ceño automáticamente. Dio un paso atrás para mirarla, ofendido.

-¿De qué hablas? No puedo tomar mi corazón como un balón para llevarlo a otro campo así como así. Me enamoré de ti y nada cambiará eso.

-¿No comprendes que soy una sombra de lo que fui?- espetó ella- Mírame. Vive dentro de mí un hielo oscuro, un cáncer gélido que me carcome por dentro. Es permanente, Harry, lo percibo. Esta maldición consiguió derrumbarme. – Harry la observó unos segundos notando las ojeras bajo sus ojos y sus labios blancos. Se veía tan debilitada que tuvo que tuvo que luchar contra todos sus impulsos para no salir corriendo y buscar por todo rincón al responsable. Negó con la cabeza.

-Estaré contigo siempre. La maldición se revertirá de alguna forma, ya lo verás.

-¿Y si no? ¿Qué sucederá entonces? ¿Entiendes que no tienes futuro conmigo? ¡No puedo tener hijos!- decirlo de manera tan desgarradora llenó el aire de angustia. Hermione sintió que su vientre se endurecía y el dolor agudo volvió rimbombante. Harry la sostuvo con cuidado llevándola paso a paso hasta la segunda planta. Allí, la ayudó a recostarse. Temblaba de frío, tanto que sus dientes castañeaban. El moreno buscó entre las ropas de su armario un grueso cobertor para cubrirla. Cuando se dispuso a salir, ella lo tomó de la mano para impedírselo.- Quédate conmigo… tengo mucho frío. – Harry asintió tomando lugar detrás de su espalda. Se acomodaron tal cual lo habían hecho en St. Mungo quedándose quietos, respirando al unísono. El moreno, con su mano cálida buscó a ciegas el vientre de Hermione. La joven volvió a detenerlo en su intención de tocarla.

-Confía en mí- le susurró. La castaña lo liberó sintiendo cómo Harry apartaba su ropa para reposar su palma abierta sobre la piel de su estómago. Estaba helada de una forma antinatural. Ella se relajó. El calor que proyectaba su contacto la hacía sentir mucho mejor. Se apegó más a él quedándose dormida.


	13. Celos y confianza

****Hola mi gente!  
>Sorry por haber tardado nuevamente pero estuve de viaje y he llegado hace muy poco, y apenas puse un pie en mi casa, tomé el notebook y me puse a revisar lo escrito y terminar el capítulo por fin. Gracias por sus comentarios, me resulta halagador y muy motivante sus conclusiones y emociones ante lo leído. Gracias de corazón por acompañarme.<p>

Ahora los dejo con nuevo episodio, espero que les agrade y pronto subiré el siguiente ;)  
>Besotes y buen viaje!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>XIII<strong>

**Celos y confianza**

_**Ataque al Autobús Noctambulo**_

_Por Ginevra Weasley_

_Por primera vez en toda su historia de ayuda a la comunidad mágica,_

_El autobús Noctambulo fue atacado por un mago tenebroso que _

_Según las descripciones de los afectados, no sería otro más que _

_Icarus Prewett Black, uno de los últimos miembros de esta antigua familia._

"_Es un hombre horrible, posee una mirada tan tétrica como la muerte misma,_

_No tiene piedad alguna. Vino tras un niño al cual vinimos a recoger y _

_Luego de atacarnos, se lo llevó en contra de su voluntad", declaró el_

_Atemorizado conductor del transporte mágico, Ernie Prang._

_Las autoridades del Ministerio están trabajando exhaustivamente tras la pista_

_De este fugitivo de la ley. Se le advierte a la comunidad tener precaución,_

_Prewett Black no tiene escrúpulos a la hora de atacar a quien se interponga_

_En su camino. La identidad del niño ha sido resguardada._

_Si ve a este hombre, no dude en contactarse con el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica…_

Harry sonrió al ver que Ginny no había publicado el nombre de su ahijado. Le agradeció la discreción luego de las discusiones que mantenían por ello en el pasado. Bajo el artículo vio el retrato hablado de Icarus y no pudo más que arrugar el periódico con una furia irreprimible. Allí estaba, en algún punto al sur de Inglaterra, viendo cómo los vidrios trizados y las llantas reventadas le daban un aire miserable al autobús que alguna vez abordó cuando era un adolescente. Junto a un grupo de sus compañeros Aurores, el moreno fue llamado por Gustav Lochrin y peinó la zona percibiendo rastros de magia que ocurrida en ese lugar. No quiso ni imaginar lo que había pasado allí. Luego de escuchar las palabras del joven revisador, quien temblaba de miedo, Harry no descansó hasta recorrer el largo camino que de seguro Teddy había recorrido. Pudo visualizar los hechos con mucha claridad: el pequeño había escapado de alguna manera, caminó sin dirección por esa zona hasta que el autobús acudió en su ayuda al saberlo abandonado. Icarus debió seguirlo, debió perder la paciencia y, a la fuerza, lo recuperó de las manos de esos dos magos inocentes. La máquina estaba absolutamente inservible.

-Iré a inspeccionar tras esos árboles- anunció el ojiverde, empuñando su varita con toda la ira que podía engendrar en su corazón. Seguido de cerca por Eddie CarMichael, quien no quiso dejarlo solo, se internó por entre las frondosas ramas hasta dar con un claro escampado donde se alzaba una casa rural a lo lejos. Estaba derruida, como si un cataclismo la hubiese sacudido de sus cimientos. Se acercaron cautelosamente, sorteando las zanjas abiertas en la tierra, hasta mirar por sus ventanas rotas hacia el interior.

Harry no tardó en comprender que en aquel inmueble habían mantenido raptado a su ahijado y un calor fulgurante le encendió la sangre. Caminó hacia la puerta principal que estaba tirada en el suelo y, ayudado por su oído e instinto, esquivó un rayo repentino que pasó rozando por su cuello. Brincó a un lado apoyando su espalda contra la pared. Eddie lo miró y le hizo señas para que ambos dispararan al mismo tiempo hacia dentro de la casa desde donde habían recibido el ataque. El moreno asintió, contaron hasta tres y juntos enviaron hechizos de defensa que por poco dieron con el blanco. Harry perdió el control. Pensó que se trataba de Icarus y atravesó el umbral para refugiarse tras una montaña de desperdicios. Si ese malnacido estaba allí, lo ahorcaría con sus propias manos para disfrutar el momento de matarlo. Un Avada Kedavra sería demasiado rápido. Sin embargo, reconoció entre la nube de polvillo el rostro de Callahan, un ex mortífago que seguía las órdenes de Voldemort y por lo visto, ahora hacía lo mismo por otro ser despreciable. Su sonrisa negruzca y burlesca le retorció las entrañas.

-¡El niño no está aquí, Potter!- exclamó el mago al verlo agazapado tras los escombros.

-¿Dónde está?

-¡No lo sé, puede estar en cualquier parte o… en varias partes a la vez!- dijo a modo de broma despiadada y comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Harry apretó sus dientes y se puso de pie para lanzar un maleficio con rabia. Callahan, cerca de las escaleras, lo evadió pero cayó de bruces al suelo tragando tierra por montones. Comenzó a toser ahogadamente.

Con movimientos erráticos y ciegos, el ex mortífago elevó su varita hacia el techo y con un _Bombarda_ escandaloso voló parte de él cayendo tablones y trozos de tejado sobre el ojiverde. Eddie Carmichael, ante el derrumbe, trató de disminuir el desastre vociferando un _Inmobilus _que dejó varios despojos flotando en el aire. Callahan, sin ninguna disposición de seguir luchando solo, desapareció del lugar tras un sonoro chasquido. El Auror se lanzó en picada a los escombros para escarbar y sacar a Harry de allí. Entre las tablas rotas, el moreno apareció tosiendo y cubierto de polvo. El vidrio en sus anteojos estaban rotos y sangre brotaba de su pómulo derecho. Respiró a todo pulmón el aire que entraba por las ventanas.

-¿Estás bien, Harry?

-Eso creo.

-¿De verdad creíste que sería Icarus el que nos lanzaba ese hechizo patético?- mientras se ponía de pie, el aludido se limpió los ojos y escupió la tierra que tenía en los labios. Miró a Eddie como si su pregunta lo hubiera ofendido.

-Sospecho de todo, ya no confío en nada.- dijo, caminando con su ayuda hacia las afueras de esa casa desvencijada.

* * *

><p>Con la luz débil de la mañana, Hermione despertó en la cama que había compartido con Harry. Rodó sobre su cuerpo con una sonrisa pero inmediatamente se volvió seria al darse cuenta que él no estaba a su lado. Se decepcionó ante el vacío que veía en el colchón. Tenía unas ganas terribles de verlo despertar cerca de ella. Tocó su vientre con la punta de los dedos notando que el frío había retornado, necesitaba del calor que había experimentado durante la noche, ese calor exquisito que recibía desde la mano de Harry contra su piel. Había sido algo tan reconfortante que durmió profundamente llegando a soñar cosas hermosas. Se volteó nuevamente en la cama para mirar hacia el cuadro de la ventana. Se preguntó dónde había ido aquel mejor amigo que le causaba mariposas en el estómago y el aceleramiento de su corazón. Le parecía increíble que las cosas entre ellos hubieran cambiado de forma tan radical, impulsadas por nuevos tiempos oscuros. De pronto, sintió la puerta abrirse despacio y el peso de un cuerpo tras de ella en el colchón. Sin siquiera mirarlo ya sabía de quien se trataba. Sonrió.<p>

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó la castaña en voz baja.

-Metiéndome en problemas- contestó Harry oliendo su cabello.

-No me digas… ¿por qué no me extraña?- al responderle, Hermione se volteó hacia él. Verlo todo sucio y con leves cortes en su rostro la llevó a sentarse en la cama.- ¿Qué te pasó?

-Nada importante, sólo un duelo con un ex mortífago insignificante.- la joven le acomodó el cabello oscuro reparando que estaba todo cubierto de tierra. Harry tenía sus gafas arruinadas en la mano lo que Hermione corrigió tomando su varita desde la mesita de noche. El _Oculus Reparo_ ya se había hecho una tradición entre ellos.

-Pero… ¿Por qué motivo?- quiso saber y Harry se levantó para quitarse el abrigo con cuidado. Le dolía la espalda luego de recibir los golpes de los escombros al caer. Una vez cómodo, se sentó a los pies de la cama para contarle de lo sucedido con el Autobús Noctambulo, de la notificación recibida en el Cuartel de un enfrentamiento sucedido al sur de Inglaterra. Todo parecía indicar que fue allí donde Icarus tenía escondido a Teddy y que de alguna manera el niño consiguió escapar despertando la alerta de mago abandonado a su suerte. Hermione se quedó asimilando unos segundos lo escuchado para acto seguido sonreír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Teddy… haciéndole la vida imposible a Icarus- dijo ella soltando una risa divertida que contagió a Harry- Sé que nuestro pequeño estará bien. Tiene una fuerza interior increíble. Ambos lo sabemos- el moreno se enterneció hasta los huesos cuando la escuchó decir: _nuestro pequeño. _Asintió dándole la razóó a posar sus ojos verde esmeralda en el vientre de la joven y tragó saliva amarga.

-Luna sabe de un creador de pociones avanzadas que puede ayudarnos a aliviarte. Se trata de un escritor de un libro importante que…

-¿Libatius Borage?- preguntó Hermione al instante. El ojiverde sonrió y se acercó a ella para tomar sus manos. Le fascinaba su nivel intelectual, su inteligencia era definitivamente su cualidad más sexy. La castaña bajó la mirada.- Harry… una poción no solucionará lo que me pasó. Esta infertilidad fue producida por una maldición. No existe planta o ingrediente mágico que devuelva mi salud.

-¿Pero cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-Es lo que siento, entiéndelo. Algo tan complejo como una maldición no se resuelve así como así…

-¿Ni siquiera quieres intentarlo?

-¿Con qué objeto? No seré un conejillo de Indias.

-¿Puedes confiar en mí? ¿Tal como yo confío en ti?- Hermione se quedó en silencio, profundizando la mirada hacia él. Por supuesto que podía pero el moreno no entendía que una poción sólo sería gasto de tiempo y esfuerzo.

-No se trata de confianza, Harry. Se trata de ser lógicos. Aberforth me dijo que toda maldición tenía su contra parte… y debe estar en el pergamino, ahí debe decirlo.

-¿Y si Aberforth se equivoca? ¿Qué pasará? ¿Vivirás con ese hielo toda tu vida?- sus preguntas sonaron tan asustadas que Hermione tragó el nudo que poco a poco se formaba en su garganta. El moreno se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta la puerta de la habitación a paso firme.- Me daré una ducha y cuando salga, iremos con este creador de pociones para encontrar una cura. – dicho esto, Harry salió dando un portazo que delató su mal humor. Hermione experimentó el mismo enfado que él. ¿Quién se creía que era para darle órdenes? Si quería medir terquedades, estaba absolutamente perdido. Esperó unos minutos prudentes, se puso de pie y caminó hacia las escaleras para dejar la mansión con rumbo a Hogsmeade.

La joven se Apareció a mitad del pueblo con las manos empuñadas. Le costó mucho trabajo concentrarse para llegar a aquel lugar por culpa de la reciente discusión. Caminó unos metros hacia la taberna Cabeza de Puerco pensando que quizás debiera doblegar su postura y darle una oportunidad a la teoría de sus amigos. Tal vez una poción podría hacer algo por ella, menguar el daño; pero su lado pragmático le decía que no tenía utilidad alguna. Al girar en una esquina, el frío aumentó en su vientre sintiendo un dolor agudo. Tuvo que apoyarse en una pared al detenerse y respirar unos segundos. Sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar. Se sentía débil, tan frágil que cualquier golpe o impacto de hechizo podría derribarla sin problemas. Se miró en uno de los escaparates de las tiendas viéndose desmejorada, delgada y con sus ojos hundidos en ojeras. Apretó los dientes negándose a esa imagen. Se obligó a continuar su camino hacia la taberna hasta ingresar a ella.

Aberforth Dumbledore sonrió al verla de nuevo. El anciano limpiaba algunos vasos tras la barra, no había clientes todavía y la invitó a pasar hacia la trastienda de su local en donde él vivía. Hermione ingresó y como siempre el retrato de Ariana la observó con sus ojos benevolentes y rostro claro. Por alguna razón, esa imagen le entregaba paz y tranquilidad. Se volteó hacia el tabernero y se acercó al fuego de la chimenea para sentir calor. Aberforth extrajo desde una de sus repisas un libro de Runas Antiguas tan maltratado que bien pudo deshacerse entre sus manos con sólo agitarlo un poco. Carraspeó antes de hablar.

-He investigado desde que pusieron un pie fuera de aquí- le informó mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella.- En la actualidad, no quedan experimentados conocedores en runas que puedan descifrar complejos jeroglíficos que datan desde hace tantos siglos.

-Lo sé, pero espero que me tenga buenas noticias.

-He logrado traducir algunas líneas…- dijo al tiempo que dejaba sobre la mesa el pergamino y la libreta con lo transcrito. Hermione leyó con avidez:

"_La fuerza oscura poseerá una maldición que __apagará__ extinguirá al hijo de muggle,_

_En el vientre se engendrará dolor y el triunfo parecerá del frío._

_Todo puede redimirse, todo puede volver al punto de inicio,_

_Si el mestizo de fuerza pura con un toque inmediato entrega alivio…_

La joven dejó el papel a un lado un segundo y volvió a acercarse a la chimenea, pensando. El mensaje estaba clarísimo pero resultaba tan triste y desalentador que no pudo más que suspirar a todo pulmón. _Con un toque inmediato_, en otras palabras, Teddy tenía que haberla sanado en el momento justo en que la maldición ocurrió. Sin embargo, no lo lamentó, sospechaba que ya no se podía hacer nada por ella y tenían que resignarse simplemente, sobre todo Harry, quien estaba empecinado en insistir con el tema. Tenían que concentrarse en Teddy, en nada más. En recuperarlo. Hermione temía que pudieran perderlo y todo se fuera al carajo. Harry no podría sobreponerse a una pérdida como esa. Ese pequeño se había convertido en prácticamente su hijo.

-¿En qué piensas?- le preguntó Aberforth luego de largos minutos en silencio.

-Debemos rescatar a Teddy de las manos de Icarus.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?

-Ya vio que había una solución pero la descubrimos demasiado tarde- dijo Hermione luchando contra las lágrimas que querían huir de sus ojos. Se cerró su abrigo con enormes deseos de salir de allí.

-Todavía queda texto, muchacha… no hemos resuelto todo aún.- la joven no quiso darle lugar a la esperanza muchas veces inútil pero el optimismo de ese anciano resultaba contagioso. Iluminaron mejor el pergamino delineando las runas con cuidado y Aberforth señaló algunos detalles ínfimos en algunas marcas.- Me he dado cuenta que estas deformidades son por culpa de los embistes del tiempo. No es que sean runas inexplicables, sino que están disfrazadas por la humedad y el deterioro, otras ocultas tras el reflejo de un espejo.- Hermione asintió contenta de tenerlo como una ayuda. Fue tan tranquilizador como tener al propio director Albus Dumbledore de su lado. Una vez más lo extrañó dolorosamente. Sin querer dilatar más el asunto, ambos se pusieron a limpiar el texto, remarcar lo difuso y conectar sílabas para darle una forma coherente. Era hora de dejar de lamentarse y trabajar en serio.

* * *

><p>Haber delatado su posición dañando el Autobús Noctambulo sólo generó en Icarus un humor de los mil demonios. Con el niño de cuatro años aturdido bajo su brazo, el mago se Apareció en Wallasey, localidad de Liverpool. Cómo lo ponía de malas que sus planes no resultaran como esperaba. Si pudiera matar a ese infante en ese preciso momento lo haría pero sabía que estaba de manos atadas. Si perdía el control y cometía ese error, todo el esfuerzo se iría al caño. Cerca del <em>Harrison Park<em>, había un barrio muggle que Icarus conocía muy bien gracias a sus constantes viajes como mago errante. Frente a ellas, tenía una carpa que ocultaba de la vista de la gente gracias a la magia y al cruzar la barrera, ésta apareció en gloria y majestad. Sonrió estirando su bigote negro.

Tratando de dejar su enfado de lado, Icarus ingresó a la tienda dejando a Teddy en un catre. El niño comenzó a moverse despacio por lo que el moreno tuvo que volver a aplicar un _Desmaius_ para evitar que despabilara. Le resultaba desconcertante el poder inconsciente de ese mocoso. Acercó una silla y se sentó frente a la cama mirando al niño, pensativo. Al ver cómo lo defendían el día que lo capturó, le llamó la atención ese sentimiento llamado amor, esa necesidad de proteger y dar la vida por otro. Icarus jamás daría su vida por nadie, quitaría por la suya y sobre eso no había discusión. Encendió un habano que extrajo desde el interior de su capa y se quitó su sombrero de copa dejándolo sobre una mesa. Recordó a sus propios padres cuando era un niño, la forma apática en cómo lo miraba Ignatius, cómo Lucretia parecía tenerle miedo todo el tiempo. Ahora que sabía la verdad sobre la Profecía y la Maldición Black, entendía el por qué de sus actitudes. Veían en él un ser tan peligroso como Tom Riddle. Los odió aún más por haberle ocultado su naturaleza.

Bajo un movimiento despreocupado, se observó la mano con la cual había tocado a Hermione. Esa Auror que desplegaba valentía y destreza. Revivió el momento y quiso retroceder para verla a su merced y tocarla más allá de su vientre. No podía quitarse de la cabeza esa estúpida admiración que sentía por ella. De seguro que ese niño había sido la alegría de la muchacha. Invadido de curiosidad y aprovechando las bajas defensas de Teddy en aquel instante, ingresó a su mente utilizando un Oclumancia. Un arte que dominaba muy bien…

_La historia cuenta de un niño llamado Ted Lupin, quien a sus cortos cuatro años de edad poseía una magia interna tan absoluta que avergonzaba hasta la varita más poderosa, a la capa más increíble y a la roca más misteriosa. Podía viajar por el tiempo a voluntad, podía cambiar el clima, los astros y enardecer el mar sólo con su risa…_

_Cada Nochebuena, el niño despejaba del cielo invernal las nubes oscuras para ver a la estrella de la navidad brillar sobre su cabeza. Le encantaba ver ese espectáculo, ver ese firmamento rutilante como un océano de luceros que revelaban ante él verdades ocultas para el ojo ajeno…_

_Durante una navidad, el pequeño Teddy decidió viajar por el tiempo al pasado. Viajó por lugares lejanos, desconocidos y tan mágicos como él. Vio que Tres Reyes Magos se dirigían sobre la montura de sus camellos hacia un pesebre humilde y desvencijado. Entre sus manos, cargaban diversos regalos significativos para un niño recién nacido que lloraba entre los mantos…_

_El pequeño Teddy, sabiendo que no tenía nada que ofrecer ante tal hermoso acontecimiento, desplegó su mejor magia y acercó la estrella de la navidad hacia la Tierra para que iluminara más la noche. Parecía otra luna, más aún, era otro sol pero blanco y perlado. Todo se tiñó de color plata convirtiendo así las piedras ordinarias en puros diamantes. Desde ese momento supo que para entregar sus virtudes no era necesaria fortuna ni gloria alguna…_

_-¿Puedo viajar con tu Giratiempo, tía Hermione?- Teddy interrumpió el relato y la castaña soltó una risa espontánea._

_-Sólo bajo mi supervisión- respondió ella y el niño respingó su corta nariz. Hermione continuó leyendo…_

_Al volver al presente, el pequeño Teddy regó entre sus amigos lo visto en su corto viaje. Les relató de la sencillez y belleza que puede residir en corazones ignorantes de soberbia y vanidad, sabiendo que pocos se convencerían al escucharlo. Sin embargo, eso no disminuyó su entusiasmo y le regaló al mundo bellos atardeceres con su habilidad mágica. Algunos se burlaron de él, porque para ellos de nada servía dar sin recibir algo a cambio. Esa imagen no tenía ningún valor concreto, no era oro, no era dinero… "¿Para qué te desgastas?" – le dijeron…_

_A pesar de ello,_ _el pequeño mago no se dejó amedrentar. Esas burlas nada significaban para él por lo que optó por llevarlos en su viaje hasta aquel pesebre de esperanzas nacientes. Les hizo ver con sus propios ojos que la sonrisa de un niño ante el brillo de una estrella valía más que millones de monedas de oro, gélidas y sin sentido…_

_Teddy hizo que el mar se alzara, descolgó estrellas del cielo transformándolas en fugaces y toda esa navidad se volvió una fiesta de colores, luces y olas traviesas que salaban el viento. Al ver que sus amigos se maravillaban y aplaudían embelesados, supo que habían entendido como él que era mucho más importante dar y celebrar todos juntos una noche especial. Y en lo alto del cielo, la estrella de navidad nunca más dejó de brillar. Fin. _

_Al finalizar la lectura, Hermione miró los hermosos ojos plateados del pequeño Teddy Lupin, acostado y cubierto con gruesas cobijas hasta el mentón. La joven le acarició su revuelto cabello azulino dejando el texto a un lado en la mesita de noche. El niño le sonrió anchamente antes de cerrar los párpados y caer en un sueño profundo._

Icarus salió de la mente de Teddy, serio y meditabundo. Qué increíblemente hermosa le parecía aquella muchacha. Se sintió opacado frente a la nobleza de ese corazón, de la honestidad que sintió en su voz al relatar esa historia y se levantó de su silla, molesto consigo mismo. Fumó callado, planeando sus siguientes pasos. Tenía que dejarse de boberías y mentalizarse en descubrir en qué lugar debía matar a ese mocoso. Desde ese momento en adelante no se permitiría ninguna maldita equivocación.

* * *

><p>Luego de una ducha corta, Harry salió del baño con una toalla rodeada a la cintura. Al ingresar a la habitación y no encontrar allí a Hermione, la llamó por la mansión sabiendo que era innecesario, ella ya no estaba allí. Resopló su rabia y fastidio. Con qué facilidad esa mujer lograba sacarlo de quicio con su testarudez. Se vistió y se dirigió a St. Mungo hasta la planta en donde trabajaba Luna. La rubia al verlo, supo que no andaba con el mejor de los ánimos. Su ceño estaba tan fruncido que parecía tener una sola ceja. Lo hizo ingresar a su despacho para hablar más tranquilamente.<p>

-Ya sabes cómo es Hermione- le dijo después de escucharle las razones de su enfado- Y puede que tenga algo de razón. Por la gravedad del asunto, es posible que una poción no resuelva nada.

-No podemos perder la esperanza. Tú misma lo propusiste- rebatió el ojiverde y Luna lo observó un instante notando su angustia. Asintió.

-Está bien… ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos ahora?

-Ir con este tipo, que nos dé la receta y volver aquí para producirla- la seguridad en su decisión era tan férrea que la joven sanadora no quiso refutarle. Era obvio que se aferraba a cualquier esperanza.

Harry y Luna se reunieron con Ron en la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley. Le resumieron los últimos sucesos para que estuviera al tanto y el pelirrojo apoyó la moción de ir con el creador de pociones. Nada perdían con agotar todos los recursos. Ron le preguntó a Harry qué había ocurrido con el Autobús Noctambulo luego de leer el artículo en El Profeta. El moreno le explicó que ese escenario era indicio de que Icarus estaba perdiendo el control. Estaba confiado que su ahijado, inconscientemente, podría defenderse de él para ganar tiempo. Después de todo, la energía que corría por sus venas era capaz de erradicar a cualquiera. Y al parecer, estaba lográndolo.

-¿Dónde está Hermione ahora?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Debe estar con Aberforth, de seguro revisando el pergamino e ignorando mis sugerencias- respondió el ojiverde con cierta acidez. Luna lo instó para que revisara a través del trozo de espejo si su suposición era correcta. Harry extrajo el vidrio desde el interior de su abrigo y fue entonces donde la presencia de una tercera persona por completo inesperada lo hizo tensar todos los músculos de su cuerpo…

El golpeteo en la puerta los distrajo de su total concentración. Hermione bajó el pergamino mientras que el anciano tabernero caminó hacia la puerta para saber de quién se trataba. Antes de abrir, la castaña desenvainó su varita como un espadachín a modo de preparación. Ya no quería sorpresas desagradables. No obstante, la inesperada presencia de Draco Malfoy llevó a la joven a ponerse de pie de un salto. Aberforth no hizo nada más que fruncir el ceño. El joven cruzó el umbral con lentitud mirando a Hermione al otro extremo de la habitación. Ella apretó los labios sin soltar su arma mágica apretada entre sus dedos. Draco, al verla tan tensa, alzó sus manos en señal de tregua. Parecía tener la disposición de charlar debido a la seriedad de su rostro. Su mirada gris revelaba una humildad desconocida en él.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- preguntó ella sin molestarse en disimular su excesivo asombro. Jamás se imaginó volver a verlo.

-Te seguí hasta aquí, Granger- dijo el blondo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Para qué?

-Vine a hablar de Icarus, el querido primo de mi madre… - respondió él causando el impacto esperado. La interrogación en el rostro de Hermione y Aberforth fue evidente. Malfoy se alejó hacia el cuadro de Ariana un par de pasos para mantener la distancia. La castaña se veía tan maltratada que su primer impulso fue preguntarle si se sentía bien pero se contuvo a tiempo.

-¿Qué sabes sobre todo esto?- quiso saber Hermione bajo un tono urgente.

-Mis padres sabían algo de una Profecía y una maldición que corre por el linaje Black pero lo acallaron- sus palabras causaron un silencio absoluto por unos instantes. Hermione se mostró mucho más interesada en escucharlo.- Icarus nos visitó a nuestra casa para extraer información una noche. Me torturó y mi madre se vio obligada a revelarle algunos datos a cambio de que nos dejara en paz. Después de eso, no he dejado de inquietarme por los planes que tiene ese miserable en mente.- el hecho de que Draco Malfoy utilizara ese adjetivo de _miserable_ para referirse a uno de los integrantes de la sangre pura, la tomó por asalto. No quiso interrumpirlo- Mi madre me contó que luego del destierro de su hermana Andrómeda de la familia; sus padres, sus tíos, sus abuelos, todos los pertenecientes al apellido juraron exterminar a la sangre mestiza que corrompía la pureza de la que estaban orgullosos. Nadie sabía cómo hacerlo más allá de confiar en que Voldemort haría la labor por ellos con sus poderes y ambición.- Hermione no podía creer aún que ese muchacho rubio estuviera de pie frente a ella revelándole aquellos detalles. Antes de emitir comentario alguno, prefirió dejarlo hablar. Parecía tener todo acumulado en la garganta con unas ganas terribles de liberarse de un peso tremendo. Draco continuó- Hubo rumores que algunos sabían de la particularidad de Icarus al nacer y protegieron el secreto. Sin embargo, no contaban con que un documento antiguo escondido en alguna parte lo revelara. Se sabe que la profecía es poder, un poder más dominante que la varita de Saúco… pero la maldición, es una radical forma de detener la procreación de los hijos de muggles.

-Y así acabar con los mestizos desde su origen.- dijo Hermione. El joven asintió, fue entonces donde ella supo que debía preguntar lo obvio- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

-Porque quiero darles una mano para atraparlo- contestó Malfoy mostrando una verdadera batalla interior entre decirlo o quedarse callado. Aberforth los escuchaba sin querer entrometerse– Ustedes salvaron mi vida hace cuatro años. De no haber sido por ustedes, yo no estaría aquí en este momento. Deben tener cuidado… sobre todo tú, Granger. Si Icarus está cerca…

-Creo que tu consejo ya no me sirve de nada- intervino la muchacha con cierta ironía. Draco tragó saliva. En ese instante entendió la razón de su evidente deterioro. Parecía una planta marchita. Hermione se aferró a su resentimiento y añadió- Los sangre pura me dan asco. Todo lo que los involucra está manchado de codicia y arrogancia. – Draco no fue capaz de contradecirle y solamente asintió. Ella tenía toda la razón del mundo.

-¿Quién es el niño secuestrado?- preguntó el rubio. Hermione dudó unos segundos en contarle pero su nivel de vulnerabilidad la conmovió.

-El nieto de Andrómeda, _tu tía_- informó ella acentuando el parentesco con cierta cizaña, y tragó saliva para agregar- Y es el ahijado de Harry.- aquello hizo que Draco alzara las cejas.

-Entonces, él es el opuesto a Icarus. El último mestizo de la familia- dijo como si pensara en voz alta. Una pausa prevaleció entre ellos, un claro receso para la asimilación de lo conversado.

-¿Tienes algo más que agregar, muchacho? Estamos trabajando aquí- apuró Aberforth con su voz de trueno al ver que Hermione se mostraba recelosa de tenerlo allí. El blondo notó que sobre la mesa reposaba un libro, un viejo pergamino y varias hojas rayadas. Ahora entendía todo y lamentó la situación que estaban pasando sus viejos compañeros de escuela y ex enemigos. Le había costado mucho trabajo hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Habían pasado días después de ese ataque en su propia casa por parte de un pariente que ni conocía y, ver a su madre afectada luego de ello, lo remeció hasta los huesos. Estaba harto de que su familia fuera pasada a llevar. Se tomó unos segundos para caminar por la habitación, apremiando sus pensamientos.

-Si el daño fue causado por un puro de la familia, puede que un mestizo lo revierta- dijo como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo. Hermione lo había pensado así pero escucharlo de forma tan simple por otra persona le quitó la venda de los ojos. Siempre es bueno escuchar a alguien fuera del bosque que internado en él. Miró a Aberforth y supo al instante que coincidía también con esa conclusión.

Sin preverlo, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y Harry irrumpió cual ventosa tormenta seguido por Luna y Ron. La conversación se detuvo en seco y Draco se puso en guardia al ver que el moreno lo apuntaba con su varita a la altura de su rostro. Un duelo que hacía mucho tiempo Harry saboreaba. Aún no se entendía por qué le había salvado la vida en ese incendio, no era más que una pedante y cobarde comadreja. No estaba de humor para saber qué diablos hacía allí con Hermione. Ella, con sus ojos abiertos como platos, se interpuso entre ellos y eso lo enfadó mucho más.

-¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?- preguntó el ojiverde con sus orbes encendidas por un fuego interno.

-Vino en son de paz- dijo la castaña presurosamente- Ha venido a ayudar…

-¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Qué le has dicho?- se dirigió a Malfoy quien frunció el ceño ante la amenaza y brusquedad en su tono de voz.

-Nada que Granger ya no haya deducido- dijo el blondo- Lamento lo de tu ahijado.

-Claro… - refutó Harry invadido de sarcasmo.- Tú y todos los miserables de tu familia deberían irse al infierno.

-No olvides que en cierta forma… estamos relacionados- acometió Draco, consiguiendo que el moreno perdiera los estribos y se fuera en contra de él retenido por sus amigos. La paciencia de Aberforh se desbordó.

-¡Ya basta, Harry! ¡Te está diciendo la verdad! ¡Todo lo que está pasando amerita un poco de confianza de tu parte! ¿No te parece?

-Jamás confiaría en este imbécil.- comentó sin tapujos. Hermione carraspeó para intervenir.

-Recuerda que él no reveló tu identidad frente a Bellatirx- le dijo ella y fue todo. El joven se encerró en su molestia, la miró fijo unos segundos y salió de la taberna Cabeza de Puerco para Aparecerse nuevamente cerca de la mansión.

De pura rabia y celos, Harry pateó la muralla del pasillo abriendo un hueco en ella. Resopló y se dirigió hasta su habitación en la segunda planta con ganas de destruirlo todo. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo Draco Malfoy con Hermione? ¿Por qué sintió que ella estuvo de su lado durante unos escasos minutos? La sensación de absurda traición gobernó su corazón. Él, pensando en cómo dar con un antídoto para la infertilidad, mientras ella platicaba con su archi rival como si se tratara de una tranquila reunión de domingo. Era algo estúpido. Al cabo de un rato, el golpeteo en la puerta de la alcoba lo distrajo de su irritación. Sabía que se trataba de Hermione y, por primera vez desde que había descubierto que la amaba, no quería verla ni hablar con ella. El pómulo giró revelando en el umbral a la castaña. Su desgastada apariencia hizo que Harry se esforzara el doble por mantener su enfado. Le dio la impresión que ella había bajado por lo menos diez kilos durante esa semana. Hermione caminó hacia el moreno, despacio, tanteando el terreno para medir su tolerancia.

-Sólo estaba dándonos una mano, Harry… no debes sentirte amenazado.

-¿Por qué te fías de él?- insistió con sus brazos en jarra.

-Porque al igual que nosotros, tiene miedo.- le dijo la joven restando un poco de distancia. Harry reculó un paso mostrándose displicente e incrédulo.- Y porque no te entregó cuando nos capturaron en la mansión Malfoy, no olvides eso. Yo lo no olvido- el moreno guardó silencio. La miraba miel de Hermione, suplicante y conciliadora, sólo consiguió ponerlo más nervioso. Trató de aferrarse a sus argumentos endureciendo su expresión.

-Tal vez es una trampa… tal vez Malfoy apoya a Prewett y quiere perjudicarnos…

-No lo creo. Sé que sonará tonto pero sentí que fue honesto en sus intenciones- Harry no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Gruñó remplazando cualquier otra palabra en una jerga entendible. La castaña, debido al frío permanente en ella, temblaba deseando abrazarlo, sentir su calor de nuevo. Agregó. – Entiendo tu enfado, pero en estos tiempos de desesperanza, tenemos que aprender a confiar…

-¿En él? ¿Y tú confías en mí?- replicó lleno de despecho.- ¡Lo único que deseo es sanarte, tenerte a mi lado, que luchemos juntos para recuperar a mi ahijado…!

-¡Sé que lo deseas, Harry, lo sé, y te amo por eso!- exclamó y esa frase fue tan contundente que desvalijó la habitación de palabras. Harry creyó haberse quedado sordo de la impresión. Hermione se tornó ruborizada disminuyendo un poco su palidez. Bajó la mirada, totalmente vulnerable. Aquella declaración salió de su interior como una explosión. Jamás imaginó decir _Te amo_ con una convicción tal que dolía en el alma y la garganta.

-¿Me amas?- preguntó el ojiverde. La joven lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos. Se acercó los pasos suficientes para tenerlo entre sus brazos y besarlo. Harry sintió su boca fría de primera instancia pero con su propia calidez, poco a poco esa temperatura fue desapareciendo.

El deseo en ambos aumentó al ritmo de ese beso que se volvió vigoroso. El moreno trató de mantenerse cuerdo, de no lastimarla con su abrazo apremiante porque el cuerpo de Hermione había perdido fuerza y resistencia. La joven lo acercaba cada vez más a ella invitándolo a perder el excesivo cuidado. Harry la llevó hasta la cama tímidamente, abrigándola con su cuerpo al saber que su piel estaba ligeramente helada. La besó por el cuello, su pecho y subió su suéter para besar su vientre desnudo. Hermione se puso a llorar. La acumulación de cosas que estaban pasando la tenía superada. La ausencia de Teddy, la incertidumbre del cumplimiento de la profecía, la maldición que carcomía su interior y el hecho de saber que amaba a Harry como jamás imaginó, la llevó a experimentar un miedo inquietante.

Harry la desvistió despacio, prenda a prenda sin apuro. Necesitaba saber qué se sentía recorrer el cuerpo de la mujer de su vida como si no existiera el tiempo. Besó sus lágrimas percibiendo la sal de su pena. La joven dejó que el moreno la tocara y lo acercó dichosa de que el fuego residente en su sangre aplacara su malestar. Su corazón comenzó a bombear con rapidez sintiendo que el pulso de Harry también se aceleraba. Al momento de tenerlo entre sus piernas, el muchacho se detuvo, cauteloso. La miró temiendo dañarla. _Está bien, Harry, estoy bien, _le susurró y él se sumergió en su sexo creyendo que se hundía en aguas heladas. Le hizo el amor generando un calor gradual gracias a la fricción. Hermione arqueaba la espalda recibiendo la incandescencia de su hombre sobre ella y el llanto pronto se transformó en gemidos guturales que no podía controlar. Se enredaron entre las sábanas como dos viejos amantes que conocían cada centímetro de sus cuerpos. Durante el clímax, Harry dejó de sentir el frío permanente en su interior y estalló dentro cayendo rendido en su pecho.

-Dímelo otra vez- le pidió el moreno. Hermione lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que me amas.- la joven sonrió.

-Te amo… te amo, Harry.- y él la volvió a besar.


	14. Tras el tapiz

****Hola mi gente!  
>Lo siento, sé que he tardado muchísimo pero realmente no ha sido porq no he querido ni por olvido, el tiempo siempre es mi peor enemigo, lo digo enserio.<br>Bueno, lo importante es que aquí he llegado con nuevo capítulo y desde hoy en adelante nos adentramos a una carrera por ver quien consigue primero el triunfo, si Icarus y su codicia por poseer dos grandes poderes en su interior... o Harry y compañía, al recuperar a Teddy y sanar a Hermione de su infertilidad maldita. En este episodio, veremos cambios notorios, una admiración que puede despertar algo impensado y el esfuerzo por recuperar lo perdido.

Disfruten de la lectura, mis chicos, espero no tardar en lo siguiente, ok? Muchas gracias por seguir conmigo!  
>Besos y Buen viajeeee! <p>

* * *

><p><strong>XIV<strong>

**Tras el tapiz**

**H**arry despertó sobresaltado en la cama. La mañana aún era demasiado temprana y saber que tenía a Hermione entre sus brazos lo llevó a calmarse de inmediato y reposar nuevamente su cabeza en la almohada. Se sentía tan bien tenerla así, su espalda contra su pecho, aspirando el aroma indefinido en su cuello entre sudor y perfume. La besó delicadamente en la piel de su hombro y luego descendió hasta su brazo. La joven despertó con una débil risa gracias al cosquilleo. Se dieron los buenos días sin tener idea de la hora que era. No importaba en ese momento. Ella volteó hacia él notando que su corazón latía con más rapidez debido a esa mirada marina que la volvía loca. Lo besó en la frente, en su cicatriz precisamente, agradeciéndole por la noche más maravillosa de su vida.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el muchacho, preocupado. Temía que el haber hecho el amor la hubiera lastimado de alguna manera. Hermione asintió.

-De hecho, me siento estupendamente.

- ¿Segura?- la castaña lo besó en los labios y Harry creyó que la sangre le derretiría las venas. Luego de compartir minutos de caricias e intimidad, Hermione se envolvió de una de las sábanas y se dirigió al cuarto de baño sabiendo que el ojiverde no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Sonrió al saberse nerviosa.

El haber estado entre los brazos de Harry parecía un hecho surrealista. Jamás hubiera imaginado años atrás que estaría completamente perdida en esa piel que antes consideraba fraterna y ahora encendía cada célula de su cuerpo. Se miró al espejo notando que una luz diferente se vislumbraba en sus ojos. Las marcas oscuras que los rodeaban habían desaparecido. Tenía un rubor suave en sus mejillas que alejaba la fantasmagórica palidez que la había enmascarado durante días volviéndola más normal. Sentía un optimismo extraño, como si tuviera la certeza de que todo ese tiempo de oscuridad e incertidumbre en donde no veían más que desgracia, tendría un final victorioso. Icarus no podía ganar. De pronto, Hermione sintió que en su vientre se generaba un calor que no había experimentado jamás. Una calidez que ocupó su región lumbar hasta la columna y tuvo que respirar hondo un par de veces gracias a la agitación de su corazón. Se sujetó del lavamanos y vio en su reflejo que el sudor perló su rostro de un instante a otro. La joven creyó que su presión sanguínea se había disparado hasta las nubes. Harry golpeó la puerta un par de veces al demorarse. Ella salió y el moreno inmediatamente la tomó con cuidado para sentarla en la cama.

-¿Qué sucede, Hermione?

-Nada, sólo me he mareado. Tuve una repentina alza de presión pero ya estoy bien.- Harry la seguía mirando preocupado y tocó su frente buscando fiebre. Vio que tenía su cabello mojado tras el cuello y gotas de sudor le corrían por las sienes. Se veía sofocada y fue por un vaso con agua. Hermione lo bebió despacio.

Sin esperarlo, un haz de luz verde que provenía desde la planta baja llamó la atención de ambos. Alguien había llegado a la mansión por vía chimenea. Harry descendió por las escaleras y se detuvo a la mitad al ver a Kingsley Shacklebolt de pie en la sala. Supo de inmediato que le tenía noticias. Su ceño estaba fruncido y sus ojos ansiosos. El mago le comunicó que habían rastreado magia ilegal en varias partes de Inglaterra pero que las más poderosas se ubicaban en Plymouth y Liverpool. Él apostaba su brazo derecho a que Icarus se encontraría en una de esas dos regiones tratando de repeler el radar del Ministerio. Harry asintió pero no podía pensar con claridad. Arriba estaba Hermione ciertamente inestable. Tenía que llevarla a St. Mungo.

-Hola, Kingsley- saludó la castaña mientras bajaba apoyada del pasamano. El ministro no pudo disimular su rostro de sorpresa al verla allí tan temprano. Era sólo cosa de verlos para saber que habían pasado la noche juntos. Miró a Harry alzando las cejas y el moreno trató de no sonrojarse. Cosa imposible.

-Buenos días, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Muy bien.

-Mentira- rebatió el ojiverde- Acaba de sufrir un alza de presión y está algo débil. La llevaré con Luna ahora mismo.- Hermione negó con la cabeza al instante.

-No. Ve con Kingsley. Tienes que acortar las distancias con Icarus. No podemos perder tiempo.- Harry la miró significativamente, no quería dejarla sola. La joven le sonrió.- Yo estoy bien, aunque no me creas. Me siento de maravilla. Ve y ten mucho cuidado.

* * *

><p><em>Harrison Park.<em>

_Wallasey, localidad de Liverpool._

Sobre la dura camilla que había dispuesto para descansar, Icarus Prewett Black rezongaba en sueños revolcándose en el colchón a cada minuto. La tienda que había levantado en medio del parque, se estremecía en sus estacas debido a la fuerza acumulada en el interior. Bajo sus párpados, sus ojos viajaban de un lado a otro de manera que denotaba la inquietud de las imágenes que su subconsciente le proyectaba. Se veía a sí mismo escalando una montaña cubierta de nieve, trepando por las rocas y deslizándose por aquellas quebradas como un animal en su hábitat natural. Sin embargo, un temblor inesperado hizo que el hielo para sus pies cediera y cayera en una especie de caverna escondida. El agujero que había causado permitió que los rayos del sol iluminaran el lugar. Un lago de color tan gris como la plata hacía creer que se trataba de una pista de patinaje gracias a la calma de sus aguas. El reflejo de la luz sobre la superficie volvía el contenido de un delicado tono azulado. No obstante, la caída provocó que Icarus despertara un segundo para acomodarse y volver a internarse en un sueño diferente.

Él, con ocho años de vida, corriendo por la gran casa de sus padres, riendo, tratando de hacer volar un dragón de juguete que agitaba sus escamosas alas. La versión infantil de Icarus era casi tan parecida a la adulta: delgado, de espeso cabello negro y ojos de azul intenso. Su risa era potente, como nacida desde el fondo de sus entrañas, y su forma de ocupar toda la casa era avasallante. El pequeño Icarus jugaba despreocupadamente sin prestar atención a sus padres que platicaban acaloradamente cerca del comedor. Su madre, con cierto rostro de angustia, subió por las escaleras a paso presuroso. Su padre, por otro lado, encendió un cigarrillo fumando como si lo necesitara al igual que el aire. La curiosidad de Icarus lo envolvió con fuerza y subió los peldaños corriendo para saber qué había sucedido. Quería hablar con su madre, no le gustaba verla molesta. _¡Icarus, vuelve aquí!, _le escuchó decir a su padre pero él no hizo caso. Caminó por el pasillo e ingresó al cuarto principal viendo que su madre pegaba con insistencia un pliego de papel tapiz suelto en la pared. Aparentemente se había despegado con los años y el niño no le dio importancia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Lucretia, asustada. Icarus no entendió la gravedad en su ceño.

-Sólo quería saber si estabas bien…

-Estoy bien, ve con tu padre- le ordenó con cierta rudeza e Icarus volvió sobre sus pasos…

De repente, el movimiento de la tierra sacó al mago de su sueño profundo. Hacía días que no dormía de aquella manera. Abrió los ojos de golpe reparando que Teddy había despertado y trataba de zafarse de las cadenas luminosas que lo atajaban de las muñecas y tobillos. El pequeño trataba de liberarse lo que llevó a Icarus a incorporarse de la camilla y dirigirse hacia él. Ya estaba harto de su resistencia y terquedad. Reuniendo los vestigios de paciencia que aún le quedaban, se arrodilló a un lado de la cama y trató de sonreírle de forma amigable. Tratarlo con sicología. Teddy lloraba pero detuvo su llanto entre hipos al ver ese color oceánico en sus ojos.

-Escucha, niño… lo único que quiero es que te quedes quieto y tranquilo. No intentes huir porque no lo conseguirás. Mientras más cooperes conmigo, más pronto volverás con tu padrino, ¿de acuerdo?

-Mientes… mientes…

-No, claro que no- la respuesta de Icarus no logró convencerlo. Teddy volvió a luchar contra las cadenas lastimándose un poco las muñecas. El moreno lo observó con enfado. ¿Cómo era posible tanta obstinación? Ese niño no se doblegaba. Cualquier otro mostraría miedo, incluso parálisis enfrente al terror de verse solo con un extraño. Volvió a aturdirlo con un _Desmaius_ sabiendo que no duraría más de unos minutos. Teddy cayó con los ojos cerrados sobre la almohada del catre e Icarus caminó hacia las afueras de la carpa respirando la fresca brisa de la mañana.

El último sueño que había ocupado su mente lo consternó. No parecía un sueño sino que un recuerdo. ¿Su madre estaba escondiendo algo en el momento justo en que él había entrado? ¿Ocultaba algo el viejo tapiz en la casa de sus padres? ¿Sería algo que ellos no querían que la familia descubriera? Pensó en visitar la vieja casona otra vez pero de seguro estaba custodiada por los Aurores al igual que la casa de su abuela, no fue de su preocupación de todos modos, esos magos de pacotilla no se comparaban en habilidad con él, pero el gran problema era Teddy Lupin. Si lo dejaba al cuidado de esos imbéciles de Callahan, Baker y los otros, daba por seguro que el niño volvería a escapar. Si lo llevaba con él no sería más que un estorbo y además lo estaría ofreciendo en bandeja. Echó un vistazo a la carpa, los alrededores, la cantidad de muggles que había en aquella zona. Los Aurores no serían tan estúpidos de desplegar magia a diestra y siniestra con ellos como espectadores. Sería un trabajo político exhaustivo con el Cuartel de Desmemorizadores y el Comité de Excusas para los Muggles. Sólo pensarlo lo hizo reír. Protegería el lugar en su ausencia. Les daría una feria de diversión si se atrevían a acercarse sólo un metro a ese lugar. Ya la paciencia se le estaba acabando.

* * *

><p>Luna estaba comprando un nuevo caldero para la elaboración de sus pociones curativas en <em>Dervish y Banges<em> cuando vio a Hermione caminando en dirección a Cabeza de Puerco. Al reparar en los libros que abrazaba contra su pecho comprendió al instante que nuevamente estaba empecinada en la traducción final del pergamino y la admiró por su perseverancia. De seguro hubiera sido una excelente Ravenclaw. La rubia pagó rápidamente y la alcanzó a medio camino con una gran sonrisa. Hermione se alegró de verla. Estaba de tan buen humor que tropezar con una de sus mejores amigas la llevó a saludarla con un apretado abrazo. Luna notó que estaba mucho más repuesta de la última vez que la había visto.

-Veo que todo resultó bien con Harry. No discutieron tanto luego de la visita de Malfoy ¿verdad?- la castaña no le respondió. Recordar la hermosa forma en que habían terminado la conversación, enredados entre brazos y piernas, rozando sus pieles y compartiendo gemidos sobre una cama, le elevó de nuevo la temperatura. Los latidos de su corazón aumentaron y Luna se sorprendió de verla sonrosada. La palidez estaba desapareciendo evidentemente. La detuvo un momento para tocarle la frente tal cual lo había hecho Harry minutos antes. Ella la evadió chistando la lengua. No era una figura de cristal.- Hoy estás diferente, Hermione. ¿Pasó algo anoche que no me has dicho?- su pregunta sonó sugerente y la joven no le respondió, sin embargo, no podía dejar de sonreír.

Luna la acompañó hasta Cabeza de Puerco en donde Aberforth Dumbledore esperaba a la joven como un profesor espera a su alumno. El anciano las saludó cortésmente y les sirvió una ronda de cervezas de manteca mientras observaba el mejor semblante en Hermione. Parecía que toda esa tristeza y desaliento que empañaba su mirada había menguado para dejar a la vista un brillo especial. Le dio gusto. Esa chica comenzaba a ganarse su aprecio. Los tres tomaron asiento en la trastienda con el pergamino y diccionarios rúnicos sobre la mesa. Luna, con sus ojos frescos y sentido lógico, revisó lo avanzado notando que efectivamente esa escritura era difícil de interpretar. Las runas parecían burdos dibujos muy maltratados por el tiempo.

No obstante, para Hermione había algo diferente en ellos. Por alguna razón veía las runas en el papel mucho más delineadas, como si hubieran sido escritas recientemente. Las observó con mayor atención y reparó que se acomodaban despacio, una procesión de letras que se asemejaba a un conjunto de hormigas. Frunció el ceño y pestañó varias veces creyendo que estaba delirando. El calor volvió a elevar su temperatura sintiendo que el frío constante en su vientre se había terminado. La fiebre repentina le rebosó las mejillas. Se mantuvo en silencio mientras que Aberforth y Luna intercambiaban opiniones. Volvió a mirar el texto y las runas habían dejado al fin de moverse. Fue entonces donde el corazón le brincó en el pecho. Abandonó la silla de un salto causando que los otros dos magos en la mesa se sobresaltaran ante su arrebato.

-¿Qué pasa, Hermione?- preguntó Luna sin dejar de verla con los ojos abiertos de par en par. La castaña no le contestó de inmediato. Tomó el pergamino entre sus manos y sonrió. No podía creerlo. Sin embargo, Aberforth se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el espejo de Sirius que colgaba en su pared. Se volvió serio.

-¿Dónde está Harry?- quiso saber con algo de presteza. Hermione despegó su mirada del escrito para mirarlo.

-Kingsley nos informó de una presencia mágica ilegal fuera de Londres. Harry se dirigió a Liverpool… ¿por qué? - al preguntar dejó el pergamino en la mesa y se acercó al espejo, preocupada.

-Este chico adora meterse en líos- dijo y Hermione no dudó en empuñar su varita…

Después de haber despertado al lado de la mujer que le había robado la cordura, Harry sintió que una nueva fuerza se apoderaba de él. Estaba seguro que ese día daría con Icarus y le haría pagar por todo el dolor que había causado en su vida y en la vida de los que amaba. Recuperaría a su ahijado, y además estaba confiado que su niño sabría cómo defenderse de ese hijo de puta. Luego de salir de la mansión, el moreno se Apareció cerca del Ministerio de Magia junto con Kingsley y ya varios Aurores estaban listos para salir. Bajo las órdenes del superior Gustav Lochrin, los magos se dividieron en dos grandes grupos que abordarían Plymouth y Liverpool, simultáneamente. Uno comandado por el Jefe de los Aurores y el otro por el Ministro de Magia. Harry fue en el segundo grupo con dirección al norte, mientras que los otros se destinaron hacia el sur del país.

En la región de Wallasey los sorprendió una lluvia estival que caía con rabia. Los seis magos caminaron por el sendero del _Marine Park _sintiendo el césped mucho más espeso bajo sus pies debido al agua. El clima había espantado a los transeúntes que brillaban por su ausencia lo que los favoreció, pensó Harry. Varios de sus compañeros se veían muy llamativos con sus capas largas y varita en mano. Estaban nerviosos, eso lo notó sin siquiera observarlos atentamente. Avanzaron algunas yardas concentrados en las indicaciones de Shacklebolt, quien llevaba el viejo Chivatoscopio de Alastor Moody, objeto usado para la detección de magos tenebrosos con un alcance de kilómetro y medio. El mago detuvo sus pasos de golpe cuando a los quince minutos de camino llegando a _Stoneby Dr_ el aparato mágico comenzó a girar levemente. Estaban cerca de algo y agudizó cada uno de sus sentidos. Harry apretó los dientes y miró a su alrededor como si sintiera que lo vigilaran cientos de ojos maliciosos.

-Estamos cerca- dijo Kingsley interrumpiendo el sonido de la lluvia- Sigamos avanzando, no se separen.

Al seguir el camino sin perder el ritmo, en la intersección de _Grove Rd_ con_ Sandcliffe Rd_, el mago volvió a detenerse y ordenó seguir por _Sandcliffe, _el Chivatoscopio estaba enloqueciendo con sus veloces giros y eso los ponía mucho más inquietos. Harry encabezaba la caravana tratando de que las gotas que resbalaban por su cabello no entraran en sus ojos. Había impermeabilizado el cristal en sus gafas tal como Hermione le había enseñado, por lo que no tenía problemas con ello. Al encaminarse por la ruta indicada, la extensión del _Harrison Park_ los sorprendió. Era un escampado precioso, un campo de verde interminable que con el viento y la lluvia parecía un oleaje uniforme. Kingsley Shacklebolt estaba preocupado. No le gustaba para nada la idea de que hubieran residencias muggles tan cerca de donde el Chivatoscopio avisaba peligro.

-Hay que internarnos en este parque.- dijo Harry con tanta seguridad que sus compañeros lo miraron unos segundos. El ministro miró hacia donde apuntaba el ojiverde- No sé por qué, pero siento que hacia allá debemos caminar.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Jason Samuels, algo receloso. Harry asintió vigorosamente y se dirigió hacia la cerca que separaba la ruta del campo. Con un movimiento de su varita, abrió un hueco en la rejilla y atravesó hacia el otro lado procurando no atorarse con la tela de su abrigo. Los demás lo siguieron.

Un relámpago iluminó el cielo de norte a sur. Las nubes obesas y negras no mostraban intención alguna de dar tregua en el corto plazo. La lluvia se intensificó y la hierba bailaba como cabellos de sirena. Harry avanzó con cautela pero el sonido del Chivatoscopio girando lo tenía al borde del colapso. Entre su anhelo de encontrar por fin a Teddy y tener el cuello de Icarus en sus manos, su paso se apresuraba mucho más teniendo los demás que trotar para alcanzarlo. Al cabo de un rato de camino, Harry se detuvo de golpe. Algo adelante le había llamado enormemente la atención. Eddie Carmichael frunció el ceño. No le gustaba nada cuando el moreno tenía esa mirada intensa en sus ojos esmeraldas. La conocía, la había visto muchas veces. Kingsley por su parte, trató de mirar hacia donde su pupilo se concentraba sin entender qué era lo que estaba pasando. Harry, en un intento de comprobar que estaba en lo correcto, se arrodilló mirando el margen de la hierba. Los otros magos se miraron entre sí.

-¿Qué has descubierto, Harry?- preguntó Kingsley Shacklebolt.

-Adelante… a unos metros de nosotros… el largo césped está un poco más tranquilo que el resto.- el joven agradeció el estruendoso clima. Reparó que existía alguna especie de protección mágica que interrumpía la corriente del viento. La sola idea de que Teddy estuviera tras esa barrera lo enloqueció.

Se aproximaron al sitio despacio, replegándose como panteras al acecho. Harry lo rodeó preguntándose si Icarus estaba del otro lado riéndose de ellos a gusto. Imaginarlo la furia lo enceguecía. Fue entonces donde escuchó una débil voz, una pequeña voz familiar que le estrujó las entrañas: _Tío Harry… tío Harry… _eso fue el detonante para que perdiera la calma. Kingsley, al verlo arrebatado, lo tomó de la ropa a viva fuerza para que no fuera corriendo sin saber qué magia oscura los esperaba del otro lado. _Tío Harry… tío Harry… _volvió a escuchar y el moreno no dudó en responderle con un grito desgarrador: _¡Aquí estoy, Teddy! ¡No te asustes, voy por ti!_ – dijo y su gritó causó un efecto inesperado. La hierba de un metro de altura cobró vida. Los delgados tallos se volvieron frenéticos y tomaron a los magos como látigos poderosos enredándolos por completo. Harry cayó al suelo gracias a las matas que amarraron sus pies y una vez allí lo cogieron por la cintura. Las plantas comenzaron a arrastrarlos y todos ellos intentaron resistirse, liberarse de alguna manera. _¡Reducto!_, gritaban cortando las yedras pero éstas volvían a crecer con una rapidez impresionante.

-¡Kingsley!- gritó el ojiverde viendo cómo las lianas arrastraban al ministro hasta cierto punto en que el campo se volvió un banco fangoso, una verdadera arena movediza. Shacklebolt cayó al interior hundiéndose en él hasta el pecho. El mago luchó para salir de allí pero se hundía más y más.

-¡No se mueva!- le dijo Carmichael, pero una de las ramas lo tomó por el cuello y tiró de él hacia el pantano sumergiéndolo por completo.

-¡No! ¡Eddie!- exclamaron todos al unísono. La lluvia continuaba azotando la localidad ayudando a que el terreno siguiera cediendo. Había sido una trampa, una maldita trampa que se gatilló con la voz de un intruso, en este caso, la de Harry. Kingsley trató de ayudar a Carmichael, buscarlo a ciegas pero estaba demasiado espeso. Echó mano de hechizos para remover el fango, pero sólo consiguió salpicarse el rostro en cada intento. La magia reventaba en la tierra mojada sin lograr nada. Otra vez la voz de un niño: _Tío Harry… tío Harry…_

-¡Teddy! ¡Ya voy!- vociferó Harry tratando de liberarse de la opresión de las ramas. Y, al igual que los demás, comenzaron a arrastrarlo hacia la fosa. Trató de aferrarse a lo que pudiera encontrar. Piedras, raíces, cualquier cosa. Pateaba, manoteaba, lanzaba hechizos que sólo las demoraba. Las plantas se revolucionaban, se enardecían mucho más cuando gritaba.

-Harry…- se escuchó entre el escándalo la voz de Hermione. El ojiverde, a punto de caer en el pantano, alzó la vista hallando a la castaña a pocos metros junto a Luna Lovegood y Aberforth Dumbledore.- Harry… deja de luchar, y no grites. Eso sólo las incitará más a lastimarlos.- refiriéndose a las lianas que se removían como culebras. Sin embargo, el llamado del niño lo volvía impaciente.

-¡Hijo, tranquilo! ¡Aquí estoy!- otra vez, el grito del moreno desató a la yedra y lo jaló hasta el lodo hundiéndolo hasta el cuello. Los demás Aurores, atrapados cómo estaban, tampoco obedecieron lo dicho por Hermione. Era desesperante saber que esas plantas malditas los llevarían estrangulados hasta la ciénaga oculta. Eddie Carmichael reapareció escupiendo lodo y tratando de alcanzar la orilla. Hermione miró a Harry a los ojos y tomando decisiones rápidas le lanzó un _Desmaius _para aturdirlo. Era la única manera de que dejara de luchar. Luna y Aberforth hicieron lo mismo neutralizando a los demás y devolviendo la calma al parque. Al no haber movimiento ni resistencia alguna, las ramas dejaron de sacudirse en el acto. La lluvia comenzó a declinar.

* * *

><p>Icarus, poco antes de abandonar a la carpa por unos minutos, dedicó su atención en proteger un radio considerable alrededor de ella para los presuntos intrusos. No volvería a cometer el error de confiar al niño a esos incompetentes de Callahan y compañía. Con un movimiento de su varita, protegió un amplio círculo fuera de la tienda y adormeció a Teddy lo suficiente para que no despertase en su ausencia. Lo observó durmiendo sobre la cama imaginándose cómo sería obtener esa fuerza incontrolable una vez que lo liquidara. Si la profecía se cumplía ya nada podría detenerlo. Dejaría el nombre de su familia bien puesto, no como lo hicieron sus padres o el resto de sus primos, traidores de la sangre. Ya con el campo mágico cubriendo la zona, Icarus salió de él mirando el escampado frente a sus ojos. Aspiró la brisa y notó que la lluvia comenzaba a caer en Wallasey. No quiso perder tiempo. El Cuartel le estaba pisando los talones. Marcó una línea invisible sobre el césped a sus espaldas. La hierba se mantuvo igual a simple vista, pero el mago quiso cerciorarse de que su hechizo había dado resultado. La tierra se había diluido volviéndose un barro difícil de evadir. Aplicó magia negra sobre la vegetación convirtiéndola en un regimiento de Tentáculas conocidas por su peligrosidad. Tenía que acercar a su presa a ellas, tenía que crear una carnada para atraer a los Aurores, sobre todo a Harry Potter. La voz del niño sería el imán perfecto. Construyó el escenario, generó un eco de Teddy que sublevaría al ojiverde y con ello, caminó algunos metros, aplicando un <em>Desilusionador<em> sobre él. Se confundió con los colores del ambiente.

Tras un chasquido, Icarus se Apareció en las cercanías de la vieja casa de sus padres. Sabía que allí habría Aurores custodiando el lugar, pero no le importó. Tenía toda la ventaja y la sangre fría en las venas. Extrajo su varita y susurró un _Fumos_ que elevó un humo denso, como niebla cerrada imposibilitando la visión. Los dos magos apostados en la verja, se pusieron en alerta instintiva pero unas cadenas brillantes los tomaron por asalto. La velocidad de los eslabones para reducirlos los dejó atónitos. Cayeron al asfalto, sintiendo la falta de aliento debido a la opresión en el esternón. Icarus caminó a ellos sin revelarse. Era una figura transparente que se mimetizaba con el humo. Al tenerlos vulnerables a sus pies, rió sin molestarse en hacerlo en silencio. Uno de los Aurores, con la agudeza de su oído, pudo adivinar dónde estaba y lanzó un hechizo esforzadamente desde su mano encadenada a su cuerpo y el rayo cortó a Icarus en la cara. La luz lo encandiló y el ardor de la herida lo hizo maldecir.

-¿Por qué insisten en resistirse ante mí?- dijo, molesto y fastidiado- ¡No pueden ganarme! ¡No soy un puto mortífago!- y sin misericordia, les reventó un _Avada Kedavra _en sus caras. Ambos magos quedaron tirados en el suelo como muñecos sin baterías. Icarus torció su bigote y caminó hacia la casa, entrando por la puerta principal.

Hallarse de nuevo en el interior de esa casa le produjo una sensación de desprecio. Al estar enterado que sus propios padres querían limitarle los poderes, ser tan grandioso como ese imbécil de Tom Riddle, le ponía los pelos de punta. Tantos años desperdiciados. De haberlo educado debidamente, de conocer la calidad de su magia, la historia sería completamente diferente en esos momentos. Voldemort no hubiera tenido el respeto ni la adoración de tantos, entre ellos su prima Bellatrix, tampoco hubiera sido él el encargado de la limpieza de la sangre en la comunidad. De manera involuntaria, se miró la mano. Tocar a una hija de muggles había sido estimulante. Haber vulnerado a esa muchacha castaña le había abierto los ojos.

Sin querer divagar más, subió las mismas escaleras que había transitado cuando era niño. Los peldaños crujieron debido a los años y el aroma a encierro era casi insoportable. En la segunda planta, Icarus recreó en su mente la imagen de su madre pegando afanadamente una parte del papel tapiz. Al sorprenderlo allí, observándola, un miedo concreto oscureció su semblante. Ahora resultaba lógico para él, estaba ocultando algo, pero ella confió en que era muy pequeño como para darle importancia. Se equivocó rotundamente. Se dirigió hasta la pared y pasó su mano sobre el papel roído y sucio. Bajó hasta la altura de sus rodillas y siguió tanteando, buscando alguna anomalía, algo que sobresaliera a la plana superficie. Después de unos minutos, sintió en las yemas de sus dedos algo irregular. Buscó la unión del papel y tiró de ella como si descuerara la habitación. Arrancó el tapiz con furia, pensando que tanto Lucretia como Ignatius le habían mentido con descaro. _Malditos desgraciados, _musitó y siguió su trabajo hasta encontrarse con el muro desnudo. Se quedó boquiabierto. Un inmenso mapa estaba dibujado allí, con trazos desiguales y muy dañados pero estaba claro. Vio el trozo de tierra que era Inglaterra y todo un trayecto marcado allí sobre una parte de Europa. La boca se le secó y sus ojos azules se encendieron. Ya sabía el destino, hacia dónde debía dirigirse… ya sabía dónde era _El pie de lince_. Sus padres lo supieron todo el tiempo. Gruñó de furia y las ventanas de la casa se estremecieron. Extrajo un pergamino de entre las cosas abandonadas del escritorio y dibujó el mapa con la punta de su varita en él. Luego, con su tesoro enrollado en sus manos, prendió fuego a toda la casa. No debía quedar evidencia alguna.

Al volver sobre sus pasos y Aparecerse en _Harrison Park, _reparó que los Aurores estaban luchando contra sus medidas de seguridad. Bajo el hechizo Desilusionador, Icarus caminó despacio, acercándose un poco para apreciar cómo Potter y sus compañeros lidiaban con sus plantas alocadas. Quiso reír pero se aguantó las ganas. Las ansias por verlos sepultados bajo metros de lodo espeso lo llenó de expectativa. No obstante, a no mucha distancia desde dónde estaba, el sonido de un chasquido lo sacó de su entretenimiento. Era la chica castaña, esa joven llamada Hermione Granger acompañada por una rubia y un anciano. Verla de nuevo después de tantos días le provocó un brinco en su estómago. Ella corrió hasta el lugar en el cual se desataba la lucha y se detuvo a orillas de la trampa: _Harry… deja de luchar, y no grites. Eso sólo las incitará más a lastimarlos. _Abrió sus ojos sumido en la sorpresa. Esa muchacha era infalible, no había cómo engañarla. Tenía un poder de lógica superior a cualquier otra persona que hubiera conocido jamás. La calma que vio en ella ante la situación de riesgo le removió la templanza.

-Me sigues sorprendiendo, _guardaespaldas- _murmuró, sin poder quitarle la vista de encima.- Si tan sólo fueras una sangre pura…- Y ahí, frente a él, vio cómo aturdía a Harry Potter para que dejara de luchar. Resultaba claro. Con la voz repetitiva de Teddy como eco incitador, el moreno no podía actuar con mesura. Realmente, ella se había ganado su respeto, aunque le costara mucho trabajo reconocerlo…

* * *

><p>Luna atendía a Eddie Carmichael en una de las camillas limpiando del interior de su garganta y fosas nasales los restos de lodo y hierba que le habían quedado como residuos. El grupo de Aurores comandados por Kingsley Shacklebolt estaban lesionados por culpa de la fuerza ejercida en la lucha contra las Tentáculas. La adrenalina había estado en su mayor apogeo en los momentos de peligro, ahora que todo estaba tranquilo, los músculos y heridas protestaban a viva voz. Harry estaba sentado en una alta camilla con sus pies colgando y con Hermione a su lado quitando la suciedad de su cabello azabache. Su rostro demostraba decepción y enfado. Estaba seguro de que atraparía por fin a Icarus, pero ese cobarde no hacía más que jugar con ellos. Sin embargo, a la castaña no podía engañarla. Esa no era más que una máscara. Lo que realmente estaba sintiendo era pena, tristeza y vergüenza de haber fallado una vez más.<p>

-Deja de culparte, Harry- le dijo Hermione en voz baja, para que sólo él la escuchara.- No es fácil luchar contra algo que desconoces. La magia de Icarus se aprovecha de las emociones de las otras personas. Se hace poderoso haciendo sentir débiles y perdidos a los otros.

-Escuché a Teddy… lo juro…

-Sólo tú lo oíste… eso era lo que quería Icarus, que te desesperaras y actuaras precipitadamente.- Harry frunció el ceño molesto, viendo las hematomas en sus muñecas y rasguños en sus manos. Estaba tan lleno de fango que le apremiaba un buen baño. Cerró los ojos con fuerza unos instantes. A los pocos minutos, Ron y Ginny llegaron a St. Mungo al enterarse de lo sucedido. El pelirrojo no necesitó detalles. El rostro de Harry lo decía todo. Por otra parte, miró a Hermione reparando en lo diferente que se veía. No estaba demacrada como lo había estado luego del ataque en La Madriguera. Sus ojeras habían desaparecido y el rubor en sus mejillas espantaron totalmente su palidez. Reparó la forma en que la castaña miraba a Harry, la delicadeza con la que quitaba los restos de hierba mojada de su cabello. Nunca nada le había parecido tener más sentido que ellos dos juntos. Siempre se habían pertenecido y al parecer, era el amor lo que la había fortalecido. Harry, en un impulso de canalizar su rabia, caminó por la habitación resoplando, rumiando. Ese maldito bastardo tenía una ventaja que no podía eludir. Estaba mucho más preparado. Fue la primera vez que maldijo su inexperiencia en su labor de Auror. A Ojoloco o a Tonks no los hubiera podido engañar. Envuelto en ira, cogió una charola con instrumentos en ella y la lanzó contra una de las paredes causando un ruido metálico desagradable. Ron trató de controlarlo.

-Tranquilo, amigo. No tienes que perder los estribos. Eso es lo que busca Prewett.- al decir esto, trató de cogerlo por los hombros pero Harry se liberó dirigiéndose hacia la ventana.

-A pesar de todas las precauciones que ha tomado este tipo… siempre has estado a un solo instante de alcanzarlo. Eso también debe estar jodiéndolo, ¿no lo crees?- trató de consolarlo, Ginny.

-Quiero estar solo…- dijo el moreno con la voz contenida.- Déjenme solo…- Luna les hizo una seña a los demás pero Hermione no se movió ni un centímetro desde donde estaba. Dejarlo solo era algo que ella jamás cumpliría. Se acercó y lo tocó en el hombro para que volteara. Él lo hizo y se abrazaron fuertemente por largos minutos. Hermione lo sintió llorar en silencio, sintió sus espasmos en cada sollozo y se separó un poco para secarle las lágrimas.- Lo extraño tanto.

-Lo sé, mi amor. Yo también.

-Escucharlo fue desgarrador… perdóname por no haberte hecho caso pero… ante su dulce voz no podía controlarme.- la castaña asintió sabiendo a lo que se refería. Si ella lo hubiera escuchado, tal vez también hubiera perdido la cordura. Lo besó en los labios como un intento simbólico de sustraerle la congoja y sobrellevarla en su lugar. Ese moreno le había demostrado tanto en tan poco tiempo.- Gracias por llegar en el momento adecuado.

-Bueno, ya sabes… mientras lleves contigo el espejo de Sirius, siempre tendremos ángeles de la guarda que nos sacarán de más de un embrollo.- comentó divertida, guiñándole un ojo. Harry la observó mejor.

-¿Cómo te has sentido? ¿Te ha vuelto a subir la presión?- Hermione sonrió misteriosamente y afirmó con la cabeza. Eso no le gustó nada al ojiverde quien cambió su expresión a otra más drástica.

-Pero no te preocupes… esa alza no ha sido más que una ayuda formidable.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-He logrado traducir el resto del pergamino.- Harry no dio crédito a lo que había escuchado. La sonrisa en los labios de Hermione lo contagiaron y la abrazó por la cintura con el mismo anhelo de siempre. Aún ignoraban que esa calidez había logrado mucho más que sólo eso.


	15. La traducción

Hola mis niños!  
>He vuelto con nuevo capítulo.<br>Espero que sigan en sintonía y me perdonen por tardar en publicar, pero no me olvido, por supuesto q no!  
>Gracias por seguir conmigo. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y suposiciones que me dan a entender que están metidos en la trama.<br>Hoy daremos un gran paso, avanzaremos y nos acercaremos más a Icarus para pisarle los talones.  
>Veremos a Teddy haciendo alarde de su poder incontenible a tan poca edad. Icarus perderá la compostura.<br>Los dejo con la lectura, muchas gracias por su compañía y vendré dentro de poco ;)  
>Besotes y beun viaje!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>XV<strong>

**La traducción**

"_Lo llamarán el Último Hechicero y temerán los enemigos al conocer su poder y talento. _

_Será un bienaventurado por el apellido que ostenta siendo Black su honor y nobleza. _

_Podrá vencer la fuerza de mil tormentas y provocar millones con su gran destreza. _

_Desde la larga estirpe de la familia Black, descienden dos que no se deben encontrar._

_Una fuerza incontenible reside en sus corazones: uno puro y el otro oscuro,_

_Puro es el último mestizo del ancestral apellido, __oscuro es el de linaje mágico y crudos ojos fríos__._

_La ambición condenará sus vidas y uno con su sangre en el pie de lince matará al otro"_

"_La fuerza oscura poseerá una maldición que extinguirá al hijo de muggle,_

_En el vientre se engendrará dolor y el triunfo parecerá del frío._

_Todo puede redimirse, todo puede volver al punto de inicio,_

_Si el mestizo de fuerza pura con un toque inmediato entrega alivio._

_Una6 carrera8 contra2 el tiempo0 da comienzo ahoraN,_

_Corre14 que la arena4 del reloj0 se agotaE._

_Por encima de un frío círculo, la secreta Profecía se cumplirá_

_Cuando estén el puro y el oscuro juntos al término del ciclo lunar.__"_

Al terminar de leer, Hermione levantó su vista hacia el rostro de sus amigos y cada expresión era más sombría que la anterior. En la sala de la mansión de Grimmauld Place, el grupo de jóvenes guardó silencio tratando de asimilar las palabras y visualizar las posibles respuestas. Harry sólo pensaba en una frase: _Al término del ciclo lunar_. Aquello lo preocupó más de la cuenta. ¿Cuánto tiempo les quedaba entonces? ¿Sólo una semana? Por esa razón, Icarus parecía alterado, apresurado, corriendo contra el tiempo. Él lo sabía antes que ellos. Ahora, todo se veía mucho más angustiante. No, no podían fallar. No podían darse ese lujo. Desde ese momento en adelante no debían permitirse equivocaciones. Hermione dejó la traducción sobre la mesa y se mantuvo ensimismada, totalmente absorta en sus pensamientos. Sabía que tenía que dar explicaciones. ¿Cómo había sido posible que luego de tanto tiempo tratando de interpretar las runas, de un día para otro las supiera leer como si se tratara de su lengua materna? Resultaba tan extraño para ella como para los demás. No tenía respuesta, sólo las vio y supo al instante lo que decían. Lo atribuía a esa agradable sensación de calidez en su interior, al repentino bienestar que había reemplazado la pesadumbre que llevaba a cuestas.

-¿Qué significarán esos números?- preguntó Ginny al mirar el escrito en el papel. Ron, quien también le echaba un vistazo sobre su hombro, añadió.

-¿Y las letras N y E al final de ambas líneas? ¿Estás segura que deben ir allí?- la castaña se mostró un poco ofendida por el dejo de incredulidad en la voz del pelirrojo. Frunció el ceño.

-La traducción está correcta, Ronald- se defendió cruzándose de brazos- Y creo que no debemos pasarlos por alto. Es posible que signifiquen algo importante que hoy no logramos entender.

Harry se sintió algo decepcionado y no dijo nada. Esperaba que el manuscrito dijera algo más sobre la maldición que había sufrido Hermione, de cómo revertirla. Ya había entendido que la solución era Teddy pero por desgracia, era demasiado tarde. No se convencía de que no existiera otra manera. Amaba a esa chica. Se quedaría con ella el resto de su vida. No cabía duda de ello. Sin embargo, sabía lo importante que era para una mujer joven ser madre algún día. Esperaba que esa frustración no los dividiera nunca. Por otra parte, Hermione notó cierta luz diferente en la mirada del ojiverde. Casi pudo escucharlo en su pesimismo y no supo qué decirle. Ella también esperaba que el pergamino diera con alguna solución a su problema pero ya no había nada más que hacer. Al cabo de un rato, el grupo de amigos se dirigió a La Madriguera en donde Molly Weasley preparaba algo de comer. Al llegar por medio de los Polvos Flú, a Harry aún le costaba trabajo el hecho de estar allí. Sólo imaginar lo que había sucedido en su ausencia, el ataque, la lucha de Hermione y el secuestro de su ahijado… le causaba un torbellino inexplicable de sensaciones a mitad del pecho. La dueña de casa los recibió con la misma cortesía y calidez de siempre. Abrazó al moreno con fuerza cortándolo un poco la respiración. Harry le correspondió mecánicamente.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó la mujer mirándolo a los ojos.

-Ya tenemos la traducción completa del pergamino- intervino Hermione. La señora Weasley se volvió a ella sin ocultar su sorpresa y alivio.

-¿En verdad? Eso es grandioso.

-No lo es tanto… - dijo Ron, algo desanimado- Si bien hay una fecha, nos falta conocer el lugar en donde se cumplirá la profecía.- los ojos de Molly se volvieron un vidrio trizado. Apretó su delantal con las manos y tomó asiento en uno de los sofás.

-No puedo creer que esté ocurriendo todo esto- se lamentó- Siempre consideré que Icarus era extraño, malintencionado… pero jamás que se volvería un ambicioso asesino…

-La codicia y soberbia del ser humano pueden ser muy poderosas- señaló Luna bajo un tono pensativo. En ese mismo momento, Andrómeda descendía por las escaleras viendo que Harry estaba de regreso. Al verlo, no pudo evitar recordar la frialdad que vio en esos ojos cuando su malvado primo lo suplantó. Notar el precioso verde ocupando sus pupilas le devolvió la calma y eliminó los malos recuerdos. Lo encerró entre sus brazos. Harry la puso al tanto del descubrimiento enseñándole el manuscrito traducido. Andrómeda lo leyó y suspiró al terminar.

-¿Qué son esas letras y números extras?- preguntó. Hermione, quien odiaba no saber una respuesta, tuvo que encogerse de hombros contra su voluntad.- ¿Cómo pudieron traducirlo?- el grupo de jóvenes miró a la castaña, aquella pregunta residía también en cada uno de ellos. La muchacha humedeció sus labios antes de contestar.

-Desconozco la razón- dijo sintiendo que el rubor subía hacia sus mejillas. El agradable calor que ahora se mantenía en la zona de su vientre parecía ocupar su rostro.- Cogí el pergamino, lo miré y sin saber por qué ni cómo, las runas de un segundo a otro tomaron sentido para mí. Pude leerlas como si estuvieran escritas en nuestro lenguaje.

-Algo debió pasar en ti para que pudieras lograrlo- argumentó Ginny- Algún cambio… tal vez la maldición que sufriste influyó en tu razonamiento…- Hermione guardó silencio. Ella tenía una teoría, pero no quería compartirla con todos. Eso ventilaría la intimidad sostenida con Harry. Intercambió una mirada sutil con el moreno siendo detectada levemente por Luna, quien no dijo nada.

La plática se basó en supuestos, alegatos e investigaciones que no sirvieron de mucho. No podían dar con una conclusión que los dejara satisfechos. Hermione se ayudó de ciertos libros rúnicos que guardaba en su bolso pero por más que trataba de entender esos datos, no conseguía nada más que frustración. Extrajeron las líneas una por una, estudiándolas a fondo: "_Una6 carrera8 contra2 el tiempo0 da comienzo ahoraN", _6-8-2-0-N; "_Corre1 que4 la arena4 del reloj0 se agotaE.",_ 1-4-4-0-E. Luna escribía la información en un muro de la casa con letras luminosas para que todos lo tuvieran a la vista y se ayudaran mutuamente. Destacó los números y las letras con otro color. Harry miraba el texto frente a él y se frotaba los ojos del cansancio. No había dormido bien desde que toda esa pesadilla había comenzado.

-¿Será un código de seguridad?- aventuró Ron.

-Tal vez la combinación de una caja fuerte- apuntó Ginny. El silencio se apoderó del cuarto durante largos minutos. Cada uno pensando diferentes opciones.

-¿No les parece una cifra familiar?- les preguntó Harry a Molly y Andrómeda.- ¿No ven alguna relación con los Black o los Prewett? Tal vez sea una fecha- indicó, separando la primera cifra de modo ilustrativo: _6/8/20_. A ninguna de las dos parecía despertarle algún recuerdo.

-Harry, la única conexión que tenía con mi familia era Sirius- dijo la bruja sonando un poco desolada.- Detalles como estos jamás los habría notado o recordado.

-¿Y usted?- se dirigió exclusivamente a Molly. La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

-Mi relación con los Prewett fue breve. Conocí a Arthur y desde entonces sólo me he involucrado con la familia Weasley… - Harry se levantó molesto del sofá en donde se había ubicado y caminó unos pasos buscando su paciencia perdida. Qué rabia lo invadía al comprender que estaban casi solos en esa lucha, dando bastonazos de ciego para ver si se tropezaban con algo importante. No podía recriminarle a Hermione que estuvieran entrampados en una parte de ese largo laberinto, ella había hecho más que suficiente. Sin embargo, las respuestas obtenidas no hicieron otra cosa que sacarlo de quicio.

-¿Cómo puede ser que una Profecía habite durante tanto tiempo en una familia y que nadie sepa nada al respecto?- estalló ocupando el aire de toda la casa- ¿Cómo es posible que tanto poder duerma oculto bajo sus propias narices y pareciera no importarles?

-Harry, por favor…- trató Hermione de contenerlo pero el ojiverde no le hizo caso.

-¡No! ¡Ya estoy agotado de vivir con angustia todo el tiempo! ¡Tengo que rescatar a Teddy!- su voz alzada rebotó por las paredes y justo en ese minuto, Bill y Fleur cruzaban la puerta principal ingresando a la sala. La pequeña Victoire, al ver a Harry gritando y con la mirada encendida de enfado, rompió inmediatamente en llanto. El horrible recuerdo del secuestro todavía estaba fresco en su mente infantil. Sentía miedo de tenerlo cerca. El moreno se sintió pésimo y salió de La Madriguera hacia los jardines pisando fuerte. Necesitaba respirar aire fresco. A los pocos segundos, Andrómeda salió acercándose a él a paso lento. El viento la hizo estremecerse y cerró su suéter cruzándose de brazos. Habló con un tono suave y transigente.

-Tanto Molly como yo desconocíamos todo este asunto y lo sabes. Ni siquiera estábamos al tanto de que Icarus hubiera regresado. No sacas nada con dejarte vencer por la impaciencia, Harry. Si no tenemos las respuestas que buscas, eso no significa que no existan. Tienes un apoyo estupendo en Hermione, ella sabrá lo que necesitas saber.

-No quiero abrumarla… ya ha pasado por mucho- la bruja, al percibir el padecimiento en su voz, lo miró detenidamente.

-Sí que estás enamorado, muchacho.- comentó ella, sonriendo.

-Es la mujer de mi vida. 

* * *

><p>Para Icarus no fue problema hacerse pasar por uno de los empleados del Ministerio de Magia, más precisamente de la Oficina de Trasladores, aquella mañana. Necesitaba uno de esos objetos mágicos a la brevedad y debía ser sin levantar sospecha alguna. Si se Aparecía fuera de Inglaterra como tantas veces lo había hecho en el pasado sería rastreado. Estaba restringido viajar de país en país de esa manera. No era una tarea de su agrado el pedir un Traslador, pero resultaba necesaria. No quería que esas lacras llamadas Aurores lo siguieran al lugar que tanto le había costado averiguar. Tenía todo planeado. Se transportaría hasta allá con Teddy, usaría los servicios de esas sanguijuelas de Callahan y compañía- necesitaba de peones para moverse libremente por el tablero de ajedrez- y resguardaría los alrededores con magia defensiva como sólo él sabía hacerlo.<p>

Faltaba poco, faltaba muy poco para obtener lo que había deseado desde que tenía memoria: poder, poder absoluto, ser un hechicero tan espectacular que nada ni nadie podría detenerlo. En alguna parte de Colchester, a noventa kilómetros al nordeste de Londres, Icarus había montado nuevamente la tienda en donde yacía Teddy en su interior. No podían quedarse en Harrison Park luego de que Harry Potter descubriera que en esa ubicación mantenían secuestrado a su ahijado. Fue una excelente idea incentivar las emociones de ese ojiverde con la voz del pequeño. Verlo luchando con las Tentáculas en cada alzamiento de voz le entretuvo sobremanera. Ese muchacho era tan visceral como un adolescente sometido a las hormonas. De pronto, el recuerdo de la llegada de Hermione Granger le quitó gradualmente la sonrisa de los labios. Su bigote se tensó y apretó los dientes. La cosquilla inusual que se generaba en su estómago cada vez que la veía o pensaba en ella le desagradaba. Le parecía una contradicción tan inaceptable que gruñó molesto y caminó en círculos a la espera de sus incompetentes secuaces. No podía perder su horizonte con pensamientos bobalicones. Ella era su enemiga natural, era una sangre sucia, por todos los cielos. Él la había tocado con su mano y la había derrotado viendo cómo chorros de sangre salían por entre sus piernas. Tenía que sentirse vencedor, pero existían ciertos segundos que sentía lo contrario. Tragó saliva intentando desviar su mente de esa debilidad tan estúpida.

Teddy despertó sobre la camilla con sus manos y pies atados. Icarus lo miró sin dejarse de sorprender ante el ardor de esos ojos plateados. Ese niño era pura energía. Se acercó a él viendo que Teddy se alejaba, asustado. Entre las cosas que reposaban sobre una mesa, el moreno le ofreció un poco de jarabe de cereza y un trozo de tarta. Hacía horas que el pequeño no se alimentaba y se veía algo decaído. No podía ser tan imbécil como para matarlo de hambre antes de cumplir con lo planeado. Teddy se mostró reacio de recibir algo de él pero el gruñido en su barriga pudo más. Sorbió un par de tragos y comió de la tarta. El niño lo observaba con profundidad, como si lo estudiara en silencio. Icarus se sintió incómodo. Sin embargo, como un azote de huracán, miles de imágenes corrieron ante sus ojos: su infancia, sus padres, sus clases en Hogwarts, las peleas con sus primos Sirius y Andrómeda, el abandono de Bellatrix… todo se reveló en una película de diez segundos. Se resistió con todas sus fuerzas pero un instante duró más que lo otros:

_-Eres un cobarde…- le dijo Bellatrix en la oscuridad del callejón Knockturn. Icarus reparó en el brillo maquiavélico de sus ojos oscuros._

_-No puedo creer que me estés diciendo todo esto… no puedes irte tras ese demente como si fueras su esclava…_

_-Él posee una magia que nadie puede igualar, Icarus, ¿no lo entiendes? Con él podemos gobernar la comunidad mágica y acabar con los sangre sucia.- el muchacho negó con la cabeza. _

_-Me parece que estás siendo muy ingenua, Bell. Yo soy mucho mejor que él- le dijo tratando de retenerla a su lado. La quería demasiado como para dejarla ir.- ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo?_

_-Ni siquiera puedes compararte con el Señor Oscuro.- replicó la bruja destellando malicia en su sátira sonrisa. Icarus se mostró agraviado, la tomó de los hombros y la besó en los labios contra su voluntad. Al soltarla, Bellatrix se quedó paralizada, sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer. Luego de unos segundos, la joven reaccionó.- Será mejor que lo pienses bien. Te lo preguntaré por última vez mañana en la noche… cuando me vaya- advirtió Bellatrix y se marchó caminando rápido hacia la salida del callejón. Icarus soltó un par de puteadas pateando el muro de ladrillos frente a él. ¿Cómo podía ella pedirle algo así? Seguir a un tipo como un discípulo cualquiera no estaba en su esencia. Él era mil veces más ambicioso. Lamentó que la única persona que valía la pena en su familia, fuera tan irremediablemente ciega…_

-¿Quién era ella? Se parecía a mi abuela… - dijo Teddy de repente e Icarus se alejó de él trastabillando. El pequeño le había invadido la mente con un _Legeremens _sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello. Notó que sudor poblaba su frente y respiró hondo para recuperar la compostura. ¿Qué edad tenía ese mocoso? ¿Cuatro, cinco años? Ninguna respuesta lograba calmarlo. Teddy Lupin era sencillamente superior a él y por primera vez le tuvo miedo.

-¿Señor?- se escuchó en las afueras de la carpa y el mago, asegurándose de que las cuerdas en las muñecas y tobillos de su secuestrado estuvieran firmes, salió al exterior viendo a Callahan acompañado de Jugson, Baker y otros diez magos carroñeros que habían estado en el ataque a La Madriguera. Los saludó de forma distraída- Señor… ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó el hombre al ver a Icarus con un semblante de nerviosismo. El moreno no respondió.

-Muy bien. He conseguido la asignación de un Traslador en el Ministerio a poca distancia de aquí.- informó bajo su voz atrayente y aterciopelada. Los magos presentes asintieron al unísono- Viajaremos a un punto muy importante del mapa. Un lugar que será escenario de mi apoderamiento de la magia más trascendental de la familia Black. Aún quedan algunos días para llevar a cabo el ritual, por lo tanto, este tiempo lo invertiremos en prepararnos por si nos siguen personas indeseables, personas que sólo intentan reprimir la magia en su total expresión. Debemos resguardar el perímetro y borrar nuestras huellas. ¿Está claro?

-¿Cuándo se nos pagará la otra parte prometida?- preguntó uno de los presentes bajo un tono tan codicioso y simplón que a Icarus le dio asco. Sin misericordia, blandió su varita con gracia y seguridad para lanzar contra él un _Crucio _que lo llevó a retorcerse en el suelo. Sus gritos fueron tan desgarradores que alteraron a Teddy dentro de la carpa. El niño comenzó a llorar y el cielo que se había mantenido despejado, se nubló de pronto liberando ciertos relámpagos en el horizonte. Icarus cesó la tortura tratando de fingir normalidad ante los demás. – Ya les dije que se les recompensará muy bien una vez todo haya terminado.- habló el mago mientras que el torturado trataba de recuperarse y ponerse de pie- El que sea fiel conmigo hasta el final, no tendrá que preocuparse por nada por el resto de su vida. – los oyentes sonrieron e inclinaron ligeramente la cabeza ante él. Icarus se sintió enaltecido, emoción que pudo disminuir un poco su reciente alteración por las imágenes recordadas en su mente. – Muy bien… ¡Andando! – ordenó para ir rumbo al Traslador. 

* * *

><p>Harry sabía muy bien que había sido irrespetuoso. Había alzado la voz más de la cuenta y canalizado erróneamente su mal humor en personas que no tenían por qué soportarlo. Eran tiempos difíciles y su intolerancia no aportaba nada positivo. Como había llegado la bella Victoire a La Madriguera y no quería alterarla, el moreno se quedó un poco más en los jardines admirando el paisaje. Andrómeda había ingresado de regreso a la casa y el silencio reinó totalmente el lugar. Harry cerró los ojos pero al hacerlo, sólo veía las letras luminosas de un escrito que no entendía. Tal vez Ron tenía razón, tal vez no era necesario devanarse los sesos buscando un significado, tal vez es una runa de sobra para confundir y provocar precisamente eso, una pérdida de tiempo. De pronto, una mano en su hombro lo distrajo. No había escuchado a Hermione acercarse a él. La joven se ubicó a su lado y lo tomó de una mano entrelazando sus dedos. Harry le sonrió con timidez.<p>

-¿Por qué no entras? Molly preparó un zumo de calabaza delicioso…- el joven se negó moviendo la cabeza.

-No. No quiero que Vicky vuelva a llorar.- la castaña quiso decirle algo para consolarlo pero no encontró palabras, en cambio, lo abrazó fuerte contra su cuerpo. Harry olió su cabello y llenó sus pulmones de ese aroma a vainilla que tan bien conocía. Apartó un poco su rostro para observarla mejor.- ¿Y cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien, Harry. Deja de preocuparte.- dijo la muchacha.

-Me parece muy extraño todo esto. Después de que Icarus te lastimara sólo sentías frío, tu piel estaba helada, tus labios blancos y ojeras rodeaban tus ojos… ¿A qué se debe…?

-Creo que la noche que dormimos juntos cambió algo- comentó Hermione poniéndose un poco nerviosa. Harry carraspeó con un dejo de incomodidad. Recordar esa noche sólo le disparaba el corazón a mil por hora. Ella continuó- A la mañana siguiente sentí una calidez anormal, como si el hielo que recorría mi cuerpo se hubiera detenido. Las alzas de presión son distintas la una de la otra. Hay veces que me sofoco… otras que me mantienen activa, enérgica y con una sensación de optimismo que no puedo explicar. Cuando vi las runas, Harry, se transformaron ante mis ojos y leí el contenido sin complicaciones…

-¿Me estás diciendo que el haber hecho el amor te reveló lo que decía el pergamino?

-Puede ser, no lo sé… sólo estoy suponiendo- la joven ya comenzaba a hartarse de la actitud escéptica de Harry. Parecía que los papeles habían cambiado. Cuando estaban en Hogwarts era ella quien siempre lo cuestionaba todo, ahora él estaba sumergido en la suspicacia.- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Has perdido la confianza en mí?

-No es eso…

-Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo ¿de acuerdo?… si no te basta…- el joven la tomó de las mejillas para plantarle un beso atajándole las palabras. Sus labios se rencontraron sabiendo de inmediato que se habían extrañado. Al separarse, apoyó su frente contra la suya.

-Por supuesto que confío en ti, con toda mi alma.- le dijo con una seriedad tal que Hermione no tuvo necesidad de asegurarlo- Sólo estoy enojado con el destino, con ese manuscrito de mierda que no nos dijo nada de cómo revertir la maldición y sólo lanzó pistas confusas del lugar de la Profecía.- Hermione adoptó una expresión sombría y tomó aire para decir lo que Harry estaba reacio a admitir. Lo miró a la cara tratando de no rehuir sus ojos.

-El lugar lo encontraremos, eso dalo por hecho… sobre la maldición, el manuscrito ya reveló cómo revertirlo.- el moreno se negó absolutamente a ello y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro enfatizando su desacuerdo. La muchacha, al ver su reacción, dejó caer sus hombros, entristecida- Lamento no poder darte un hijo… si eso es lo que te molesta tanto- su voz salió tan reprimida por el nudo en su garganta que Harry sintió su quijada en el suelo. Por supuesto que no era por eso su disconformidad. Era por ella, simplemente por ella.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo puedes decirme algo así? ¡Familia para mí es donde estés tú, Hermione, a mi lado! ¡Sólo me resisto a la idea de que un puto desalmado te haya lastimado y no puedo sanarte! ¿Entiendes? ¡Porque te amo, maldita sea!- al momento de decirlo con una convicción tal que le rasgó las cuerdas vocales, la cabeza pelirroja de Ron apareció por la puerta de La Madriguera. Tanto Harry como Hermione se mostraron importunados ante el hecho de que él escuchara esa parte de la charla. Aún les resultaba extraña la nueva situación entre ellos. Ron se aclaró la garganta.

-Chicos, Lochrin necesita hablar con ustedes… vía chimenea- les dijo y ambos cortaron la conversación entrando a La Madriguera a paso presuroso. El rostro de Gustav Lochrin se distinguía perfectamente entre las llamas. El Jefe de los Aurores los saludó y apuró las noticias.

-Nos han informado que dos de nuestros compañeros han sido asesinados y la vieja casa de Ignatius Prewett y Lucretia Black consumida por las llamas.- Harry frunció el ceño automáticamente. Sabía que esos nombres pertenecían a los padres de Icarus. Ese hijo de perra se había limpiado el camino arrebatándole la vida a dos personas y luego ocasionado un incendio. Daba su brazo derecho a que estaba ocultando sus huellas. Tenían que ir hasta allá y averiguarlo.

El chasquido de la Aparición alarmó a los Aurores que estaban realizando pesquisas en la zona del crimen, desenvainando sus varitas con una agilidad impresionante. Harry tuvo que alzar las manos para advertirles que se trataba de ellos y no atacaran por error. Los magos bajaron la guardia y siguieron con la ingrata labor de llevarse los cuerpos de sus compañeros caídos en servicio. La expresión de sorpresa en sus rostros era la típica que dejaba un _Avada Kedavra_ lanzado a quemarropa. Ron, Luna y Ginny habían acompañado a sus amigos para prestarles apoyo. Ver con sus propios ojos el resultado de la crudeza de Icarus Prewett les hizo revivir el miedo permanente que sintieron por Voldemort. La casona de Ignatius y Lucretia despedía un aroma a leño rancio, carbón y humo gris aún brotaba de las cenizas. Harry se acercó al inmueble del cual quedaban sólo vestigios e ingresó a ella procurando no dar ningún paso en falso. Sus amigos lo siguieron de cerca cubriéndose la nariz por el desagradable olor a quemado. De los muebles no había quedado absolutamente nada. Un cerro de desperdicios reposaba en la sala principal y la escalera que había sido gloriosa en tiempos pasados, ahora no era más que unos peldaños negros y deformes. Hermione recorrió el lugar con la mirada imaginándose a Icarus de pie allí, lanzando un hechizo _Incendio_ para hacer arder todo a su alrededor. Debió de dar con algo importante como para borrar las evidencias de forma tan agresiva. Luna estaba inclinada sobre un montón de retratos achicharrados advirtiendo que entre los lienzos, uno de ellos no se había quemado por entero. Una fracción de la imagen mostraba el lado izquierdo del rostro de quien sería Lucretia Black y a su lado, un niño de quizás once años. La rubia llamó a los demás para compartir su hallazgo. Hermione supo que se trataba de Icarus con sólo mirar esos ojos azules que el pintor se esmeró por hacer igual de intensos. La joven se estremeció involuntariamente.

-Iré a echar un vistazo arriba- dijo Harry caminando hacia la desvencijada escalera- Recorran la planta baja de punta a cabo. Si Prewett quemó la casa para ocultar una pista, esperemos que haya cometido algún descuido.- dicho esto, el muchacho no necesitó poner un pie en uno de los escalones para saber que con el mero peso se vendría abajo. Se Apareció al tope de ella viendo ante él un largo pasillo colindado por varias habitaciones. Ingresó a la primera notando vestigios de agua y hielo del hechizo _Glacius _que utilizaron para combatir el fuego. Tenía el derruido aspecto de un campo de batalla.

Por otro lado, Ron no podía sacarse de los oídos la intensidad de las palabras de Harry minutos antes. Más bien, no las palabras, sino la forma en que las dijo: _¡Porque te amo, maldita sea!... _Nunca imaginó que su mejor amigo se habría de enamorar de Hermione de aquella manera. Todo parecía surrealista. La vida da tantas vueltas que el que no se mantiene atento termina mareado, incluso desorientado. Él quiso mucho a la castaña, se encegueció muchas veces por ella en el pasado pero una pregunta le rondaba la cabeza mientras la miraba investigando por los rincones cual investigadora profesional: _¿La amé tanto como la ama Harry? ¿Me amó ella como de seguro lo amará a él?, _sabía que tenía toda la culpa de haberla perdido. La apostó alto y no jugó una buena mano para mantenerla a su lado. Al tiempo que su hermana hablaba con uno de los Aurores capturando impresiones para su artículo y Luna admiraba cada pieza quemada como una reliquia valiosa, se acercó a Hermione quien husmeaba por una estantería llena de libros ennegrecidos.

-¿Has encontrado algo?- preguntó a modo ligero y desenfadado. Ella seguía mirando los restos esperando hallar un indicio.

-No.- dijo sin quitar la vista de donde estaba investigando.- Siento escalofríos tan sólo estar aquí.

-Pero veo que te has sentido mejor… se te ve muy bien.- la castaña lo miró regalándole una sonrisa algo ruborizada. Ron reparó que hacía tiempo que no la veía sin esa palidez enferma.- ¿Cómo te has sentido de…? Bueno… ya sabes…- no supo cómo preguntarlo, sólo señaló rápidamente su vientre con la mirada. Hermione tardó en responder.

-Ya no siento el hielo de un inicio.

-¿Por qué crees que sea?- la castaña tenía la certeza que fue por estar con Harry pero no podía revelarle eso. Por otra parte, Ron lo sospechaba. Había un brillo especial en ella. Se veía mucho más radiante y madura. Sintió una leve molestia consigo mismo por no haber sido él quien la hubiera hecho feliz. De pronto, el cambio en la expresión de Hermione provocó que Ron interrumpiera sus cavilaciones de súbito. Miró hacia el mismo lugar en donde la joven fijaba su atención. Entre los libros convertidos en cenizas uno de ellos se mantenía impecable, limpio, como nuevo. Hermione lo sacó de la repisa con cuidado y su cubierta dura era suave y de grandes letras rojas de fondo negro: _Los Grandes Misterios del Ocultismo por Icarus, El Ilusionista._ La castaña lo abrió y un viento inusual se alzó colándose por las rendijas. Ron frunció los labios algo preocupado.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Luna acercándose a ellos.

-Un libro, al parecer escrito por Icarus.- dijo Hermione, repasando las páginas como si fueran de cristal.

-¿Cómo pudo resistir el fuego?

-Debe estar protegido con algún encantamiento- leyó algunos párrafos sin seguir ningún orden y en cada frase su ceño iba frunciéndose de manera gradual. Ginny dejó de hablar con los Aurores reparando que Hermione había encontrado algo importante. Caminó hacia ella y supo al instante de lo que se trataba.

-Es un libro oscuro. Lo vi hace un año cuando investigaba sobre el arte del ocultismo para un reportaje.

-Según lo que dice aquí, el ocultismo que aplica Icarus tiene que ver con ciencia hermética, la primera ciencia que existió en la historia de la humanidad- mientras la castaña hablaba, la luz parecía bajar en el lugar y el silencio se volvía absoluto. Nadie allí quería siquiera respirar. Ella prosiguió la lectura- El ocultismo está lleno de simbologías, mitos y prácticas mágicas que pueden complementar a la perfección con los poderes latentes del hombre. Puede mezclarse la magia oscura con prácticas paganas y convicciones religiosas a modo sutil pero avasallador. La energía y el poder comienzan de la nada y en la nada está contenido el todo…- las últimas palabras leídas quedaron flotando.

-Es por eso que Icarus se encegueció ante la idea de un poder oculto- acotó Harry de pie tras sus amigos causando que todos se sobresaltaran- Más cuando supo que debía practicar el sacrificio en un determinado momento para conseguirlo. De seguro a practicado otros antes por experimentación- nadie supo qué decir. Hermione fue quien se atrevió aclarando su garganta.

-Creo que los padres de Icarus guardaban esta copia para conocer más a su hijo. Él se fue de casa a muy temprana edad y de alguna manera, ellos le temían por todo lo que era capaz de hacer. Imagino que lo adquirieron como una forma de dimensionar sus intenciones y facultades.- aventuró dejando a los demás sumergidos en sus propios supuestos.

-Vengan, quiero mostrarles lo que encontré en la alcoba superior- les indicó el moreno y todos se Aparecieron sobre las escaleras escuchando el crujido de la madera carcomida. Caminando despacio, ingresaron al cuarto y Harry se dirigió hacia uno de los muros. El concreto estaba negruzco pero se lograban distinguir ciertas marcas.

-Parecen trizaduras del cemento- dijo Ron.

-No, están cinceladas… - comentó Luna acercándose un poco más. El ojiverde asintió concordando con ella.

-Puedo asegurar que Prewett quemó la casa para desaparecer lo que había en este muro, pero el concreto no se consume como la madera corriente.- opinó él consiguiendo las miradas profundas en todos sus amigos.

-Podría ser… ¿Parte de un mapa?- observó Ginny Weasley. No se podía asegurar, sin embargo, la suposición de la pelirroja no sonaba para nada descabellada. Hermione apuntó hacia el muro y susurró un _Aguamenti_ para lavar el exceso de hollín pero fue inútil. El incendio había arruinado el concreto más de la cuenta. Trozos se desprendieron de su sitio para caer como arena mojada a sus pies.

* * *

><p>Nubes de tormenta se cernían en el cielo de aquel recóndito lugar. La luz gris que se colaba entre el nublado del cielo iluminaba débilmente el agua mansa al interior de la caverna. El agua, cual espejo de plata, parecía no perturbarse por ninguna brisa o movimiento subterráneo. Icarus estaba embelesado. La sobrecogedora y misteriosa belleza de ese escenario lo hacía sentirse pequeño, insignificante como un insecto en la corriente de un río. Entre las bifurcaciones de las rocas, el mago había levantado la carpa dejando allí a Teddy Lupin, quien cansado ya no se resistía mucho tiempo hacia su captor. Icarus podía sentir la fuerza de la magia en esa cueva, el poder de la montaña elevada sobre ellos, la energía contenida por los alrededores y el magnetismo de esa agua pacífica pero aterradora. Ansioso, el moreno se alejó de sus súbditos ordenándoles cuidar del perímetro mientras él examinaba su entorno. En una breve planicie de piedra lisa, se detuvo. Quedaban tan sólo pocos días para convertirse en el terror de la comunidad mágica y necesitaba saber si todo estaba a su favor. En los bolsillos internos de su capa vino tinto, Icarus extrajo algunas velas y talismanes que siempre llevaba consigo. Recordó algunas oraciones que utilizaba cuando invocaba sus poderes de hechicero y dibujó con cera un símbolo en la piedra para sentarse en el centro de éste. Se concentró largos segundos, meciéndose, viendo entre las tinieblas de la mente la claridad del futuro. Sin embargo, a la mitad de su intento, el recuerdo de la maldición en él lo distrajo. El recuerdo de haber atravesado el cuerpo de esa Auror con el hielo de su mano lo hizo apretar sus ojos cerrados. Su memoria le jugó una mala pasada. El rostro de Hermione Granger lo puso nervioso y el candor de las velas aumentó, como sopletes de gas comprimido. Icarus sintió calor, un bochorno tal que sudaba y jadeaba. Pensó en los ojos ambarinos de la muchacha, en su voz, en su habilidad e inteligencia. Abrió sus ojos de golpe acabando con lo que estaba ocurriendo y la calma volvió de repente. Se puso de pie torpemente viendo su reflejo en el agua plateada. Se alejó de la orilla de inmediato. El deseo irresistible de arrojarse lo asustó.<p>

-Señor… - la voz tímida de Callahan lo llevó a sobresaltarse. Icarus se volteó hacia él con innecesaria brusquedad.

-¿Qué mierda quieres?

-El niño… el niño ha despertado y no podemos calmarlo- el mago agudizó el oído y efectivamente escuchó el eco de una voz infantil. Caminó entre las rocas con su capa ondeando tras él. Al llegar a la carpa, Teddy estaba rodeado por sus otros seguidores y reparó que le temían, no querían acercarse a él. El pequeño no se daba por aludido. Él jugaba sentado en la tierra proyectando con su mano algo brillante. Una luz blanquecina que Icarus sabía perfectamente lo que era pero no podía convencerse. Un Patronus, una compacta figura de lobo caminaba breves tramos entre su dueño y los atemorizados magos que cuchicheaban en voz baja. Eso lo hizo enfurecer.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

-Señor… el niño ha invadido mi mente. Ha realizado un _Legeremens_ sin esfuerzo alguno, ¿cómo es posible?- justamente lo que Icarus no quería que sucediera. Aquellos hombres estaban dándose cuenta de lo poderoso que era ese mocoso y si no hacía nada al respecto, perdería su respeto y temor.

-¡Es sólo una criatura, imbéciles! ¿Acaso se asustarán de un niño de tan sólo un metro de estatura?

-Pero… señor, es muy poderoso…- Icarus, enceguecido por el descontrol de la situación, le lanzó un _Stupify _que lo levantó del suelo azotándolo en la pared de piedra. Teddy se cubrió los oídos y comenzó a llorar. El temblor que desató removió las aguas quietas de ese arroyo y las rocas se desacomodaron rodando algunas fuera de su lugar. Icarus detuvo su ataque resoplando a todo pulmón. Apuntó al pequeño con su varita sin decidirse si atacarlo o no, castigarlo por su insolencia o no. No obstante, temía que no diera resultado y quedara más en evidencia enfrente de todos. Sus ojos de azul intenso se posaron en los platinados de Teddy y se observaron en silencio. El niño hipaba su llanto reciente e Icarus respingó la nariz en señal de desprecio.

-Tan sólo unos días… unos días, mocoso, para sentir el deleite de acabar contigo- dijo en un susurro enfurecido. Volvió a desmayarlo sabiendo que no tenía ningún caso a largo plazo. Despertaría en poco tiempo– Bien, preparemos todo. Quiero un interesante parque de diversiones para cualquier intruso que se atreva a venir aquí, ¿entendido?- los magos presentes obedecieron alistando sus varitas para salir de la caverna hacia el exterior. Se repartieron por las breves colinas trabajando en convertir todo en un campo minado…

En la comodidad de Grimmauld Place, Harry y Hermione regresaron para protegerse de la lluvia que comenzó a caer en la ciudad. Después de debatir y estrujarse la cabeza pensando en las respuestas, los jóvenes sólo querían descansar, comer algo y beber algo caliente. El moreno encendió el fogón y la joven comenzó a preparar la cena con una dedicación de amante abnegada. Harry la miraba sin querer perturbarla en sus quehaceres. La veía en la labor de picar la cebolla, añadir los condimentos y remover la mezcla con un cucharon. Le encantaba tener esos momentos muggles con ella. Se sentaron a la mesa y disfrutaron de la comida conversando de otras cosas más allá de lo que estaba pasando. Recordaron anécdotas de Teddy y Victoire como la de asustar a Andrómeda con ranas de chocolate en sus zapatos, o alegrar la última cena navideña con sus travesuras corriendo por toda la Madriguera. Luego de reír con ganas, poco a poco la risa se volvió seriedad. Se quedaron pensativos, jugando con el resto de la cena con sus tenedores. Hermione abandonó su silla, rodeó la mesa y lo abrazó por la espalda besando su mejilla. El joven la miró y besó sus labios sintiendo el último sorbo de vino que había tomado. La uva sabía mejor en ella.

Con sus sensibilidades expuestas y conmovidos hasta el alma, ambos se abrazaron con urgencia. Se amaron en la cama de Harry perdidos entre los pliegues de las sábanas. El muchacho la recorrió con seguridad al percibirla más fuerte que la primera vez. La besó por todos sus rincones y la dejó liberarse sobre su cuerpo como ama y señora. No sintió el frío en su interior al penetrarla sino que al contrario. Un fuego abrasador lo envolvió como un puño caliente y tuvo que apretar los dientes para no estallar antes de lo esperado. Se amaron mucho más confiados. Hermione se retorcía de placer mientras que Harry luchaba por seguir con ella. Al derrumbarse, agotados, se mantuvieron en la misma posición durante varios minutos hasta recuperar el aliento y la dimensión. Se acomodaron y se quedaron abrazados admirando la penumbra.

-¿Qué piensas sobre lo que hay en el muro?- le preguntó Harry de repente. La castaña suspiró volviéndose a él.

-Creo que Ginny tiene razón. Pudo haber sido un mapa.

-Pero… ¿Por qué no decirlo el pergamino? ¿De qué sirvió entonces ese trozo de papel?- al decir esto, Hermione se quedó callada, extraviada en su mente, pensando, uniendo cabos, descubriendo unos, desechando otros… de repente, su corazón se aceleró nuevamente y se sentó en la cabeza de un brinco.

-¿Dónde quedó la traducción?- quiso saber sin disimular su exaltaci.

-En tu bolso, por supuesto- respondió el moreno como lo más obvio del mundo. La joven se envolvió de una sábana y corrió para extraerlo con las manos temblorosas. Lo leyó ávidamente y miró a Harry con una sonrisa intrigante en su rostro.


	16. El comienzo del viaje

****Hola chicos!  
>Perdón por volver a tardar. Sé que he prometido publicar más seguido pero con el trabajo se me hace complicado.<br>Gracias a todos x sus comentarios. Los he leído todos y cada uno de ellos. Gracias por tomarse un tiempo y pasar a leerme.  
>Me alegro que deduzcan y sigan esta historia con interés. Poco a poco hemos desenmarañado este enredo que ya permite ver al grupo de amigos luz al final del túnel.<br>Sobre la calidez q siente ahora Hermione claro que hay algo importante en ello que no han atendido por estar preocupados por Teddy. Ahora comenzamos la travesía de alcanzar a Icarus antes de q se cumpla el tiempo y a medida q avancen, se encontrarán con diferentes sorpresitas.  
>Emprendimos la tarea de rescatar a Teddy, chicos!<p>

Buen viaje! 

* * *

><p><strong>XVI<strong>

**El comienzo del viaje**

_La tenía enfrente, aferrada al niño como si fuera parte intrínseca de su cuerpo. La inseguridad y desconfianza rayaron sus ojos ambarinos hacia él y supo sin lugar a dudas que lo había descubierto. Eso lo enfureció. Tanto trabajo invertido para nada. ¿De qué sirvió el plan de convertirse en Harry Potter, evadir los obstáculos del Cuartel General, para que esa insignificante muchacha se presentara como un problema mayor? No contaba con que esa "guardaespaldas" no cayera en el engaño. ¿Acaso conocía tan bien al moreno que con sólo mirarlo puso en tela de juicio su verdadera identidad? Al comprender que no le entregaría al niño por las buenas perdió los estribos y su autocontrol. La mano se le congeló, la tocó instintivamente y en su propia piel percibió una electricidad que le recorrió todo el brazo. Verla caer al suelo, en un charco viscoso de sangre, lo sacudió por completo. Su caída se repetía en su memoria una y otra y otra vez. Cuando la tuvo a su merced, derrumbada en el piso, fue su valor lo que lo llevó a observarla unos segundos antes de irse con su premio. Le pareció infinitamente hermosa y bien pudo acariciarla, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo…_

-¡Ya basta!- gimió Icarus tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Miró a Teddy despierto sobre el catre, observándolo intensamente. Azotado por la ira caminó hacia él para cogerlo por la ropa y alzarlo hasta tenerlo frente a sus ojos.- ¿Quién te crees que eres para invadir mi mente de esta manera? ¿Ah?- al tiempo que exigía respuestas lo sacudía con cierta violencia. El pequeño dejó caer unas lágrimas de sus ojos plateados pero no soltó el llanto. Las imágenes de su tía Hermione protegiéndolo a toda costa consiguieron llenarlo de fuerza.

-¡Le hiciste daño! ¡Le hiciste daño a mi tía Hermione! ¡Te odio!- le espetó e Icarus no supo cómo reaccionar- ¡No quiero que te acerques a ella! ¡No quiero!

El moreno torció los labios con desagrado y sus bigotes se movieron sutilmente. Dejó al niño sobre el catre nuevamente y se quedó ensimismado, perdido en una lluvia de supuestos. Pensar en aquella muchacha lo invadía de calor. Resultaba desconcertante. Tenía la sospecha de que tal vez al tocarla formó alguna especie de conexión con ella, por eso no dejaba de sentirse atraído, porque sí, Hermione Granger, Auror e hija de muggles, le atraía realmente, ya no podía negarlo. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso esa joven tenía en su interior una fuerza desconocida para él? ¿De qué se trataría? Algo confundido e hiperventilado, sometió al niño a un profundo sueño, lo amarró y salió de la carpa hacia la alta caverna. Miró a sus pies el agua color plata fundida que se mantenía siempre serena. No quiso acercarse más de la cuenta. La sensación de lanzarse era tan irresistible como insoportable. Y eso no era nada bueno. Para distraerse un poco, revisó todo lo necesario para la fiesta que se avecinaba. Entre sus bártulos, aún guardaba una gran cantidad de Poción Multijugos en una botella. La tomó entre sus manos y la agitó sabiendo que quedaba más que suficiente. El plan saldría a pedir de boca y su risa provocó eco al interior de la cueva.

_Sólo quedan pocos días, sólo pocos días y toda esta maldita expectativa terminará, _se alentó encendiendo un habano. Exhaló el humo gris tras una larga bocanada. Desde el interior de su capa vino tinto, Icarus extrajo un cuchillo de hoja ancha y afilada. La sacó de su funda y con la punta de su varita le talló una línea de inicio a fin con una breve bifurcación hacia el filo. Luego de hacerlo, el mago apoyó su pulgar en el acero y presionó. Al cortarse, su propia sangre siguió el canal labrado para dejar un camino rojo en el cuchillo. _"__Uno con su sangre en el pie de lince matará al otro…", _dijo en voz alta llevándose su dedo a la boca para lamer la herida. Ya todo estaba listo. Sólo faltaba esperar el término del ciclo lunar. Durante la noche, Icarus no logró dormir. Se paseaba de un lugar a otro repasando cada detalle. Debía orquestar todo perfectamente como lo hizo semanas atrás al robar al niño. Estaba seguro que esa caverna ocultaba secretos que se revelarían en el momento justo y salió de ella para respirar la fresca a todo pulmón. La luna colgada en el cielo iluminaba indiscriminadamente todo a su alcance. La nieve resplandecía y tanta calma lo puso nervioso. Miró hacia el interior y resguardando la entrada con encantamientos ordenó a Callahan y compañía que vigilaran toda el área. Quería estar solo. Tantas imágenes lo habían abrumado. Estar cerca de ese mocoso lo afectaba más de la cuenta y le desnudaba el alma…

-¡Es tan obvio que no sé porqué no lo vimos antes!- dijo Hermione entusiasmada. La joven había convocado en La Madriguera a sus amigos, a Kingsley Shacklebolt y a Gustav Lochrin, muy temprano por la mañana para hablar del pergamino y aquellos números en las runas. El ministro, con sus ojos somnolientos debido a la falta de sueño, la escuchó atentamente mientras miraba el texto traducido con el ceño fruncido. Leyó tres veces cada párrafo y suspiró sintiéndose doblemente cansado. Hermione desenvainó su varita con cierta gracia y escribió en el aire con letras llameantes lo siguiente: _68°20' N - 14°40' E_. Tanto él como el resto de los presentes cambiaron su expresión automáticamente. Por supuesto, resultaba muy evidente una vez ordenados.

-¡Son coordenadas!- exclamó Luna como si se tratara de un programa de concursos. La castaña asintió sonriente.

-Exacto- otorgó Hermione- Y el pergamino señala las coordenadas en las mismas runas. Eso era lo que estaba en la casa de Ignatius y Lucretia. Como bien supuso Ginny, lo cincelado en el muro era un mapa en donde se indicaba gráficamente el lugar.

-Entonces, Icarus no logró traducir todo el manuscrito, de lo contrario no habría quemado la casa de sus padres pensando que de esa manera borraría las únicas pistas.- observó Ron sentado en uno de los sofás.

-Es lo más probable- apoyó la castaña, emocionada- Nosotros tuvimos la ubicación todo el tiempo a modo de coordenadas geográficas. Latitud: Norte y Sur, Longitud: Este y Oeste. Por lo general, las coordenadas están expresadas en grados sexagesimales, por lo tanto, un ángulo recto son 90 grados, ¿verdad? Y al Ecuador le corresponde la latitud de 0°…- la chica mantenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la casa mientras pensaba a la velocidad de un rayo. El grupo de magos la escuchaba sin entender una palabra de su jerga geográfica debido a la rapidez con que disparaba sus conclusiones. Atropellando unas con otras. Finalmente se detuvo y agregó mirando a Molly Weasley- Necesito un Atlas.

La dueña de casa asintió y fue hasta las repisas donde guardaba una cantidad discreta de libros de todo tipo. Entre ellos, extrajo uno de amplias páginas con ilustraciones detalladas del mundo entero. Hermione expandió el mapa con un hechizo y lo reposó sobre la mesa del comedor. Todos los magos la rodearon sin quitar la vista del plano frente a ellos. Kingsley junto al Jefe de los Aurores, Gustav Lochrin, siguieron las líneas de las latitudes y longitudes con la punta de sus dedos, la castaña por otro lado, leía nuevamente el trozo de texto traducido soltando una breve risa irónica. Harry se volvió hacia ella sin entender. La joven lo miró con cierta sombra de decepción en su mirada.

_-Por encima de un frío círculo…_- leyó en voz alta y luego chistó la lengua- _"Frío círculo"_, los Círculos Polares de la Tierra. Círculo Polar Ártico y Antártico. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?- el ojiverde reparó en la rabia que sentía consigo misma y tomó su mano para acariciarla, sin importarle que estuvieran rodeados por todos los demás. Le sonrió buscando reconfortarla.

-No seas tan dura contigo, Hermione. Ya has hecho demasiado.- la joven le sostuvo la mirada sintiendo que el rubor le encendía las mejillas. Ron no quiso ni cambiar de postura, tampoco Ginny. Lo que menos querían era verse incómodos ante la situación. Luna intervino.

-De acuerdo con las coordenadas, Norte, Este, se trataría del Círculo Polar Ártico… ¿Qué tenemos allí?- preguntó fijando sus ojos soñadores en el mapa. Kingsley revisó los datos posando finalmente su varita sobre la mesa. Ésta comenzó a girar como dirigida por un magneto hasta detenerse de golpe apuntando hacia un archipiélago de Noruega. Los magos, aguantando la respiración debido a la expectativa, se acercaron para leer el punto preciso.

-Las Islas Lofoten… - dijo Andrómeda sonando como si hubiera pensado en voz alta. Aquellas islas se caracterizaban por su composición montañosa y picos pronunciados. Por lo mismo, desde tierra firme la cadena de islas tenían la semejanza a unos pies de lince. En esa época del año debían de estar cubiertas de nieve y hielo proporcionando así un escenario adverso. Sin embargo, no le extrañaba que Noruega fuese el destino. Se le vino a la memoria las leyendas que escuchaba sobre sus antepasados cuando era una niña. De los Black que vivieron repartidos por gran parte de Europa, huyendo de las crueldades contra la gente mágica como la quema de brujas. Jamás pensó que ese resentimiento se concentrara en una Profecía y una maldición que obligaría pagar a los muggles todo lo ocurrido. Harry, por su parte, apretó los dientes. Allí se encontraba ese malnacido de Icarus Prewett Black, escondido como una musaraña esperando el día de la estocada final. También estaba su ahijado, sufriendo por la ambición y el rencor de un maldito. Se alejó de la mesa al sentir que la furia le desbocaba el pulso.

-¿Estás bien, Harry?- preguntó Kingsley al muchacho y éste negó con la cabeza.

-Tenemos que ir ahora.- decretó, iracundo.

-Tranquilo. Primero debemos organizarnos- dijo el ministro- Icarus no es tonto. De seguro se preocupó de ponernos las cosas difíciles y ese lugar debe estar protegido para detenernos en nuestra intención de atraparlo.

-Querrá decir: "atrasarnos"- apuntó Luna consiguiendo que todos se tornaran aún más serios y abstraídos. Harry había olvidado por un segundo ese pequeño gran detalle.- Si el pergamino nos habla de un momento determinado: _Al término del ciclo lunar_, es lógico que Icarus se esmerará en utilizar todas sus artimañas y evitarnos llegar a tiempo. Una vez que haya cumplido la Profecía, con su nuevo poder será muy fácil para él deshacerse de nosotros como moscas.- Ron tragó saliva. Hubiera preferido que escucharle decir eso.

Harry se sentía preparado. Ya se había enfrentado a Prewett varias veces para dimensionar sus capacidades. Sí, él era un mago talentoso, poderoso y muy impredecible, pero él tenía a Hermione Granger a su lado. Con ella como aliada se sentía capaz de todo. Qué impotencia lo gobernaba recordar que había sufrido una pérdida terrible. La infertilidad fue un precio demasiado alto para ellos logrando remover todos los cimientos. Estaba mentalizado a no descansar con tal de sanarla. Cuando todo aquello acabase, tomaría el consejo de Luna de visitar al creador de pociones Libatius Borage y exigirle un antídoto. En la nutrida flora mágica debía de haber una solución y todo volvería a ser como antes, incluso mejor porque se habían enamorado.

El trío de Aurores y el ministro de magia abandonaron la Madriguera rumbo al Ministerio. Lochrin mandó a llamar a sus mejores hombres y todos escucharon las palabras Kingsley Shacklebolt sobre el destino de la misión. Las Islas Lofoten eran numerosas y todas ellas con diferentes obstáculos. Según las coordenadas descritas en el pergamino, debían dirigirse a _Austvågøya_, la isla al nordeste de Noruega, la más grande del archipiélago. En conjunto con el Departamento de Transporte Mágico, se prepararon varios Trasladores y que saldrían de Londres desde _Hyde Park_ al día siguiente. Harry paseó la mirada por cada uno de sus compañeros sintiendo el nudo de la preocupación en sus entrañas. No quería ni imaginar que alguno de ellos no regresara con vida. Se estremeció y bajó la mirada buscando fortaleza.

-¿Qué condiciones hemos de esperar al llegar allá?- preguntó Eddie Carmichael.

-La nieve es abundante en las pronunciadas montañas que ocupan Noruega.- informó Hermione.- Lo más probable es que nos tropecemos con una niebla cerrada que dificulte la claridad visual pero podremos con ella. Las islas cuentan con un gran número de quebradas, riscos peligrosos y desniveles importantes. Debemos ser cautelosos.

-¿Podemos hacer un reconocimiento previo del lugar?- sugirió uno de los presentes. La castaña negó con la cabeza de inmediato.

-Un solo error e Icarus podría enterarse de nuestra presencia allí. Aniquilaríamos el elemento sorpresa.

-Nos separaremos en grupos- ordenó Kingsley.- Tenemos sólo un par de días para llegar hasta este punto… - con un vaivén de su varita, señaló el punto en el Atlas proporcionado por Molly Weasley.- Si todo sale bien, nos reuniremos allí proviniendo desde varios flancos. De esa manera, Prewett tendrá que distribuir a su gente por los alrededores y no podrá tener el control sobre todos ellos al mismo tiempo. Cerraremos un círculo entorno a él.- Harry respiró hondo. No sabía por qué, pero el hielo de un terrible presentimiento lo llevó a temblar. Trató de ignorarlo dándose ánimos. La reunión, después de casi una hora, terminó en completo e incierto silencio.

* * *

><p>El Caldero Chorreante no albergaba muchos clientes como era su costumbre. La escasa luz revelaba los rostros opacos de los comensales y Harry y Hermione se reunieron con sus amigos para ponerlos al tanto de lo platicado en el Cuartel General. Reunidos en una de las mesas, el tabernero Tom los saludó con fingida cortesía y preguntó bruscamente cuál sería su orden. Los jóvenes pidieron una ronda de cervezas de manteca y comenzaron la conversación con el pergamino en una mano y el Atlas en la otra. Hermione no quitaba la vista de las Islas Lofoten. El archipiélago no parecía muy complicado pero estaba consciente de que al llegar allí sería algo totalmente diferente.<p>

Harry estaba taciturno, todavía algo contrariado por el soplo de viento helado en la nuca. Su instinto jamás había fallado, pero no podía alertar a los demás, Ron se espantaría, Ginny lo bombardearía con preguntas y Luna, bueno… Luna no le daría ninguna importancia. Se sonrió al pensarlo. Miró a su castaña de soslayo sintiendo la necesidad de tocarla, de abrazarla, de apoyarse en ella buscando valor. Sin embargo, esa vez no creyó correcto hacerlo enfrente de los Weasley. Ya sería un abuso de su tolerancia. Mantuvo la distancia y recibió del tabernero los vasos de cerveza.

-El término del ciclo lunar ocurre en un par de días- dijo Luna, recordando el calendario.- Tenemos que darnos prisa.

-Creo que si la profecía debe suceder en un lugar determinado, es porque ese lugar contiene información importante, quizás instrucciones para el ejecutor, fuerza mágica que proteja el rito- las palabras de Hermione quedaron flotando entre ellos. Harry bebió un trago al igual que los demás. Todo se volvía mucho más inquietante.

-¿Dónde sospechas que pueda esconderse Icarus?- preguntó Ron a la castaña. Ella empequeñeció los ojos sobre el mapa tratando de imaginar el paisaje, sus locaciones, las montañas por las cuales las islas se destacaban.

-Si es un espacio exclusivamente mágico, secreto, lo más lógico sería una caverna en las Islas Lofoten, un lugar dentro de los roqueríos escondido de la vista de todos. Eso significaría una dificultad mayor porque sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar.- comentó Hermione con la mayor sinceridad posible.- La ciudad principal de _Austvågøya_ es Svolvær. Llegaremos allí, buscaremos hospedaje o un sitio seguro en donde acampar, y escalaremos las dunas y riscos antes de que se cumpla el plazo.

-Por supuesto… y para este grupo de experimentados alpinistas será pan comido ¿no?- bromeó Ron de manera irónica logrando la risa distendida de Luna. No obstante, desde un rincón apartado de la taberna, un personaje oculto entre las sombras escuchaba atentamente la plática...

Frente al fuego de su chimenea, el joven Draco Malfoy miraba las anaranjadas llamas, ausente de las palabras de sus padres a sus espaldas. Después de su visita a quienes habían sido sus enemigos en la escuela, todo en su interior habría de cambiar. De hecho y aunque insistiera en negarlo, él había cambiado luego de lo ocurrido hacía cuatro años en el incendio de la Sala de los Menesteres. El blondo sabía que estaba en deuda con Harry Potter, lo sabía, y esa certeza le arrancaba la piel a jirones. El hecho de que un pariente de su retorcida familia tuviera en sus garras al ahijado del moreno, le hacía sentir asco de tan sólo pensarlo. Tanto secreto a su alrededor lo ponía inseguro y por esto mismo, más vulnerable.

-¿Sucede algo, hijo?- le preguntó su madre un tanto preocupada. Draco volteó para mirarla a los ojos.

-Estaba pensando en lo que me contaste de tu primo, Icarus… - tanto Narcisa como Lucius perdieron los colores del rostro al escucharlo. Él continuó- ¿Nunca intentaron dar con esa información de la profecía y destruirla?- un silencio espeso se ubicó entre ellos. Los segundos pasaron como si arrastraran tras ellos un montón de cadenas. Narcisa se aclaró la garganta mirando a su marido en busca de ayuda. Fue él quien tomó la palabra.

-No era un tema que nos incumbiera directamente, Draco- dijo manteniendo el aplomo.- Según la línea de la familia, era responsabilidad de Ignatius y Lucretia poner al tanto a Icarus de su destino. Y ellos decidieron ocultárselo.

-¿Que no nos incumbía directamente?- recalcó el muchacho sin entender sus palabras.- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? Es primo de mi madre, parte de esta familia de mierda que sólo sabe de traiciones y mentiras.

-Draco… no te involucres en eso…- rogó Narcisa, angustiada por la actitud de su hijo.

-Ya es tarde. Les conté a Potter y sus amigos lo que me confiaste. Sobre el deseo de los sangre pura por exterminar a los hijos de muggles de una forma cobarde, delegando en Voldemort lo que bien pudieron hacer los Black desde un principio. Pero como siempre, nos gana el miedo, ¿no?

-No seas insolente, Draco- le regañó Lucius acercándose a su primogénito. El joven no retrocedió un solo paso- ¿Por qué buscas meterte en problemas? ¿Desde cuándo eres amigo de Potter?

-No se trata de eso, papá- refutó apretando los puños- Estoy cansado de no hacer nada digno… ¿Sabías que Potter y su amiga Granger me salvaron la vida en el último año de Hogwarts? A pesar de la rivalidad entre nosotros, ellos me ayudaron sin dudarlo. Me pregunto día tras día: ¿Hubiera hecho lo mismo por ellos?

-Una sangre sucia menos en este mundo… ¿Cuál es la diferencia? - dijo el patriarca consiguiendo la mirada perturbada de su hijo. El blondo lo observó con una expresión de infinito rechazo y retrocedió un par de pasos para alejarse de aquel hombre. Meneó la cabeza, desilusionado. Sabía que su padre no cambiaría jamás, pero no era imposible ni tarde para él dar el primer paso.

-Te guste o no, haré lo que pueda para detener a Icarus en su propósito- dictaminó con dureza, su madre intentó tomarlo del brazo reprimiéndose en el último momento. Sabía que si lo tocaba, él la alejaría y le dolería tanto como una bofetada. Sus ojos se hundieron en la pena- Es hora de limpiar mi nombre, papá. Si tú no quieres, no es mi problema. No quiero vivir bajo las órdenes de otro demente otra vez.

-¡No podrás luchar contra él! ¡No seas ingenuo, muchacho!- lo retó Lucius como un intento de intimidarlo, de devolverlo a la senda Malfoy que era prácticamente mantenerse al margen. Draco no lo escuchó cogiendo su capa oscura del perchero cerca de la puerta. Lo miró por última vez antes de salir de la casona hacia el frío del exterior.

Ya no podía ver el fuego de otra manera más que una amenaza latente, un monstruo hambriento esperando devorarlo. Sabía que había eludido a la muerte por poco y se le erizaba la piel pensar que debió calcinarse allí como Crabbe. Se lo merecía. Él había sido el responsable de la invasión de Hogwarts y de la muerte de Dumbledore… no había hecho nada para enorgullecerse y detestó su maldita cobardía. Envidió a Granger, por primera vez en toda su vida, sentía envidia de ella. Esa muchacha era realmente admirable. No tenía descendencia mágica alguna pero por sus venas corría más magia, entrega y talento de la que podría tener él algún día. Supo que los estados de sangre valían una mierda. Sin saber muy bien hacia dónde se dirigía, siguió caminando por las calles de Londres abrigándose el cuello. El gélido viento atravesaba las prendas azotando a los ciudadanos sin consideraciones.

A mitad de sus pasos perdidos, Draco se refugió en el Caldero Chorreante para beber una copa. Su enfado con su padre superaba el nivel de su tolerancia y resopló fuerte, sonando casi como un gruñido. Tom lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido y el muchacho se sentó en una de las mesas menos iluminadas del lugar. No quería que lo reconocieran como el hijo único de Lucius Malfoy y se caló la capucha sobre la cabeza. Jamás imaginó llegar a sentir vergüenza de su padre y eso lo hizo amargarse. Pidió una copa que bebió de un trago una vez en su mano. Se quedó allí, repitiendo la discusión como cinta rayada. No estaba dispuesto a obedecer nuevamente órdenes. Icarus Prewett Black sería igual o peor que Voldemort. Si todo lo dicho y temido por su madre era verdad, entonces los esperaban otros tiempos de servidumbre. Su padre había caído a Azkaban por culpa de sus convicciones y debilidades, eso no le sucedería a él. Mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos y rencores, Draco Malfoy advirtió que por la puerta principal de la taberna, Harry Potter y compañía atravesaban el umbral y se ubicaban en una de las mesas cerca de la barra. El blondo se abrigó más de la penumbra esperando que no lo hubieran visto. Platicaban en voz baja, por lo que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para escucharlos:

_-Si es un espacio exclusivamente mágico, secreto, lo más lógico sería una caverna en las Islas Lofoten, un_ _lugar dentro de los roqueríos escondido de la vista de todos. Eso significaría una dificultad mayor porque sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar. La ciudad principal de Austvågøya es Svolvær. Llegaremos allí, buscaremos hospedaje o un sitio seguro en donde acampar y escalaremos las dunas y riscos antes de que se cumpla el plazo… _- fueron las lejanas palabras de Hermione Granger. Draco se quedó mirando el vaso en su mano, pensando unos breves minutos. De pronto, como gobernado por una fuerza proveniente del subsuelo, se puso de pie y caminó hacia el grupo consiguiendo que con ello Harry se pusiera a la defensiva inmediatamente al verlo. Desenvainó su varita apuntándole el pecho. Malfoy, por su lado, no lo hizo, mostrando sus manos en señal de tregua.

-Tranquilo, Potter…

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Espiándonos?- el aludido negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero ayudarles- Harry soltó una risita incrédula al tiempo que Hermione, estudiaba la expresión de Malfoy detalle a detalle. Ella captó algo diferente, una luz triste en sus ojos grises que lograron sacudirla. Tenía el semblante de alguien que había experimentado el dolor y la decepción en carne propia. El ojiverde, en cambio, seguía sin confiar en sus intenciones.

-¿Acaso quieres ganarte el cielo, Malfoy? ¿Hacer tu buena acción del día?- preguntó Ron.

-Quiero devolverles la mano.- esa simple frase logró tal silencio que Tom, el tabernero, pensó que se habían quedado petrificados.

-No es necesario que lo hagas- dictaminó Harry.- Nada nos puede asegurar que nos vendas a Prewett a la primera oportunidad.

-¿No te parece que ya lo habría hecho?- replicó Draco- Él es el primo de mi madre, pero no lo conozco. Me torturó por respuestas dentro de mi propia casa. Es un resentido sediento de poder.- nadie dijo nada. Hermione intercambió miradas con Ginny y Luna. Las tres le otorgaban al rubio el beneficio de la duda pero sería difícil convencer a Harry y a Ron. Ellos lo odiaban y con los años, ese sentimiento no menguó ni un solo grado. El joven agregó- Quiero ayudarlos a detenerlo. Si Icarus cumple la profecía, nadie podrá vencerlo jamás. Los hijos de muggles desaparecerán y la magia se volverá oscura en toda la comunidad.- su argumento sonó apoteósico. La leve desesperación en su tono de voz logró aguijonear la negación de Harry. El recuerdo de la sonrisa de Teddy, su dulce voz, el hecho de extrañarlo tanto. Ya no podía hacerse el fuerte, el intransigente. No le quedaba otra cosa que apostarlo todo por el todo. Bajó la varita despacio, como si le pesara a cada segundo un kilo más. Ron lo miró sin creer que estuviera considerándolo.

-Harry, no lo escuches.

-Ron- lo atajó su hermana buscando conciliación. El moreno, tomándose unos segundos para ordenar sus ideas, llevó su mirada hacia Hermione. Ella le asintió levemente con la cabeza y por fin, se desinfló. Se volvió a Malfoy apretando los dientes.

-A la primera sospecha que tenga de ti, te juro que te reventaré un Avada Kedavra en la cara. 

* * *

><p>Hyde Park estaba sereno. La temprana mañana aún dejaba que el rocío del sereno mojara la hierba y las hojas de los árboles. Las escasas aves chillaban por el cielo y los roedores salían de sus escondites para buscar comida. Entre esa paz pocas veces conocida en una ciudad, tres grupos de magos ya habían tomado los primeros Trasladores con rumbo a Noruega desapareciendo bajo luces y colores. Al llegar, Harry trató de no mostrarse fastidiado. En la entrada del parque, Draco Malfoy de pie junto a Hermione le retorció las tripas. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que esos dos pudieran cruzar más de tres palabras alguna vez? Los celos no eran un asunto que pudiera manejar muy bien y le nublaban la mente. Ron, Ginny y Luna fueron los últimos en llegar. La rubia aún vestía su delantal verde lima de sanadora ya que había trabajado durante la noche en St. Mungo. Se veía agotada y Harry le sugirió quedarse a descansar. Luna se negó rotundamente mostrándose por primera vez molesta con el moreno. Hacia el final de <em>Rotten Row<em>, los jóvenes divisaron a Kingsley Shacklebolt junto a otros dos magos tocando un bote de basura, el ministro les hizo señas advirtiendo que el siguiente Traslador estaba a un lado del camino. Luego de eso, desaparecieron.

-Muy bien, vamos- ordenó Harry y se internaron entre los árboles hallando un zapato viejo entre la maleza. Hermione lo llamó con un _Accio_ y al tenerlo en sus manos lo dejó en medio para que todos lo tocaran. El jalón del viaje los transportó raudamente hasta un muelle deteriorado por los años. Cayeron y la madera crujió de manera amenazadora. No quisieron ni respirar, como si el llenar de oxigeno sus pulmones incrementara su peso. El muelle volvió a crujir y se desplomaron entre las tablas rotas zambulléndose en el mar frío. Los seis jóvenes salieron a la superficie sintiendo el hielo atravesándoles la ropa. Nadaron torpemente hacia la orilla y la crudeza del clima los castigó.

-¡Tienen que inventar una especie de aeropuerto para Trasladores!- comentó Luna apartando el cabello mojado de su rostro. Todos usaron sus varitas para secar sus prendas de inmediato o cogerían una gripe inoportuna dada las circunstancias.

Una vez repuestos de la estrepitosa llegada, Harry alzó la vista hacia las imperiosas montañas que protegían la ciudad. Estaban por completo nevadas y eran tan inmensas como nunca lo habría imaginado. Hermione tenía razón, encontrar el lugar específico sería más que complicado. Caminaron hacia la ciudad reparando que sólo unos pocos pescadores recogían sus redes para internarse al océano. Los hombres de ojos viejos, labios rectos y nudillos deformes por el trabajo, los miraron con cierta extrañeza. Era obvio que por los alrededores todos se conocían y ver forasteros llamaba la atención. Luna los saludó cortésmente, para ella todo resultaba casi un paseo de domingo. Los pescadores no supieron cómo reaccionar continuando con sus labores. El paisaje era precioso, rural, con un viento límpido que les mimaba la piel descubierta. Hermione respiró a todo pulmón sabiendo que era una ciudad mágica. Extrajo el mapa desde su bolso de cuentas y examinó el camino ubicándose en las coordenadas. Se detuvieron cerca de una iglesia con un reloj en su torre. Decenas de muggles ingresaban al inmueble para la misa temprana de aquella mañana. Muchos de los lugareños voltearon para mirarlos, preguntándose entre ellos si eran turistas o algo parecido. Sin embargo, un anciano de ojos tan negros que parecía tener agujeros en las cuencas, interrumpió su camino para observarlos sin disimulo. Era un hombre de edad incalculable, jorobado y calvo. Los jóvenes magos se inquietaron sintiendo un escalofrío en la espalda. Un trueno los hizo sobresaltarse y la lluvia comenzó a caer.

-Busquemos algún espacio escampado para plantar la carpa- dijo Harry.

-Será mejor que nos apuremos en desaparecer de la vista de los muggles. Ese viejo ya me puso nervioso- comentó Ron cubriéndose la cabeza con el gorro de su abrigo.

Avanzaron por la ciudad dejando a la iglesia y sus indiscretos feligreses atrás. Entre las residencias y la flora abundante, rodearon la costa hacia los pies de una montaña cercana. La lluvia se convirtió lentamente en escarcha y el frío se acentuó todavía más. Debían protegerse rápidamente. Hermione sacó la tienda de su bolso y levantaron la lona con magia. Impermeabilizaron la carpa para que no escurriera agua en el interior, protegieron el terreno con hechizos e ingresaron uno por uno evadiendo el hielo. Dos literas y una extensa mesa de madera ocupaban el amplio espacio. Malfoy no terminaba de sorprenderse ante la preparación de la castaña. Dejaron pasar unas cuantas horas hasta que declinara el mal tiempo y mientras tanto, Harry vigilaba sentado en la entrada, serio y con los brazos cruzados fuertemente contra el pecho. Malfoy se acercó a él bajo la atenta mirada de Ron y tomó asiento a su lado. Ninguno dijo nada por varios minutos.

-¿Estás pensando en tu ahijado, Potter?- Harry lo miró sin clara expresión en el rostro. Tardó en responder.

-Sólo espero llegar a tiempo.- dijo por toda respuesta y siguió mirando hacia las afueras.- No sé qué será de mí si lo pierdo.- esas últimas palabras conmovieron al rubio quien se sintió desarmado, sin ninguna experiencia en conversaciones como esas.

-Si es el opuesto natural de Icarus, ten por seguro que no se lo hará fácil.- animó Malfoy consiguiendo que el ojiverde lo mirara de manera suspicaz y cortara la conversación de golpe. Le incomodaba tocar el tema con su eterno rival.

A media tarde, la lluvia de agua y nieve se detuvo. Recogieron la carpa, quitaron los hechizos y siguieron su camino por el margen de la ciudad, a merced de las dunas y montes rocosos que se erguían sobre la superficie. Investigaron hasta entrada la noche sin encontrar rastros de magia por aquella zona. Hermione trató de comunicarse con Kingsley y Lochrin por medio de su Patronus pero aún no lo lograba con la claridad necesaria. Encendió su varita para mirar el mapa sabiendo que les faltaba mucho por recorrer. Cerca de la medianoche, los jóvenes volvieron a erigir la carpa en un claro rodeado por rocas y a merced del mar. El sonido del agua era tranquilo y relajante. Se ocultaron con los hechizos de siempre y esperaron a que el sueño los llamara a sus brazos. Ron quiso hacer la primera guardia.

Recostados en las literas inferiores, Harry miraba a Hermione al otro lado del angosto pasillo. Las ganas de compartir el lecho y abrazarla le quemaban la piel. Tuvo que conformarse con observarla desde lejos y hallarla infinitamente más hermosa. La muchacha le sonrió y con ello, el moreno se sintió capaz de vencer a cualquiera. Sólo moviendo sus labios, le dijo un _Te amo _que Hermione devolvió de la misma manera y sin esperar. Harry jamás había tenido esa clase de intimidad con nadie. Desde la mesa en el centro de la carpa, Ginny admiraba ese instante privado sin palabras. Siempre había sabido, aun sin admitirlo, que el ojiverde sólo amaba a una mujer. A esa mujer. Ahora estaba tranquila, sin ese cansador sentimiento expectante de que lo perdería algún día. De pronto, la angustiada voz de Ron rompió el silencio nocturno.

-Chicos… Sé que es imposible, pero… creo que alguien nos observa desde los arbustos- murmuró. Harry y el resto de los chicos se asomaron por la entrada de la tienda reparando en una silueta a unos metros. Todos se hicieron de sus varitas empuñándolas con fuerza.

-No puede ser que nos vea. Los hechizos de protección jamás han fallado- dijo Hermione saliendo de la carpa, despacio. Harry la siguió de cerca. Con mucho cuidado, se acercaron lo suficiente como para tratar de reconocerlo. No obstante, el desconocido dio unos pasos hacia la luz de la luna y reveló su rostro. Era el mismo anciano de ojos negros que habían visto fuera de la iglesia de la ciudad. La agudeza de su mirada les puso la piel de gallina.

-¿Nos está mirando?- preguntó el moreno, entre dientes. El viejo cojeó por un lado del campo mágico que protegía la carpa apoyado de algo que parecía ser un bastón. Merodeó como si supiera que algo estuviera ahí y obstaculizara su camino. El misterio que lo envolvía era pavoroso. Hermione se abrazó a sí misma recordando a los carroñeros que por poco los descubren en un bosque. El anciano posó sus petrolíferos ojos en ellos por última vez y se alejó en otra dirección entre la hierba.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- preguntó Ron, asustado.

-Creo que sabe que estamos aquí- expuso Luna. Hermione negó con la cabeza sin entender lo que había pasado. Se volvió al grupo notando sus rostros pálidos.

Cuando la castaña quiso decirles que mantuvieran la calma, que todo estaba bajo control y que los hechizos de protección jamás defraudaban, unos gruñidos la hicieron callar de súbito. En la oscuridad de los árboles, tres pares de ojos brillantes la entumecieron. Los jóvenes miraron hacia dónde ella había perdido el habla y tres horribles monstruos los acechaban. Hermione y Luna los reconocieron de inmediato, eran Graphorns, criaturas mágicas que habitaban regiones montañosas. Grandes y de color púrpura plomizo. Sus importantes zarpas de cuatro dedos eran intimidantes al igual que los colmillos que salían de su hocico. No obstante, aquellas características no preocupaban tanto a las chicas, como el hecho de saber que esas especies repelían la mayoría de los hechizos. Por esa razón, el campo mágico no existía para ellos.

Los animalejos los rodearon sin dejar de mostrar sus filosos dientes. Uno de ellos se atrevió a más y fue en dirección a Draco, quien utilizó su varita contra él pero no surtió efecto, sólo fue un haz de luz que reventó en su cabeza pero no aminoró su carrera. El joven corrió mientras que los demás hicieron lo mismo frente a los otros. Harry cogió a Hermione de un brazo y se ocultaron tras un grueso tronco. El Graphorn que los perseguía, olía el viento buscándolos, gruñendo y agudizando el oído. El moreno levantó una pesada piedra del suelo para cuando en el momento de ver su deforme cabeza, azotarla con ella. Vio muy cerca del árbol el vaho de su aliento. Contuvo la respiración y cuando se asomó, Harry le atestó un golpe que le arrancó un aullido de dolor. Volvieron a correr hacia la tienda. Ron, entorpecido por la espesa oscuridad espantada débilmente por su varita encendida, cayó en un colchón de largas malezas perdiéndose de vista. La criatura olfateó por encima para encontrarlo y el pelirrojo apagó la luz con un murmurado _Nox. _Fue entonces cuando, a pocos metros del joven, una rama dio contra el Graphorn en su lomo. Luna intentó llamar su atención para darle tiempo a Ron y salir de ahí. El animal embistió hacia ella como un toro salvaje.

-¡Luna!- gritó Ginny creando una red luminosa con su varita y lanzarla sobre el Graphorn. Éste se enredó con las cuerdas entrelazadas y aterrizó en la hierba unos segundos valiosos. Con sus feroces dientes cortó las amarras como si hubieran estado hechas de papel. Las muchachas se reunieron con Harry y Hermione, quienes trataban de mirar en la penumbra hacia dónde había escapado Malfoy. No escuchaban nada. ¿Qué había sucedido? Harry se asombró de sí mismo al sentirse preocupado por él. De repente, tras ellos, apareció el tercer Graphorn que había seguido al rubio. Tenía un trozo de género colgando de su hocico. Pensaron lo peor. Cuando plantó la carrera desbocada para atacarlos, Harry se paró en el último segundo frente a las chicas para protegerlas con su cuerpo. La criatura lo arremetió con sus cuernos hiriéndolo en una de sus costillas.

-¡Harry! ¡No!- gritó Hermione tratando de sostenerlo entre sus brazos. Cuando el Graphorn trató de volver a lastimarlo, Draco Malfoy apareció con su abrigo rasgado y se lanzó sobre la espalda del animal. Como un jinete intentando domar un corcel, se aferraba con fuerza en torno al cuello para evitar que se acercara a Harry y rematarlo.

Las otras dos criaturas se habían recuperado, cerrando el paso a los muchachos centímetro a centímetro. Hermione echó mano de su especialidad y gritó un _Incendio_ que levantó una fila de llamas entre ellos y los Graphorns que rumiaban con furia. Malfoy seguía encima del animal hasta que, sin esperarlo, el sonido hueco de un disparo los hizo saltar. El Graphorn que estaba siendo sujetado a duras penas por Draco, se derrumbó debido a un balazo en su abdomen, cerca de la pierna del blondo. Otro par de balazos resonaron y las demás criaturas se desplomaron sin vida ante el fuego fulgurante que había creado la castaña. Desde los frondosos arbustos, la punta de una escopeta soltaba humo de los tiros recientes. El grupo de magos se quedó congelado viendo para su sorpresa que se trataba del mismo anciano misterioso y que lo que llevaba no era un bastón sino que un arma. Caminó hacia los jóvenes lentamente.

-Malditos bichos…- balbuceó, desdentado, mirando a los Graphorns a sus pies- Sabía que los magos no podría con ellos.

-¿Cómo sabe que…?

-Por favor… Puedo oler cuando los de su tipo andan cerca- interrumpió la pregunta de Ron como si lo hubiera ofendido. Hermione respiró aliviada. Era la segunda vez que la suerte estaba de su lado y alguien intervenía en un ataque sin salida. Miró al anciano con curiosidad y éste agregó:- Me llamo Alfred Hopkins. Y creo saber por qué están aquí.- tras sus palabras, Harry intercambió una mirada con la castaña. Supo de inmediato que ella ya sospechaba de quién se trataba. 


	17. Que no nos engañe la vista

****Hola chicos!  
>He tardado pero he llegado al fin!<br>Gracias por sus comentarios, como siempre metidos en la trama, deduciendo, concluyendo... eso me gusta :)  
>Ahora vengo con un capítulo de acción y suspenso. Espero que sea de su agrado. Poco a poco nos vamos acercando a Teddy e Icarus busca la manera de no perder el control. Ya sabremos quien es Alfred Hopkins y los logros de Harry y compañía en el avance por las Islas Lofoten.<br>Ajustense los cinturones que desde ahora en adelante, se viene la acción con todo!  
>Besos, gracias de nuevo y buen viaje!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>XVII<strong>

**Que no nos engañe la vista**

**K**ingsley Shacklebolt recorría los terrenos nevados junto a los Aurores Eddie Carmichael y Aldair Hastings. Los tres magos habían cogido el Traslador en un sendero de Hyde Park llamado _Rotten Row_ minutos antes que Harry y sus amigos. El ministro, sabiendo que como autoridad mágica debería estar en su oficina sin correr semejantes riesgos, estaba ansioso por ponerle las manos encima a Icarus Prewett Black. Estaba harto de que hubiera un hechicero enceguecido por la codicia del poder creyéndose mejor que cualquier otro. Ya suficiente habían tenido con Tom Riddle y su deseo terrible de vivir para siempre. Este descendiente de los Black estaba envenenado con la idea de que todo el mundo a su alrededor le había mentido, escondido su destino por tantos años creyéndolo corriente. Ese poder que dormía en las venas de la familia ancestral, cobraría vida en él y todo lo que la paz había edificado en esos años se iría al carajo. No, no podía permitirlo.

Durante las primeras horas en las hermosas Islas Lofoten, los magos sintieron el frío clima colarse por sus ropas. Las montañas se elevaban como pasteles de merengue gigantes y el mar a sus pies, se movía con parsimonia, con todo el tiempo del mundo para acariciar las costas. Ellos también armaron una carpa a un lado de la ciudad, entre los pequeños trozos de tierra que parecían flotar en el agua. Desaparecieron de la vista de los muggles revisando el mapa que habían copiado de Hermione y las coordenadas exactas. Como bien había deducido la castaña al otro lado de la isla, Kingsley supuso que el lugar del rito debía esconderse entre los cerros, en las alturas. Animados por la ansia de por fin terminar con la incertidumbre, el ministro instó a sus muchachos que lo siguieran por un claro hacia las montañas.

El sonido del mar era increíble, pacífico. Por las orillas, los pescadores lanzaban sus redes con agilidad y a los pocos minutos, centenares de peces aparecían enredados en ellas al recogerlas. Kingsley no dejaba de impresionarse de las facultades y el trabajo de la gente no mágica. Apurando el paso, los Aurores subieron la montaña por un camino parejo entre los pastizales. Avanzaron algunos trancos hasta que después de algunos metros, se Aparecieron en el primer risco a doscientos metros. La altura era impresionante. El chasquido causó eco y Shacklebolt esperaba no haber alertado a nadie. La lluvia comenzó, el agua nieve empapó de inmediato sus capas y se refugiaron bajo una piedra sobresaliente que los cubría a los tres con bastante holgura.

-Tal como dijo Granger, no será un escenario fácil. Apenas puedo ver con esta ventisca- comentó él hacia sus hombres. Eddie Carmichael echó un vistazo todo lo que habían subido. Un nudo le apretó el estómago.

-Si atrapamos al fugitivo, podríamos bajar hasta tierra firme usándolo a él como trineo- bromeó para aligerar la expectativa.

La noche llegó lenta, un manto de oscuro género cubriendo el cielo de punta a cabo. Las primeras estrellas resplandecían sobre las cabezas y la luna se asomó con su cara pálida y redonda. Mientras ellos seguían avanzando por las cimas desiguales de la montaña, buscando algo inusual en cuevas y explanadas, a un par de kilómetros de distancia Harry y compañía se enfrentaban a un trío de Graphorns que repelían la magia. Tres disparos se oyeron a los pocos minutos. Kingsley detuvo su camino un instante al igual que sus dos acompañantes. Se miraron entre ellos. Era imposible que esos sonidos muggles tuvieran algo que ver con ellos. De seguro sería un lugareño cazando la cena por los alrededores y siguieron con cuidado entre las rocas.

Al cabo de una hora de camino, el ministro decidió Aparecerse hacia el noroeste, rumbo a Higravstinden, el monte más alto de las islas Lofoten. Algo le decía que esa singularidad debía de tener algo especial. Rodearon los primeros metros de la ladera sin poder ver la cima por la negrura de la noche sobre sus cabezas y el espesor de la niebla que bajaba a cada minuto que pasaba. Los tres magos sintieron escalofríos, se sentían extrañamente observados y reanudaron los pasos para calmar la corriente de temor que electrificaba sus venas. A Kingsley le pareció ver una silueta entre los arbustos y apuntó su varita hacia el lugar reparando que no era más que flora abultada. Sin embargo, de un segundo a otro, la flora cobró vida de pronto. Ese conjunto de ramas y hojas abandonó su sitio para embestir contra los sorprendidos magos. Y no sólo fue uno, varios se despertaron de su sueño milenario y figuras verdes de fornidos brazos atestaban golpes a diestra y siniestra. El ministro tuvo que esquivar esforzadamente el ataque de uno de ellos. Ocho, no… diez figuras vegetales pudo contar Kingsley, asombrado. Jamás había visto criaturas como esas, altas y poderosas, compuestas de ramas y gruesas raíces. Supo al instante que debían haber sido producto de Icarus, como un obstáculo, una valla con la cual tropezar.

-¡Parecen versiones móviles del sauce boxeador!- observó el Auror Aldair Hastings sin saber cómo responder los golpes violentos que propinaban. Los grandes puños azotaban la tierra haciendo retroceder a los tres magos. Eddie había perdido los colores del rostro volviéndolo macilento. Miró hacia atrás y una pequeña quebrada los esperaba a sus espaldas.

_-¡Petrificus Totalus!- _vociferó Kingsley hacia la criatura más cercana pero sólo consiguió con ello hacerlo retroceder un par de pasos. Nada más. El hechizo se perdió por entre sus hojas. Al saberse atacada, la criatura lo tomó por las solapas de su elegante capa y lo lanzó por los aires hacia el otro extremo de la ladera. El ministro aterrizó de bruces sintiendo el esternón pegado a la espalda. Tosió doloridamente sin poder levantarse.

Carmichael y Hastings, lanzaron algunos encantamientos para detener esa mini legión de soldados. La magia parecía no hacerles mella recibiendo los embistes de sus puños en gran parte de sus cuerpos. Los dos cayeron a tierra, aturdidos debido al golpe y sintiendo cómo la sangre brotaba de sus heridas. No obstante, tenían que ser rápidos, no podían perder tiempo en recuperarse por completo, por lo tanto, aún algo desestabilizados, los Aurores volvieron a arremeter pero esta vez con un embrujo _Zancadilla_ que provocó que las criaturas no pudieran moverse gracias a las ataduras que unieron sus pies deformes. Todas ellas se derribaron al mismo tiempo como árboles cortados. El estruendo fue de proporciones. Eddie Carmichael, sabiendo que no tardarían en incorporarse nuevamente, apuntó su varita gritando un _Reducto_ que desmembró a uno de ellos. Sus ramas y hojas estallaron por doquier. Hastings hizo lo mismo y las diez criaturas, removiéndose en el suelo, se convirtieron en un popurrí de hierbas y raíces humeantes. Los Aurores caminaron despacio entre el desastre apreciando el silencio posterior a la lucha. Creyeron que de un momento a otro se habían quedado sordos.

-¿Dónde está el ministro?- preguntó Aldair Hastings limpiando la sangre de su ceja derecha con la manga de su capa.

-No lo sé, es difícil poder ver con tanta niebla.- comentó Eddie Carmichael. Tratando de agudizar la vista, los jóvenes comenzaron a buscar a su superior cuando por fin lo vieron acercarse a ellos con pasos vacilantes, distraídos.

-Ya pasó el peligro, señor- informó Hastings. Pero Kingsley Shacklebolt no respondió. - ¿Está usted bien?- ninguna palabra. Un velo turbio le cubría sus ojos benevolentes. La seriedad anti natural que endurecía sus labios lo volvió un desconocido y apuntó hacia ellos exclamando un _Desmaius_ que los dejó a los dos fuera de combate.

* * *

><p>Dentro de la tienda, nuevamente alzada entre los pastizales a los pies de la montaña, los jóvenes pidieron al extraño anciano ingresar a ella para conversar con él. Ginny y Luna se sentían intimidadas. La mirada negra de sus pupilas resultaba desconcertante, dos pozos de petróleo que las hacía recelosas. Alfred Hopkins caminó cojeando y apoyado de su escopeta a un lado de su pierna. Se asombró al entrar a la carpa y ver que en su interior había un espacio imposible a juzgar por el tamaño visto desde afuera. Tomó asiento en una silla y reposó sus manos huesudas sobre la mesa. Hermione, amablemente le sirvió un poco de té que el visitante tomó a cortos sorbos. Harry no le quitaba los ojos de encima. ¿Cómo supo que eran magos? ¿Acaso lo supo desde el primer encuentro frente a aquella iglesia de la ciudad? Esperó a que él rompiera la pausa.<p>

-El té está delicioso, muchas gracias- dijo el hombre reposando su cuerpo en el respaldo de la silla.

-Gracias a usted por ayudarnos- mencionó la castaña tomando lugar frente a él.- Dijo que se llamaba Alfred Hopkins, ¿no?- el aludido asintió y los miró uno por uno como si buscara algo determinado en cada rostro. Luego, frunció el ceño.

-No fue casualidad que esas criaturas los atacaran. Hace días que cosas extrañas están pasando en _Austvågøya. _Cambios de clima, rayos multicolores en el cielo, temblores de tierra… sé perfectamente bien que es magia lo que está despertando en Islas Lofoten.

-¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Cómo supo que estábamos ocultos allí?- preguntó Luna de pie muy cerca de Ron, como niña asustada.

-Mi vida entera tiene que ver con los de su tipo. Por historia… por naturaleza. No sé cómo, pero percibo su magia… soy un squib, para morbosidad de mi descendencia- señaló. Hermione cambió su expresión a otra mucho más interesada.- Sé que algo importante ocurrirá en las próximas horas y sé que ustedes están aquí debido a ello. Por lo que noté, han venido a detener lo que sea que sucederá. De lo contrario, esos animalejos no los hubieran atacado. Creo que eran parte de un mecanismo de defensa.

-¿Mecanismo de defensa? ¿Como perros guardianes?- quiso saber Ginny Weasley.

-Una protección para que esta fuerza se propague sin impedimentos- Harry lo oía sin poder convencerse de tener a ese sujeto dentro de la carpa. No quiso interrumpirlo.- Hace muchos años se habla de una leyenda, de un poder que descansa en la sangre de una vieja familia y que llegarán dos opuestos a cumplirla.

-La familia Black…- dijo Draco Malfoy sin poder contener las palabras tras sus dientes. Alfred Hopkins lo miró pero no dijo nada, sólo suspiró cansado.

-¿A qué se refiere con que es un squib para morbosidad de su descendencia?... ¿No tendrá algo que ver con el famoso cazador de brujas Matthew Hopkins o sí?- la deducción de Hermione fue tan aguda que el viejo no disimuló la impresión en su mirada negra. Nunca nadie lo había emparentado con semejante rapidez por lo poco probable. Había pasado mucho tiempo. Todos se quedaron silenciosos, sin querer mover un solo músculo de la expectativa. El anciano suspiró a cabalidad para luego asentir.

-Es irónico cómo el destino tuerce las cosas…- comentó bebiendo lo último de su taza de té.- Mi abuelo, contra toda lógica, nació con poderes mágicos y se casó con una bruja, mis padres resultaron ser magos también pero yo no, sólo fui un squib.- Hermione notó cierta vergüenza en su tono de voz. El anciano continuó- Ser descendiente de un hombre conocido por una historia oscura te condiciona, te hace vivir con miedo siempre. Ya perdí la cuenta de los años que tengo, pero déjenme decirles que vivir tanto ha sido uno de los castigos de mi familia. Los Hopkins tuvieron muchos hijos varones, longevos. El apellido perpetuó, como también el estigma de la discriminación. Temí por mi vida ante la gente mágica, sabía que permanecía en la memoria las crueldades cometidas por mi antepasado y que yo fuese un squib resultaba ser hasta una mala broma.

Harry se mostró escéptico en un principio. ¿Cómo era posible que existiera aún un descendiente de Matthew Hopkins? Ese maldito desalmado que llevaba gente a hogueras para quemarlas vivas… sintió un asco involuntario. Sabía que aquel anciano no tenía la culpa por los pecados cometidos por otra persona, pero por sus venas corría la misma sangre. Tuvo que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos por no imaginar los gritos de esas personas antes de morir calcinadas. Hermione, por su parte, estaba mucho más interesada en lo que sabía al respecto de la profecía y del por qué de su conocimiento ante sus intenciones de detenerla. No quiso abrumarlo, se veía tan débil que temía verlo caer al piso desmayado por el esfuerzo.

-Señor Hopkins… ¿Nunca escuchó de la familia Black?

-Mis abuelos contaban de un suceso que asustó a todos en Suffolk y Essex, Inglaterra, donde Matthew Hopkins practicaba la caza de brujas. Una historia que corría de boca en boca. Se decía que una noche, en el Castillo de Colchester, un sirviente del rey llamado Kenneth Black, estaba decidido a luchar contra las injusticias cometidas contra la gente mágica. Había encontrado una profecía en las entrañas del inmueble revelada por su propio padre y al tratar de huir de sus opresores, malogró una Aparición desmembrándose por la mitad de su cuerpo. Ante el horror de todos, sólo la parte inferior había desaparecido. Murió allí mismo, desangrado.- contó ante la expresión de espanto del grupo de jóvenes. Prosiguió mirando a la castaña- Sí, he escuchado de la familia Black, señorita, sé que han sido una estirpe tan antigua como la mía y tuvieron este desdichado encuentro por culpa de la ignorancia de muggles como mi antepasado.

-¿Cómo fue que usted llegó a Noruega?- preguntó Ginny, con incontenibles ganas de sacar una libreta de apuntes y anotar todo lo que se estaba conversando allí. Sería una nota increíble para el periódico.

-Hace treinta años abandoné Inglaterra por buscar nuevos horizontes- comentó para acto seguido sonreír con cierta ironía- Nunca imaginé volver a tropezarme con los Black y la leyenda, que por lo visto es verdadera.

-Así es- afirmó Hermione- Estamos aquí porque el poder que usted teme y siente en estas tierras está por revelarse. Icarus Prewett Black es el sangre pura que está destinado a cumplirla y para ello sacrificará la vida de un niño de cuatro años, su opuesto de sangre mestiza.- Harry sintió el nudo de la congoja en el centro de su estómago. Alfred Hopkins se puso de pie con lentitud apoyado de su rifle. Parecía perdido en sus conjeturas y tardó unos segundos antes de volver a hablar. Luna aguantaba hasta la respiración.

-Un lugar privilegiado en Lofoten es el monte más alto llamado _Higravstinden_- comentó el hombre como si hablara consigo mismo- Muchas cosas extrañas se han visto en sus alrededores. Se ha notificado la presencia de personas por el sector, no se cree posible que pero las notificaciones continúan. Los truenos y relámpagos que revientan nuestro cielo provienen desde allí. Les aconsejo dirigirse hacia allá. Pueden encontrar lo que buscan pero tengan cuidado. Esos animales que los atacaron hoy pueden ser sólo el comienzo de los problemas.

-¿Hacia qué distancia se encuentra ese monte?- preguntó Harry.

-Hacia el noroeste, no muy lejos de aquí.- la castaña desplegó el mapa sobre la mesa para que el anciano le indicara el punto exacto. Draco intervino con una observación.

-Creo que deberíamos ir por tierra- todos en la tienda lo miraron al escucharlo. El blondo carraspeó incómodo ante tal atención repentina.- Si Icarus tomó la precaución de levantar defensas en todo este perímetro, imagino que esperará que lleguemos por medio de magia despertando sus alertas, ¿no les parece?- Hermione intercambió una mirada con el moreno, a quien no le sonaba una idea descabellada. Alfred Hopkins sintió simpatía por ese grupo de muchachos que tenían toda la apariencia de niños en una expedición de colegio. Al escucharlos idear cómo llegar, decidió darles una mano.

-Yo tengo un camión… algo destartalado pero corre como si lo persiguiera el diablo… 

* * *

><p>Icarus sintió la alerta de una Aparición por las inmediaciones e inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva. Reclutó a los más hábiles entre sus seguidores y salieron de la caverna en las entrañas del monte <em>Higravstinden <em>sintiendo contra sus cuerpos el azote del viento gélido. Sortearon las rocas con cuidado. Luego de la lluvia, el terreno era tan resbaladizo como loza lavada. Bajaron algunos metros hacia una ladera rodeada de peñascos. Vieron a distancia las luces que no podían ser otra cosa sino hechizos. Icarus sonrió. La fiesta ya daba comienzo. Ocultos gracias al hechizo _Desilusionador_, el preferido del moreno, él y sus secuaces, se confundieron con los colores de las rocas y la nieve hasta ver que tres magos luchaban contra las criaturas amorfas que habían nacido de la misma vegetación cercana. Icarus reconoció uno de ellos al instante. Se trataba nada ni nada menos que del mismo ministro de magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Recordar el día en que ese ingenuo fue a capturarlo a Florencia, lo hizo reír. Entretenido, se quedó mirando cómo se desarrollaba el enfrentamiento ordenándole a sus seguidores que esperaran el momento de actuar. Con un dejo de soberbia, se dio cuenta que ninguno de ellos podía hacerle el peso en habilidad y talento. Aquellos Aurores no eran más que unos pelmazos vulgares.

Luego de unos minutos, Kingsley Shacklebolt salió despedido gracias al golpe de una de las criaturas. Cayó a pocos metros de él estrellándose de frente contra el suelo rocoso. Fue entonces, donde Icarus desenvainó su varita, apuntó hacia él y con un _Imperius_ tomó las riendas de sus actitudes. El ministro dejó de toser debido al golpe poniéndose de pie como un muñeco sujeto por hilos invisibles. Le ordenó atacar a los Aurores y cuando controló la situación, Icarus salió de su escondite y se acercó a los magos, derrumbados a sus pies. Rió de buena gana mientras buscaba algo en el interior de su capa vino tinto.

-No puedo creer que estos mediocres velen por la seguridad de la comunidad mágica- comentó burlescamente consiguiendo la risa ronca de sus secuaces.

-Será divertido ver esto…- dijo Callahan abriendo la boca del inconsciente Eddie Carmichael. Baker hacía lo mismo con Aldair Hastings.

-Es preferible que no. Dejémoslos ocupados, tenemos otras cosas más importantes que hacer- aclaró Icarus, haciéndose de su botella de poción Multijugos. Se arrancó unos cabellos de su patilla y los introdujo en el brebaje. Ésta burbujeó un segundo…

El camión de Alfred Hopkins era un ejemplar de los años setenta. Estaba tan oxidado y estropeado que Harry y sus amigos dudaron que avanzara más de tres metros sin desarmarse. El viejo se montó sin hacer acopio de las caras incrédulas de los jóvenes magos. Se sentó en el asiento del piloto y encendió el motor que rugió desafinado y soltando humo espeso desde el tubo de escape. _¡Vamos, supongo que no pueden perder tiempo!_, les dijo con un entusiasmo insospechado a su edad. Hermione fue la primera en atreverse. Abordó tomando lugar a un lado del anciano, a un lado de ella se sentó Ginny y Luna mientras que los hombres, tomaron lugar en el espacio de carga cubierto por una lona roñosa. El vehículo partió y emprendieron camino por una ruta llamada _Vestfjordgata. _

Durante el viaje, Alfred Hopkins contaba historias de su familia. Se notaba a leguas que el hombre no tenía muchos amigos para conversar, por lo que no detuvo su parloteo en casi diez minutos de trayecto. Hermione no quitaba la nariz del mapa y del pergamino, leía y leía tratando de visualizar el contexto, los pasos que Icarus llevaría a cabo. Le inquietaba eso de que uno debía morir con la sangre del otro. Se imaginó un sacrificio tal como los fanáticos religiosos degollaban a los animales. Imaginarse a Teddy en esa situación la llevó al extremo de sentir lágrimas desesperadas en sus ojos ambarinos. Suplicaba internamente llegar a tiempo. Harry, desde donde estaba sentado, miraba el perfil de la castaña adivinando su angustia. Al igual que él, Teddy era como un hijo. El moreno experimentó un dolor quemante en su pecho al pensar qué sucedería si lo perdían. Para Hermione sería un doble sufrimiento. Qué mal padrino había resultado ser. ¿Qué dirían Tonks y Remus de todo lo que estaba sucediendo? Desvió la mirada, colisionando con la de su pelirrojo mejor amigo, Ron. Supo que lo había pillado admirando a la castaña y creyó que ya era hora de hablar con él. Se levantó de su sitio y tomó asiento a su lado, abrazando sus propias piernas.

-¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó Ron primero. Eso lo tomó por asalto. Él quería iniciar la plática.

-Preocupado y temeroso.- respondió. El pelirrojo le sonrió débilmente volviendo a sumergirse en su silencio. Draco Malfoy, sentado frente a ellos los miraba de reojo.- Escucha, Ron… lo que surgió entre Hermione y yo no lo planeamos.- dijo en voz baja. El aludido lo miró serio- Con todo este torbellino de acontecimientos no había tenido la oportunidad de conversarlo contigo, de saber lo que piensas.

-¿Acaso quieres mi bendición?

-Quiero tu opinión. Es importante para mí- corrigió el moreno. Ron suspiró posando su atención en el piso del camión.

-No hay nada que pueda decir a estas alturas…- dijo luego de una larga pausa- Sé que fue mi error perderla. Y sé también que te ama, probablemente más de lo que me amó a mí. Tú siempre has estado a su lado. Yo no dejo de equivocarme en eso.

-¿En qué?

-En abandonarlos, de una u otra manera…- aquella confesión provocó que Harry recordara la noche en la carpa hacía cuatro años, buscando Horocruxes. No pudo contradecir eso pero lo animó palmoteando amigablemente su hombro.

-Eres parte de mi vida, como lo eres también en la de Hermione. Eso no cambiará jamás.- Ron le sonrió. Hundidos en tanta oscuridad un poco de luz regocijante no caía nada de mal. Tenían que estar unidos. Ya habría tiempo de curar heridas y aclarar asuntos. En ese momento debían concentrarse en rescatar a Teddy y eliminar a Icarus a como dé lugar. Una roca sobresaliente en el camino los hizo brincar cortando de súbito la conversación. A poco de avanzar, Alfred Hopkins detuvo el vehículo.

-Ya llegamos- avisó a los muchachos- al cruzar este sendero llegarán a las faldas del monte. Cuidado, hay un pequeño arroyo congelado que gracias a la penumbra es difícil de ver.- el grupo de magos descendió de la máquina viendo entre la oscuridad el comienzo de la montaña perdiéndose en el cielo negro de la noche. La espesura de la niebla era algo increíble.

-Muchas gracias, señor Hopkins- le dijo Harry estirándole la mano para estrechársela. El anciano lo hizo con la fragilidad de sus huesos malgastados.- Y no se preocupe por el estigma que le dejó su antepasado. Lo recordaré como el hombre que nos salvó la vida.- esas palabras sacaron una sonrisa desdentada del squib y sin alargar más la despedida, giró el manubrio y retomó el camino para volver a su casa. El moreno se volvió a sus amigos respirando profundamente, como quien reúne las fuerzas necesarias con un largo aliento.

-Muy bien… andando… 

Icarus volvió a la caverna comprobando en el interior de la carpa que Teddy seguía sumido en la inconsciencia. El niño respiraba tranquilamente sobre el catre y eso lo calmó. Tenerlo bajo control era lo que quería. Mientras que sus seguidores se preparaban para advertir cualquier intrusión, Icarus buscó una roca lo suficientemente plana para usarla de tarima y realizar allí el rito. Sólo debía atravesar al niño con el cuchillo marcado con su sangre y todo terminaría al fin. Sobre ese misterioso lago gris, un montículo de piedra era lo bastante amplio para sostener un cuerpo pequeño. Era perfecto. Tal y como había escrito en sus libros de ocultismo, Icarus encendió unas velas y recitó algunos conjuros para llamar a la magia negra. Necesitaba fuerza, seguridad, protección. Sumido en la máxima concentración, sintió que la tierra vibraba levemente bajo sus pies. Se sonrió. Imaginó que se trataba de su poder el que inquietaba todo. Sin embargo, reparó desde donde estaba que Teddy Lupin había despertado y lloraba con rabia. Con cada sollozo, la tierra más se movía. Icarus, enfurecido al entender que el responsable de ello era el niño, caminó a largos trancos hacia él y lo tomó en vilo de un brazo para callarlo. De pronto, un sollozo gutural de Teddy hizo que el moreno sintiera un empujón extraño. Casi cae de espaldas de no ser por sus pies bien plantados en el piso. No quería que los demás, quienes miraban lo que pasaba con los ojos abiertos como platos, notaran ese rechazo.

-¿Qué mierda están mirando, inútiles?- les espetó, iracundo.- ¡Vayan a vigilar fuera de la caverna! ¡No quiero ninguna equivocación!... ¡Y ustedes!- se dirigió esa vez a Callahan y otros dos carroñeros- ¡Es hora de que vayan por nuestras invitadas! ¡El factor sorpresa siempre es una excelente carta bajo la manga!- los magos asintieron ante sus órdenes, no sin antes mostrarse todavía impresionados por las aptitudes del niño con los ojos color plata. 

* * *

><p>-Debo confesar que escalar no es una de mis especialidades ¿eh?- comentó Ron, sintiendo el peso de caminar por la nieve hacia la montaña.<p>

-¿Y cuál lo es? ¿Comer?- bromeó Ginny consiguiendo la risa del grupo para aliviar la tensión.

Las nubes del mal tiempo escondieron las estrellas. La niebla caminaba lentamente sobre el paisaje dejando miles de microscópicas gotas de rocío en el cabello de los jóvenes exploradores. Una vez en las faldas del monte, salpicado de blanco, verde y café, se reunieron frotando sus manos gracias al frío. Repararon en un camino despejado que permitía el ascenso algo trabajoso pero posible. Hermione se aferró bien a su fiel bolso de cuentas, se cerró mejor el abrigo y anudó su bufanda gris. Desde allí en adelante, no había vuelta atrás. Harry la tomó de la mano. Resultaba necesario para él sentirla a su lado, apoyándolo. No había mayor seguridad para su corazón inquieto. El vaho de sus alientos se arremolinaba con el viento frío y sólo el sonido crujiente de sus pasos en la nieve rompía el silencio.

Luego de subir un escarpado y extenso tramo, el grupo buscó un espacio protegido entre los peñascos para descansar. Luna se sentó contra la pared de piedra para masajear sus tobillos y resoplar su agotamiento; Ginny hizo lo mismo mientras que Draco Malfoy se apostaba en la entrada para vigilar hacia el exterior junto a Harry y Ron. El pelirrojo lo miraba con un dejo de recelo. Aún no confiaba plenamente en sus intenciones, pero lo que había hecho por su mejor amigo frente a ese Graphorn pudo ablandar un poco su orgullo. Mantenían distancia prudente, observándose de soslayo, preparados ante cualquier reacción del contrario. Harry se sonrió al notarlo. Esos dos siempre serían como agua y aceite.

-No entiendo a los de tu familia…- comentó Ron hacia el blondo, bajo un tono de malicia.- ¿Qué ganan con menospreciar la sangre mestiza o muggle? Lo único que hemos sacado en limpio de todo esto es que la sangre pura apesta.

-Cuidado con lo que dices, Weasley- advirtió Malfoy, sin perder la calma en la expresión de su rostro- Que seas defensor de los estados de sangre no cambiará el estado de la tuya. Eres un sangre pura también, no lo olvides.

-Pero mi familia y yo no nos creemos mejores que nadie- contratacó el pelirrojo.

-Y no lo son. Eso está a la vista- dijo Draco, mirándolo con la soberbia típica de un ex Slytherin. Ron no tardó en desenfundar su varita siendo detenido por Hermione en el acto.

-Déjense de estupideces. Ya no estamos en Hogwarts, por todos los cielos.- los regañó.- Para tener éxito en esta misión debemos estar unidos. Icarus no es un mago ordinario_._ Tenemos que luchar juntos contra él o fracasaremos.- Malfoy se fijó en ella con mayor detenimiento. Luego de escuchar la breve plática entre Harry y Ron dentro del camión del Alfred Hopkins, se dio cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto. La castaña ya no tenía ese aspecto lamentable, esa palidez horrible en su rostro y las ojeras rodeando sus ojos que le había visto en Cabeza de Puerco. Estaba revitalizada, mucho más hermosa, aunque odiara admitirlo. Se preguntó si el causante de ese cambio habría sido Harry. Después de todo, no pasaba desapercibido para nadie las miradas que se enviaban y la sutil cercanía de sus cuerpos, como si se protegieran el uno al otro.

-No confío aún en este engreído- protestó Ron.

-Si tuviera en mente traicionarlos, ya lo habría hecho, genio. Además, si no hubiera intervenido para que ese animal no atacara a Potter, seríamos sólo cinco en este momento. ¿Dónde estabas tú?- Ron no pudo rebatirle sintiendo calor en sus orejas. Harry miró a Malfoy con una seriedad absoluta.

-Por cierto… gracias por eso- le dijo y el blondo se encogió de hombros.

-No hay problema.- frente al inconveniente de no utilizar magia todavía o despertarían alguna trampa elaborada por Icarus, Hermione propuso encender una fogata con métodos muggles. Buscó entre la oscuridad de esa reducida gruta ramas secas que sirvieran de combustible. El moreno le dio una mano y desde el fondo de su bolso, la joven extrajo un encendedor común y corriente que elevó una llama miserable pero útil. La oscuridad de inmediato fue espantada. Con más esperanza que habilidad, lograron prender la escasa madera contribuyendo un poco a que el frío reinante se olvidara por unos minutos. Luna miraba fascinada ese artefacto generador de fuego, como fue que lo bautizó. De pronto, se puso de pie de un brinco mirando hacia el exterior.

-¿Escucharon eso?- preguntó. Resultaba extraño ver ese tipo de urgencia en su ceño siempre tan soñador. Eso detonó todos los temores de Hermione sintiendo que sus entrañas se anudaban en una maraña inentendible de nervios.

-Creo que tenemos compañía…- sentenció el ojiverde.

En la boca de la gruta, Harry, Ron y Draco Malfoy se apostaron con sus varitas apretadas en la mano. La ventisca había declinado un poco pero el viento seguía moviendo algunos pastizales y barriendo el polvo de la nieve. Los jóvenes agudizaron la vista hasta que un nuevo crujido de ramas lo hizo sobresaltarse. Harry avanzó en la penumbra unos pasos oyendo sólo el peso de su cuerpo sobre la escarcha. Fue entonces donde lo vio, reconoció la silueta de inmediato y aquello hizo que su corazón se comprimiera de la rabia explosiva. Era Icarus Prewett Black, no podía ser otro. Impulsado con las ganas de sentir sus huesos romperse contra los nudillos, corrió los trancos faltantes para caer sobre él. Rodaron unos metros en una cuesta nevada. _¡Harry!_, el grito de Hermione cortó el silencio de la noche.

Ron y Malfoy se disponían a darle una mano cuando la presencia de otra silueta a poca distancia los detuvo en seco. El viento empujó los matorrales para revelar lo que era el rostro bigotudo de un segundo Icarus Prewett Black. Los muchachos quedaron estáticos. Las chicas, de pie fuera de la gruta parecían estatuas de piedra. Hermione no podía creer que su enemigo estuviera delante de ellos, sin ninguna parafernalia. Eso le parecía tan ilógico que no lograba convencerse de lo que sus ojos le estaban enseñando. Ese no era el estilo de Icarus. Aparecerse así como así… de pronto, un pensamiento le llenó la cabeza: _Entonces… ¿Detrás de quién fue Harry? _No pudo ni contestarse cuando Luna le dio un codazo en su costilla. Un tercer Icarus a su lado izquierdo las apuntaba con su varita de forma amenazadora. Les lanzó un hechizo que al esquivarlo reventó en las piedras liberando trozos de ellas por el aire. Ginny, con agilidad, le devolvió el ataque pero rozó al mago por el cuello sin dar en el blanco. Luna lanzó cadenas mágicas a los pies del hombre capturándolo. Sin posibilidad de dar un paso, el mago cayó de bruces tragando un poco de nieve. Las jóvenes le quitaron el arma y lo encararon. Hermione no necesitó observarlo exhaustivamente para saber que no se trataba del verdadero Icarus. Aquel tipo tenía los ojos turbios por culpa de un _Imperius_ y se retorcía sin energías, como si estuviera bajo un sedante poderoso. Por otro lado, tenía la lengua trabada gracias a un maleficio para impedirle hablar. Las tres intercambiaron miradas confundidas.

Por otro lado, Ron y Malfoy recibieron el ataque del segundo Icarus separándose el uno del otro de un solo salto. El maleficio se incrustó en la nieve y sin perder tiempo, el mago volvió a arremeter con furia ciega. El maleficio dio contra el hombro derecho de Draco abriéndole la piel a jirones. El rubio cayó al suelo apretando los dientes del dolor. Ron blandió su varita y petrificó al mago viéndolo derrumbarse como una roca a tierra firme. Se acercó hacia él con ganas de matarlo. Tenía a Icarus a su merced, a sus pies, y le picaba la garganta por torturarlo, por pronunciar un Avada Kedavra que lo mandara el infierno. Se volvió hacia el blondo, quien había teñido la nieve con su sangre que salía de la herida a borbotones.

-¿Estás bien?

-Eso creo… - gimió Draco.

-¡No! ¡Ron, detente!- escucharon la voz de las tres muchachas que corrían a su encuentro. El pelirrojo las miró, ceñudo.

-¿Qué les pasa? Tenemos a Icarus. Debemos acabar con él ahora.- la castaña negó enérgicamente con la cabeza obligándolo a bajar su varita. Buscó al ojiverde por los alrededores con la mirada sin hallarlo.

-¿Dónde está Harry?

Sin esperar respuesta, Hermione dejó que sus amigas explicaran lo que habían descubierto a Ron y a Malfoy, y corrió hacia la cuesta por donde había visto al moreno perderse. Entre unas rocas deformes e imponentes, la joven escuchó una lucha cercana. Iluminó con su varita, ya no tenía sentido evitar utilizar la magia y buscó entre la oscuridad como un detective. Unos metros por debajo de sus pies, vio a Harry tratando de reducir al primer Icarus que había aparecido de la nada. Hermione apuró sus pasos para alcanzarlo y detenerlo. _¡Harry! ¡Espera!_, le gritaba pero él no le hacía caso alguno. Estaba enceguecido, convencido de que tenía a su enemigo al alcance y no lo dejaría ir por nada del mundo. Al borde de un breve precipicio, Harry y el atacante se medían en fuerzas hasta que la roca que los sostenía cedió y con el peso adicional de Hermione que llegaba a detener la pelea, cayeron los tres hacia un limitado arroyo. La fina capa de hielo sobre el agua se rompió como cristal y el agua se sintió igual que miles de finas agujas en la piel. Hermione sólo veía confusión de burbujas contra la luz de su varita y el agua le impedía respirar. Sabía que Harry seguía sin soltar al supuesto Icarus y, con movimientos casi instintivos, lo tomó del abrigo y también al otro mago para modular un _Ascendio_. Los tres salieron expulsados del fondo para caer en la orilla violentamente. Entre tosidos, ella se volvió a Harry para hacerlo reaccionar.

-¡Escúchame! ¡Escúchame, Harry! ¡No es Icarus!

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Por supuesto que lo es!- le replicó, tratando de zafarse de ella.

-¡Es una manera de confundirnos! ¡Hay otros dos Icarus allá arriba! ¡Tienes que creerme!- el moreno no daba su brazo a torcer y volvió a apuntar su varita hacia un inconsciente bigotudo que odiaba con toda su alma. Tenía que dar el golpe de gracia de una vez. La castaña, al ver que Harry no escucharía razones debido a lo que la vista le estaba mostrando, le quitó el arma de las manos con un _Expelliarmus. _

-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?- dijo, envuelto en ira. La mirada ambarina de Hermione hacia él fue lapidaria. Lo obligó a fijarse en un detalle que había obviado. Ese Icarus llevaba un arete de oro muy parecido al de Kingsley Shacklebolt en el lóbulo de la oreja. Eso lo hizo fruncir el ceño y calmar poco a poco la respiración agitada. Creyó que el corazón se le había encajado en la cabeza. Los latidos lo volvían sordo.

Paulatinamente y como una broma al sentido de la vista, el rostro de ese Icarus Prewett Black comenzó a cambiar, a diluirse. Nariz, mandíbula, boca. El bigote desapareció y el color de la piel comenzó a oscurecerse. Ante los ojos incrédulos y enfurecidos de Harry, el ministro de magia se reveló frente a él y sintió un baldazo de agua más fría sobre su cabeza. Había luchado contra Kingsley Shacklebolt todo el maldito tiempo. Hermione le abrió los párpados y tenía las pupilas turbias debido al hechizo imperdonable que llevaba a cuestas. Lo terminó con un susurrado _Finite Incantatem. _Harry no pudo hacer más que dejarse caer de espaldas en la nieve. La decepción fue como una tonelada de pesar y amargura que lo aplastó totalmente. La castaña lo miró y no quiso decirle nada. Sólo se acercó a él despacio para volver a sentarlo y abrazarlo. Temblaban de frío.


	18. Una mano amiga

Hola mi gente querida!  
>Sé que tardé mucho esta vez, y lo siento mucho, en verdad.<br>Por supuesto que no me olvidé de esta historia, mucho menos ahora que ya va llegando a su fin.  
>Gracias por estar presente, chicos, Gracias por leerme y comentar... y gracias también por leer el one shot que subí el otro día "Y si no hubiera un mañana", me dio mucho gusto que esa historia lograra conmoverlos.<br>Ahora bien, en el cap anterior vimos que Icarus transformó a los Aurores en él para así confundir a sus enemigos y lograr que se matasen entre ellos. Esta situación logró remecer a Harry y el miedo de arriesgar a la persona amada le hará tomar decisiones importantes.  
>Ya nos acercamos a Icarus y vamos con todo por Teddy. Acomódense porque se viene un episodio de harto movimiento ;)<br>Un besote y buen viaje!

* * *

><p><strong>XVIII<strong>

**Una mano amiga**

**H**arry sentía la calidez del exquisito fuego que Hermione había creado y encerrado en un gran frasco de vidrio. Estiró sus manos frías hacia las llamas mientras que todo su cuerpo se sacudía aún por el hielo reinante. La tienda había sido nuevamente levantada en un espacio protegido por los roqueríos del monte Higravstind, en las Islas Lofoten, y al tiempo que Shacklebolt, Carmichael y Hastings informaban al grupo de jóvenes sobre lo que había sucedido, sobre su enfrentamiento con extrañas criaturas nacidas de la misma vegetación de la montaña, el moreno secaba sus ropas y cabello a punta de varita. Hermione hizo lo mismo, abrigándose para no pescar una gripe inoportuna. Luego de caer varios metros hacia un arroyo de agua congelada y descubrir finalmente que no había servido de nada, Harry estaba de un pésimo humor. Ver las facciones del ministro de magia aparecer paulatinamente entre las de Icarus Prewett Black fue un golpe tan lacerante que logró desequilibrarlo. Por segunda vez logró engañarlos. Le asustó la inteligencia siniestra de ese maldito bastardo. No sabía que esperar. Miró a Hermione, de pie cerca de Shacklebolt, y quiso que se largara de allí en ese preciso instante, que ése era un lugar peligroso para ella, con un sujeto sin escrúpulos aguardando entre las sombras. Sólo pensar que Icarus pudiera acercarse otra vez a la castaña le quitaba el aire a sus pulmones.

El ojiverde guardó silencio durante toda la plática. No quería hablar nada, sólo que amaneciera por fin y seguir el camino. Necesitaba terminar con eso de una vez, tener a Teddy entre sus brazos, seguro bajo su cuidado. Necesitaba concentrarse en sanar a Hermione, en remediar la infertilidad que la había condicionado. Quería comenzar a vivir una vida a su lado, sin miedos ni obstáculos. Mostrando un semblante endurecido, Harry salió de la tienda con los brazos cruzados firmemente contra su pecho. Se preguntó en qué otros lugares estarían el resto de sus compañeros Aurores, buscando, olfateando el rastro tratando de obtener éxito. La noche estaba clara, la luna se abría paso entre las nubes desgarradas y con su brillo encendía la nieve como glaseado de un pastel gigante. A los pocos segundos, Kingsley Shacklebolt salió de la carpa ubicándose a su lado. Al igual que el muchacho, adoptó un rostro serio, ceño fruncido y labios rectos. Suspiró.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry?- le preguntó rompiendo el sonido de la noche.

-Nada. Quería estar solo un momento.- respondió para posteriormente mirarlo de reojo.- ¿Te sientes bien?

-Estoy bien- dijo, tocando las pocas magulladuras que le había dejado la confusa pelea con el moreno- Extraña cosa es el _Imperius_. Te reconocía, quería decirte que se trataba de mí pero no lograba salir de ese estado hipnotizador.- Harry se mostró arisco, tan enojado que sus ojos verdes destellaban en la oscuridad. Shacklebolt chistó la lengua.- No tienes por qué estar tan molesto contigo mismo, cualquiera en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo. Estaba convertido en Icarus, por todos los cielos. Incluso yo me hubiera disparado un hechizo imperdonable sin dudarlo.

-Esos errores no deben cometerse. Soy un Auror, tengo que aprender a usar el razonamiento, la lógica.- se reprochó con un tono de amargura. Shacklebolt rió por lo bajo.

-Como Granger- dijo, consiguiendo que Harry se enrojeciera al escucharlo.- ¿Qué es lo que en verdad te angustia, muchacho?

-Lo que acaba de pasar me ha asustado, Kingsley- confesó- ver que eras tú tras una careta del hombre que odio, me congeló hasta la médula. Prewett es capaz de todo. Nos puso en contra para acabarnos entre nosotros. Ya no sé qué esperar de él. Tengo miedo de perder a alguno de ustedes, sobre todo a Hermione… - eso último no lo pudo contener, salió de su boca como una exhalación de vida. El ministro lo miró sabiendo al instante que esa castaña, como Teddy, había ocupado el corazón de Harry por completo. Entendía su temor. Nadie querría arriesgar a la persona amada. Sin embargo, no podía aconsejarle nada. Ambos eran testarudos, ninguno daría su brazo a torcer. Al cabo de unos instantes, la misma Hermione salió del interior de la tienda mostrándose vacilante, sin querer ser una interrupción en su conversación. Kingsley le sonrió invitándola a acercarse. Él, por su parte, giró sobre sus talones para volver a la carpa dejándolos solos.

-¿Todo está bien?- preguntó ella, débilmente. Sabía que el moreno estaba molesto por lo ocurrido. Harry negó con la cabeza.

-No, no todo está bien- dijo mirando las agujetas de sus zapatos.- Quiero que regreses a Londres. Ahora.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-No es seguro aquí… ya viste lo que pasó…

-Pero estamos muy cerca de encontrar a Icarus- discutió Hermione- De ninguna manera te dejaré solo contra él. Tú mismo dijiste que recuperaríamos a Teddy juntos…

-¡Bueno, bajo este complicado escenario las cosas han cambiado!

-¿Cambiado? ¿Por qué me pides esto? ¡Sabes que no lo haré!

-¡No puedo estar preocupado por ti y por Teddy al mismo tiempo!- debatió el ojiverde alzando la voz. La brusquedad en su respuesta sólo generó más angustia ente ellos. La castaña le sostuvo la mirada todo lo que pudo hasta que la dejó caer sobre la escarcha.

-No me iré de aquí. Mi lugar es contigo, siempre lo ha sido. Te amo. – Harry sentía fuertes descargas eléctricas en el pecho cada vez que la escuchaba decirlo. Quiso tomarla de la mano, obligarla a Aparecer con él en Grimmauld Place y encerrarla allí, lejos del alcance de maniacos ambiciosos. No obstante, sabía que ella no lo permitiría. Le acarició una de sus mejillas extrañando como un loco tenerla desnuda entre sus brazos. Hermione consumió la distancia entre ellos y lo abrazó con urgencia, con miedo de que se dispersara como hecho de Dientes de León. Harry le estrechó por la cintura agradecido de la vida por haberla descubierto. Qué extraña sensación era ésa. Ahora tenía mucho qué perder y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. La besó intensamente hasta que su corazón le recordó que no era recomendable latir tan deprisa.

-Será mejor que entres. Yo haré la guardia esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo sin más, apostándose en la entrada de la carpa con la varita apretada en su mano. Hermione no pudo seguir hablando y, entendiendo que quería estar solo, se perdió tras la lona con el alma pesada.

* * *

><p>Icarus Prewett Black miraba el agua gris de esa extraña laguna con aire pensativo. Sólo faltaban unas horas más, sólo unas horas para que el ciclo lunar se cumpliera y el poder residente en él y en el niño, se unirían en uno solo. Sería al fin hechicero el más poderoso que la comunidad mágica hubiera conocido. Nadie recordaría a ese pelmazo de Riddle con sus ideas resentidas de mago mestizo. ¿Cómo pudo su prima Bellatrix ser tan ingenua? Fue una lástima para Icarus que la única de sus parientes que se había ganado su amor fuera ciega como un topo. Quizás por esa razón sintió celos de Riddle muchas veces. Ver el nivel de devoción que le tenía tanta gente le llevó a desear lo mismo e incluso más. Por eso estaba insatisfecho. Esos mediocres que estaban con él en ese mismo momento, dentro de la caverna, esperando sus órdenes, no lo hacían más que por dinero, por el saco de Galleons que les había prometido. Sabía, internamente, que no era lealtad pura…<p>

_El Teatro Real de Viena era espléndido a cualquier hora del día. Imponente ante la luz del sol y majestuoso por el contraste de las noches. Icarus apreciaba todo lo que era el arte. En ese aspecto, tenía que reconocer las habilidades de aquellos muggles como Shakespeare, Molière y tantos otros, moradores eternos de esas paredes legendarias. Como un turista más, después de una noche de aplausos en esa ciudad tan hermosa, Icarus celebraba en solitario su función mágica más admirada. En su tour por Europa, desplegó para su público austríaco lo mejor de su arsenal. Muchos liberaron gritos pasmados al verlo generar fuego con sus propias manos o petrificar como roca a algún voluntario entre la audiencia. Revivirlo en su memoria lo hacía sonreír anchamente. _

_Habían pasado varios años desde que Icarus había abandonado Inglaterra, merodeando por distintas ciudades como un mago sin rumbo. No quería saber de lo que sucedía en la comunidad mágica, suficiente tenía con saber que muchos ya seguían a Riddle como perros en busca de dueño. No obstante, aquella tarde mientras recorría los pasillos del teatro más importante de la capital austriaca, al moreno le pareció escuchar un sonido familiar, un chasquido que le advirtió una Aparición cercana. Como un lobo a la defensiva, se apretó contra un muro buscando el origen de ese sonido. Tocó su varita en la parte interior de su capa midiendo la oportunidad en que tuviera que hacerse de ella rápidamente. En una esquina lateral, Icarus reparó en una pareja vestidos con túnicas largas y un par de maletas en sus manos, caminando con apuro. Parecían temerosos, urgidos por alejarse de alguna parte. El mago los siguió de cerca reconociéndolos enseguida como gente mágica. Los escuchaba cuchichear entre ellos pero no lograba entender lo que decían. Entre su carrera desespera, el hombre dejó caer algo pero lo ignoró siguiendo su camino junto a quien podría tratarse de su esposa. Se trataba de un periódico. Icarus no dudó en recogerlo al verlos perderse entre la gente. Se trataba de un ejemplar de El Profeta. Hacía mucho tiempo que no leía noticias de lo que pasaba en Londres y la portada lo llevó a fruncir el ceño:_

_**Terror en Londres**_

_Fuentes cercanas han testificado que Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado _

_Ha acabado con la vida de dos Aurores del Ministerio de Magia. _

_Todo parece indicar que estas fuerzas oscuras han llegado para quedarse_

_Y nadie parece estar dispuesto a hacerle frente. _

_El ministro de magia ha alertado a la comunidad para que se resguarden del peligro,_

_Muchos de los partidarios de Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado circulan por las calles _

_Despertando el terror con sus prácticas ilegales y riesgosos maleficios. _

_Se le advierte a la población no enfrentarse a estos desalmados, quienes han mostrado_

_Una crueldad sin precedentes a la hora de atacar para conseguir lo que desean: total sumisión…_

_Icarus gruñó al leer ese artículo. Sin miramientos botó el periódico en el bote de basura más cercano sin darle importancia. De seguro la pareja que acababa de ver estaba huyendo de Londres por miedo a lo que estaba sucediendo. Para él, sólo un rostro se le vino a la mente: Bellatrix. ¿Estaría ella en medio de todo ese caos? ¿Estaría apoyando a ese imbécil como una esposa devota? Por supuesto que sí. Pensarlo lo hizo sentir una rabia tal que algunas columnas temblaron a su alrededor resquebrajándose ruidosamente…_

De pronto, el sonido de una risa infantil le interrumpió aquellos recuerdos inesperados. Caminó hacia la carpa en donde tenía oculto a Teddy y desde la distancia, vio al niño acompañado de Callahan, quien lo entretenía haciendo flotar piedrecillas con su varita. Aquella tierna escena lo mosqueó tanto que se acercó a ellos pateando la tierra hasta coger al ex mortífago por la ropa y levantarlo del suelo. El rostro del moreno estaba desfigurado de la furia. No quería que la presencia de ese mocoso afectara positivamente a sus subordinados. Eso complicaría más las cosas. Icarus necesitaba reforzar el respeto hacia él urgentemente.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?- bramó consiguiendo que su voz resonara por toda la caverna gracias al eco. Callahan gimoteó al instante al ver en Icarus un brillo demente en sus ojos azules.

-Yo sólo… estaba cuidando del niño…

-¿Cuidando?- espetó de vuelta el moreno- Lo que yo veo es que estás jugando con él. ¡El mocoso no es más que una ofrenda! ¡Amárralo y llévalo a la roca sobre la laguna!

-Pero, señor… ¿No cree que es mejor buscar otra forma de...?

-¿De qué?- Icarus sentía que el coraje lo estaba inundando por dentro. Callahan dudó unos segundos en decirle lo que estaba pensando. Bajó la mirada hacia Teddy, quien estaba sentado en el piso con la cara asustada.

-¿De conseguir ese poder mágico sin matar al niño?- aquella sugerencia era justamente lo que Icarus no quería escuchar. Le cruzó la quijada de un solo golpe que llevó a Callahan a caer de espaldas y sobre la misma, el moreno desenvainó su varita para atacarlo con un _Crucio. _Estaba cansado de que lo vieran como un imbécil sin autoridad. Él era poderoso y despiadado, no debían olvidarlo. Teddy se cubrió los oídos gracias al pavor de escuchar a ese hombre gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Como el niño pequeño que era, el llanto lo invadió unos segundos hasta que la tortura acabó de repente. Miró con sus ojos plateados a su secuestrador e Icarus sintió un ligero brinco en su estómago. Sin querer reconocerlo tuvo miedo de esa mirada infantil llena de rechazo. Se alejó de allí a largos trancos empujando a los demás magos carroñeros que presenciaron la escena con rostros sorprendidos. El descontrol dentro de esa caverna comenzaba a gobernarlo todo.

Callahan se quedó tendido en el suelo sintiendo todo su cuerpo vapuleado. Sus huesos le ardían bajo la piel, convencido de que no había peor sensación que la de un _Crucio_ enviado con rabia y odio. Jadeante, vio que el niño de cabello azulino se acercaba a él lentamente. Tenía una expresión profunda en ese ceño de infante y no supo por qué le causó cierta serenidad su compañía. Teddy, sin saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, posó sus manos sobre el pecho del hombre herido y cerró sus ojos. A los pocos segundos, Callahan sintió calidez, una agradable temperatura creciendo en la zona del tórax y la insoportable dolencia en sus carnes desapareció tan rápido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Su respiración se normalizó y dejó que esa fuerza pura llenara su interior. El grato cosquilleo le acompasó los latidos renovándole las energías. El ex mortífago se sentó sin problemas bajo la atención de Teddy, quien le sonreía tiernamente. Le agradeció en voz baja para que nadie más lo escuchara. Aquella sanación o lo que hubiese sido, asustó a Callahan. Sin embargo, no era un susto malo, ni tampoco cobarde, sino que un susto benevolente, de preocupación por un chico tan increíble como ése. No sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. Tan sólo la idea de que pereciera en manos de Icarus le removió el piso bajo sus pies.

* * *

><p>La luz temprana del sol atravesaba el grueso género de la carpa y el viento matutino de las montañas soplaba con insistencia logrando que su silbido despertara a los ocupantes en su interior. Hermione abrió sus ojos de súbito, como si hubiera despertado de un mal sueño y miró a su alrededor, asustada. Su corazón extrañamente estaba inquieto, como si le advirtiera algo importante, y se incorporó del catre casi de un salto. Kingsley Shacklebolt ya estaba en pie conversando con sus hombres. La joven supo que algo no andaba bien por la seriedad en su rostro. No ver a Harry por ninguna parte le apretó el estómago. El político, por su parte, al verla suspiró con cierta contrariedad.<p>

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde está Harry?- fue lo primero que quiso saber.

-Se fue sin dar aviso.- dijo Eddie Carmichael.

-¿Qué? Pero…- Hermione no podía hilar más de dos palabras debido al enfado que la azotó. Fue evidente para ella que ese ojiverde testarudo había optado por adelantarse en la búsqueda solo y así evitarle peligros. Sólo deducirlo la obligó a empuñar sus manos de la ira. En ese momento, Ron apareció con su cabello despeinado y frotando su rostro para sacudirse la modorra.

-Buenos días, ¿por qué esas caras? ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó inocentemente.

-Sucedió que tu mejor amigo es un terco imbécil- protestó la castaña sin poder contenerse- Vamos, recojamos todos. Si Harry piensa que me perderé de la acción, está muy equivocado…

Con las manos agrietadas y el cansancio escalado en la espalda, Harry subía una cuesta nevada sintiendo el frío de la nieve escocer su piel. Varios picos pronunciados se vislumbraban a lo lejos reparando que el aire se hacía cada vez más escaso y ligero. Sentía sus pulmones aplastados, reducidos por el esfuerzo y la altura proporcionándole sólo el aliento justo para no caer asfixiado. La mañana estaba en su máximo apogeo, revelaba un sol timorato que poco a poco se elevaba al centro del cielo para resplandecer en la blanca escarcha. El paisaje era sencillamente hermoso. La nieve que se extendía hasta perder la vista, parecía un océano blanco de marea tranquila, sosegada. Harry suspiró de embeleso. Todas sus preocupaciones parecieron desaparecer por una breve fracción de segundo. Aquel escenario lo grabó en su retina como uno de los parajes más sobrecogedores que había visto en su corta vida.

Estaba consciente de que en ese preciso momento, Hermione estaría odiándolo por haberla dejado atrás, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? No quería arriesgarla, no quería exponerla a Icarus y su legión de buitres oportunistas. Tenía que apresurarse. El tiempo se había acabado. El término del ciclo lunar ocurriría esa misma noche y si no encontraba el lugar del cumplimiento de la Profecía, lo perdería todo. Un manto de oscuridad se cerniría tanto sobre la comunidad mágica como la muggle. Si ese lunático obtenía el poder no habría quien pudiera detenerlo. Al llegar a una explanada, el viento le enredó los cabellos y entre el polvo de nieve advirtió ciertas pisadas que dibujaban claras huellas humanas. El moreno no supo qué pensar. Alguien que no quiere ser seguido, toma la precaución de no dejar indicio alguno. Las huellas se dirigían claramente hacia el norte, y sin entender el porqué, decidió tomar el camino contrario hacia el sur. Impulsado por el instinto y la pasión que lo enceguecía, Harry caminó con sigilo hacia las solitarias dunas agudizando el oído. Cada paso resonaba como un mordisco en la nieve y en ese momento, tras un ligero temblor bajo sus pies, el terreno cedió y el ojiverde cayó al vacío deslizándose por un tobogán de hielo hacia las entrañas del monte. El muchacho trató de detener su frenético descenso ayudado por sus extremidades contra las paredes hasta que, a pocos metros del final del camino, exclamó un _Aresto Momentum_ que lo detuvo en seco. Frente a él y tocándole ambas mejillas, un conjunto letal de estalagmitas puntiagudas, expectantes para atravesar a cualquiera como una trampa mortal. Harry tragó saliva sonoramente.

Tratando de controlar sus pulsaciones aceleradas, el moreno esquivó las puntas, que de seguro no estaban allí por casualidad, y echó un vistazo hacia la superficie. Calculó que estaba a unos veinte o treinta metros de profundidad. Observó el lugar unos segundos con el presentimiento de que no estaba solo. Se puso en guardia al instante resguardándose tras unas rocas deformes. A poca distancia de él, una silueta se proyectó nítida en una de las paredes de esa caverna. Llevaba una larga capa y un alto sombrero sobre la cabeza. Con varita en mano, Harry la siguió tratando de no hacer ningún ruido. La sombra era rápida como la de un felino desapareciendo en cada esquina. El joven hacía esfuerzos por no quedarse atrás, sin embargo en un cruce de pasadizos, la sombra se detuvo y parecía estar observándolo, encarándolo. El moreno experimentó un estremecimiento y apuntó hacia ella dispuesto a disparar, pero lo más inesperado sucedió. La misteriosa sombra golpeó a su vez la sombra de Harry a poca distancia y el joven cayó el suelo, dolorido. Fue como si lo hubiera lastimado directamente y la sombra volvió a arremeter. Harry gimió sintiendo la agresión en su propio cuerpo. Intentó ponerse de pie pero la silueta se lo impidió tomando el cuello de su sombra con fuerza. El moreno parecía estar luchando solo, pero las proyecciones en la pared decían lo contrario. Eran dos personas en cruda batalla. Harry estaba asfixiándose, sintiendo un brazo fuerte alrededor de su garganta presionando con rabia. La cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas, sus pulmones a exigir aire y casi sin poder hablar, emitió un _Lumos Maxima_ que iluminó todo dentro de esa caverna. La sombra enemiga liberó un chillido antinatural y se desvaneció dejando atrás el eco escalofriante de su derrota. Harry se quedó arrodillado, inhalando oxigeno a bocanadas, tosiendo sin parar…

Una de las cosas que Icarus Prewett Black había aprendido en sus constantes viajes por lugares insospechados, fue el conocimiento casi perfecto del vudú, el ocultismo y la magia negra. Después de haber torturado a Callahan y alejado de allí con la sangre hirviendo de la ira, el mago se sentó en un círculo para concentrarse y buscar a sus perseguidores que probablemente estarían cerca. Se concentró, cerró sus ojos y con el convencimiento absoluto de que el ser humano es un compuesto más de alma que de cuerpo, se desprendió de sí mismo y su esencia voló por los rincones de la montaña explorando, vigilando la presencia de malditos intrusos. Fue entonces donde, en las entrañas del monte no muy lejos de allí, tropezó con nada más ni nada menos que Harry Potter, atraído por las huellas que habían dejado sus seguidores en la nieve. Estaba solo y aquello lo fastidió. Esperaba ver a la joven castaña que tanto le inquietaba.

Sabía que _el niño que vivió _daría con el lugar más temprano que tarde. Frunció su ceño e invirtió toda su mala intención y energía en esa etérea figura suya que deambulaba sin represiones. Trató de hacerle daño, de consumirlo de manera imposible doblegándolo a través de su propia sombra. No obstante, Harry supo cómo zafarse de la situación liberando una luz potente que lo desvaneció todo. Icarus volvió en sí de golpe, sudando, resoplando su cansancio como si hubiera estado él mismo peleando contra el ojiverde. Determinado, se puso nuevamente de pie y ordenó a voz en cuello a los demás que tomaran posiciones. Miró a distancia a Teddy en la entrada de la carpa y respingó su nariz, despectivamente. ¿Cómo era posible que el hijo de una simple bruja de sangre mestiza, ostentara esa clase de talento sin siquiera saberlo? Lo había visto encendiendo fuego con sus rabietas, estallando vidrios con el llanto, empujando personas al sentir peligro e introducirse en la mente de un enemigo… Icarus vibró ante la expectativa, ¡Qué poderes tendría a su haber cuando lo matara!

Chistó su lengua contra los dientes al pensar lo difícil que sería matar a ese tierno chiquillo, pero su inconmensurable deseo de poder y vanidad le hicieron reprocharse ese tonto sentimentalismo. _Somos familia, lo sé… pero no puedo darme el lujo de perder esta oportunidad. O es el mocoso o soy yo_, dijo en voz baja con ese mismo tono grave y elegante de locutor de radio. Sus seguidores frotaban sus manos con impaciencia, desde el reducido hueco de la caverna, veían cómo el viento blanco soplaba furioso provocando silbidos. Su deber era proteger el lugar frente a cualquiera que deseara entorpecer la ceremonia. Todo debía salir a la perfección a cambio de fortuna y seguridad. Era mucho mejor ser amigo del diablo que su enemigo.

-¡Ya pronto dará inicio a lo que hemos venido aquí! ¡Su lealtad será muy bien compensada!- exclamó Icarus con sus brazos extendidos. A unos diez metros por debajo, los presentes lo miraban con respeto y admiración. El aplomo sumado a la distinción que desplegaba, lo hacían ver ya como un hombre poderoso, un hombre importante. Su capa color vino tinto ondeaba jubilosa como si tuviese vida propia.- ¡Ahora, amigos míos, preparen a nuestras invitadas y cuiden de esta caverna! ¡Tenemos compañía!

* * *

><p>Kingsley Shacklebolt se comunicó por fin con Gustav Lochrin que estaba con un grupo de Aurores en la zona este de las Islas Lofoten. El Jefe del Cuartel General le informó de los datos obtenidos por algunos magos lugareños y las fuerzas oscuras que se hacían sentir desde hacía días. Shackebolt le sugirió abarcar la zona más pedregosa del Higravstind y estuvieran alerta ante cualquier actividad fuera de lo común. Hermione, por otro lado, estaba tan indignada que caminaba velozmente siendo seguida por sus amigos casi corriendo. De haber sabido las intenciones de Harry, se habría quedado despierta hasta el amanecer.<p>

-¿Puedes caminar un poco más despacio, Hermione?- pidió Ron, agitado- No es buena idea que nos separemos.

-Eso díselo a Harry- rezongó la joven.

-Sabes que no lo hizo para fastidiarte - le dijo Luna- Su ahijado está en manos de un mago horrible y la chica que ama corre el mismo riesgo. Recuerda que Icarus te atacó y puede volver a hacerlo.- no pasó para nadie desapercibida la frase: _La chica que ama. _Draco Malfoy, ajeno a los conflictos íntimos de ese grupo de amigos, sólo miró de soslayo a los hermanos Weasley.

-No me interesa- respondió la castaña, tozuda.- Si he de enfrentarme de nuevo con él por salvar a Teddy, que así sea.

-Potter debe saber muy bien eso, por eso se fue.- dijo el blondo- Se adelantó a nosotros porque aún no puede sacudirse ese fastidioso síndrome de heroísmo.

-Un momento…- los detuvo Hermione de súbito.- Creo que vamos por el camino equivocado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- quiso saber Ginny, mirando a su alrededor en busca de alguna amenaza. La joven castaña por su parte, se llevó la mano a su vientre sintiendo frío en su interior. Sensación conocida cuando Icarus la había tocado. Al moverse hacia el sur, el frío aumentó y supo que era una señal.

-Por aquí.

Fustigados por el viento gélido y los microscópicos trozos de escarcha, los jóvenes se internaron por un terreno plano, casi emparejado de modo uniforme. Kingsley junto a Carmichael y Hastings se adelantaron un poco, oliendo el peligro cercano. Cuando alzaron sus varitas, listos para atacar, un remolino de viento blanco los envolvió a todos. El grupo de magos no sabía hacia dónde dirigir sus hechizos, sólo el escozor de la brisa helada azotaba sus cuerpos y sus oídos. De pronto, entre la confusión, el ministro vociferó un _Protego _que los rodeó de un escudo invisible haciéndolos invulnerables al viento. Hermione, aprovechando esos segundos, reparó en la presencia de unos carroñeros a la distancia y elevó la voz con un _Stupify_que desató el fuego cruzado. Los rayos de las varitas contrarias se debatían tenazmente siendo por unos momentos superados por ellas. Malfoy, con su espalda pegada a la de Ginny Weasley, comprendió que si no hacían algo rápido serían derrotados por diversos flancos. Luna, encumbrando una roca con su varita, la sacó de cuajo y arrojó hacia sus atacantes sin asco. Al caer, con su peso hizo que la nieve temblara. El suelo era tan inestable que con el caos ocurrido, comenzó a partirse como galleta.

-¡Corran!- gritó Kingsley y con el vacío comiéndole los talones, el grupo se dirigió hasta una empinada pared rocosa en donde se aferraron con dificultad y, sin poder creerlo, vieron bajo sus pies el oculto precipicio totalmente descubierto. Hermione se invadió de vértigo.

-¡Tenemos que subir!- le ordenó a los demás. Sabiendo que a sus espaldas estaban sus atacantes a la espera del momento oportuno para reanudar el ataque, apuraron el paso vertical hacia la breve cima sobre sus cabezas. Sin embargo, una larga estalactita se clavó a pocos centímetros entre Hermione y Luna, quienes se miraron con los ojos como platos. Los magos carroñeros enviaban hacia ellos peligrosas estacas de hielo que se estrellaban contra el muro. Estaban en la línea de tiro como prisioneros frente a un batallón de arqueros. Una de las estalactitas dio de lleno en la pierna de Hastings, quien se soltó de las rocas sin poder evitarlo.

-¡Hastings!- exclamó Carmichael. De no ser por la oportuna intervención de Ron y Draco, quienes lo cogieron por sus ropas, el afectado hubiera sido tragado por el vacío. Sostenido por ambos jóvenes, Hastings miraba con terror lo lejano del suelo. Estuvo a punto de vomitar.

_-¡Bombarda!_- gritó Hermione, seguida por sus amigas. El efecto destructivo de ese hechizo multiplicado por tres, causó estragos en la orilla de enfrente provocando que sus atacantes cayeran al precipicio entre trozos de roca y hielo. No quedó nada más que un enorme socavón como recuerdo. Los jóvenes subieron el resto del trayecto, reposando en roca firme y por fin horizontal. Ron miró hacia abajo sin convencerse de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Si Harry pensaba que adelantándose por Icarus podría evitarnos peligros… creo que estaba en un gran error- bromeó tratando de liberar la tensión.

-Espera a que lo alcancemos. Yo misma lo mataré- añadió Hermione, agotada por el esfuerzo…

Retomando el aliento y la calma luego de tan extraño enfrentamiento, Harry se incorporó y siguió el descenso por aquella caverna más parecida a un laberinto. Cuando estaba acostumbrándose al silencio de ese lugar, un temblor violento lo sacudió todo, como si hubiera estallado una bomba. Varias piedras se desconcharon del techo y el moreno tuvo que proteger su cabeza para no golpearse con una. Algo debió de suceder en la superficie y la angustia lo llevó a apresurar sus pasos. Tenía que encontrar a Icarus pronto y matarlo. Un escuadrón sin su líder no tenía futuro alguno. Tras avanzar algunos metros, Harry reparó en unas impresiones hechas en una roca. Sin poder distinguir si se trataban de runas antiguas o algún escrito en lengua nativa, tocó las finas grietas con la punta de sus dedos. En un sonido contenido, la roca se removió de su lugar dándole paso a un pasillo escondido. Harry dudó unos segundos, internándose finalmente para llegar al otro extremo. Al salir de allí, sudando frío, llegó hasta la desembocadura de una extraña laguna color gris, tan quieta que parecía una sábana de plata. Se acercó a ella para mirar su reflejo y fue tan magnético el deseo de arrojarse de cabeza que tuvo que alejarse de la orilla casi a la fuerza.

-Bien, de acuerdo… lago, mala idea- dijo para sí mismo como una anotación que no debía olvidar.

Fue en ese instante en donde oyó la voz de Teddy, resonando por la caverna abovedada con fuerza y claridad. Harry no supo si era su imaginación o realmente estaba sucediendo. Al dar un paso, la figura de Teddy apareció a su costado derecho. El moreno se dirigió hacia él. La figura se evaporó al alcanzarla. Después, a los segundos, otra figura de su ahijado a su costado izquierdo. Al intentar retenerlo, volvió a desaparecer como humo entre sus manos. Una risa burlesca le hizo apretar sus dientes.

-¿¡Acaso eres tan cobarde que tienes que esconderte con juegos estúpidos!- preguntó Harry a todo pulmón. Pero la risa no era de Icarus como lo esperaba. Se trataban de dos ex mortífagos que salieron de sus refugios con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios. Harry no reculó ni un solo paso. Uno de ellos le resultaba familiar. Era Jugson, había luchado contra él en el Departamento de Misterios hacía ya varios años. Él reía tétricamente y proyectaba una imagen de su sobrino con movimientos de su varita. Harry se sintió completamente estúpido.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿si no es el vencedor del Señor Tenebroso?- preguntó el hombre de sonrisa podrida y ojos malintencionados.

-Y muy prontamente, el de Icarus Prewett Black.- aseveró Harry con una voz casi desconocida. Ambos ex mortífagos rieron al unísono.

-La suerte sólo se da una vez en la vida- dijo el otro sin bajar la guardia.

-Bueno, me considero un hombre muy afortunado, así que no estoy de acuerdo- respondió el moreno- ¿No se dan cuenta que Prewett los está usando al igual que lo hizo alguna vez Voldemort? ¿Acaso creen que sacarán algún beneficio cuando él lleve a cabo la profecía? Se deshará de ustedes como insectos.

Ofendidos, los magos blandieron sus varitas en contra el muchacho. Harry evadió los maleficios con cierta dificultad debido al cansancio. Respondió los ataques sin tener éxito y se agazapó tras roca a orillas del lago gris. Harry esperó el momento oportuno y sabiendo que no tenía línea de tiro directo, disparó un hechizo contra el muro de piedra a su costado y el rayo rebotó hacia sus enemigos. Jugson lo esquivó a tiempo pero no su compañero. Éste recibió el impacto a mitad del pecho y perdió el equilibrio cayendo a las aguas mansas. El mago desapareció en ellas sin siquiera perturbar el líquido, sólo se introdujo para no volver a salir a la superficie. Harry imaginó que se trataría de metal fundido o mercurio. Aprovechando la distracción de su oponente, el ojiverde atestó contra Jugson cayendo encima de él. Le propinó un par de golpes a la cara y costillas para posteriormente azotarle la sien con una piedra que encontró cerca. El ex mortífago quedó inconsciente y con sangre abundante saliendo de la herida abierta. A Harry no le importó el charco oscuro que crecía tras su cabeza. Ya no estaba en su antigua postura de lastimar lo menos posible, tenía que hacerse de valor y matar sin remordimientos.

Fue entonces donde lo vio, vio al verdadero Icarus en la altura de una roca plana, con un cuchillo de larga medida en su mano y dando indicaciones al grupo de carroñeros a su merced. Harry trató de acercarse lo más posible para tener a favor el factor sorpresa y caer sobre él como una avalancha. Rodeó el espacio empedrado lo más agazapado que pudo, sintiendo la tierra áspera bajo las palmas de sus manos. Tenía toda la apariencia de una pantera al acecho. Entre unas rocas prominentes, una pequeña carpa se veía custodiada por dos tipos inmensos. Harry supuso que allí escondía a Teddy mientras lo preparaba todo. Sin embargo, justo cuando quiso continuar su camino, una mano callosa le cubrió la boca y lo impulsó hacia atrás entre las sombras. Dispuesto a morder si era necesario, Harry se desembarazó del desconocido y apuntó con su varita justo en medio de sus ojos. Era Callahan, otro ex mortífago que recordaba entre las filas de Voldemort. Su primera reacción fue atacarlo pero Callahan llevó un dedo a su propia boca para señalarle que guardara silencio. Su rostro reflejaba una complicidad inquietante y Harry no supo si confiar en él o no.

-Tranquilo, Potter.- le dijo en un susurro desesperado- Tranquilo. Quiero ayudarte.

-¿Y esperas que te crea, maldita escoria?

-No me cuesta nada lanzar un grito para advertir a todos que estás aquí.- respondió. Harry no dejaba de apretar su varita contra él.- Escúchame, escúchame con atención. Quiero ayudarte a salvar al niño. En verdad.

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber el ojiverde. Callahan apretó la mandíbula denotando que le costaba trabajo hablar de ello.

-Porque ese chico es maravilloso. Posee una magia tan blanca en su interior que es difícil de convencerse hasta sentirla en carne propia. Créeme, Potter, lo que menos quiero es llevar en mi conciencia que no hice nada para impedir su sacrificio.

-Pensaba que todos ustedes no tenían conciencia alguna y sólo mataban inocentes- replicó Harry con cizaña. Callahan dejó caer sus hombros.

-Sí, tengo las manos manchadas con sangre… pero no las tendré manchadas con la sangre de ese niño- argumentó el hombre, decidido. Harry, por otro lado, bajó la varita lentamente.


	19. El traidor y el Lago de los Reflejos

****Hola mis chicos,  
>Siento haber tardado tanto en publicar. He tenido mucho trabajo y aunque no quiero excusarme con eso, es la pura verdad y me frustra.<br>Acepten mis disculpas y quiero agradecerles por sus posteos, por sus comentarios y puntos de vista, GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME EN ESTA AVENTURA Q LLEGA A SU PRONTO FINAL.

En el capítulo anterior vimos que Harry siguió el camino por sí sólo debido al miedo que lo invadió al imaginar que algo pudiera pasarle a Hermione. Sin embargo, no consideró que nuestra castaña no se quedaría tranquila hasta encontrarlo. El amor y el odio son motores que impulsan al moreno y lo llevan a tomar decisiones apresuradas.

También vimos que uno de los seguidores de Icarus, Callahan, cedió ante los encantos de Teddy y sus preciosos poderes de magia blanca. Ahora veremos qué papel desempeñará en esta ayuda en la que Harry deberá confiar si desea ganar y evitar que la profecía se cumpla al anochecer. Conoceremos el inquietante escenario de la caverna oculta en las Islas Lofoten, el gran lago contenido dentro de la montaña y las sorpresas que esconde.

Espero que les guste este capítulo, disfruten del paseo y la aventura.  
>Gracias de nuevo mi gente querida!<br>Buen viajeeee! 

* * *

><p><strong>XIX<strong>

**El traidor y el Lago de los Reflejos**

**H**ermione se detuvo junto a un boquete en la nieve donde pudo distinguir la huella de dos manos en sus orillas. Al parecer alguien había caído a través de él a causa del colapso de la superficie y extraviado en las profundidades. Le dolió el estómago pensar que hubiera sido Harry. Shacklebolt la obligó a retroceder unos pasos y él junto a Carmichael, Hastings, Ron y Malfoy, apartaron los peñascos sueltos despejando lo más posible la entrada. Vieron un tobogán de hielo que bajaba de forma ondulante hacia el corazón de la montaña. La castaña sintió que el frío en su vientre era más intenso. Estaban cerca del lugar, podía presentirlo. Bajaron con cuidado convirtiendo el resbaladizo tobogán en una larga escalera de hielo. Peldaño a peldaño, el grupo de magos descendió y reparó en un conjunto de estalagmitas que esperaba a su víctima al final del trayecto para ensartarla. Luna se estremeció al imaginar tan sangriento desenlace. Al llegar a suelo firme, siguieron por el pasadizo de rocas descendiendo unos cuántos metros más.

-Esto es una locura- dijo Eddie Carmichael mirando sobre su cabeza. Imaginar que todo pudiera ceder y dejarlos sepultados para siempre, le aumentaba las ansias por salir.

-No me agrada la idea de estar bajo toneladas de piedras, al interior de una montaña- comentó Ron, nervioso- Creo que sufro un poco de claustrofobia.

-Entonces debiste quedarte en casa, bebito- replicó Draco Malfoy iluminando el camino con su varita encendida. Ron respingó su nariz mostrándose ofendido.

-El que sobra aquí, eres tú, pedazo de imbé…

-Ustedes dos, cállense de una buena vez…- regañó Hermione, iluminando una roca protuberante al final del angosto corredor. Parecía ser que el camino era un pasaje sin salida. Ginny resopló de cansancio.

-Bueno, tendremos que regresar por donde vinimos- comentó.

-Esperen un momento… - dijo Luna, mirando el suelo de piedra cerca de la roca. Los rasguños en ella demostraban que se había arrastrado de alguna manera dejando aquellas marcas. Resultaba evidente. Hermione alzó la vista e inspeccionó la corteza reparando en una escritura tallada finamente.

-¿Qué son? ¿Runas?- preguntó Shacklebolt agudizando la vista. Hermione dio un paso adelante para ver la escritura. Parpadeó rápidamente un segundo para enfocar su visión logrando ordenar los símbolos como lo hizo con las últimas líneas del manuscrito:

"_Sumergido en el plateado espejo puede que nunca salgas,_

_Cuidado con admirarte porque tu reflejo puede traicionarte._

_Si caes dentro tienes poco tiempo,_

_Cierra los ojos o lo que veas allí será tu tormento"_

Leyó la joven en voz alta y todos tragaron saliva. Pasó sus delgados dedos por las marcas y la roca reaccionó deslizándose hacia un costado pesadamente. El sonido arrastrado de la piedra los hizo sobresaltarse y tras ella se reveló un nuevo escenario, increíblemente inesperado. Una enorme caverna de techo cóncavo adornado por un lago de brillante agua plateada los sorprendió. El grupo ingresó despacio, como si temieran caer en alguna trampa mortal. Hermione frunció el entrecejo. Esa agua tan apacible le inspiraba desconfianza, como si estuviera dentro del Departamento de Misterios en el Ministerio de Magia.

Caminaron por la orilla sin escuchar movimiento líquido alguno. Hastings fue un poco más osado que los demás y se acercó a la laguna para investigarla. Lo ocurrido posteriormente fue cosa de una fracción de segundo. El Auror notó su reflejo en la superficie y embobado consigo mismo quiso aproximarse todavía más. Trató de impedirlo pero una fuerza superior lo atraía forzosamente. Shacklebolt y Carmichael, gracias a la reacción cultivada por su profesión, fueron en su auxilio cogiéndolo por las piernas para tirar de él hacia atrás. Sin embargo, la seducción lo tenía hipnotizado. Entre el forcejeo, Hermione recordó lo leído en la roca y comprendió de un chasquido.

-¡Debes cerrar tus ojos o caerás al lago! ¡Cierra tus ojos!- Hastings, aún embelesado, una pizca de lucidez lo ayudó a obedecer. Por fin la atracción lo soltó y con la ayuda de los otros magos, cayó al suelo jadeando como si hubiera corrido kilómetros de distancia.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Shacklebolt.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Qué cosa más extraña!- exclamó el afectado- Sentía unos deseos locos por lanzarme al agua…

-Esto me recuerda a ese arco misterioso en la Sala de Misterios- coincidió Luna sintiendo su piel erizada en la espalda.

Aquel comentario no hizo más que retorcerle las entrañas a Hermione. Estaba tan furiosa con Harry por haberla dejado atrás que cualquier alusión o recuerdo que lo involucrara de alguna forma le envolvía la mirada con una tela oscura. Trataba de concentrarse en su trabajo, en su labor de encontrar a Teddy y sacarlo de allí antes de que se pusiera el sol. Pensó en Tonks y en Remus, pensó en lo maravillosos que fueron como parte de una lucha sin descanso, ellos se habían sacrificado para que su hijo viviera en libertad, y ahora estaba corriendo peligro en manos de otro lunático, embrutecido por el poder. No podía fallarles…

El hechizo de Alarma impuesto por Icarus lo puso al tanto de que algo no andaba bien dentro de la caverna. Intrusos merodeaban por los alrededores y empuñó su varita con decisión. Ordenó a sus súbditos que recorrieran el área en busca de esos invitados indeseados mientras que apuraba el altar en donde asesinaría al hijo de Nymphadora Tonks. Como era su personalidad, quería algo pomposo y espectacular. Extrajo de su bolsillo el ancho cuchillo mirando la hoja afilada de manera perversa. El cielo que se dejaba entrever por los roqueríos sobre su cabeza le señalaba que ya faltaba poco para que anocheciera y se cumpliera el ciclo lunar. Apresuró el paso hacia donde tenía retenidas a sus dos prisioneras, una sorpresa preparada para Harry Potter y compañía, advirtiendo que seguían sumidas en la inconsciencia del _Desmaius._ Arqueando su bigote, Icarus llamó a voz en cuello a Callahan. Para su propio fastidio, ese tipo era el único eficiente entre ese montón de inútiles, por eso su rabia ante la idea de que pudiera doblegarse frente a la dulzura del mocoso. El aludido tardó varios segundos en acudir a su llamado. El moreno lo miró con recelo agudizando sus ojos azules hacia él.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- le preguntó causando eco- ¿Dónde estabas?

-Estaba asegurándome que no hubiera nadie cerca del niño, señor- dijo mecánicamente.

-Muy bien, muy bien… - concedió Icarus- Tráelo aquí, necesito prepararlo. Se acerca la hora.

-De inmediato- dijo Callahan, bajando las rocas hacia la carpa en donde tenían a Teddy bajo custodia.

Icarus temblaba de anticipación. Sabiendo casi por instinto lo que debía hacer, preparó el lugar perfecto para llevar a cabo el sacrificio encendiendo algunas velas y algunos instrumentos invocadores de magia negra que usaba en sus sesiones de ocultismo. No obstante, por el rabillo del ojo notó un ligero movimiento a su costado derecho. Pensó que se trataría de alguno de sus subordinados pero el presentimiento pudo más que su volátil confianza. Lleno de intriga, abandonó el lugar para averiguar de qué se trataba y bajó algunos metros. En una esquina, cerca del lago gris, una luz lamió las piedras para luego extinguirse despacio. Aquello le pareció sospechoso y no dudó en sacar su varita. Por pura precaución, lanzó un _Reducto _que hizo volar trozos de peñascos en el impacto. La luz volvió a aparecer pero esa vez, entendió que tenía forma. Se trataba de un ciervo, con señoriales cuernos en la cabeza que parecía estar observándolo. No dudó que era un Patronus y miró a su alrededor buscando al responsable.

-¡No soy un maldito Dementor para que jueguen conmigo así!- bramó, enfurecido. El ciervo caminó en dirección contraria alejándose de Icarus. Éste pensó en seguirlo y llegar al fondo de todo eso pero la luz del sol menguaba, las sombras del anochecer comenzaban a invadir la caverna y volvió sobre sus pasos ondeando su capa vino tinto de manera apresurada. Fue entonces cuando una voz familiar e irritante lo detuvo en seco.

-¡Hey, imbécil!- saber que Harry Potter estaba detrás de él lo hizo apretar los puños con fuerza. Finalmente lo había alcanzado, había conseguido dar con el oculto lugar y reconocer la habilidad de ese muchacho no fue para nada agradable.- ¿Creíste que te saldrías con la tuya? ¿Creíste que podrías lastimar a la mujer que amo y robarte a mi ahijado sin sufrir las consecuencias?- el detalle de: _la mujer que amo_ le produjo un zumbido molesto en los oídos a Icarus. Recordar la belleza de aquella Auror lo sacudió de los celos. La buscó disimuladamente por las cercanías sin hallarla. Eso le extrañó y al mismo tiempo, decepcionó.

-¿Y dónde está tu _guardaespaldas_?- preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

-No la expondría ante ti, por nada del mundo.

-¿Temes que vuelva a atacarla? ¿Que la toque y se desangre de nuevo? - inquirió Icarus con el mejor tono malicioso que pudo adoptar. Harry dio un paso más frente con la varita alzada como una lanza y arremetió contra él. Icarus, tomado por asalto, fue golpeado por su hechizo y desestabilizado cayendo entre rocas cercanas. No perdió el tiempo en responder y disparó un maleficio contra el joven que casi lo alcanza de no haber sido por lo oportuno de su reflejo.- ¡Ataquen!- gritó a sus adeptos, consiguiendo que su voz rebotara por cada parte de la caverna. Los magos, repartidos por todas partes, obedecieron a su líder buscando la mejor línea de tiro hacia el ojiverde. Éste se escabulló desplegando una agilidad impulsada sólo por la adrenalina. Icarus aprovechó esa distracción, se incorporó y corrió hacia la piedra en donde Callahan había dejado al pequeño Teddy. Sin embargo, antes de llegar, ya sabía que algo andaba mal. Cogió el bulto envuelto en una manta roñosa, lo descubrió y entendió demasiado tarde que lo habían engañado. 

* * *

><p>Confiar en un ex mortífago era lo más bizarro que Harry hubiera hecho jamás. Pero a juzgar por cómo estaban las cosas, no tenía nada qué perder en intentarlo. Después de bajar su varita al escuchar las razones de Callahan para ayudarlo, algo en el brillo de su mirada le decía que no estaba mintiendo. El mago le relató el bienestar que sintió gracias a Teddy luego de ser torturado por Icarus. El niño sólo lo había tocado quitando así el dolor intenso en sus huesos y devolviéndole la tranquilidad en sus latidos. Harry no podía creerlo. Qué grandes sorpresas le guardaba su ahijado. Sabía que era poderoso, de hecho temía que ese poder fuera descubierto por otros que pudieran hacer mal uso de él, como Icarus en ese momento. Afortunadamente, el niño supo muy bien cómo defenderse y hacer perder la paciencia a sus secuestradores mientras iban en su rescate.<p>

-No esperaba encontrarme con un mago tan increíble como él- dijo Callahan en voz baja.- Estos días que ha estado retenido ha logrado sacar de sus casillas a Icarus con sus facultades. Lo supera con creces.

-¿Por qué no lo ayudaste antes? ¿Por qué no te lo llevaste lejos para que Prewett no pudiera hallarlo?

-Entiende, Potter, Icarus es muy poderoso. Hubiera dado con mi paradero sin mucho esfuerzo.- se defendió el ex mortífago mostrándose vulnerable y temeroso. Harry no cedió en su ceño fruncido en ningún momento.- Además, ha llenado este lugar con hechizos de alerta y restringido las Apariciones. Salir es mucho más complicado. Pero quiero ayudarte y lo haré.

-Muy bien, confiaré en ti- dijo el moreno de manera firme.- Tenemos que alejar a Teddy de ese maldito a como dé lugar.

-Sé dónde está oculto- afirmó Callahan indicando el camino.

El espacio en el corazón de la montaña era inmenso. El distante techo de piedra estaba lleno de amenazantes rocas puntiagudas. Parecían gigantescos colmillos que de caer serían capaces de atravesar a una persona. Harry no podía creer en donde estaba parado. Islas Lofoten, Noruega, en tierras totalmente desconocidas para él, guiado por un mugroso pergamino y corriendo contra el reloj. La profecía estaba a puertas de cumplirse, no podía darse el lujo de cometer ningún error. Agazapados entre la ventaja del terreno disparejo, ambos magos sortearon un lado del lago sin saber que del otro, Hermione y compañía les pisaban los talones. Callahan se adelantó e intervino hacia dos carroñeros que inspeccionaban el lugar en busca de intrusos. Los alejó de allí con la excusa de tener ese perímetro cubierto y fue en ese instante donde escuchó con claridad el llamado resonante de Icarus: _¡Callahan! – _éste apuró sus pasos hacia el mago, tratando de mostrarse lo más tranquilo posible y no sospechara de antemano. Miró hacia donde sabía estaba Harry y esperaba que la llamada de atención diera resultado. Necesitaba de esos segundos preciosos para hacer lo que tenía en mente.

_¿Por qué tardaste tanto?, _le había preguntado Icarus y tuvo que invertir toda su energía en no descubrirse ansioso. Sabía que si Icarus recelaba de él estaban perdidos. Para su buena suerte, el bigotudo le ordenó ir por el niño para posarlo en la piedra y comenzar con el rito. El sol ya se estaba ocultando en el horizonte. Eso le dio a Callahan la chance de internarse en la carpa mientras Harry lo distraía lo suficiente. Una vez en el interior de la tienda, vio a Teddy dormido sobre el incómodo catre. Su respiración era apaciguante, como si estuviera extraviado en el más hermoso de los sueños. El hombre se enterneció al verlo. Sin perder la poca calma que le quedaba, cogió algunas mantas, hizo un bulto con ellas lo adecuadamente proporcionado para que pareciera un pequeño cuerpo y lo envolvió en otro mucho más grueso. Respirando hondo, salió de la carpa y fingió dejar al niño sobre la piedra. Icarus estaba ocupado indagando qué era esa luz que Harry, escondido, estaba proyectando con su Patronus. Al regresar a la tienda, Teddy ya había despertado mirándolo con cierta timidez.

-Ven conmigo, te sacaré de aquí- le susurró Callahan. El pequeño desconfió un momento abrazándose de sus cortas piernas sin saber qué hacer.- Ven, no te haré daño. Te llevaré con tu tío Harry.

-¿Mi tío Harry?

-Sí, está aquí, ha venido por ti…

-¿Y también mi tía Hermione?- aquello descolocó a Callahan. No sabía de quién estaba hablando pero supuso que se trataba de esa chica que había defendido la casa Weasley con sorprendente tenacidad. Le asintió buscando tranquilizarlo. Teddy finalmente accedió dejándose tomar en brazos.

Icarus, por otro lado, sintió que el pecho se le inundaba con lo que parecía ser lava ardiente. Una furia monstruosa lo gobernó al darse cuenta que sobre la piedra no había más que un atado de prendas bien amarradas. El suelo tembló. Su ofuscación logró estremecerlo todo. Buscó con su mirada azul al traidor que lo había hecho pasar por idiota sin hallarlo en lo inmediato. _Haré que ese canalla de Callahan se arrepienta de haber nacido_, dijo para sus adentros. Bajó de ese altar de un salto y sabiendo que Potter estaba midiéndose en fuerza con sus seguidores, se abrió paso entre la batalla para romper todo lo que estuviera a su paso. Al verlo frente a él, al niño que Tom Riddle debió matar desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, lo tomó por el cuello azotándolo contra un muro de la caverna. El gemido del ojiverde se escuchó ahogado y dolorido. De su nuca comenzó a brotar sangre.

-¿Dónde está?- le preguntó Icarus presionándolo con su mano para quitarle el aliento.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te jugó sucio uno de los tuyos?- se burló Harry con la voz contenida. Icarus lo acercó y volvió a azotar.

-¡¿Dónde está el niño?- Harry no le dijo absolutamente nada desafiándolo a los ojos. Pocas personas podían sostenerle la mirada por lo fría y escalofriante.- ¡No estoy bromeando, Potter!

-A mi ahijado no lo tocas…

-¡Te mataré, lo juro!

-No me importa…- Icarus empequeñeció sus ojos hasta volverlos dos líneas terribles de odio. Un trueno zumbó dentro de la cueva causando molestia en los oídos.

-Veremos si te importa que otros mueran por ti… - le amenazó consiguiendo que Harry cambiara su gesto y lo mirara con preocupación.- ¡Arrójenlas al lago!- dijo Icarus y dos personas que el muchacho jamás esperó ver allí fueron empujadas desde una alta orilla a distancia considerable. Cayeron con la velocidad de dos sacos de plomo. Harry no tuvo tiempo siquiera de reaccionar. 

* * *

><p>Los besos apasionados, la suavidad de sus labios, las palabras íntimas al oído, los abrazos poderosos bajo las sábanas… Hermione tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para eliminar esos recuerdos que aparecían ante sus ojos como secuencias de película. Quería estar enfadada con Harry, quería sentir irritación al evocarlo en su mente pero su corazón le repetía una cosa: <em>El te ama y te protege, tú lo amas y harías lo mismo, <em>pero la batalla que se desataba en su interior no la dejaba comprenderlo. El grupo de magos siguió su camino por las orillas del lago escuchando a lo lejos el eco de sonidos imprecisos. Los tres Aurores más experimentados tomaron la delantera viendo que en lo alto del techo pedregoso se reflejaban luces de hechizos, no podían ser otra cosa. Habían dado con el lugar exacto. Sin embargo, gracias a las alertas contra intrusos que Icarus había ubicado en varios puntos, el disparo de un maleficio dio directo en Ron cayendo de espaldas en el suelo. _¡No, Ron!_, exclamó su hermana Ginny, quien fue en su auxilio. El ataque de los magos tenebrosos los obligó a buscar refugio. La lucha exigió de cada uno sus mejores facultades. Para sorpresa de Hermione, Draco Malfoy mostraba una habilidad insospechada. Nunca lo había visto manejarse con la varita de aquella forma, mucho menos esquivar ataques con gracia. Se sintió afortunada de tenerlo allí para ayudarlos.

_-¡Obscuro!_- gritó la castaña hacia uno de sus enemigos consiguiendo que una cinta oscura le cubriera la vista dando tumbos torpes entre las rocas. Ron salió de su aturdimiento sintiendo el pecho en carne viva. Ginny respiró más tranquila al verlo levantar la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien, Weasley?- quiso saber Malfoy mientras los cubría respondiendo los rayos contrarios. El pelirrojo asintió creyendo que la caverna giraba sin control.- Me da gusto. Me fastidiaba la idea de tener que arrastrar tu cuerpo el resto del trayecto. Nos hubieras estorbado aún más.

-Cierra la boca, Malfoy- dijo Ron poniéndose de pie.

Kingsley Shacklebolt dibujó un círculo sobre su cabeza con su varita provocando que las rocas puntiagudas que colgaban del techo temblaran peligrosamente hasta desprenderse como una lluvia de concreto. Las rocas alcanzaron a los atacantes logrando anularlos de un golpe certero. Varios de ellos huyeron hacia su nido de ratas. No obstante, todo eso estaba lejos de terminar. A metros sobre el nivel del lago y en una empinada orilla, los jóvenes divisaron que dos carroñeros tenían en sus garras a dos personas inmovilizadas por cadenas mágicas. Trataban de liberarse pero era una tarea imposible. No tuvieron problema alguno para identificarlas enseguida. _¡Mamá!, _gritaron Ron y Ginny, contenidamente. Se trataban de Molly Weasley y Andrómeda Tonks. Hermione sintió que el latido de su corazón se había estancado al igual que su voz a mitad de su garganta. Icarus las había secuestrado, había precisado de ellas para ganar tiempo y entenderlo sólo causó mayor odio en su mirada. La calidez a la que estuvo acostumbrada en su vientre volvió con fuerza haciéndola sudar. _¡Arrójenlas al lago!_, escucharon en un eco lejano y los magos obedecieron. Las empujaron hacia la inmensidad de aquellas aguas perdiéndose en ellas sin siquiera salpicar. Ron, enloquecido de angustia y miedo, corrió hacia la orilla más cercana con intenciones evidentes de lanzarse a rescatarlas sin siquiera pensarlo. Shacklebolt pudo detenerlo a tiempo.

-¡Espera, espera un momento!- le dijo tratando de sostenerlo.

-¡Debo salvarla! ¡Este lago está encantado!- exclamaba el pelirrojo.

-¡Si te lanzas así no volverás a salir!- advirtió Hermione sin ocultar su miedo.

-¡No hay que perder tiempo, se ahogan!- dijo Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Necesitamos cuerdas. Largas- ordenó el ministro controlando la situación con su voz segura y calmada. Carmichael hizo aparecer dos que enroscadas sobre el suelo parecían gruesas serpientes. Ron y Draco Malfoy se amarraron firmemente un extremo de la cuerda en sus cinturas y se acercaron al lago sin tener idea de lo que les esperaba en esas profundidades.

-Recuerden, si pierden el control por alguna razón, cierren sus ojos- advirtió Hermione recordando el mensaje tallado en la roca. Los jóvenes asintieron, usaron el hechizo Cabeza-Burbuja para poder respirar bajo el lago y se lanzaron apretando los dientes.

El agua se sentía espesa en cada braceada. Ron y Draco siguieron en línea recta sabiendo casi por corazonada que iban por buen camino. El silencio en sus oídos era absoluto, ni siquiera se escuchaba el zumbido gutural de lo submarino. Después de unos segundos que avanzaban como reloj de arena mojada, vislumbraron las figuras de las mujeres perdiéndose poco a poco en una hondonada. Nadaron más rápido empujando el líquido con las palmas abiertas y los pies estirados. Malfoy fue el primero que alcanzó a Andrómeda por los hombros. La bruja seguía luchando contra las cadenas y un poco de oxígeno. El rubio la tomó de su antebrazo al mismo tiempo que Ron sujetaba de su madre. Se disponían a retomar el camino de regreso a la superficie, cuando algo tiró de Molly y Andrómeda impidiendo que los chicos pudieran avanzar. Ambos miraron hacia atrás para conocer el motivo y para su sobrecogimiento, otras dos brujas idénticas a ellas trataban de evitar que se las llevaran. Ron no podía creerlo, otra Molly Weasley, exactamente igual pero con ojos vacíos, le sonreía de modo horrible y tiraba de su madre por las piernas para llevarla a lo más profundo. Lo mismo sucedía con Andrómeda. Los jóvenes sacaron fuerzas de las entrañas para evitar perderlas pero esos extraños seres no cedían en su intención. De pronto, sin esperarlo, otras dos figuras aparecieron en la lucha. Ron sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho. Su propio reflejo estaba frente a él, un segundo Ron y con los mismos ojos vacíos que los demás. Malfoy también vio al suyo y se resistía ante su doble que lo atraía por el cuello. Fue entonces donde el pelirrojo recordó las palabras de Hermione: _Si pierden el control por alguna razón, cierren sus ojos._ Si una cosa había aprendido a fuego fue confiar siempre en la inteligencia de la castaña y con gestos, le dijo al blondo que hiciera lo mismo. Los dos cerraron sus ojos presionando los párpados y sus reflejos desaparecieron al instante, como humo contra la brisa. _¡No las miren!_, gritó Ron dentro de la burbuja empañándola con su aliento. Las brujas a duras penas lo oyeron pero lograron entender, sin embargo, el hipnotismo era poderoso. Estaban embelesadas por sus imágenes, tan hermosas como sirenas griegas, sin imperfecciones ni marcas de la edad. Obligándose hasta el límite de sus voluntades, Molly y Andrómeda cerraron sus ojos por fin sintiendo que sus piernas eran liberadas al instante.

En la superficie, Shacklebolt, Carmichael, Hastings y las chicas, sostenían las cuerdas con perseverancia. Sabían que si las soltaban por una fracción de segundo los perderían en esa desconocida inmensidad. Cuando notaron que la tirantez aflojó de un momento a otro, las recogieron con rapidez para sacarlos de allí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. _¡Tiren, tiren!, _les indicaba le ministro hasta que vieron las cabezas de los cuatro magos fuera del agua. Los ayudaron a alcanzar la orilla y atendieron a las brujas que tosían incansablemente buscando oxígeno para sus pulmones. Ron y Draco temblaban de pies a cabeza. No por el frío, sino por lo experimentado bajo ese líquido que parecía un espejo fundido.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Luna mirando al pelirrojo con inquietud.

-No es un parque de diversiones, eso te lo aseguro- le dijo entre el castañeo de sus dientes- No quiero ver mi reflejo en un buen tiempo más.

-Es lo más atemorizante que he visto…- comentó Malfoy frotando su rostro con las manos.

-Gracias, chicos- habló Andrómeda en una voz ronca y asustada.- De no haber sido por ustedes… gracias.

-¿Qué pasó, señora Weasley? ¿Cómo fue que Icarus las trajo hasta aquí?- preguntó Hermione.

-Fuimos emboscadas en el Callejón Diagon, al salir de la tienda de mi hijo George.- respondió Molly, como si el sólo recuerdo le anudara la garganta.- Icarus envió a varios de sus partidarios a retenernos. Él pocas veces hace el trabajo sucio. No pudimos defendernos, eran muchos y muy violentos.

-¿Dónde está Harry?- quiso saber Andrómeda al no verlo entre los presentes. Hermione tensó la línea de sus labios al instante. Dejó que otro contestara esa pregunta.

-Se adelantó en busca de Teddy- informó Ron lo más acotado posible.

-¿Solo? ¿Por qué?

-No te preocupes por él, mamá- le dijo Ginny tratando de no incrementar la preocupación- Ha salido ileso de cosas peores, ya lo sabes.- como una acción involuntaria, Molly y Andrómeda dirigieron sus ojos a Hermione, quien estaba con los brazos cruzados y apretados contra su cuerpo. La joven no quiso decir nada por miedo a desmoronarse.

-Quédense aquí, es más seguro. Gustav Lochrin y los demás del Cuartel General vienen en camino- le dijo Kingsley Shacklebolt a las brujas y miró a los muchachos para retomar la carrera.

Entre la urgencia de recuperar el terreno perdido, el grupo de magos tuvo que dispersarse forzadamente frente al ataque de los seguidores de Icarus, escondidos por los rincones como unos cobardes. Hermione se refugió en una trinchera cerca del lago odiando la certeza de que esos idiotas sólo estaban retrasándolos, nada más. De pronto, a varios metros de distancia, advirtió una luz roja y potente que se elevaba hasta el techo. Eso significaba una señal de alerta, un hechizo _Pericullum,_ no cabía duda. _Quizás se trata de Harry_, pensó ella, esperanzada de haberlo encontrado. Y, dejando la batalla por unos momentos, la joven rengueó con cuidado, oculta por las sombras hacia aquella dirección. No muy distante de la roca tallada de un inicio, dos figuras se encaraban en una conversación poco amistosa y ante sus ojos sorprendidos, una de ellas tenía a Teddy en sus brazos. Suspiró alzando la mirada. Desde una abertura en el techo empedrado, ya se veían las primeras estrellas de la noche.

* * *

><p>La furia y decepción que sentía Icarus logró cristalizar su sangre y arañarle las venas a su paso. Había sido traicionado, vendido por uno de sus más eficientes seguidores, y eso lo descontroló. Con el cuello de Harry Potter entre sus manos, sólo quiso apretar lo suficiente hasta asfixiarlo, descargar en él su frustración y por fin liberarse de esa molestia. Sin embargo, el tiempo se le estaba acabando y puso compresas frías a la situación. No podía perder los estribos, mucho menos quedando tan poco. Si bien pensó en matar al ojiverde allí mismo, consideró que eso sería demasiado sencillo. Prefirió dejarlo con vida. Sería mil veces peor para ese insufrible muchacho ver con sus propios ojos cómo asesinaba al niño y vivir con esa imagen para siempre. Lo soltó tomándolo finalmente por sus ropas.<p>

-Vigílenlo- ordenó a tres de sus secuaces y les arrojó a Harry como un muñeco. El muchacho aún no podía salir del estupor de suponer a Molly y Andrómeda todavía en el lago. Icarus lo miró con asco- Iré por tu ahijado… y cuando lo encuentre, lo traeré hasta aquí para matarlo frente a ti. Sólo uno de nosotros se convertirá en el más poderoso.- Harry se intentó zafar de sus opresores, presa de su propia ira, pero el agotamiento y el dolor en su herida lo hicieron decaer. Icarus giró sobre sus talones y se abrió camino en busca del traidor.

Alejándose de allí, Callahan caminaba velozmente como si su ex líder le respirara en la nuca. Sabía que perdería la vida en cuánto lo alcanzara así que apresuró sus pasos lo más que pudo evitando ser visto por sus ex compañeros en los alrededores. Entre sus brazos y sin tener intenciones de soltarlo iba Teddy, quien internamente sabía que esa noche algo muy importante estaba por acontecer. El ex mortífago, resoplando su impaciencia, se dirigía hacia la entrada de la caverna, justo en la roca movediza al inicio del lago. Tenía que salir para poder Aparecerse fuera de esas tierras como lo habían planeado con Harry, alejarse lo más que pudiera de las montañas hacia la ciudad. No obstante, poco antes de poder lograr su cometido, tropezó sin esperarlo con el también ex mortífago Baker. El hombre lo miró confundido y con el ceño fruncido. Algo parecía no darle buena espina.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Adónde llevas al niño?- le preguntó. Callahan perdió la voz en alguna parte de su garganta. Baker reparó en la forma en que el pequeño se aferraba al mago de forma sospechosa.

-Icarus me encargó moverlo a un lugar más seguro.- aquella respuesta no logró satisfacer al mago. Éste miró por sobre el hombro de Callahan buscando a su líder, debatiendo entre dejarlo pasar o detenerlo.

-¿Y por qué no se nos informó de esa decisión?

-¡No lo sé, quizás no confía en ustedes lo suficiente!- dijo perdiendo un poco la serenidad.- Ahora… déjame pasar.- Baker se lo impidió reteniéndolo por la capa. Callahan, sin poder controlarse, lo empujó a la altura del pecho y continuó avanzando. El agredido entendió todo en un segundo y desenfundó su varita como un arma recién cargada. Apuntó hacia él, disparó y Callahan, echando en mano de su agilidad, corrió por entre las piedras para evitar ser alcanzado por el rayo. Baker apuntó hacia el techo de la caverna y gritó un _Pericullum _que iluminó todo de color rojo dando aviso.

La persecución dio comienzo. Callahan no sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. Impulsado sólo por su deseo de que no mataran al pequeño mago, se preguntaba desde cuándo aquel remordimiento en sí mismo, qué magia pura le invadió el corazón derribando los muros que lo rodeaban. Al llegar a la roca que cerraba el camino, se vio encerrado en un callejón sin destino. Desesperado porque no había marcha atrás, dirigió su varita hacia la piedra con la idea de hacerla volar con un _Bombarda _corriendo el riesgo de un derrumbe, pero antes de ponerlo en práctica, un golpe duro en su espalda lo hizo caer y a Teddy gritar. Icarus lo había alcanzado, y como nunca antes, sus ojos azules podían resaltar en la penumbra. Tomó a Callahan por la ropa y lo golpeó brutalmente en el estómago. El ex mortífago soltó al niño que cayó sentado en la tierra.

-¿Creíste que podías huir de mí?- dijo el moreno torciendo su bigote en una sonrisa tétrica- ¡No eres más que una rata que escapa de una serpiente en un laberinto!- Callahan tenía su rostros desencajado del miedo. Icarus, con brusquedad, levantó a Teddy de un brazo para cargarlo como si fuera un objeto. El peliazulino trató de resistirse pero el hombre le cubrió la boca con una mano para que se desistiera.

-Señor… por favor… es sólo un niño…

-¡Cállate! ¡Asqueroso traidor!- vociferó Icarus y totalmente enceguecido por la furia, blandió su varita contra él con todo el deseo de matarlo. Sin embargo, una voz femenina y segura le congeló las acciones.

-Suelta a mi pequeño, maldito- dijo Hermione, estirando su brazo armado contra el responsable de tanto dolor y angustia. Temblaba, pero hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no demostrarlo. La calidez en su vientre se transformó de súbito en una caldera caliente. 


End file.
